Gondor High
by Brilaglar the Half-Elven
Summary: *Sequal starting at chap. 65* Emthiel is going steady w/ Aragorn, but when Legolas runs into her, things go a little out of hand. Hot guys, concerts, dances, and stuff. High school fic! If you dont like em', dont read it! *Chick Fic!* PG-13 for language
1. Two Guys and a Girl

Two Guys and a Girl  
  
AN: mither is the old way of saying mother... Heehee.  
  
"Wake up, Emma!" my mither yells from downstairs.  
  
I listen for a moment and all is quiet. Silence. Finally.  
  
All of the sudden, mither lights a candle by my bed...then another one...then another. "Wakeup, Emma!" she yells practically in my ear. I hop up. "Ugh! I HATE summer school!" (yes, I'm not very school-smart so...I had to take summer school)  
  
"Emthiel, it's Saturday," mither says.  
  
"Oh, good," I groan. "Then I can go back to sleep," I say, pulling the covers over my head.  
  
"Emthiel Nicolea Goldring!" (I know, I have an interesting name) Mither pulls the pillows and blankets off of me. "But you have to go to boarding school!" My pointy ears prick up. "And," mither continued. "Aragorn is picking you up!" That gets me out of bed! Aragorn, my high-school-sweetheart makes school worth while! 'Hot boy, big school, very few adults,' I think. Maybe school wasn't going to be so sucky...?  
  
Last year a copy of my horrible report card was SOMEHOW handed out, SO I decided to change schools...the report card "incident" gave me a good reason to switch schools and to go to Aragorn's school (Gondor High)...Heehee. I wonder who gave everyone MY report card out? (duh)  
  
I grab my dress. My parents are wealthy, if you don't mind me mentioning it, so I have nice clothes. My dress is white at the top and it becomes green at the bottom with little sparkling white gems on it. I bought it for the first day. Saturday, you ask? Well, yea, I have to be there on Saturday to get my room decorated. Most people come then!  
  
  
  
There's a knock on the door. "Mither, get that! Tell Aragorn I'll be there in like twenty SECONDS!" My mither goes downstairs. "Aragorn, she'll be ready in like twenty minutes." "I said SECONDS!" I yell. I groan. I'm so late!  
  
  
  
"Holy crap!" I gasp, looking at the school. It's so much better than my old one! My old one was red brick, this one is white brick with big silver posts and fountains. The grass around it is even greener than any grass I'd seen! All around the school were big beautiful shops with busy people getting ready for the day. "Big, isn't it? Aragorn says, wrapping his arms around me. I smile. "It's awesome! Let's go inside!"  
  
I grab Aragorn's hand and yank him as I start running. I drag him in the halls. 'WHAP!'  
  
"Oh my God...," I mutter and look up to see Aragorn looking down at me. My head is throbbing. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I was running and..." someone says. I'm pulled up by Aragorn and this person confessing...  
  
"Oh my God," I say again. His hair is blond, his eyes are blue, his firm hand is on mine... He stared at me and gave a crooked smile that made my knees wobble. "uhh..." I say stupidly. 'Can't be looking at another guy!' I hear my voice inside my head. "Er.my head." I touch my head and feel a bump.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he says again. "I...I..." he stares at me like Aragorn isn't there. His smile gets a little bigger. It looks so cute! There's an awkward silence. "Uh.Emthiel, this is Legolas. Legolas, Emthiel." I nod. Legolas nods. God, even his name is hot! "Aragorn! It's so great to see you!" Legolas hugs Aragorn like he didn't even see him. Weird, I know! "Uh, Legolas, it's nice to see you...did you not notice me?"  
  
Legolas pauses and this funny look is on his face. He glances at me...then Aragorn.then me again. "Uh, no...did you get a haircut or something? You look different!" he tells Aragorn. This Legolas guy is acting strange...like he's never seen a girl before. He looked at me again. I feel sudden bubbles in my stomach.  
  
I watch them talk and all Legolas's attention is away from me. "Something's different," Legolas says, but I hardly hear him. The way he moves his mouth is making me daydream...of feeling those lips. Someone get me some popcorn so I can sit down and watch this guy forever!! 'What am I thinking?' I wonder. 'Aragorn, one of the sweetest guys in school, loves me and I am drooling over some other guy!' All of the sudden, I feel miserable. 'I'm a horrible girlfriend. I look up at them again and I find myself drooling over Legolas unnoticed...again. "Aragorn!" I snap in the middle of Legolas' sentence. "We have to go..."  
  
"Hold on, I..." "NOW!" I snap. Aragorn looks at me wide-eyed, but I don't notice. If I look at Legolas anymore, I might just grab him and run off forever with him. 'I love Aragorn,' I think to myself. "Umm... talk to you later, Leg," says Aragorn.  
  
I grab Aragorn's hand. "Emma, why did you do that?" Aragorn asks. "I can't tell you why," I sniff. Oh no! Here it comes!  
  
"Emma, you know you can tell me anything...did you feel like I was ignoring you?" "No, that's not it," I sniff again. A tear falls. Oh no, I can picture in my head: my mascara dripping. I need to switch to waterproof.  
  
"Emma, you always tell me everything!" Aragorn says pretty loudly. He turns me around and wipes my eye with his finger. I glance at his finger. It's black because of my mascara. Now I feel the tears really falling. Why am I doing this?! I can't figure it out! It's not that big of a deal! 'I only stared at a man and now I can't tell Aragorn the truth! That's not so bad is it? Girl's do that all the time to their guys right?' Oh, God, that was so horrible! How could I be thinking this?  
  
Emma, two seconds ago you were running through these halls like they were made of chocolate ice cream...then you get hit and you..." he pauses. "Does your head hurt that bad?" "No," I laugh. The ice cream thing was kinda funny to me. I smile. "I just felt overwhelmed that we were going to my room and something distracted us and my head DOES hurt..." "Well, let's go to your room now..." he whispers to me with a sexy growl. "...and have some fun. That will HAVE to make you feel better..." "I don't know," I say dully. "I'm not in the mood. I'm only in the mood to straighten up my room and make it look like home." He frowns like a puppy. It's so cute. "O okay," he mutters. "See you later. I guess I'll straighten my room up too." The way he looks at me makes me realize, "I could never give Aragorn up! I love him!'  
  
  
  
Ah!! I'm don't even know where this story is going to go...who should Emma like? You tell me, okay? I'm thinking this might turn out to be a good story! -Lauren Give me a review if you want me to continue! 


	2. Comforts

I redid last chapter a bit. It needed to be reread and fixed. Anyways, if you don't like high school fix, don't review, because you shouldn't have clicked on my story if that's the case. And if the paragraphs don't come up like they're supposed to, be mad at my computer! I know this story has nothing really to do w/ LOTR except has the characters, but, I hope you like it that way! If you like a more LOTR based story, read 'love never forgotten'!  
  
  
  
Okay, Emma is going into 11th grade. Just so you know.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Comforts  
  
I stared at my room. How boring. White walls, two plain white beds, a TV, love-seat couch, and tan carpet. You'd think that they'd look a little exciting, considering the halls and the outside of the buildings! Everything was plain about this room. I leaped on the bed and sighed. 'Things were going to be okay,' I assured myself. 'Nothing big to worry about.' I heard someone come through the door, but I didn't really care at first.  
  
'Aragorn?' I wondered. 'Nah, he doesn't walk that softly.'  
  
"Hello!" I heard a welcoming voice. I looked up to see a friendly face. She was a petite elven-girl with big blue eyes and short, black hair. "I'm Talim, your roommate! I'm from Mirkwood."  
  
I stared at her for a moment. She was very beautiful and different from any girl I'd seen. I hardly ever saw girls with hair that short (chin length) and such different clothes. Her green mini skirt and peasant blouse was anything but fancy and ball-like, like my clothes, but almost immediately I liked her. She was different and exciting already! "I'm Emthiel," I answer, and I'm from Rivendell."  
  
"Wow, we're from different backgrounds, aren't we?" she said with a laugh. She hopped on her bed and faced me. Her grin was perfect and warm. "That'd be so cool! Is it fancy there? Do you usually wear fancy, rich clothing? I would love to feel like a princess with fancy ball-room dresses!"  
  
"Yes," I admitted. "But it usually feels so uncomfortable! Like everyone looks the same and the heels have always given me nasty blisters."  
  
She nodded. "I love being in what's comfortable. In Mirkwood we cant leap around in the forest or do our chores in dresses."  
  
Before I knew it, we were laying on our beds, swapping our life-stories. We talked for hours about our lives, boys, embarrassing moments...till we fell asleep.  
  
  
  
I woke up and glanced over at Talim. I smiled. We had talked half the night away and I never even started decorating my room! Though the beginning of staying here was bad, she made it all feel better. All my friends at my old school hardly came to my mind.  
  
I was startled by the knock on my door. Though it was soft, it disturbed me from my daydream. I tip-toed to the door avoiding too much noise. The door creaked open. "Aragorn?!"  
  
He was shaved and all ready for the day and I was still in my green dress from the day before, with my long blond hair tossed around in tangles.  
  
"Did you wear that dress yesterday?"  
  
"Me and my roommate talked all night and I fell asleep in it. I just woke up."  
  
He glanced in my room. "Oh no. You have a lot of work to do, I see," he says. My room hadn't even been touched and my bags are all over the floor.  
  
"Come back later," I say.  
  
  
  
(later)  
  
Me and Talim went shopping and the clothes I bought were so...different. No pink frilly dresses. This was Gondor, not Rivendell! So Talim and me both got more casual clothes. And again, we 'forgot' to unpack our stuff! Hey, we'd be there for a school year! There was no hurry, right?  
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Wow. What a difference. I was wearing a brown skort, yes, I repeat, skort, a long sleeved, white belly- shirt, and brown boots. My hair was up in a bun and I actually looked regular and like most high-schoolers...and not like my mom still dressed me.  
  
Aragorn knocks. "Come down! The Mess-hall finally opened!" Yes, we had to go down to a coffee shop for food till the mess hall opened.  
  
"YAY!!" Talim rushes out the door with me. Me, Aragorn, and Talim race towards the lunch room.  
  
When we get there, Legolas already saved spots for us. "I'm glad we can just chill and not worry about having work today," Talim says.  
  
Legolas opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Aragorn slaps himself on the forehead and says, "Oh no! I forgot to finish my summer book- report on The Finding of Gondor!" We were asked to do a ten page book- report on either: the 'History of Quenya II', or 'The Finding of Gondor'. I had done History of Quenya since that was after all, my first language!  
  
We all frown.  
  
"I WOULD help you, Aragorn," I confess. "But I did the Quenya report."  
  
"Me too," Legolas nods.  
  
"I didn't!" Talim announces. "And I'll help you a little bit."  
  
Aragorn sighs with relief and they both take off to the computer lab to finish the report.  
  
I grab my food and sit back with Legolas. I shyly eat in silence, but he seems to be staring. "You don't look like the young lady I bumped into yesterday," he says. I look up from my sub. "I know," I answer. "I looked too much like I was going to a wedding. In Rivendell we usually dress very fancy. I feel a lot better now that I'm dressed casual." I take another bite of my sub.  
  
He nods. "Yes, I've been there," he says shortly, but suddenly changes the subject to, "Is Aragorn your boyfriend?"  
  
I suddenly feel that that sandwich doesn't want to go down. I start choking it down though. I feel my face turning red.  
  
"Yes, he is. Didn't you know that?" I manage to say.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks.  
  
"Yes...anyways, didn't you know that Aragorn was my boyfriend?  
  
"Well, I hadn't seen him all summer...Plus, I wasn't positive yesterday..."  
  
"But you should have heard about me! We were going steady way before the summer! I heard so much about you..."  
  
Legolas looked uneasy. "Oh...sorry, he never told me about you." I started looking angry, I'm sure. Aragorn didn't tell Legolas about me? At all? Did he tell anyone about me? "But Aragorn wouldn't tell me if he had a girlfriend unless I asked. I mean, we aren't very close friends."  
  
I sighed with relief. Why was I getting paranoid? He seemed to be studying me. He looked at my hair, bunched in this bun with pieces hanging out in the front. Then he looked me hard in the eyes. His eyes were blue-white, like ice and they made me shiver. Everything about him made me fade into a dreamy-phase.  
  
"Your beautiful, Emthiel. If I were in his place, your name would always be on my tongue..." he paused. The 'dreamy-phase' left me. I couldn't believe he'd said that! Aragorn never said anything like that to me though. Aragorn was mostly a football-watching, belching guy that was never sensitive like I was sensing in Legolas.  
  
Legolas' cheeks started turning red. "I think I'm gonna go," he said, getting up from his chair. I grab him by the sleeve. "Don't. It's okay. I don't want to sit here alone anyways."  
  
So we continue talking and I learned something about him, including: Legolas is a very sincere, loving person. And I'm so glad I met him.  
  
"I think we're going to become great friends, Legolas," I say with a smile. He grins. 'Aww, how cute!' I feel like slapping myself for thinking those thoughts.  
  
"Yea, me too," he agrees. "great friends," he repeats dreamily.  
  
--------  
  
hope you liked!!!  
  
Lauren 


	3. Discomforts

All right ppls! I know these characters are different from the ones you know, but come on! They're all younger. Aragorn [for example] wasn't always this hard-faced serious guy, right? Well, it wouldn't be fun in the story if he were! We have to go back in time in their lives, but forward in time also. You know what I mean? Bear with me. This is how High school fix are. They're in high school and they act like high-schoolers!  
  
3. Discomforts  
  
Legolas and I sit in front of the school on the steps. "I wonder when they'll finish that report," I mumble. "We've done NOTHING all afternoon and it's almost time for dinner!"  
  
Legolas gets up. "Yea, well, I think I'm gonna go sleep. The more sleep I get before the summer is officially over, the better," he says. "See ya later, Emma."  
  
Legolas runs off, but I just stay seated. 'He's a neat guy.'  
  
All of the sudden I see someone sit down next to me. I look up to see a beautiful girl with long blond hair and a perfect cute-as-a-button face. She looks like she's from Lothlorien, because her hair is blond and she wore this short gold dress. "Is that Legolas you were just talking to?" she asks. "Yes, it was, actually," I say.  
  
"Well, you best keep away, because last year I was the most popular girl in school and I will be this year. I'm bound to get him, so keep off, understand?" She gives me the 'I'm-better-than-you' smile. I laugh in her face. What a bitch this girl is! "Oh, you can have him. I'm with Aragorn," I say.  
  
She laughs and looks at my clothes. She's grimacing at me? If she'd seen what I wore earlier, she would have been nicer. I had more money than this girl, telling by her clothes! I'd seen that dress in one of the fake, cheap stores. "Nice clothes. Where were you born? The middle of the woods?" she snorts. Did she just say that to ME? I tighten my lips.  
  
"Excuse me!" Talim runs up from behind me and goes up to this snob. "You better keep off my friend, okay, Leanna?"  
  
The girl laughs again. God, I hate her and her pathetic-witch laugh. "Your just jealous because I'm richer and prettier, both of you!" Everyone seems to be looking.  
  
I jump up. "No, I think it's more because Legolas was talking to me and not you! What's wrong? Couldn't get him last year? Do you really think your gonna get him this year?" Leanna's face goes beat red and some kids laugh. I hear Aragorn laugh too.  
  
Aragorn, I thought you'd be on my side!" Leanna whines. "Would I ever choose your side over my girlfriend's?" Aragorn says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...nope!"  
  
"He's your boyfriend?" Leanna says, looking at me as if it's such a surprise. I look down at my clothes. I don't think I look trashy! Just because I'm not wearing a dress, does that mean I'm trashy?  
  
"Yea, he's my boyfriend. Did you think I was not rich enough?" "You're a slut!" Leanna says. "Girls wearing belly shirts likes THAT are tramps. You don't deserve Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn goes to my side. "You know squat about our relationship, Leanna," he snaps. "Well," I say to Leanna. "I think you don't deserve Legolas." I hear more laughs. She stalks off, growling. "You whore! I'm going to get back at you!" she screams. "Oh no! Don't try to kill me with your gold heels! Ah!" I scream back sarcastically with a laugh.  
  
"Looks like you made an enemy, Emma," Talim says. "Just because of that, you might become really unpopular."  
  
"Maybe, but maybe not," I sigh. "But I don't have to wear short dresses that show my underwear when I walk to be liked. So she can be her slutty self and I'll make my own friends, my own way."  
  
"I don't think your clothes are slutty, like she said. She's really only liked by her friends and not admired by anyone else, Emma. Don't worry about her," Aragorn says. "One day she'll notice that no one really likes her at all."  
  
I sigh. "This school year could be going better."  
  
  
  
(Monday)  
  
I walked into my first class. We started at 9:00 since we didn't have to do homeroom. The homeroom teacher hadn't shown up because of a funeral or something, so I had my Sindarin class after an extra hour of sleep! Aragorn and Legolas were both in this class. "We are going to work on Sindarin nouns today," said Mrs. Silverwell.  
  
I smiled. "Aw, yes, the easy stuff!" "I want you to pair up!" She started calling named of groups and finally I heard mine. "Emthiel and...Legolas."  
  
I sighed. Yay! I was with someone I knew! I am really shy sometimes.  
  
"Aragorn...and Arwen Undomiel." I turn to see who Aragorn's partner is. Wait a minute! Wasn't she the princess of Rivendell? Aragorn was paired with a princess? Wow! She was one girl I hadn't seen until now. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were blue. She was beautiful. I felt a pang of jealousy as Aragorn smiled at her. She was giving him this flirty smile in return.  
  
"She might think he's single," I said.  
  
"What'd you say?" Legolas asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"Nothing," I answered, still staring at Arwen and Aragorn. He introduced himself to her a lot like he had introduced himself to me last year. I felt another pang of envy.  
  
Legolas pulled out his Sindarin book. "Emma, what is the Sindarin word for 'loaf'?" he asks.  
  
"Korne," I answer distractedly.  
  
"Emma, this is Sindarin, not Quenya!"  
  
"Oh!" I finally look at him. "Right. Well, the Sindarin word for..."  
  
  
  
The bell rang! Yipee!!! "Study with your partners I have chosen for you! We will have a LITTLE quiz tomorrow!" Mrs. Silverwell says.  
  
As we run into the halls, I notice Aragorn. "Aragorn, we..." I pause. He's right next to this Arwen girl again. Looks like they were just talking. "Aragorn," I start over. "We, as in Legolas and me, wanted to know if you'd like to go to the 'Wizard's cup' coffee shop during spare.  
  
Aragorn flinches. "Well, Emma, I was going to study with Arwen at the..." he goes on, but I can't really hear him. He's ditching me for studying? This is so unlike him! This is the Aragorn that would never do work during spare, but be with my friends and me.  
  
"Fine," I say, cutting him short. "I'll see you later." I walk off feeling kind of abandoned. Legolas and Talim playfully bump into me. "Let's go get Aragorn to go with us!" Talim says.  
  
I shake my head. "I asked him. He said he wasn't going. He...um..." I paused, wondering what I should tell them. The truth? A lie? "He what?" Talim asked.  
  
"He said he was going to study...with Arwen."  
  
Legolas frowned at me. "That's unlike him. He usually studies after school."  
  
I nodded. "And this is an easy quiz too! Hardly anything to study for!"  
  
"I'm sure there is a perfect explanation!" Talim said. "Let's not start talking and get goofy ideas in our heads. Aragorn is just studying and it's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Right," Legolas and I say together. 


	4. Of coffee, clothes, and breakups

Of coffee, clothes, and breakups  
  
  
  
"I wanted a Cappuccino! Not a frapuccino!" I cry to the waiter.  
  
"Sorry," he says and walks off with a scowl, then brings me the RIGHT order. I take a sip. Mmm.caffeine makes me feel better.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Emma?" Talim says. "Your not worrying about Aragorn, are you?"  
  
"No," I sigh. That's such a lie though. I'm so freaked out that Arwen is flirting with him. 'She's so pretty! What if he just gives in?' I wonder.  
  
"So... Emma..." Legolas says.  
  
I look up to see a speechless Legolas. "Legolas, spit it out."  
  
"I have something that might make you feel better." Some reason he doesn't look too excited.  
  
"What?" I ask hopefully.  
  
"Well," Legolas looks very uneasy. "How about we take our coffees to the mall and you guys can drag me around. Besides, I think I need some new clothes." He looks very bumbed that he even mentioned it, even when Talim and me squeal with happiness.  
  
"Yay! This shall be so much fun!" I squeal.  
  
"Legolas, prepare to be in style," Talim says with this big grin.  
  
"O no," I hear Legolas mutter very quietly. Poor Legolas. But he's so sweet to try to cheer me up though.  
  
  
  
"Try this on, Legolas!" I say, handing him green shorts and a wife-beater. He looks at it blankly for a moment. I keep on wondering what he's thinking. Most times he can hide expressions very well, like right now!  
  
Legolas takes the clothes and goes into the dressing room. Poor guy, I'm sure he's embarrassed because we keep on seeing people from school. I turn around and see... Arwen?  
  
"Look," I point out. "Aragorn must have stopped studying and came looking for us at Wizard's cup...then maybe she came here by herself. Maybe we should look for Aragorn at the Wizard's cup," I say.  
  
"Let's go talk to her and see if she knows where he went," Talim answers, but I feel a little nervous about it. As we walk around this fountain that is kind of blocking the way, I gasp. Aragorn is with her! He said he was studying!!  
  
"He came to the mall with her? I thought no one could bribe him into going, but me!" I whimper.  
  
"He's got his study notes. He probably just came to get some food at the food court! They're studying, see!"  
  
They didn't look like they were studying. They were talking and she was laughing...and he was laughing with her. Who laughs like hell when they're studying? Not my Aragorn and not any sane person I know!  
  
  
  
It's been two weeks since Aragorn and Arwen at the mall and now it's the third Saturday I've been here at Gondor High. Luckily I haven't seen much of Arwen, but then again, I haven't seen much of Aragorn. I pick up the phone and dial Aragorn's number. "Aragorn, come over. We're going to watch a movie!"  
  
"What movie?" he asks.  
  
"Legally blond," I tell him. He grumbles, but I beg. "Come on! You used to watch movies and stuff with me all the time! What's changed?"  
  
"Nothing!" he says. "I'll be right over."  
  
I then call Legolas.  
  
  
  
Legolas, Talim, Aragorn, and me all squish together on this love seat. Aragorn seems a little uncomfortable and I think it has something to do with me, and not the cramped couch. Legolas seems to be grimacing throughout most of the movie. He may look girly, but hell no, he's not! Talim looks like she's watching the best thing on earth. She, after all, has never seen it.  
  
I look over at Aragorn. He's spacing...I've noticed that he's been doing that often.  
  
He finally glances at me and whispers in my ear: "Can we talk real quick?"  
  
I nod, but I feel nervous because he looks sad and confused. He pulls me outside the room. Silence. But the kind of silence I HATE. I finally understood the term, 'Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife'.  
  
Finally he speaks. "Emma, I feel like a horrible boyfriend," he says. "I hate to tell you this, because I love you, but I've been feeling torn between two people." My eyes are watering. No, this cant be happening. I remember this happening with another boyfriend before!  
  
"And you chose her?" I ask.  
  
"Huh? Arwen?"  
  
"Yes! Who else! Are you dumping me for her?" my voice starts cracking with sobs and my fingers shake. If I ever was in this state, he would wrap his arms around me, but this was different. That was before...before Arwen. The thought made me cry harder.  
  
"No!" he says. "I just don't know what to do! I can't just go steady with you when I start liking another person too. I just need to find out who I like!"  
  
"Well, forget it! If you think she MIGHT be able to give you something that I can't give you, forget you! Forget the "us"!"  
  
He looks at me astounded. I run inside and jump face down on the bed. Talim turns off the TV. Legolas and Talim turn around in the love seat to look at me. I'm so embarrassed that Legolas is seeing me like this. Talim runs outside after Aragorn and Legolas takes a seat by my bed.  
  
"He dumped me!" I sob. "He dumped me because I'm not a princess and she is!" I continue to cry. Legolas lays a hand on my shoulder. "That's not it, Emma. He loves you so much."  
  
I look up at him. "Then why is he doing this to me?"  
  
"Talim went to talk to him. Maybe he'll give her answers," Legolas says. "And Aragorn loves you so much and you'll probably get back together. Your such a great couple, it's sick."  
  
"Sick?" I ask. "Why is it sick?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Because, no one is ever like that for me. You know I'm a prince, so when I'm home its just servants fanning me and here it's every girl wanting to be with me only because I'm a prince. I feel like no one has loved me for me in that way. And to see you guys so in love, though your going through a tough time, it's sick to me. I'm jealous for both of you."  
  
I didn't say anything for a moment, but gently patted Legolas's hand. "Don't worry, Leg. You'll find someone right for you."  
  
Legolas lays in the bed with me. (don't get any sick thoughts)  
  
"Yea, I hope," he says.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, but you love her!" Talim yelled.  
  
Aragorn turned on his heel. "Yes, I do and always will..."  
  
"But you don't love her enough to be with her? You're going to give her up...one year's worth of trust you gained from her and then because some pretty-doll-face princess walks into your life, you give it all up!"  
  
"Well..." Aragorn paused. "Yes and no. I don't love her so much that I'm sure about her and not Arwen. I've felt more with Arwen."  
  
"Physically? You faggot! Have you touched that girl and...???!!!"  
  
Aragorn slapped his hands over Talim's mouth as some teachers strolled by. "No," he muttered. I've just felt so much more in love with Arwen, but since I've known Emma so long, it's hard to give her up."  
  
Talim rips Aragorn's hands away. "But you'll give it all up anyways? It's too late to get Emma back, I think. Anyways, what does she have that Emma doesn't? Emma has money! Emma is beautiful...!"  
  
"And Emma doesn't have one thing: an adventurous bone in her body! I love adventure! I love thrill! I love hunting in the woods and walking with rangers! Emma loves malls and beaches! Arwen is exciting and for the spring break she wants to go to the shire! How exciting! Somewhere so far away!"  
  
Talim shook her head. "I can't believe you, Aragorn. What am I supposed to tell her? That you really love her, but you just dumped her because she likes malls?"  
  
"That I love her and I want things to be the same...but just not going steady. I want it to be like it was before we were going steady. Just friends. I hope to see you all at lunch."  
  
"Don't be so sure. If she doesn't want to sit with you, I'm on her side. Maybe you don't deserve her," Talim shook her head and walked back.  
  
Aragorn sighed and turned the other way. 


	5. I’m the Woman of Witty Words

Chapter 5  
  
I'm the Woman of Witty Words  
  
"I'm gonna try out for drama!" I say. "Wouldn't that be fun? I really miss doing drama at my other school!"  
  
"That's exciting. I'm glad you decided not to take swimming because Aragorn was doing it. Getting Aragorn off your mind might be good," Talim tells me. "After all, I've got a new guy scoped out. His name is Boromir and he is HOT!"  
  
I'm not so sure that I'm over Aragorn, but I guess it won't kill to meet this Boromir dude. Okay, I'm not at all over Aragorn. I watch him all the time. Drama will keep him off my mind though.  
  
"Tryout is tomorrow," I say. "Will you be there to watch?"  
  
"Course I will!" Talim gives me a punch in the arm. "And I'll bring Pretty- Boy." Pretty boy is Legolas. Talim only calls them that because he hates it. We really are becoming great friends----- just the three of us. And we don't need Aragorn.  
  
  
  
(Next day, the day of the drama tryout)  
  
I walk through the halls...or at least try! They are so freak'n crowded!  
  
"I'm gonna try out for drama," I look forward to see Leanna talking. "The first school play is 'The White Waterfall' and everyone says I could be 'Galadriel'! She's the main character!" She flashes her clumpy-mascara eyelashes.  
  
I roll my eyes as her friends agree with her. We'll see about that.  
  
"Leanna!" I say.  
  
She turns. "Oh, well if it isn't Embriella, Aragorn's ex-boyfriend. I knew he would dump you!"  
  
"My name is Emthiel," I correct her. "But I was just wondering, Leanna! Who does your makeup...Helen Keller?" I push my way through the crowd after I get to see her shocked face. I hear some people laugh. I'm just so good with words! She would really look nice if she didn't put gallons of eye shadow on. But I don't mind if she looks bad. Actually, I prefer it.  
  
"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" she yells. I turn on my heel. "Go to..." I pause. "I was going to say go to hell, but then I remembered: don't all dogs go to heaven?" Again, I admit, I'm so good with words.  
  
More laughs and even cheers. "Thank you, Thank you! I'm here all year!" I say to the crowd, heading towards my homeroom. 'This day is not turning out so bad. Let's just hope it ends this way,' is my only thought.  
  
  
  
"Emma!" Legolas catches up to Talim and me as we slap some plates on our trays in the lunch line. "I'm coming to your tryout!"  
  
All of the sudden, Leanna shows up. "Your coming to the drama tryouts?" she says to Legolas.  
  
"To watch EMMA," he says, emphasizing my name. Oof, that was harsh for Legolas.  
  
Leanna's smile goes down a notch. "That's okay," she smirks. "By the end of the tryout, you'll be cheering me on with everyone else."  
  
She walks off and we start laughing our heads off. Harder and harder. "Your holding up the line, people!" Scolds a teacher. We jump to our places and continue laughing. "What a dork," I say. "She shouldn't be so sure. I did drama for three years!"  
  
We sit down and start eating. Some boys come by. "Can we sit here?" one says. Oh, hottie alert!  
  
"Hey Guys!" Legolas does this little handshake with one of the guys. "Emma, Talim, this is Boromir, his brother Faramir, and Eomer!"  
  
"Hi," Talim and me say at the same time. Talim is smiling like an idiot at Eomer. They sit down and we start talking.  
  
"We saw you talking to Leanna in the hall, Emma. You have the school all up in an uproar!" Eomer says. "No one has said anything like that to Leanna!"  
  
"Yea," Talim says. "I've had to fight boys off of her all day! Serves Leanna right!"  
  
Legolas laughs. "Yea, I actually heard the story from one of the kids in my class named Frodo," he says.  
  
"You certainly have a way with words, woman!" Faramir says. "Do you know pick-up lines too? I could use one for my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, this should be good," says Boromir.  
  
I stop for a moment. "Tell her: 'you must be tired, baby, because you've been running through my head all day!'"  
  
"Oh that was good," says Eomer. Boromir nods.  
  
"Yes, I'll use that one!" says Faramir.  
  
Oh, god, I'm loving all this attention! Keep it coming!  
  
  
  
I sit in the crowded auditorium surrounded by Legolas, Talim, Boromir, Faramir, and Eomer. Leanna is first. She wobbles on her heels up to the stage after her name is called and she looks at her paper. "R-Relenor," she begins with a stammer. "Thou lips are sweet like honey. Would thou not let me drink of th-them.?" She starts looking like she's going to barf. Uh-huh. Legolas give me a playful punch. "She can't act for crap," he whispers.  
  
She gets booed. I'm feeling actually sorry for her. She does a little more and runs off with her hand covering her mouth. A teacher runs after her to make sure she's all-right.  
  
I take my paper and go up as my name is called. I get up on the stage and Legolas and Talim start cheering, "Emma! Emma! Emma!"  
  
The other boys from lunch chime in including a few others. I smile.  
  
The teachers hush the students and now I have to act.  
  
I make myself look dramatic and in love towards the crowd. "Relenor, oh Relenor, thou lips are sweet as honey! Would thou not let me drink of them, so tender and so sweet?" I go on till the paragraph is over and I do a few other lines written on the page with different expressions. I get cheered a whole bunch by one certain crowd...my friends. And other people even cheer me on! Hooray! I hope I get the part.  
  
"You did awesome!" says Talim, giving me a squeeze.  
  
Another girl comes up. She does the same lines with passion. She's pretty with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes. Eomer leans over between Talim and me. I can almost feel Talim getting nervous as he comes between us. She so likes him.  
  
"That girl up there is Eowyn, my sister!" he whispers. Clap for her when she exits, okay?"  
  
"All right," I say.  
  
She ends. "YAY!" Talim and I clap.  
  
"Give us a few minutes to talk this over!" says the drama teacher in the mic and starts talking to her assistants. I shift in my seat for a very long five minutes.  
  
"The charming actress who has earned the honor to play the role of Galadriel is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, when are they just going to say?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emthiel Goldring!"  
  
I sigh with relief. My friends jump up and pat me on the back. "Good job, Emthiel!" I look so see Eowyn smiling at me.  
  
"And Galadriel's beautiful daughter, Celebrian will be played by...our lovely lady, Eowyn!" We give a cheer for Eowyn.  
  
  
  
Legolas's POV _ _ _ (when Emma goes up to the stage)  
  
Emma walks on the stage. She looks so damn beautiful that she just leaves me speechless sometimes! "Relenor, oh Relenor," she says with passion unlike I've ever seen in her.  
  
Her face seems to glow and her eyes glitter. "Thou lips are sweet as honey! Would thou not let me drink of them, so tender and so sweet?" she says.  
  
"She's doing wonderful!" Talim whispers to me.  
  
"She looks beautiful too," I answer.  
  
Talim glances at me. "Huh?"  
  
"As a friend, I say she looks great," I say.  
  
  
  
Till next time. When will Aragorn come back into the picture? How will Leanna get her payback on Emma? And best of all: will Emma and Legolas ever be? Wait and see. 


	6. Boyfriendless

Hey, give me a good review so I know your reading!  
  
Boy-friendless  
  
These drama practices are really keeping me busy. Eowyn and me have become friends and being the lead-actress in this play has given Leanna something to fuss about. She has reasons to hate me. I hang with her crush, I got the part she wanted in the play, AND I've gotten lots of attention from just about everyone in school.  
  
Unluckily, Aragorn is too caught up in his new 'girl-friend' to even notice that I'm popular here. He tried to sit down with my friends and me WITH Arwen...like hello! I don't think so!  
  
*sigh* I'm feeling so rejected, but now that Eowyn hangs with us half the time, it's like we have a forth member to our posse again. Poor Legolas. Sometimes I really think he doesn't like sitting by all of us girls. That's why he goes and hangs with the guys sometimes.  
  
I miss Aragorn so much.  
  
  
  
The phone rings just as I walk in the door from lunch. I pick up the phone.  
  
Phone conversation between my mom and me:  
  
Me: Hello?  
  
Mither: Emma! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in weeks!  
  
Me: Um, I've been busy. Sorry. How is everyone?  
  
Mither: we all miss you, but besides that, we're fine. How's Aragorn?  
  
Me: I don't know.  
  
Mither: What do you mean?  
  
Me: I don't even talk to him anymore, mom. We broke up. He's going out with little miss perfect Arwen. I've been doing good, though, because I've made new friends and...  
  
Mither: Oh my God, baby, I'm so sorry!  
  
Me: It's okay, because as I was saying...  
  
Mither: You must be devastated! You two got a long so well!  
  
Me: Well, actually...  
  
Mither: I'll have to talk to him about it!  
  
Me: I don't think so, mom. I have to go anyways.  
  
Mither: Yes, but...  
  
Me *hangs up*  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Talim asks walking into the room.  
  
"My mom," I say. "She seems upset that me and Aragorn broke up. I really need to get another boyfriend to keep Aragorn off my mind."  
  
"What about Boromir?"  
  
"I don't think so," I shake my head.  
  
"Faramir?"  
  
"Nah. I was thinking more like...Eomer."  
  
Talim looks as if she's about to yell, 'no', but instead she doesn't say anything. I laugh. "I know you like him. He's all yours though. I'm looking for someone..."  
  
Talim smiles. "Someone sensitive?"  
  
"Yea, sensitive for a guy," I nod. "But not too sensitive."  
  
"And sweet."  
  
"Of course!" I answer.  
  
"Someone very handsome," she adds. "And blond hair wouldn't hurt. It'd be nice to have someone completely different from Aragorn, right?"  
  
"Yea," I agree.  
  
"And blue eyes wouldn't hurt at all, ya know..."  
  
"That sounds like the perfect..." I pause. "Wait a minute!! Your not gonna try to set me up with Legolas, are you?"  
  
Talim looks innocent. She puts her hand over her chest and gasps. "I would never do such a thing!"  
  
I cross my hands over my chest. "Yea, right, Talim."  
  
She smiles. "No, really! You guys would be perfect! Even you were about to say I had just described the perfect match for you! He's so sweet towards you. You should have seen the way he stared at you in the audition! He was like drooling as if you were some elven goddess!"  
  
I shook my head. "Talim, you need some medication of some sort or maybe you need your eyes checked, because me and Legolas would never be good together, lemme tell you!" I say tossing my hair and grabbing the phone. "I was going to call Legolas and tell him to hang at the club with us, but I'll just ask Eowyn only. We could use a girls night out anyhow!"  
  
"I know you want Pretty-boy to come," she says mockingly.  
  
I slap her on the arm...HARD! "Oh, yea?"  
  
  
  
Short and dumb, but next chapter probably will be opposite! Wait till then!  
  
-Lauren  
  
Ps- does anyone like this story? :-) 


	7. Thing's I'll Never Say

A/N: Okay, the song is not mine. I give all the credit to Avril Lavigne! Hope you like her.  
  
Things I'll Never Say  
  
I walk in the club with Talim and Eowyn on either side of me. The music is blaring...ah, what a wonderful feeling. I hadn't clubbed in forever. "Want the bad news, or good news first?" Eowyn says to me as we take seats at the tables.  
  
"Uh..." I say. "Bad news"  
  
"Arwen is in the play." My mouth drops to the ground, but I let her continue. "She's Galadriel's maid, Anguin. That means she'll be doing a lot of work with you." I look at Talim. "This is not good," she says, patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"What about the good news?" I manage to spill out, considering I want to start screaming: 'Arwen is a bitch!!' I know, I'm way too harsh, but I hate her! She stole my man! I could cry just looking at her.  
  
"Well, Aragorn will definitely be watching you guys practice," Eowyn says.  
  
I wait to hear the good news...that wasn't the good news, was it? "And that's good news?" I ask doubtfully. "Do I want to see Aragorn drooling over Arwen?"  
  
"That's just it," Eowyn says. "When he sees you in the play, looking all beautiful in your big golden dress, and Arwen in her straight, plain white dress, he'll fall for you again! Talim and me could even play some pranks on Arwen, like putting ketchup in her blush, to make her not look so pretty for the play! It's brilliant!"  
  
I'm dumbfounded, but Talim seems to have already heard all this. "And you could kind of pretend to be hooked up with Legolas, and Aragorn would get so jealous!" Talim says with a laugh. "He'll be begging you back in a matter of weeks!  
  
I shake my head. "I don't like this idea!" I say. "To tell you the truth, I'm not seeing what I saw in Aragorn before. I don't think I'm not crazy about him anymore."  
  
"Well, then, maybe you should just be friends with Arwen if you're not jealous..." Eowyn says. I have the feeling she wants me to give in and let them play these tricks on Arwen, but all of the sudden, I don't have bad vibes towards her.  
  
"Yea, maybe I will be friends with her," I say ignoring THEIR dumbfounded expression. "I've never really given her the chance, have I? It would be too cruel for me to play pranks on her when she might...just MIGHT be okay. If we should play any pranks...they should be on Leanna. Let's not waste good pranks on Arwen."  
  
They nod solemnly. Looks like they've been looking forward to putting Arwen in her place...or what they THINK is her place. I've been an emotional mess since the breakup, but life goes on and I can handle it. I feel proud of myself for not wanting to play pranks on someone that is getting me mad. I feel more mature. And I don't think Leanna is someone to worry about. Since I came here, she's been less popular and controlling. She's actually avoiding me. I think she's afraid I'll put her in the spot in front of everyone again.  
  
All of the sudden, about twelve high school students come in. I think they're in tenth grade, one grade below me. "Hey Emma!" some of them say. I wave back, though I don't know them. Then all of the sudden, Legolas comes through the door.  
  
"Legolas?" I say.  
  
He jumps at my voice. "Oh! Hey guys!"  
  
"Legolas, this is girls night out. Who invited you?" Talim asks.  
  
"No one, but this club is not just for you girls! Besides, I didn't even know you'd be here!"  
  
"Move aside, Legolas!" Eomer says coming up behind him with the other guys.  
  
"I don't think we're welcome here," says Legolas to the guys.  
  
"Yea..." I start, but Talim looks at Eomer and stops me. "You guys are welcome here!"  
  
I kick Talim softly under the table. She flinches, but doesn't change her answer. The four boys rush in and squeeze with us onto the booth. Talim and Legolas are both on either side of me and Boromir is by Legolas. Boromir starts slipping off.  
  
'Okay, this sucks!' I'm thinking. 'So much for girls-night-out!'  
  
  
  
"If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say would I want to see  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
These are things I'll never say..." I start muttering the words to the song that's playing as I much my pizza. Clubs with lots of good food and lots of good music...they rawk my sox!  
  
"Let's dance, since you like this song!" Legolas says.  
  
"No, I don't think so," I mutter. 'It's me and Aragorn's song,' I want to tell him, but the words wont slip.  
  
He wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder. "Please?"  
  
All of the sudden I feel very nervous. This song always made me feel like I was falling in love and thinking of that and being next to Legolas made me...blush. I never blushed, but I felt my cheeks getting hot. Talim is staring at my with this smile. I know what she's thinking: 'dance with him.'  
  
"Y-yea," I stammer. "I'll dance." He grabs my hand and pulls me on the dance floor. But this isn't really one of those up-beat party songs. It's softer. Everyone else on the dance floor is dancing slowly. Legolas goes closer to me and wraps his arms around me. 'Stop yourself! It's not too late to just sit back at the table! You don't have to dance with him!' my mind was yelling at me. But my body seemed so calm while my head was going insane. I leaned against Legolas and closed my eyes.  
  
Before I knew it I was lost in a world of happiness.  
  
"What's wrong, with my tongue?  
  
These words keep slipping away!  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say!  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
Yea"  
  
I open my eyes. Did I sing that out loud?  
  
"Oh...my...god," I hear Talim say.  
  
Even Talim knows I never sing in public and she's only known me for a couple of weeks!!!! But I was just singing louder than the song. Did I sound good at all? The only time I'd actually sang was to Aragorn, but only once.  
  
I look at Legolas. His eyes are twinkling and he seems lost in thought. I've never seen him look at anyone this way. "Legolas, does that mean I sang good?" I whisper. I meant to say that louder, but some reason my voice is having a mind of its own.  
  
He blinks as if being awakened from a dream. "Uh...Yea, you were amazing."  
  
I sigh with relief. "That's the only song I CAN sing."  
  
"Well, it was perfect," he says, leaning towards me again. It seems that since the song is over, I'm more aware then anything that he's next to me...and SO close to me. It feels right...  
  
'Almost,' I say to myself as Aragorn pops back into my mind. 


	8. Hands Knitted Together

Sorry, I haven't updated. Guys on my mind...TWO guys! So, I've been juggling them both wondering who shall I date, but now I have the chance to update because I'm grounded and cant do anything else.  
  
Hands Knitted Together  
  
I woke up remembering last night, me and Legolas at the club. That was so bizarre how I was just lost in his arms. So, not me. 'Must have just been tired,' I told myself. 'Me and Legolas could never be more than friends!'  
  
I turned to see Talim snoring away in her bed. "Monday morning! School starts at seven!" I screech.  
  
"Shut up, mommy, I want to stay with Eomer," she mumbles in her sleep. "AH ha ha ha!!" I start laughing soooooo hard. She would be so embarrassed if she knew what she had just said!  
  
She gets up and rubs her eyes. "What are you laughing about?" The laughter starts doubling over as she stares at me as if I'm growing horns. "You were talking about Eomer in your sleep! La la la la la!" I say mockingly.  
  
She looks embarrassed. "Just hope you don't do that in a sleepover or something with LOTS of people around," I say, winking at her.  
  
I finally get my grip and head to my closet...or should I say, 'OUR closet'. There was only one closet that we had to share and luckily Talim and me were about the same size. I look at Talim's stuff and pull out this jean skirt.  
  
'Hmm...what would Legolas like?' I wonder.  
  
I am startled at my own question. Me? Care about what Legolas thinks? I glance over at Talim. Could she be right? Could I actually LIKE Legolas?  
  
I laughed to myself. 'No, of COURSE not!' I thought. That was a silly thing to even think for a moment. Me and Legolas would NEVER be more than friends. No way! He's like a brother...a very handsome brother. I feel like kicking myself. 'Maybe I'm just feeling like I need to love some guy so I'm getting thoughts about me and Legolas. Once I get a real boyfriend, Legolas won't be on my mind...and hopefully neither will Aragorn. I hate that I'm going to have to see him when we rehearse the play!  
  
"Let's go shopping today," Talim says while looking at her clothes as if they might bite her. "Do we have money?"  
  
"Not a lot. My mom hasn't sent me money this week." Yea, I'm in high school, remember? My mom is still my mommy and though she's far away, she still sends me money for clothes and things. "We might need to get jobs. I want a horse cause I'm sick of walking!"  
  
"Don't you have a horse?" Talim asks. "Blaze or something?" "No," I sigh. "He's my mom's. Everyone gets horses at sixteen! We've BEEN sixteen! We need horses."  
  
"But I don't have my license! I've had my permit forever!"  
  
"Yea, same here, but we're going to get jobs and get horses!" I say. Talim groans and falls in her bed again. "Let's just spend money on shopping!"  
  
"Yea, that's a better plan," I agree.  
  
  
  
We sit in announcements and ignore the principle as he babbles endlessly about some croquet tryouts. Snore.  
  
"Mr. Warlock's homeroom class..." My ears perk up. That's my homeroom. "...will have an equestrian class on Tuesday and Thursday at two o' clock from now on!" I groan as the whole room goes in an uproar! Some kids are complaining, some are excited. Horse back riding? I'd rather stick to being inside of a carriage. Horses seem to hate me for some reason! I wish they wouldn't. I'm really not that scary looking, I just seem to do everything wrong.  
  
Legolas pats me on the shoulder. "You'll do fine."  
  
"No I won't, I'm so going to fail this class!" I say.  
  
"And we actually have a wonderful student volunteering to be the teacher...Legolas Greenleaf!" I freeze for a moment.  
  
"LEGOLAS?!"  
  
Legolas smiles as everyone claps. Wow, does everyone clap! Especially Leanna's group. I groan. Legolas squeezes my hand.  
  
"You'll be fine," he says. "I'll spend all my time if I have to, to make you pass this class!" I sigh. Legolas is just about the best guy ever. He deserves someone very special. I'll be so happy for him when he finds someone.  
  
Talim elbows me in the ribs and then looks at my hand, knitted in Legolas's hand. Talim has this goofy smile.  
  
I immediately pull my hand away. How long had I been holding his hand? 


	9. Worse than hell

Worse than hell  
  
I walk into my homeroom early for a change. So early, that hardly anyone is here except... some new person I guess. I sit down in the second row and get my papers and things settled.  
  
The new guy walks over to me desk and then crouches down so we're eye to eye (I'm in my chair). He's obviously an elf.  
  
"Hey," the new guy says to me. Short blond hair and icy blue eyes. Ah, very handsome. "Hi," I finally manage to say.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
I pause. "Hi." I twitch. Whoops. That was not what I meant to say. "...I mean, 'Nothing really, what's up with you?'" I feel like kicking myself. I'm being an absolute doofus! "Well, I'm going clubbing this weekend at Warley's, this teen club. I was wondering if you'd like to join me."  
  
Some how it didn't seem right. I didn't feel like it was right going out with a guy. 'I'm single,' I thought. 'I should be able to go.' Then I thought twice as Legolas and Talim came in. I was supposed to go with them to the wizard's cup tonight. Legolas wouldn't...I mean Legolas and Talim wouldn't want me to ditch them. Then I thought about Aragorn. Wouldn't it drive him crazy if I went with someone else? And didn't I want to try different guys?  
  
"Hello?" the new guy waves a hand in my face.  
  
"Oh...sorry. Yea, I guess I'll go," I say. He smiles. God he's hot!  
  
"Okay, we can talk about it after class. My name is Earfalas, from Lothlorien."  
  
"I'm Emthiel...or Emma, whichever you want to call me...and I'm from Rivendell"  
  
"Nice to meet you, beautiful. Talk to you later."  
  
  
  
"Oh he's absolutely perfect!" I say twirling around in the halls. "His name is...Earfalas," I sigh. I look up at them. Legolas is being very quiet. Too quiet. Talim on the other hand is laughing and talking non-stop.  
  
"Girl, he's such a hottie! I can't believe he came up and talked to you!" "ANYWAYS," Legolas says sharply. "So, there's gonna be this band called Big Drop at the Wizard's cup tonight and..."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" I cut in. "I can't go tonight." "What?" Legolas says, looking disappointed.  
  
"I told Earfalas I'd go with him to this teen club," I say. Talim squeals with excitement, but Legolas stares at me with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hey Emma!" Earfalas runs into our little circle. I glance over at Legolas. He's still staring at me with his mouth wide open. I signal him to close his mouth. He finally snaps out of his day-dream or whatever and closes his mouth.  
  
"So, how about I pick you up at your room tonight at eight?"  
  
I start hugging my books to my chest nervously. "Sure...that's be fine...but what kind of club is this?"  
  
"Not any kind of formal one. Just a regular teen club," he says.  
  
"Okay, my room is M-40."  
  
  
  
Legolas' face looks angry and stiff. I touch his arm and immediately he loosens. "Legolas, what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
He looks at me. "Oh, nothing." Oh, yea riiiiiight! There is definitely something wrong and I think it's my fault. "I'm sorry that I'm ditching you guys tonight. I just need to date again before I go crazy."  
  
"Yea, whatever," Legolas huffs. I feel hurt. Why is he acting like this to me? What am I doing wrong?  
  
Talim rolls her eyes to Legolas. "This is great, Emma. Just don't leave us out TOO often, and things shall be fine."  
  
"Um...okay." Do they really think I'd ditch them often?  
  
  
  
Talim and me did a little shopping for tonight. I'm in a little Lothlorien style gold dress that goes up to the middle of my thighs. Tan colored platforms and a tan leather jacket. It's really not a kind of dress I'd wear, but it's what's sexy, so I'll wear it for once. Earfalas would like it, I think.  
  
"Girl, now you are styling!" Talim says. I twirl in front of my body mirror. I have high expectations for this night. This might be a romantic night with my new love. I shiver just thinking about it.  
  
A knock on the door startles me and I leap to the door. I open it and there is Earfalas in black pants and a blue button down. His outfit isn't much, but he's adorable. "You look wonderful," he says, looking me up and down. I feel nervous. He takes my hand gently and then I turn to go, giving Talim a wave as in 'Thanks!'.  
  
  
  
When we get to the club, the music is blaring and the whole scene is perfect. Earfalas and me start bopping all over together. He really is a great dancer. But he notices that I'm tired, so he sits us down.  
  
"Let's hang with my friends for awhile," he says. I have a feeling I have no say in this, so I nod.  
  
His friends flock us and tag along for a long time.  
  
"Hey beautiful," one guy says to me, skimming his fingers across the top of my dress. I grab his hand and remove it. "What's wrong sugar, not good enough for you?"  
  
"No, it's not that," I say. "But your breath smells like the dead."  
  
All his friends laugh at this and the guy leaves me alone.  
  
I feel like the extra wheel in this big crowd. People are hovering around me. They're cracking nasty jokes constantly and the guys are calling each girl by "whore, slut, prostitute, bitch,' and so on.  
  
The guys snicker at me and lick their lips, but Earfalas doesn't stop them! He just watches and plays along!  
  
"We want some love'n! Which girl will show us some!" says one.  
  
"I will!" Leanna says. Whoa. I just noticed that she was there. Great. I wanted a date with this new guy and instead I get a date with Leanna's friends.  
  
"Pull up her dress!" says one guy to Earfalas. Oh god, he would never do that! ...would he?  
  
I look on astounded as Earfalas pulls up Leanna's dress in front of the whole club. She slaps his hands away and I notice she looks like she's about to cry. Everyone laughs at her purple thong, including all of her friends. "Now we want some more, Leanna," says some of the guys. "Show us the chest!"  
  
Leanna's face turns so red. "I thought you were KIDDING!" Her eyes are watering. I've had enough of all of this myself. She looks like she's about to run off, so I grab her arm and take off with her.  
  
"Emma, I thought you were my date!" Earfalas yells.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong, bastard!" I shout.  
  
"Come back sexy, I want to feel inside your dress!" says one guy. I run harder with Leanna crying on my shoulder. We finally get out of earshot from those fags.  
  
"They're gonna make fun of me forever! All those guys saw my ass!" she cries on my shoulder in the middle of the deserted sidewalk. I pat her shoulder. She deserves SOME comfort because of what she just went through, though I'm sure she'll hate me once again by Monday.  
  
"They're all jerks and you don't want to be involved in THEM," I tell her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispers and with that, we head back to the school. 


	10. The Secret Backstabber

Alrighty, I've heard some different opinions, and I know this probably shouldn't be a lotr story...but I love lotr and I'm afraid that if I put it in original fiction, it wont get read...and I'm too lazy to change everyone's names and stuff. Can I just have a couple of more suggestions? On w/ the fic!  
  
Whitewolf, timberwolf, whoever you are: "Whatever. I really don't care what u say of my fic. Are your fics perfect?"  
  
-////// Author: *sob* "All guys are jerks. I've been dumped, pretty much for a cheerleader! All guys are...well, not you Legolas, you're okay."  
  
Legolas: *pats Lauren on the head* "There, there."  
  
Author: "The story must go on!!" -//////  
  
The Secret Backstabber  
  
So I'm tossing and turning around trying to get to sleep on my little love seat by the TV. Why? Well, Leanna is in my bed...Yes, you heard me. I said Leanna. She didn't want to sleep in her bed because there was a sleepover in there or something and some of the girls at the sleepover had been at the club. Man, I just am too nice. I should have said, "Oh well, you'll have to live," but instead I say, "Sure, you're welcome here."  
  
I wonder how Legolas and Talim's night was?  
  
  
  
Talim's POV (night before)  
  
So Legolas and me went to Wizard's Cup. Legolas was a complete zombie the WHOLE time. Him and his crappy little attitude, man. He wouldn't say anything and finally he just said, "okay, I'm leaving."  
  
Huh. So I go to Werley's or whatever it's called and Legolas is snooping around there. I guess he was looking for Emma. How could she not see he likes her? I never saw Emma. I wondered where she was.  
  
...  
  
I open the door to our room. "Emma, I-"  
  
Emma and Leanna are laughing hysterically on Emma's bed...Leanna is in MY room? Bonding with MY best friend? This so is not right. Whoa, something WEIRD must have happened and I'm determined to find out what it is. I sit down and face them. "I'll tell you what happened," Emma says, noticing how dumbfounded I am.  
  
I nod. "You better," I snap. That came out unintentionally, but can you blame me? I HATE Leanna!  
  
"The boys there were jerks. They were all touching me and Earfalas ended up being a total bastard! He pulled Leanna's dress up in front of everyone...so I comforted her." "That's why she's here?" I ask. "Whoa. That sounds crazy."  
  
Leanna nods. "I'm going to fill you in on my little secret. Not even any of my friend's know about my life before my foster parents."  
  
"Foster parents?" I ask. We wait for her to continue.  
  
"Um...my dad was Denethor's right hand man," she begins.  
  
"Whoa, so your dad's a big shot!" I say.  
  
"WAS a big shot," she says sharply. "He was killed by...I don't know. And when the school found out when I was in Jr. High, the boys would make big jokes. And my mom got married again, but a year after she got remarried, she died also...some sort of disease. And my step dad started going insane...and he raped my sister Yavanne, and me. I was finally taken away from him and me and my sister were given to different families. And the thing is...I like boys, but sometimes I get scared just liked I was scared of my step-father. I was freaked out tonight when they pulled my dress up and...let's not get into this anymore. I'm sorry. For everything, you guys. I'm sorry for being a jerk and letting guys change my perspective on you...I was jealous."  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry too. I've been a horrible twit to you. Can we get along?" Emma says.  
  
Well, she might deserve some kindness...maybe. "I'll be cool with you," I nod.  
  
"Cool," she mimics. "Thanks guys. Can I just crash here...just for tonight?" "Sure, you're welcome here."  
  
  
  
Back to Emma POV (Next morning)  
  
"Hey Legolas! Hey Eowyn!" I say, walking up to them with Leanna and Talim next to me.  
  
Legolas and Eowyn are both staring at us as if we've grown horns. "Someone's possessed here!" Legolas says. "That can be the only explanation of you guys being next to each other...Leanna...and Emma?"  
  
"Well, we're TRYING to get along," Leanna says. "Can I sit with you guys?"  
  
"Sure," I say.  
  
"Suuuuuuure," Legolas says a little sarcastically. I quickly elbow him.  
  
So she DOES sit with us...or sits next to Legolas. Something has not changed about her. She's all into Legolas.  
  
"So, Legolas, you're going to be teaching us how to horse-back ride, right?" Legolas looks at me pleadingly. I give him a be-a-good-boy look. He looks back at Leanna. "Um...yea. You like riding?"  
  
"Oh, I LOVE it. I've done it for years!" she says.  
  
He nods like he's interested, but then I see his blue eye's twitch. He does that when he plays along.  
  
All of the sudden, Legolas seems to get this longing look in his eyes towards Leanna.  
  
"You're so sexy," he says with a sexy growl.  
  
I look on with shock.  
  
"It's about time you noticed, Legolas," Leanna says, licking her lips. Before I know it, they're making out in the middle of the cafeteria!!!   
  
"He was talking to you, Emma," Talim says, poking me in the ribs. All of the sudden I notice that there is Faramir above me with a sheet of paper in his hands. "Here, Emma," he says handing it to me and then he starts walking away.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I look over at Legolas and Leanna. "Oh really. I've ridden a long time too," Legolas says. Huh? Did I just imagine that WHOLE scene? I look over at Talim. She doesn't look the slightest bit interested in Legolas and Leanna. She's staring at her paper, identical to mine.  
  
I sigh with relief. Legolas and Leanna were NOT just making out. Now that I care if he likes her...it was just be, um, freaky.  
  
I look down at the paper. "Fall Ball on October 28th..." I start reading allowed.  
  
"Lemme see that!" Legolas says, cutting Leanna short in the middle of her sentence. He looks at the flyer. "Wow! This is going to be a blast! Last year was REALLY good!"  
  
"Really?" I ask. "It sounds cool."  
  
"Oh, it is!" Leanna says.  
  
"The 'queen' and 'king' of the fall ball will be announced this Thursday!" Talim says, looking at Legolas and then to me. She completely ignores Leanna.  
  
  
  
Leanna seems to be following me a LOT lately and it's been kinda making me feel weird. I mean, I don't want to start being mean to her after she just told me her little 'secret' but then again, I don't want people to think I'm one of those snobs that would hang with her. Ya know?  
  
Even stranger, one of Leanna's old friends, Karalin, walked by yesterday and WINKED at Leanna. Some reason, I think something is going on strange. I feel like all these things are going around that make no sense!  
  
"Emma," Legolas sneaks up to me and all my thoughts about Leanna evaporate. I've noticed that about him. Every time he talks, I seem to forget everything except him. I remember how we met and...I shake my head, clearing those thoughts. Whoa, I must be desperate! Either that or this Sindarin quiz coming up is confusing me somehow..."I need to talk to you about something...privately."  
  
Leanna looks hurt, but Talim is smiling like a geek as if she knows something. Is there some big secret I don't know about? It sure feels this way. Why is everyone so happy? Am I gonna make fall ball queen or something insane? No way...why is Talim getting all giggly?  
  
"Yea, sure," I say. Legolas puts a hand on my back and steers me outside.  
  
  
  
Leg POV  
  
I look at Emma. Her long pretty blond hair is parted a little funny today, but she still looks absolutely adorable. I sit her down on the steps and just when I'm supposed to talk, my voice seems to slip away. I clear my throat. I drank water before this, but my mouth feels dry.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What Legolas?"  
  
"I...um..."  
  
"Legolas, you know you can tell me whatever it is!" she says.  
  
"The fall ball is in three weeks," I say.  
  
"Yea, Legolas, I knew that," she says, giving me this quirky 'where-are-you- going-with-this?' smile.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd tell you this before the ball."  
  
She looks confused.  
  
"I think..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." Oh my god, I said it! Now I'm holding my breath.  
  
She pauses. "Legolas, you're tomato-red. Are you okay?"  
  
Um, did she not hear anything I just said? I tell her I'm in love and she calls me tomato-face. But, hey, I can't blame her. My face DOES feel hot. I start to exhale slowly.  
  
She stares at me with these sincere, twinkling eyes.  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I just stare at Legolas till some thoughts are brought to my mind. The way I would get so jealous when he was talking with someone else. The way I met him when I was just so caught up in his beautiful face and gorgeous blond hair. And the way he so liked me. Like, how he didn't want me going out with Earfalas. It was all coming together now. Somehow I felt so...happy. In love.  
  
Legolas seems to be impatient for my answer. He pulls on his shirt collar.  
  
"I know you don't want me, Emma. But I can be great for you. I can try my best! I'll do whatever you want...I just love you...I want you."  
  
I look at Legolas and in his eyes hold this question. I lean forward with him and our lips meet and we kiss long and slow. I finally rip away...just a little. "I love you too," I whisper, my lips tickling his.  
  
  
  
Leanna POV  
  
I glance out the window and there is Legolas and Emma...Oh my god!!!!! KISSING? I start muttering curses. My plan was failing. I just wanted to get Emma to like me so Legolas would at least TALK to me! Now it looked like everything had failed. They had fallen for my lies, but I didn't care if they were my friends! I just wanted Legolas. Earfalas and all my friends helped me with this...then it doesn't work!  
  
"I hate you Emthiel," I mutter.  
  
I really hope I get another chance with Legolas. THEN I'll be the coolest girl in school. No one gets a boy that I can't have! Not even Emma Nicolea Goldring. 


	11. Life is Good for a Moment

Sorry I haven't updated! I usually update when I get emails with the reviews but my email hasn't been working so I didn't get to read any reviews till today! SORRY!!  
  
Life is Good for a Moment  
  
So Legolas and me aren't official. We hold hands and stuff. It's great, I can't believe I didn't see before how much I was crazy about him. I wonder why he likes me sometimes.  
  
I look down at my torn up jeans and plain white shirt. As I look in my mirror I notice my mascara is a little on my eyelid. Really? Why does he like me?  
  
"Hurry, Emma! Riding class with Leggo!"  
  
"Oh, right!" I say, pulling my hair up in a sloppy ponytail and run with Talim to the stables. "I look like crap!" I say.  
  
"Hey, but we're only going to the stables. We're not even riding today anyways. Just CLEANING."  
  
"Yea," I nod. "I guess you're right."  
  
Shortly after I get there, Leanna comes up, in a brand new riding outfit. She's like the only one who looks nice. Even Legolas is in baggy old jeans. I note: he still looks amazing. Long blond hair combed and everything.  
  
"Time to pair up to muck stalls!" Legolas announces.  
  
"WHAT?" Leanna chokes. "I thought this was a RIDING class."  
  
"It is," Legolas says. "But today it's on horse care."  
  
"I think I'm going to sit this one out, hon." Leanna says, flipping her hair and turning. So obvious: she's trying to be cool and sexy.  
  
"Whatever," Legolas mumbles.  
  
Leanna stalks off in her preppy little riding outfit. All of the sudden I notice that her tag is still sticking out of her pants! We all start cracking up, even Legolas. Leanna turns.  
  
"What?" she cries.  
  
"Nothing!" Legolas shouts back.  
  
She shakes her head like WE'RE the idiots and walks back to the school. We watch as a few people snicker at her as she heads back.  
  
"Anyways, let's pair up. Talim and Eomer..."  
  
I smile. Legolas listened to me when I told him they should be together. They're both really shy towards each other. They need a little nudge. I see Talim beaming like a dork. Ha! How adorable. Eomer even cracked a smile.  
  
I sigh. There's one major thing on my mind: how good things have been going. If Talim and Eomer could get together before the dance, things would be perfect! Things are going really good right now!  
  
  
  
"I have an important announcement to make," says Ms. Whett.  
  
"HUH?! What?!" I say. I find myself leaning on Legolas. Whoops. Did I fall asleep in announcements? I'm glad I was in the back.  
  
"Sh!" Talim hushes me.  
  
"We have decided on who will be the king and queen of the fall ball!" Ms. Whett continues.  
  
The whole school starts screaming excitedly. "Hush, now! Hush!" she says. Time seems to be going by slowly. I don't know why I'm excited. I would NEVER be chosen. Only princes and princesses get chosen for this kind of stuff.  
  
"And the king of the fall ball is..."  
  
When is she going to spill? My clothes are gonna go out of style before she finishes!  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf!" Everyone claps and Legolas does this little bow.  
  
"Oh no," I murmur. What pretty girl is he going to have to be with at the ball? The king and queen of the fall ball have to dance together and stuff...  
  
"And the queen..."  
  
Hurry up Ms. Whett!!!!!!  
  
"Arwen Undomiel."  
  
I feel my heart sink into my shoes as everyone starts to cheer on Arwen. This is a nightmare. I'm going to be stuck with no one at the fall ball and he's going to be stuck with Ms. Perfect, my enemy!!!  
  
Arwen stands, but she doesn't look at all pleased. She says something to Ms. Whett and is given a mic. "Um, it's an honor to be chosen and all...but I couldn't."  
  
The whole room starts talking and shouting.  
  
"HUSH!!!!" Ms. Whett says in the mic.  
  
"And I know of someone who would probably much rather have this than I would. Someone who should be Legolas's queen at the fall ball." She looks at me. I turn around. No one's behind me. Could she really be looking at me?  
  
"I want to give this honor to Emthiel Goldring, if that pleases Ms. Whett?"  
  
Ms. Whett nods.  
  
I'm speechless. The whole room starts talking again. "YAY!!" Talim screams, jerking my arm up and down. My arm is about to be yanked off. Legolas hugs me. What just happened here? I'm confused. How could this have happened?  
  
It finally starts processing. I'm going to be the fall ball Queen!!! I start jumping up and down and hugging all of my friends around me. I even hug this girl and guy I don't even know.  
  
"THANK YOU ARWEN!!!" I scream. I hope she heard me. I can't see her anymore.  
  
  
  
At lunch, a lot of my friends seem to be sitting at my table, congratulating me. I feel so special. Eomer, Faramir, Boromir, Eowyn, Legolas, Talim, and even Aragorn and Arwen are here sitting with me. Yea, I don't know Arwen, but I hug her tightly anyhow and thank her over and over again. Aragorn looks at me. How I've missed him. I hug him also. "I'm so sorry," I mutter.  
  
"For what?" he asks.  
  
"For hating you because...you know. Sorry too, Arwen," I say.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" she says with a smile. "Forgotten!"  
  
"It is great seeing you again. No hard feelings?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"None," I say with a smile.  
  
He starts talking to Faramir, so I look away. Before I know it, I'm staring at the ceiling with this spacey grin. Though my friends are still talking to me, I can't seem to hear them. I met new friends right away, me and my X- boyfriend aren't enemies, my enemy [Leanna] has been nice enough so I can't hate her, I have the most awesome friend and boyfriend, and I'm the Fall Ball queen this year. My life is perfect. I am...  
  
All of the sudden, I feel myself falling backwards in my chair. Whap! I hit my head on the wooden floor. "Ow," I grumble as my friends laugh and pick me up. Well, my life is ALMOST perfect.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked!!!  
  
Review!!! PLEASE? 


	12. Going out of Town

To the person who said my story sux: Looser. U wasted your time, because I'm not offended. Haha!!  
  
To the people who said it is good: THANK YOU!! I LOVE YOU! Here's a Lemba for you for being such a good elf.  
  
Going out of Town  
  
Someone knocks on the door. "Get that Emma!" Talim shouts from the shower. I pop my head out of the door.  
  
"We brought chips!" says Eomer.  
  
"Yea, and dip!" Faramir says, holding up some dip. They look both ways, making sure no teachers are around.  
  
"Er...what are you guys doing here?" I ask.  
  
They both look a little puzzled. "Talim invited us. We're watching a movie at your place tonight!" Faramir says. They push the door open and walk in. I'm in baggy plaid pants and this little belly-shirt. All of the sudden, I notice Boromir running towards me from down the hall. He comes in. 'Oh my god! I didn't want a party over! I'm going to strangle Talim.'  
  
"Why are you dressed like THAT Emma?" Boromir asks, inspecting my outfit.  
  
"How many people are coming?" A say, ignoring his question. I rest my hands on my hips and give them a stern look.  
  
"Who's here?" Talim sticks her head out of the bathroom. I can tell she's only wearing a towel. I turn quickly to see what the boys' reaction is. Faramir and Boromir look unchanged in face, but Eomer looks like he's about to fall flat on his face.  
  
"Just us," Boromir says.  
  
"Legolas and Aragorn are coming too," says Faramir.  
  
"Yea...uh...E-Eowyn is coming too...and Arwen," stammers Eomer, looking dreamily towards Talim. Oh...my...god. So, he's finally love sick for Talim and all my work has paid off!  
  
Talim shuts the door. "Hold on."  
  
"Let me in after you Talim!" I say gathering an outfit. "Make yourselves comfortable boys."  
  
"Oh, we WILL," Boromir says, leaping onto my loveseat on his stomach.  
  
  
  
I'm in the same belly shirt as before, but I managed to get a moment to put on some jeans. We all sit on the floor in front of the loveseat and watch 'Scary Movie'. Yes, I know, but the single guys talked us into it.  
  
"Isn't there a girl in a bra in here?" Boromir asks, licking his lips. I roll my eyes. "Yea, and this whole movie is so dumb. You boys are going to love it," Talim says. I have a feeling that if Eomer weren't here, she'd be at a club or something. She always drags on how dumb this movie is. I have to agree, I think it is pointless.  
  
As the movie starts, I notice that Eomer slips his arm around Talim's shoulders. Aw, isn't love just wonderful. I cuddle into Legolas.  
  
"RING!!!!"  
  
I roll my eyes. Stupid phone. "Hold on," I mumble, running for the phone. Legolas is sweet enough to pause the movie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby!" It's my mom.  
  
"Hi mom, what's up?" I haven't talked to her a week!!!  
  
"Well, me and your father were hoping you'd be able to come back to Rivendell this weekend."  
  
"Hey, that would be great! We have a five day weekend too because of some teacher conference on Monday and Tuesday."  
  
"Good! You making new friends and stuff?"  
  
"Yes, mither, I am."  
  
"You can bring anyone you want. If anyone there wants to come to Rivendell for a few days, I'll open our house to them."  
  
"Sweetness!" I exclaim. "I'll invite a few friends. Legolas and Talim might want to come and maybe a few others."  
  
"Have you and Aragorn gotten back together...oh, who's Legolas?" My mom asks.  
  
"Um..." I haven't really told her much about Legolas. "Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood. My FRIEND."  
  
"The prince of Mirkwood coming over to OUR house? Dear you must be joking! There hasn't been a prince over at our house in two years...I'd have to get things ready." [Remember, no one knows Aragorn is a prince also, not even him]  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how many people I'm bringing. I have to go."  
  
"Well, okay," mom sighs. "Later, hon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hang up and Faramir quickly presses play. "Ooh, I can tell it's gonna be great already!" I slouch back to my little spot and watch the movie. I'll invite them once the movie is over.  
  
  
  
"Sure I'd like to come!" says Boromir. "I bet your house is HUGE!"  
  
"Not huge," I say. "Big though."  
  
"I'll come!" Aragorn says. "I really want to see your family. I have some people I want to hang with down there anyways."  
  
"If anyone wants to come over to my house too, they can," Arwen says. "I have some guestrooms in my house."  
  
"Yea! The PALACE is close to my house!" I exclaim. "No matter what, we'll hall have plenty of time to chill together."  
  
"Straight!" Talim says with a smile. "This is going to be a wicked weekend!"  
  
"I just remembered!" Eowyn exclaims. "Isn't there a Greenwings concert on Sunday in Rivendell?"  
  
"Oh YEAAAAA!!!!" Legolas cries. "We're gonna have a blast!!"  
  
We all exchange high fives and stuff. "Rivendell, here we come!" says Faramir, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. We all laugh.  
  
  
  
"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Leanna asks. Yea, she still sits at our table occasionally, mostly because Arwen, Legolas, and most of the others are pretty popular. She seems to be looking at Legolas when she's talking.  
  
"We're going to Rivendell!" says Boromir.  
  
"All of you?" squeaks Leanna. "Why?"  
  
"Hm...Think about it Leanna! Hot new girls, concerts, parties, and somewhere NEW! Why wouldn't we go when we get the chance?" says Faramir.  
  
"Well, can I stay at your house?" she looks at me. Honestly, even though we're not like enemies, I don't WANT her to come. It would be nice to get a break from her. "Sorry, Leanna, I only have two guestrooms," I say. 'And no one is going to want to share rooms with you,' I add to myself.  
  
"Oh, okay," she shrugs. "Cause I have some family down there. Do you know Meliah Revadka?"  
  
I gulp. "Yea." Of COURSE I know her! She's just the most freakiest, preppiest, girl ever. Not to mention to most beautiful girl who just about gets every boy. I don't want Leanna and HER to be together or it will surely be a nightmare. Meliah has already stolen two of my boyfriends. Any normal guy would fall for her.  
  
"She's my cousin. We were BEST friends in jr. high," she says with a giggle.  
  
"Great," I mutter. Perfect.  
  
"This mini vacation is going to be so sweet!" says Legolas, wrapping his arms around my waste. "I'm staying with you, Emma, if that's all right," he says.  
  
I smile. "Sure. There's plenty of room."  
  
"I thought you just said..." Leanna protests.  
  
"I mean: no, Legolas! Of course not! No room in my house...at all." I wink at Legolas to let him know I'm joking. I really hope I don't run into Leanna there in Rivendell. It's big, so maybe not.  
  
  
  
"Faramir, you're a pain in my ass!" Boromir shouts from one of the two wagons. Faramir runs out of the school with a duffel bag under his arm. "I'm coming!!!" he shouts, jumping onto the wagon. Aragorn is steering one of the wagons and Eomer is steering the other one.  
  
"Off we go!" shouts Aragorn. I'm in the first wagon along with Eowyn, Arwen, and Talim. The boys are in the other one, minus Legolas. He's on his horse.  
  
"This is going to be exciting. Greenwings is an AWESOME band. They're like one only punk band I like," says Arwen.  
  
"Yea, and they're HOT!" says Eowyn.  
  
"Almost as hot as my Aragorn," Arwen says.  
  
"And my Legolas," I chime in.  
  
There is complete silence from Talim and Eowyn's side of the cart.  
  
"And Talim's EOMER!" I add, winking at her.  
  
Talim laughs, but she looks a little embarrassed.  
  
"I like someone," Eowyn says.  
  
We all stop. "Who?"  
  
"Sh, don't go around telling anyone, okay?"  
  
"Promise," says Arwen.  
  
"Faramir," she finally says. We all giggle. "He would be perfect for you. He's so sweet to you. He always holds the door for you," Talim says.  
  
"That's no big deal," Eowyn says. "I wish he'd do more than just hold the door for me."  
  
Arwen and me look at each other, smiling. Her face is clear: 'we have to hook them up.' I nod knowingly.  
  
"He might, one day, Eowyn," I say as I begin to brainstorm a plan. "He just might."  
  
  
  
YOU WANNA REVIEW!! If you read this story so far, review. PLEASE? More Lembas?  
  
Dumb Chappie, I know, but some exciting things might happen in Rivendell. ;)  
  
Brilaglar  
  
Email me if you want w/ any comments regarding my story 


	13. Remembering the Past

Thanx Brittany, Lotrelf, and everyone else who is enjoying my story and sending me nice emails! And little note: Yea, its Mary sue! Maybe it's SUPPOSED to be. And there ARE problems w/ this story. Bear w/ me and you don't have to rub them in my nose. Hm. Anyways, thanx for all the reviews ppls. Long chappie. Nice reviews, maybe? *hopeful* Lol. One more thing: I'm changing this fic to Gondor High  
  
  
  
Remembering the Past  
  
  
  
"We're here," Aragorn says, shaking my arm.  
  
I moan sleepily and rub my eyes. "We're where?"  
  
"At your house," he says with a laugh. I look up. Everyone's out of the cart already and at my front door...everyone staying at my house, I mean. [Legolas, Talim, Eowyn, and Eomer]  
  
I stumble out of the cart and knock on my front door. "Mom, dad, anyone?"  
  
The door opens and my mom stands in the doorway.  
  
"Emma! You finally came!" she cries. I hug her. Being away from your mom is a big deal when you're only in high school. Plus my mom and me are so close. "Mom, I missed you!" I say. I really mean it too.  
  
She kisses my cheek and then looks at my friends. She smiles at Aragorn. "Are you staying with us, Aragorn?"  
  
"No ma'am. I'm staying at the palace of Elrond."  
  
"Ooh, wow! I hope to see you soon then," she says.  
  
Aragorn nods and then rides the cart away. "Well, come in, come in! You'll have to tell me all of your names and more than once, I'm afraid. I'm not very good with names," my mom says, letting my friends in. They all study my house. It's a really big, fancy house.  
  
"Your house is so neat! What does your husband do, Mrs. Goldring?" Eowyn asks, inspecting a painting in the hall.  
  
"We used to live the palace actually. My husband, Rolath, is Elrond's right hand man. Emma used to play with Elrohir and Elladan, long time ago. Princess Arwen lived with some family in Lothlorien so we didn't know her when we lived there. But my husband finally decided to have a side job...selling some old antiques that had belonged to our family for ages and we made good money. And we finally moved out of the palace. That's a little of out surprising history!" said my mother.  
  
"Surprising, huh?" I ask.  
  
Eowyn nods. "I didn't know all of that! That's pretty neat."  
  
"So...what are all of your names?" my mom asks.  
  
"Mom, this is Talim, Legolas, Eomer, and Eowyn," I say.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you! Now Emma will show you to your bedrooms. Get cleaned up for dinner within half an hour. I invited the Revadka family to come for dinner also."  
  
"Revadka?!" Talim cries. "As in Meliah Revadka?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" says my mom. "Now get cleaned up."  
  
Talim looks at me. We're all frowning. It seems like we'll get stuck with Leanna. We all march upstairs. "Will the curse ever leave us?" Legolas sighs.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Eomer says. "She's unstoppable."  
  
"And with Meliah here also, we're going to suffer some most agonizing deaths," I say.  
  
  
  
We all take our seats at the formal table. It's decorated nicely with the wine glasses and the pretty white tablecloth. It's so nice to be home. Before I know it, Meliah and Leanna are here. They sit down across Legolas and me, Meliah across from me, Leanna across from Legolas.  
  
"Who is this pretty boy, Emma? You never told me you had a cousin!" Meliah says.  
  
"He's not my cousin," I say sharply. "He's my *boyfriend*."  
  
She laughs. "YOU? Going out with someone even the slightest bit handsome? No way. Could never happen."  
  
"Funny, you were never reluctant to take any of my boyfriends last year," I snap. "Were you desperate?"  
  
"You're a dumbass with a smart mouth! That was LAST year. If you don't shut the hell up..."  
  
Legolas raises an eyebrow. "I find you very rude, miss. This is EMMA'S house and not yours. You didn't have to come." Why do I sense politeness in his voice? I guess if he's a prince he has to be at least a little polite.  
  
"So you are going out?" she asks, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Yea, didn't you hear it the first time? Does your bitchiness affect your hearing?"  
  
Meliah looks angry now, but she quickly replaces her angriness with a smile. She's just so pretty. Her brown hair is long and straight and her eyes are this wild green. Everything about her is perfect. She looks at Legolas lustfully. How dare her! This is NOT how I expected this night to be...The night when I come home! 'I'm going to die.'  
  
"Legolas, do something," I mutter.  
  
Legolas looks at her as if she's growing horns and then he looks at me. "I love you, Emma," he says.  
  
I'm quite confused. What is happening? I imagine that Meliah is pretty confused also, but I'm not going to take my gaze away from Legolas when he looks at me this way. Desire burns in his eyes. Before I know it, my arms are wrapped around him and his arms are touching my face. He's kissing me very gently. All of the sudden I feel excruciating pain in my ribs. Someone's elbow just dug into my side. "Your mom is coming!" hisses Talim. I almost forgot Talim was right there beside me.  
  
I jerk away from Legolas and see all the eyes of my friends on Legolas and me. My mom comes in, completely clueless.  
  
"Good! Everyone is here. I trust everyone is getting along?"  
  
I glance over at Meliah and Leanna. They both are staring at me as if they could just transform into Wargs tear me into pieces!! "Bite me," I whisper across the table, just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Goldring...we're all getting along," Legolas says with a fake laugh.  
  
  
  
Dinner is especially good. I can't believe how hungry I am! I've eaten more than Legolas. Before I know it I'm so sleepy. Meliah and Leanna have been smart enough to keep their mouths shut for the rest of the night. Finally they leave!  
  
"I'm going to bed," I say. "Anyone coming?"  
  
Legolas yawns. "I am."  
  
Talim and Eowyn are in one room, Eomer and Legolas are in another, and I'm in my own bed. We all slowly stumble to our rooms. I look around my room. Aww, at last!  
  
Everything looks just the same too. I leap onto my bed and cuddle up. Beds at Gondor High weren't near this comfy. I'm too tired to even change clothes.  
  
Hmm...I start waking up, mumbling sleepily as I feel someone resting right behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Legolas sleeping soundly, cuddled next to me. I smile and start drifting back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" Talim shakes my shoulders. Ugh, that's the second time someone's woken me up in two days!  
  
"What?" I groan.  
  
"You've been sleeping all morning! It's going to be afternoon in a few minutes. The traveling must have worn you out yesterday."  
  
I turn around, thinking Legolas is right there, but he's not. He must have left earlier, or maybe it had been just a dream. "Okay, I'll get up," I grumble. "What day is it?" I ask stupidly.  
  
"Saturday," Talim says. "And you and me are going to the mall to shop for an outfit tomorrow! Everyone will be dressing good at the concert. We're not going to dress good. We'll dress the BEST! Arwen and Eowyn are coming for sure. We'll have to see about the boys."  
  
"Okay," I say, grabbing a dress from my closet. "This will be fun!"  
  
When we're both ready, we head downstairs. "Anyone want to go to the mall?" I call out.  
  
"Not me!" Eomer and Aragorn say at the same time.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to look around your house if that's cool...hang with the guys and stuff."  
  
"Okay," I say.  
  
"We want to come!" Arwen says, leaping downstairs gracefully with Eowyn lagging behind.  
  
"Arwen! You're here!" I say, a little surprised. "...at my house."  
  
"Yea," she says. The others went out to the swimming hole and I need some clothes. So I dropped by when you were asleep...now that you're awake, let's go!"  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"That girl Meliah is a total sexy babe," Eomer says.  
  
"Yea, whatever," Aragorn says.  
  
"No, she IS! The only thing is, she's a bitch," he says.  
  
"Talim would be a much better choice, Eomer. Don't mess around with Meliah. When she's done with you, she'll leave you."  
  
"Talim?" squeaks Eomer.  
  
"Yea, you both should go out," I say. This ends up being a long conversation, that I really wish I wasn't involved in. Hanging with the guys turned out to be lame. Eomer and Aragorn are kind of just sitting around, watching TV and talking about Talim. I already hear about Talim ENOUGH from Eomer since he's my roommate.  
  
"Let's go to Arwen's palace!" Aragorn says.  
  
"No, if you want to go that's fine, but we're going to meet with them tonight anyways," Eomer says.  
  
I look through the pantry. "I'm kind of hungry," I announce. "I'm craving tacos."  
  
"Mmm...That sounds good," Aragorn says.  
  
"I think I'll drop by the mall and go to Benito's Burritos. That's the only restaurant I know of down here," he says. "It's at the mall right?"  
  
"Yea," says Aragorn. "Get me a fajita!"  
  
"And bring me back some nachos," Eomer says, flipping through the channels.  
  
"Lazy bums," I say, too quiet for HUMANS to hear.  
  
"What was that?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"I said 'no prob,'" I lie. "I'll go saddle up my horse and go there, but don't expect me back right away. I think I'm going to eat there."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV Continued  
  
"I'd like to order one nacho, a fajita, and a taco, please," I say, pulling out my wallet.  
  
"Legolas!" Leanna runs up with Meliah tagging along.  
  
"Oh, hi girls," I say a little far-minded. That taco smell is making me melt. Yum. I'm starving.  
  
"What's up? Can we sit with you?"  
  
"Um..." What should I say? It's unlike me to be rude, but again this is Leanna! "Yea, if you want," I say, pretending to be distracted. I hope they notice that I don't want to pay any attention to them. I grab the food and sit down.  
  
"Is this for us, Legolas?" Meliah asks, grabbing the fajita.  
  
"No," I say, taking the fajita away. "For Aragorn and Eomer." So much for being nice. I'm going to have to try harder. I'm a prince. I HAVE to be nice.  
  
"Oh," she says. They both are quiet for a minute. My taco starts to kind of break in my hand as I eat. All of the sudden, to my surprise, Leanna leaps up and goes to the counter to get me some napkins.  
  
"Legolas, your necklace is so pretty," Meliah says, leaning forward. She touches my green gem necklace and I notice that her face is very close to mine. Uncomfortably close.  
  
My mouth is full of taco, so I kinda just mumble: "thanks."  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"Man, I'm starving!" I say, as the cashier starts ringing up my clothes. "The nearest restaurant is Benito's Burrito. Wanna go there?"  
  
"Not really," Eowyn says. "I was thinking about Kick'n Chick'n."  
  
I stick out my tongue. "Ew, gross. Their food is gross and COLD."  
  
"We can go to both," Talim says.  
  
"I kind of want a burger, myself," Arwen says, grabbing her bags as we grab ours. We head out of the store. Ooh, yummy. I can already smell taco!  
  
We walk into the Mexican restaurant first. Instantly, I notice Legolas...and Meliah...VERY close to Legolas. "Thanks," Legolas says.  
  
I feel like running. This all seems too familiar. In the mall. My boyfriend. With another girl. That little unwanted memory of seeing Aragorn and Arwen at the mall flashed in my mind. I started to back away as Legolas looked up at me. NO! This was a nightmare! He said he didn't want to come and then he shows with someone ELSE. Not just anyone else...Meliah!  
  
Talim seems to know what I'm about to do. "There might be something to this you don't know," she whispers to me, grabbing my arm. Now this REALLY sounds familiar!  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing here?" Arwen says.  
  
"I came to get some food and to pick up some for Aragorn and Eomer, when...  
  
"He decided to hang with ME!" says Meliah. Leanna walks up with napkins. Okay? Where did she come from? She hands Legolas the napkins.  
  
"WHEN I decided to sit and take a BREAK. WHEN I ran into Leanna and Maria," he continues.  
  
"Meliah!" Meliah corrects him, looking very annoyed. "Not MARIA!" Okay, this is better. Legolas does not seem to be attracted to Meliah at all. He's the first.  
  
'I think Legolas is a keeper.' I smile. "Move over, PLEASE, I want to sit across from my man," I say, making Meliah scoot over. But she doesn't just scoot over. She gets up and leaves. My friends pull up chairs. I should have known Legolas would never cheat on me. How could I ever doubt him?  
  
"You SAVED me," he says, shaking his head and taking another bite of his taco.  
  
  
  
Good? What's going to happen at the concert? Will Meliah and Leanna cause anymore trouble? What will the group do when they all get back together to hang? What about the dance? What about the play? I didn't forget THAT! FIND out! 


	14. The New Couple kinda dumb chap

The New Couple [kinda dumb chap]  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Faramir asks.  
  
"I don't know," sighs Eomer. "What CAN we do?"  
  
"We could play pranks," I say. I can't believe that just came from me. I'm the good girl! Aragorn claps and starts laughing. "Oh yea, Emma, good one," he says.  
  
"I'm SERIOUS!" I say.  
  
"Really?" he looks astounded. He then shakes his head. "Nah, you're kidding." I decide to ignore him. "We could toilet paper a house!" Talim says.  
  
"Meliah and Leanna's," says Eowyn with this big grin. I know she loves playing pranks. I bet she's been meaning to play one on Leanna forever. Actually, I remember seeing Leanna at school with ketchup colored blush. Hm. I wonder...  
  
"Maybe we could play truth or dare. This is the perfect amount of people and everything," says Legolas.  
  
'Oh no.' This is going to get insane if someone doesn't come up with a better idea!  
  
"Yea, let's play that!" Arwen says. "I already got some good ones."  
  
"Yea, me too," giggles Eowyn.  
  
Before I know it, everyone decides they want to play. I'm the only one that doesn't want to and I won't bother to mention that. "Yea, I'll play," I say.  
  
"Good," says Eomer. "I'll be first and I'll pick...Emma." My ears perk up. I didn't know he'd ask me! "Truth or dare?" he asks. I rub my chin thoughtfully. "Tr...dare!"  
  
"When you make your speech at the Fall Ball, I dare you to say: 'Eomer is so hot and all of you girls know it!'"  
  
I start laughing at the thought: me up in front of the school shouting: "Eomer is so hot! All of you girls should go for him!". "She won't do it," says Aragorn, patting me on the shoulder. I give him a gentle punch. "Just you WATCH! I'm going to say it, I swear!" Eomer smiles. I'm going to say it and he's going to love hearing it.  
  
"Your turn, Emma," Eomer says.  
  
"Okay," I say. "Eomer...truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, of COURSE."  
  
"Tell everyone here who you like," I say. Once it comes out of my mouth, I regret it. If Talim wanted him to say it at all, she'd want them to be alone.  
  
He pauses. He's speechless at the question. "Uh..."  
  
"Come on Eomer, spill it!" Faramir says.  
  
"I really don't want to tell all of you," he finally says.  
  
Arwen sighs. "We're all friends here."  
  
He nods. "T-Talim." He looks at Talim. He looks like this shy little middle- schooler on Valentines day! Aw, how cute.  
  
I look over at Talim. Though she tries to hide it, I can see a smile forming. Everyone laughs, but in a nice way. "I want to have my turn again!" Eomer says. No one says anything to stop him.  
  
"Talim. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Talim says. Good choice. He'd probably make her kiss him if she had picked dare.  
  
"You would go out with me. True or false?" Talim laughs at the question. There's this silence that's so quiet I can hear the clock on the wall. "True," she finally manages to say.  
  
"Awwww," I say. 'How sweet!'  
  
  
  
"Hey kids," my dad says. "It's time for you to all go to sleep. Me and Mrs. Goldring will be going to bed soon."  
  
Aragorn gets up. "All going to Arwen's, ride with me. See the rest of you tomorrow! The concert is going to be a BLAST!"  
  
  
  
Talim POV  
  
I can't believe Eomer just asked me out. Even though that's not the way I would have had him ask me out, I still like him. I'm excited. I wish I could talk to him alone tonight. I walk to the guestroom where I'm staying. I put my PJs on and get into bed.  
  
"Night Eowyn," I say.  
  
"Night, Talim."  
  
There's silence for a few minutes. "You excited about being my brother's girlfriend?" she asks. "Very," I admit. "I've liked him for a month now."  
  
"He's liked you for longer. He talks about you so much. It's good that he finally told you."  
  
I smile at the thought. It feels great. I feel myself drifting to sleep, thinking of him.  
  
"Talim," I hear someone whisper, but I'm half-asleep so I can't make it out. "Talim!" I open my eyes slowly and Eomer is right above me. I leap up, my head hitting his. "Ow," I whisper, rubbing my head. "You--You scared me." He rubs his head. "I was thinking that you and me could have some time to talk. I couldn't sleep. It wasn't right just asking you out and then not being with you."  
  
I smile. "I was hoping we'd get to talk. Hold on." I get some clothes together: my favorite jeans and a light silvery-green long-sleeved shirt. "Turn." I tell him.  
  
He turns around and I quickly change. I try not to wake up Eowyn, but I have a feeling she's already awake, pretending to be asleep. When I'm fully dressed, Eomer turns around, grabs my hand, and we run out the front door.  
  
I look up at him as we hurry outside. This is so romantic!  
  
  
  
Eomer POV  
  
I finally find the perfect place to sit and talk. There's a ladder that goes up to the barn roof. The roof is made of hay and that would be the perfect spot to look at stars. We crawl up it together and stare up at the sky.  
  
I look at her and she finally looks back at me. She's so beautiful. She's different from any girl I met. I've never dated an elf before and this somehow feels better. I feel like I can't even compare to her. Like she deserves someone better. Her face is just the right color, her eyes are big and pretty dark blue, and her hair is dark and she has this cute little bob- cut. She looks like one of those cartoon fairies. Perfect.  
  
"I've liked you for SO long," I say. She smiles so wide, but she tries to hide it.  
  
"I've liked you too...since the day you first came to my table with Faramir and Boromir. Emma couldn't stop teasing me," she answers. She looks embarrassed and looks down. Why is she so ashamed and embarrassed? I like her SO much and she still acts like she's not good enough...hello! She's the most wonderful person ever and me...I'm an ordinary guy. I wouldn't say I'm totally handsome or anything.  
  
"Your so beautiful. Why do you act like your never good enough for anyone?" I ask.  
  
She pauses. "Well...I don't look like a Mirkwood or Lothlorien elf," she finally says. "All the elf boys want blond and brunette girls and me...well, I'm just different looking. Even my parents have blond hair. My hair...I don't know how I got stuck with black hair."  
  
"But it's perfect," I tell her. "And even better, your so down to earth, fun, and smart. I don't like stupid air head blonds like Leanna."  
  
"Didn't you ever like Emma? She's beautiful AND smart," she says. Wow, that question came out of nowhere.  
  
"I thought she was pretty, but you...I think your perfect. Meliah and all of them girls might be hot, but you, you're beautiful to me, in and out, and that's what matters."  
  
She cuddles up to me and I kiss her gently on the head. 'This shall be a night to remember.' 


	15. Getting the Tickets

Getting the Tickets  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Ugh!" I mumble, reaching around in the dark for my phone. I finally grab it and pick it up. "Hello?" I grumble, my voice low and throaty.  
  
"Emma! Wake everyone up!" says Aragorn.  
  
"Why the hell would I wake everyone up? Why the hell did you wake ME up?" I groan. "It's one o' clock in the morning, troll!"  
  
"Chill out, Emma. Me, Boromir, Faramir, and Arwen are all at the Rivendell coliseum. We're staying the night, waiting in line for Greenwings tickets. It seems that we aren't the only ones that traveled a long way to see them. The line goes forever!"  
  
"Yea, so tell me again why you woke me up?"  
  
"Oh, I see...so us four have to sit in the freak'n cold weather waiting for the tickets while the rest of you sleep in your warm beds. Does that seem fair?"  
  
"Oh, okay," I gripe, stumbling out of bed. "I'll wake them all up."  
  
  
  
I run outside with Legolas and Eowyn stumbling behind me. "Wait up, where's Eomer and Talim?" Legolas asks. I can see this amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"Sh!" I hush him and we stand on my front porch in silence. "...And that's what matters," I hear Eomer's faint voice.  
  
"They're somewhere by the barn!" I whisper as we start walking. This will be fun, sneaking up on them. I wonder what they're talking about. 'crunch!!!' goes leaves under Eowyn's feet.  
  
I cringe at every footstep she makes.  
  
"Here, get on my back," Legolas whispers. Humans...they're just too loud. Once we get to the barn ladder, set up against the barn, Legolas signals me to climb it. So I climb the ladder as lightly as I can and when I reach the top, Talim and Eomer are staring at the stars, cuddled up. Part of me doesn't want to ruin this moment for them...but then again there is this urge to...  
  
"BOO!" I jump and Talim screams, grabbing onto Eomer. Eomer even lets out a yelp! I can hear Legolas and Eowyn laughing their asses off from below.  
  
Talim looks at me and crosses her arms. "That was so uncalled for! You guys came all the way out here just to spoil this, didn't you?"  
  
"No, actually, Aragorn just called. He wants us to meet him at Rivendell Coliseum," I answer.  
  
Talim sighs and grabs Eomer's hand. "I guess. If we must."  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! We finally found you!" Legolas says, as we come up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Yea, it's about time," says Aragorn. "We got plenty of blankets and all we have to do is wait for the ticket counter to open."  
  
We all sit down. I sit down against the fence with Arwen on one side and Legolas on the other. I snuggle up in-between them and get ready to sleep.  
  
"Faramir will do the first watch, and then he'll get someone else to do an hour of watching, and so forth. We have to be awake at six o' clock. That's when the ticket dude will give us tickets," says Aragorn.  
  
Before I know it, I'm falling asleep again. A cuddle up to Legolas, wrapped up in the blanket, and then saw no more.  
  
  
  
"But sir, we NEED these tickets! We've been waiting all night!" Aragorn cries to the guy at the ticket counter.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have no more!" he hollers back.  
  
That jerks me awake. I gasp, taking into my surroundings. It's bright outside and all of those people waiting for the tickets are already gone.  
  
Talim checks her watch. "Ten o' clock," she says.  
  
I look to see Faramir sprawled on the ground in a very unusual way. "Faramir!!" I scream.  
  
He jumps up immediately. "What? What?!"  
  
"You fell asleep," I say.  
  
"Now we can't get our tickets, because we were asleep when he ticket guy came!" Arwen says, crossing her arms over her chest. He glances over at Eowyn who looks very disappointed.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, guys," he says.  
  
I shrug, trying to get over it. This was just one of my favorite bands and everything! "I only have front row tickets, and those can't be for any of you! They are for important, rich families who are willing to pay big bucks."  
  
"Oh, we're not rich enough?" says Aragorn calmly. "Right here, before you, we have prince Legolas, princess Arwen, and Eowyn and Eomer here are the king of Rohan's niece and nephew."  
  
The man looks a bit skeptical at Legolas, Arwen, and the rest of us. "May I see your license, please? And may I also see your royalty papers?"  
  
Everyone shows their license except for me and Talim [yea, we need to get ours] and Arwen pulls out her royalty papers. She's always prepared for these kinds of things. Legolas...well, he never brings his around.  
  
The man stares at Arwen's papers and smiles. "Wow," he says plainly for a moment. "I can hardly believe that here I am, in front of the princess of Rivendell and all."  
  
"Does this mean, sir, we can get in?" I ask, hopefully.  
  
He takes a moment and calls his 'boss' or whatever. Finally, he returns. "You can come! Front row tickets!"  
  
He hands each of us two tickets. "What are the extra ones for...?" I pause and read it. My eyes must be bad, because what I'm seeing couldn't be real!  
  
Eowyn screams. "BACKSTAGE PASSES!!!!"  
  
I scream with her and all the guys are staring at their passes. "Oh my god! We are going backstage to the best punk band ever!!" says Boromir.  
  
I sigh. "And we have Faramir to thank for it!" I finally say, remembering how bumbed he had looked before when he had let us down. He smiles at me and I give him a giant hug. Everyone else gives him a hug.  
  
"I hate to burst the bubble so soon," says the man. "But it'll cost you nine gold coins." Aragorn flinches at the price. "I'm sure we can pull together that money," Aragorn says.  
  
"I sure hope so," says the man. "I'd hate to see you all leave empty- handed."  
  
"I'll help!" Legolas says, pulling out a little leather bag from his pant pocket. He pulls out gold coins one by one and gives them to the man.  
  
"Legolas, THANK YOU!" Eowyn and me say together.  
  
Legolas shrugs. "What did you think I spend my money on? Clothes isn't as important as seeing this concert with my lovely lady," he says, grabbing me, "and my friends."  
  
We all smile.  
  
"Let's get some sleep and get ready! We want to look our BEST for tonight!" says Talim. We all agree. And since Arwen's house is the closest, we all decide to crash on her xxking sized bed, the bed that's like the size of my room.  
  
  
  
We all stare at Arwen's big bed. It's not really hers, it's her father's extra 'family' bed.  
  
"I don't want to be like sleeping next to a guy," Faramir says. "It's just...weird."  
  
"Yea," agrees Eomer. "If you try to make me, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"I'll tell you where you're going to sleep!" Arwen says. "And it wont be next to a guy." We finally get settled in the bed. From left to right we have Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, me, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Talim, and Boromir. The bed is so big, I have plenty of room to sleep and toss around. "This is great," I whisper.  
  
Faramir turns to face me. "Yea...you wanna make out?"  
  
I slap Faramir on the arm and Legolas reaches over me to slap him on the head.  
  
"I was JUST kidding," he tells me.  
  
"I know," I say. "Now go turn next to Eowyn. Try to make out with her and let me get some sleep," I say, turning over to cuddle up with Legolas.  
  
"I love you," Legolas says, cuddling more up to me so that we're in a ball. I kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you too," I say, drifting to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Wakeup little lovebirds!!" Talim says, jumping on the bed right by my head.  
  
"Ugh," I mumble. "What is it?"  
  
"Concert!!" she cries. We have to hurry to your house to get ready! The concert is in two hours. We have to stop by to get some food too."  
  
"Oh no!" I cry, jumping out of bed. I want to look my best for tonight and about an hour to get ready wont make me look my BEST! "Get up, babe," I say, pulling Legolas out of the empty bed. "Everyone else is doing stuff to get ready!"  
  
"Wait!" Talim looks at her watch. "No, no, we have three hours...but we still need to hurry up! It'll take us a few minutes to get out of here and to Emma's. It'll take us half an hour to get to the Rivendell Coliseum and..."  
  
"We know, already!" I squeal. "So let's get going!"  
  
  
  
I glance at my reflection in the mirror. I look really nice. My hair is all brushed straight and I'm wearing this crisp, white shirt with a long black fleecy sweater. It kind of looks like a robe that goes to my thighs, but it's really cute. And then I have my new black jeans and some clunky black shoes.  
  
Talim burst into the room. She looks nice too. She makes me scoot over to that she has some room by the mirror. She's in this white dress with a small red coat. Actually, I wouldn't call it a coat. It only covers up her arms and it has this fluffy collar around her neck. She's even got this cute red bracelet and cute red shoes to go with it. Her jet black hair is brushed just perfectly.  
  
"Let's get going!" I hear Legolas from outside my door.  
  
I have to drag Talim away from the mirror and then I open the door. Eomer and Legolas both look handsome. Everyone is quiet for a moment. The boys are smiling at us.  
  
"You guys look great!" Legolas says finally, grabbing my hand. We all head out of the house, running.  
  
"You look gorgeous," says Eomer to Talim.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!!" Eowyn says, running out the door behind us. 'Oops! Almost forgot about her!'  
  
  
  
A/N: *squeal* I'm excited for this story! I think it's coming along okay. Tell me what u think. I don't enjoy flames, but whatever. I'd love to hear if you had something good to say about my story. Thanx. -Lauren 


	16. Blue eyed Elise

A/N: Thanksgiving for me was pretty straight. Some guys from New Zealand came over [yea, and I live in the USA!] and one of them is really hot. They're actually still over...this rawks. They even have the totally hott accents and everything! Just one prob...They're 4 years older than me. Being 14 is such a drag. *Sigh* Thanx MK  
  
Blue eyed Elise  
  
When we got to the coliseum again, kids were rushing in, pushing us around, but I didn't seem to notice. I was going to go backstage and meet the coolest band ever...and everyone at school would want to hear about it. I could feel my heart rate speeding up. "I hope someone brought a camera!" I squeal.  
  
"You don't think I'd leave home without it, would you?" Arwen says, holding up her camera. "I brought three rolls of film too."  
  
"Good," I sighed. "Cause we'll want to remember this."  
  
Once we get to the auditorium, there are tons of kids seated. We get in our seats, no one in front of us, just a giant stage.  
  
"Elves, dwarves, humans, hobbits!" a voice comes through the speakers, though no one is on the stage. "I would like to introduce you to...Greenwings!"  
  
Out comes the band, three elves. Meddie [real name: Medoran], is the main singer, this hot blond elf that comes out with his guitar, wearing some baggie green pants and a wife-beater. Right behind him is Rondary, the bassist. His hair is this jet black and he's a hottie too. Then comes Sanora [AKA: Snicker] the drummer. His hair is short and brown and he's got tattoos all over his arms.  
  
"Oh my god, they're hotter in real life," Talim whispers to me.  
  
"I know," I giggle.  
  
"Thank you, all you folks...I would say folks of Rivendell, but it looks like I'll have to say thanks for coming, folks from all over!" says Meddie.  
  
We all scream. The music starts playing after they all talk for a moment.  
  
"I want to hold you tight  
  
I want to be yours today  
  
I want to love you right  
  
But you don't love me anyway," the whole auditorium sings together, with the first song, 'Yours Today'.  
  
I really feel like crying. In person, the song seems more magical.  
  
  
  
The nine of us friends go to meet the band backstage, along with about six other kids. We're all squealing wildly. I grab Arwen and Talim's hands and we skip down the hall, a police officer dude leading the way.  
  
He finally opens the doors and we walk in slowly and calmly.though I know every kid is just dying to get in.  
  
"Holla, peoples!" says Snicker. He walks up to us and hugs me. I can't help it...I hug him back. TIGHT. He then hugs a few other people. "Sorry, I just can't help it. Hugs from fans equals great honor!"  
  
He winks at me and I smile. I just feel a little weird about it because Legolas is standing right behind me. These guys aren't as hot as Legolas, though, so I can't complain about anything.  
  
So we all sit down on these comfy chairs and the band sits down in these three bigger, more comfortable-looking chairs.  
  
"Any questions?" Rondary asks.  
  
"Yea, actually, I have a question," says Arwen with this bold smile. Arwen Starts asking questions and they all seem to want to talk to her. I give a tired sigh, but no one seems to notice.  
  
"I heard a rumor that princess Arwen came to the concert...did any of you hear that?" asked Snicker.  
  
"You're look'n at her!" Arwen says. This makes the whole conversation more boring and LONG. I glance over at Aragorn. Poor guy. I think he's going to puke. He's also as tense as a board.  
  
"I'm gonna go out to get some water," says Boromir, cutting Arwen short. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
  
  
Boromir POV  
  
I burst out of the doors and head for the drinking fountain. FINALLY I got the chance to get out of there. The guys just seemed to have a blast flirting with 'Arwen princess of Rivendell' and we all were stuck sitting and watching.  
  
I sigh and lean against a wall. I'm not in a rush to get back there. All of the sudden I notice someone watching me. I look up to see a crowd of girls, most pretty, but one standing out, more beautiful than any other of them. Her hair is honey-blond and in these crimped pigtails. Her eyes are crystal blue and her lashes are thick and dark.  
  
All of her friends started giggling, and then they turned to walk away. But she stayed where she was, looking at me. I felt a blush creep up to my face.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"H-hi," I stammer. I already feel like kicking myself. She comes closer and extends out her hand. "I'm Elise," she says.  
  
"I'm...Boromir," I say, shaking her hand.  
  
"Boromir, son of Denathor?" she asks, her brows rising.  
  
"How...how did you know that?" I ask.  
  
"I don't know," she shrugs. "I guess I've always been interested in leaders, kings, and whatever. I read about the kings of middle Earth. I know your father isn't a king, but he mideswell be. I've read a little about your father."  
  
"That's cool," I say, not sure what to think or say. "So what are you doing backstage?"  
  
"I travel with Greenwings," she said with a proud smile. "My sister is a dancer for them and she's been in a few of their music videos. I'm just learning from her and doing school on the road."  
  
I nod. "Wow, that's so cool," I say. "You don't travel to Gondor a lot, do you?"  
  
"I've been there a few times," she admitted. "But not for long periods of time." She pauses. Silence. I swear I can hear my own heart beating out of my chest. "I wish I could be there more often," she says quietly.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, I think you are drop dead gorgeous," I say. It's not something I'd usually just say to a girl, but this is different. I might never see this girl again.  
  
"You probably say that to all the girls," she says, laughing.  
  
"No," I say, laughing also. "I've never said that before to any girl's face. Not like that."  
  
"Oh," she says, smiling. "Thank you. If YOU don't mind me saying so, I think you are very handsome."  
  
"Are you an elf?" I ask all of the sudden. Wow, that was very random, but there is this feeling I have that she's an elf. She's so calm and she carried herself to lightly.  
  
"No," she says. "People assume I am because I'm always with elves. I act like them."  
  
"Boromir, are you coming back?" Emma cries. I look her direction. She looks bored to tears. I was hoping no one would call me back in.  
  
"Coming!" I say.  
  
"Your girl friend?" Elise asks between clenched teeth.  
  
I laugh. "No, no, my friend's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," she says. "Well, I hope I see you again. I really do. Bye."  
  
"No, wait!" I say grabbing her arm. All of the sudden my head goes blank and my mouth is dry. "I really want to see you again. Is there just no way?"  
  
She smiles this beautiful smile. I feel so week inside. "If you really want to see me again, I'll be at the mall tomorrow at one. At the 'audition dorm'. The band is doing some thing there...private dancing auditions...but, I'll be out there in the front if you want to meet me there," she says.  
  
"Oh, more than anything!" I say. "I'll be there!" I run over to where Emma is. "What's going on, now?" I whisper.  
  
"You're holding us up! We want to take pictures, but we didn't want to have them taken without you!"  
  
I flinch at her cold voice. "Sorry," I say. She pats my back. "No problem. Just get your butt in here!"  
  
  
  
More of Boromir and Elise to come. But you'll find that Emma is going to have some problems of her own! 


	17. A Moment to Remember

It might be a few days till I can update again. Going on a little family trip to Virginia!  
  
A Moment to Remember  
  
  
  
Before I know it, we're going back to my place. "That was SO fun," says Arwen. "I learned so much about Greenwings that I didn't know before. They are my official favorite band from now on."  
  
I nod. "That's good."  
  
The people staying at my house, all walk in without a word, as the carriage drives away. "That was...long," Eomer says, shutting the front door.  
  
"The concert was good," I say.  
  
"Yea, it was," says Legolas. "But staying in that room listening to them talk to Arwen was..."  
  
"Almost unbearable," Eowyn finishes for him.  
  
"Yea," I agree. Everyone goes to his or her room without another word. As soon as I change into my pajamas, I throw myself into my bed. "What a day," I say to myself. Then Legolas comes in, in plaid boxers and a wife beater. Ooh, sexy. I feel Goosebumps up my spine just looking at him. How did I get this lucky? Someone fill me in.  
  
He lays down beside me. "Hey, beautiful," he says. "I was hoping that I'd get some time with you tonight. The hour backstage wasn't as great as I thought it would be."  
  
"Yea, I know," I say.  
  
Silence. I don't know about pretty-boy, but I'm ready to sleep. "Why did you choose me?" he says.  
  
I open my eyes. I'm not sure what to say.  
  
"Why did you pick me out of every guy at school?"  
  
"Legolas, I liked you from day one. From the first moment I saw you I thought you were ...sexy," I give an embarrassed laugh. "Then as I got to know you, I thought you were perfect. Sensitive, thoughtful of me, and funny."  
  
"I was in love with you, the first time I laid my eyes on you," he says, nudging his forehead on mine. "After I had hit my head and saw you, I had thought you were a dream and I had passed out. Then when I realized I was awake and you were whom I'd bumped into, I was in love."  
  
"WAS in love?" I laugh, remembering how we'd ran into each other. That had been a crazy day. Legolas kisses me gently on my cheek, and then makes a trail of soft kisses to my lips.  
  
"I'm so in love with you," I say, between kisses.  
  
"But I love you more," he says.  
  
  
  
I wake up with Legolas cuddled up to me. I smile this goofy smile. I hope nothing ever separates us. I shake my head, giggling to myself for having those kinds of thoughts. I hug him and he groans sleepily. Nothing would ever separate us.  
  
"See you both later."  
  
I scream and fall out of my bed. Whoa, someone startled me, big time, and they're going to get their but kicked. I look up at...  
  
"Boromir?" I squeak.  
  
"Sorry, I hope I didn't..." he looks at Legolas and smirks. "...disturb you."  
  
I laugh nervously. "Uh, no...but um...what are you doing at my house?"  
  
"I came over to see who wanted to go to the mall. But it seems like everyone agrees on 'sleepy Sunday'. I'll see you later, then. Sorry, again, for bothering you."  
  
"No problem," I say, crawling back into bed. "But, um, one question. Why are YOU going to the MALL? You don't strike as a mall-hopper."  
  
He shoots me this nervous glance. "Well, I uh...met that girl last night, right? Elise..."  
  
I smile, all of the sudden noticing that he's dressed pretty nice, his hair is combed and everything. I give him a pat and then pull the covers over me. "You're gonna knock em' all dead. Especially Elise. Now, I'm going to sleep, so I'll see you later. We were all out late last night."  
  
"Yea, see you Emma," he says, rushing out the door. He pops his head in one more time. "Oh yea, one more thing. Thanks."  
  
I wink. "Anytime." With that, I fall back asleep.  
  
  
  
Boromir POV  
  
"The audition dorm," I say, reading my map. Okay, so it's not so far away. I start walking around. "Boromir!"  
  
I twirl the other way on me heel, making me face to face with Elise. "Elise," I say a little too dreamily. "h-h-hi," I stammer.  
  
"Come on!" she says, grabbing my hand and running off with me. I have no idea what this is about...we're running like hell through the mall. But pretty much the only thing on my mind is her hand on mine. I glance over at her. Her hair isn't crimped today, but in big golden curls. She's wearing a plain blue dress and heels, but she looks absolutely adorable. My stomach does a flip-flop.  
  
"I had to hurry and get away before they told me to help out with something," she pants. We finally stop and take a rest on a bench. I start feeling strange. I have nothing really to say and there's the awkward silence. I really hate when that happens.  
  
She looks up at me and I get the courage to look at her straight in those bright, warm eyes.  
  
"So," she says. "do you like living in Gondor?"  
  
I smile. She picked a subject that is so easy to talk about--for me. "It's my favorite place," I say, all of the sudden remembering how much I missed it. "Have you ever seen the white city? The towers are made of silver and pearl and glisten in both night and day, it seems. It'll always be home for me."  
  
Her smile goes down a notch. "I've never had a place like that," she says. "I was born in Rohan with my sister. But my parents started traveling for work and now that they're old, they are in Rohan again. But I told my sister I wanted to be with her, wherever she went till I was old enough to be on my own. She always felt like more of my mom than my actual mom did."  
  
"I'm sorry," I say.  
  
"It's no big deal. I just sometimes wish my sister would want to settle somewhere... especially when I meat people like you."  
  
"Like me?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, well, I always meet new people and I never see them again. Some of them are wonderful. I just know that if I were settled, I would meet some people and be sure they wouldn't leave right away. Like you. I might never see you again."  
  
I flinch at the thought. Was I wasting my time, falling for some girl that was just about to slip away? She seemed to know what I was thinking because she grabbed my arm and said, "And I don't want to leave you." That made me feel a little better. I guess.  
  
I nod and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go get a bite to eat and we can continue talking about this. There has to be some way..." my voice faltered as I started thinking about it again. Everyone else seemed to have someone. Right when I got the chance, she was leaving.  
  
---  
  
Elise laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "This is so fun," she said, sipping her coke.  
  
I smiled. "I'll never forget this. NEVER."  
  
She laughed and pinched my side. "You have my number and I have yours. Don't loose mine."  
  
"I have your email and you have mine," I say. "We'll keep in touch and whenever I have the chance to see you, I'll go for it. Okay?"  
  
"And if I ever swing by Gondor you'll be the fist one to know," she answers. She then looks at her watch. "Crap! The auditions are WAY over. They'll leave me if I don't hurry."  
  
I frown. "I had so much fun. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"  
  
She nods. "I love you."  
  
I'm almost surprised that she said that. Almost. "I love you too." I trace her jaw line with my finger. Then, I tenderly tilt her head up and kiss her. That moment seemed so magical. And she did just what I hoped she would: kissed me back.  
  
"Bye," she whispered. Whoa, we'd ripped apart way too soon. Wasn't it supposed to last at least a full minute? I guess not.  
  
But I couldn't seem to say anything in return. I only wished I could have said something, like one of those good pickup lines that Emma would tell Faramir and me. She smiled at me one last time, and with that, she ran away. I watched he leave. I watched till she was completely out of sight. I even just stared at the corner she had turned at for a few minutes. This was one moment I'd never forget in my whole entire life. I just hoped I'd one day see that smile again. I was in love. For SURE. _____________  
  
*sigh* don't you just love romance? Well, will Faramir ever tell Eowyn that he likes her? Will Boromir EVER see Elise again? When do the hobbits come in? Wait till next time to find out!!!  
  
I loved writing this chapter. Review!! 


	18. The Speech That Made Me Cry

Okay, back from Virginia! It snowed!  
  
  
  
The Speech That Made Me Cry  
  
  
  
Monday  
  
"We're ready to go?" Aragorn asks, packing the last bag in one of the carriages. We're all in front or Arwen's, getting together to leave. We decided to go home because we have to study for an upcoming test, plus Arwen, Eowyn, and me have to do drama practice tomorrow. The play is in two weeks, the weekend after the dance. Anyways...  
  
"Yea...wait, where's Boromir?" says Talim.  
  
"He went to hang with ELISE," I say.  
  
Everyone turns to me. Looks like I'm the only one who knows about Elise. Wonder why that is? "Who's Elise?" asks Faramir.  
  
"A girl he met at the concert...I'm sure he'll he back any moment."  
  
"You spoke just in time, cause there he is," says Arwen. We watch Boromir come up the dirt road. It's the cutest thing I ever saw. He's got this goofy smile on his face and a piece of paper in his hand...Elise's phone number, maybe? He finally gets to us, his goofy smile fading.  
  
"What is everyone doing?" he asks.  
  
"Getting ready to leave...Geography test? Remember?" says Eowyn.  
  
"Right," he sighs. "Let me pack up."  
  
We all groan. Great. We get to wait for him to pack.  
  
"Smoothie break!" Arwen says, running inside with Boromir. I agree. Boromir can pack and we can make smoothies.  
  
"Make one for me!" Boromir cries.  
  
"No way!" Legolas and me say together.  
  
  
  
Saturday  
  
Things are great. Boromir and Elise talk everyday and I even got to talk to her. She seems really, really nice. They're so great together. There is one problem though. I'm waiting for Legolas to ask me to the dance. Yea, we are the queen and king and we will be together, but I want it to be an official date.  
  
I walk into my room and smile at the big bouquet on my little table. Aw, how sweet of Legolas. I can't help but notice that it's a strange looking bouquet: lots of daisies with a rose right in the middle. I open the card.  
  
"To a rose among daisies. I love you, Talim. Come to the Fall Ball with me. -Eomer."  
  
I sigh. Okay, so it's not for me and it's not from Legolas. I throw myself on my bed and heave one more sigh. And the dance is tonight! Will Legolas have any time to ask me?  
  
  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Talim cries, grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"I know," I sigh. "I just thought if I were hanging at the hotspot, Legolas would see me and ya know...ask me to the dance."  
  
"You mean he hasn't asked you?" Talim gasps.  
  
I shake my head. "Nope."  
  
"That's right. He asked Leanna," she says.  
  
I'm speechless. He asked Leanna? WHAT? And Talim isn't even surprised? "Just play'n," Talim says, seeing my shocked/mad expression.  
  
"Don't EVER do that AGAIN!" I hiss. "That was SO uncalled for."  
  
"Sorry, that wasn't a very friendly thing to do," Talim says. "And come to think of it, I haven't seen Legolas all day."  
  
"Yea," I sigh. "Well, there are still five hours before the dance. I think I'm gonna go watch a movie."  
  
"I'm going to go to the mall and get my makeup done," Talim says. "You wanna come?"  
  
I think about it. I rack my brain for a good movie I have and I can't think of one. "Sure," I finally say. "I DO want to look good tonight." We turn around and head downstairs.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I pick up the phone and dial Emma's number. Ring...ring...ring..."Hello, this is Talim and Emma. Leave a message and one of us will call you back"...beep!  
  
"Emma? Where are you?" I say to the machine. "I wanna talk to you about something. Call me."  
  
Okay, I'm so lame. I've only left four messages. I've even come to her door with flowers. I wonder where she could be! Girls usually spend forever getting ready in their rooms on days like this. Emma's not really like that, but you'd think she would be when she's the queen of the Fall Ball!  
  
I laugh at myself. She's probably running around having fun and I'M the one ready. I slip off my tux and get a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But why does she make herself unavailable when I need to talk to her? I just want to know that she'll go with me to the Fall Ball.  
  
"Your such a spazz!" Eomer says.  
  
"Huh?" sometimes I'm really dumb.  
  
"I've been watching TV this whole time and you've called Emma like every five minutes! Chill out. She'll be in her room in about an hour or so. She's got to get ready some time."  
  
"Yea," I say, sliding my hand through my long hair. "It's just I haven't asked her yet...and, yea."  
  
  
  
Time flies and I have to get ready again, whether Emma calls me back or not. Some reason I have a feeling she won't get around to checking her messages. "Look on the bright side, man," says Eomer. "Someone is going to give a positive speech about you. It might be great!"  
  
The principal picks one person that the king of the fall ball really knows. Then that person gives a speech on what they think of he king and then comes dancing. The same thing happens with the queen of the fall ball. I wonder who is giving a speech about me!  
  
The knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. "Come in."  
  
"Hurry up!" Boromir says, sticking his head in the door. "The food is already out and lots of people are there!"  
  
"Emma?" I ask. "No, I don't think so," says Boromir. I notice that Eomer is already gone. How did he slip away like that?  
  
"Gotta go!" I say, brushing by him and running to Emma's room. I knock. Silence. I knock again. "Yea?"  
  
"Emma?" I say.  
  
She opens the door. She's more beautiful than I've ever seen her! She's in this tight, blue strapless dress with this big bell-shaped part at the bottom.  
  
"Hi," she says.  
  
"Um, h-hi," I stutter. "God, you look sexy...I mean, you look nice." I wince. Whoops. That just came out there. I hope she doesn't mind.  
  
Surprisingly she laughs, but she still doesn't sound too happy. I notice that her hair is in curls, and pulled up in a clip.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask her, walking in.  
  
"Nothing, I was just, um, watching TV," she says.  
  
"TV?" I ask. "But the Fall Ball is starting!"  
  
"Yea, I know," she says. I've never seen her look so...disappointed. I feel so dumb. I have a feeling she's disappointed in me. She should be. I screwed up.  
  
I trace her jaw line and look in her soft blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before, Emma. You know I only want to spend tonight with you."  
  
She smiles a little bit so I continue. I fake this 'real-gentleman' voice. "May I escort you to the ball, ma'am?"  
  
She laughs and hugs me, but pulls away quickly. "The pleasure would be all mine, good sir," she says.  
  
We laugh, link arms, and head out together. I'm glad she's not mad at me.  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I was so glad that Legolas came to take me. I was starting to think about not going at all! When I got down to the 'Ball Hall' I was astounded. I never knew the school had such a beautiful area! There was the HUGE chandelier that hung high on the ceiling, and these stairs that went down into the dancing area. It looked like something that belonged in a castle or something. We started snacking at one of the tables and then one of the teachers stepped up to the mic. "I'd like to introduce you all to Aragorn. Aragorn, please come up."  
  
What was this about? I'd heard about this, I think. Wasn't he going to do some kind of speech?  
  
Everyone claps for Aragorn, including Legolas and me. He waved a hand as if to say, "settle down."  
  
"My speech is on Emthiel Goldring, queen of the fall ball," he starts.  
  
I gasp. A speech about me?!  
  
"The ones that look at her and don't know her personally would all have different opinions. But I've known her for a long time and when I see her, I see a sweet, thoughtful girl. I'm not saying she's perfect because I've seen her at her worst. I've seen her messy room all that," Aragorn continues. Everyone seems to get a kick out of it, but I'm kind of embarrassed at the messy room part.  
  
"But there is much more to her than some will ever know. When we were dating..."  
  
Uh-oh!  
  
"...I thought she was so considerate. And I thought she was like that to me more than anyone else. But I've got the chance to watch her with other people and I see how wrong I was. She's a great friend to anyone who needs her. She'd even be there for her worst enemy...because that's the kind of person she is. I want to say how much I love Emma and that I'll always be there for her, just as she was for me. Congratulations Emma. You deserve Queen of the Fall Ball!"  
  
Everyone claps. I wipe away the tears. How could I have thought for a moment it was going to be a bad speech?  
  
  
  
[How will the rest of the ball be? Find out!  
  
-Lauren  
  
Review, please, please!!! I want to know how many ppls are reading so leave a review if you've read this chapter. Thanx] 


	19. The Night for Faramir

The Night For Faramir  
  
  
  
Eomer does his little speech on Legolas and it was quite good, but my mind is still on Aragorn's speech. When the party is up again, I wave at Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn!" I yell. He comes straight towards me and holds me in this long hug. "That was the sweetest thing you've ever said about me, I think."  
  
I see over my shoulder that he's smiling. "Emma, I never started to hate you when Arwen came along. At first I felt horrible. I had this feeling that you had something for Legolas and..."  
  
I look up to see Legolas is no longer there. He's over at the side snacking some more. The music starts and Aragorn and me start dancing.  
  
"Your one of my best friends," I tell Aragorn. I look up at him. Some reason his eyes are tearing up. Some reason MY eyes are tearing up!! "You know me better than anyone except my parents. You've seen the real me. I was afraid that when you left me that you didn't like me."  
  
"I tried to tell you I wasn't leaving you," Aragorn says. "I still wanted to hang with you. I just started seeing things differently. I like how things are now. You are my best friend; Arwen is my girlfriend."  
  
"It was silly how we fought," I say, remembering how I wouldn't talk to him.  
  
"I know. Best friends?" he asks.  
  
"Of course," I chuckle. "That's how I like it too."  
  
"Well, you better get over there to your man. He's fidgeting around like he's going to have a seizure."  
  
I laugh, looking at Legolas. He sure does. "Okay, see you later." He pauses and kisses my forehead. "We're tight?"  
  
"Yea, tight," I say. He then turns to leave. I stand in the middle of the dance floor, smiling like an idiot. I must have looked so dumb. Aragorn and me needed to talk about that and it had happened. Now things were cool.  
  
All of the sudden I feel these warm arms slip around me...strong arms of a guy in a tux. Ooh, who could that be? "Hi, Legolas..." I say turning. "Uh, I mean Earfalas." I'm already creeped out and he has this little glint in his eyes. Everything about him creeps me out now. "I thought you'd want to dance with me," he says.  
  
'WANT to dance with YOU?' I feel like saying. I dance with him anyways. What an ass. "Look I'm sorry about our date a few months back...or whenever it was," he says. I roll my eyes. "Yea, whatever."  
  
He looks a little hurt, but I don't care. "So, could we ever go out again?"  
  
"I don't think so," I say.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend if you don't already know."  
  
"So," he shrugs like me having a boyfriend is no problem. "He would NEVER know. Besides, aren't *I* worth it?"  
  
I look up at him. Is HE worth anything to ME? Hell no. If someone asked me to save his life for a penny I'd be like, "No, I'll keep my penny! You can kill Earfalas for all I care. He probably rapes little girls or something!"  
  
"Your not worth it," I say sharply. "I don't give a shit what you want. I LOVE Legolas and I HATE you." I can't believe I said that. He leaves and my mood goes back to normal. Not even HE could kill my mood. But where the hell is Legolas when I need him?  
  
"Hey, I'm right here," Legolas says. I turn. It was like he was reading my mind. He's no longer wearing his jacket and he looks so hot. His blond hair dances around his shoulders as he comes closer and one strong hand gently slips around my waste. "What?" he asks, noticing that I'm being a little weird. I look up at him, straight in the eyes. He twitches. God, is he having a seizure? Haha. "I was just thinking you look wonderful."  
  
He comes closer to me. "Hey, you look sexier than you've ever looked, baby," he whispers, his lips tickling my ear. I punch him in the chest [not hard]. It's so messed up when guys are horny in public! Can't they say these things in private? I can see this freshman right next to us and she's being so quiet that I know she's listening. "Don't think I'm playing with you," he says, laughing. "But you've always been the sexiest girl at the school," he quickly adds.  
  
I smile. "You better believe it," I joke.  
  
He laughs again, but his smile goes down a notch. "What did that Earfalas guy want?"  
  
"He...he wanted to dance."  
  
"And...what else did he want?" Legolas said harshly.  
  
"He wanted to go out with me again," I say. "Like THAT would ever happen."  
  
"He probably wanted sex," Legolas says, staring out in space.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"What?!" he says. "He probably did. He's an ass hole that plays all the girls."  
  
I nod and pull Legolas closer. "And we have nothing to do with that, because all I want is you."  
  
I know he's smiling. I can feel it. I like that about Legolas and me. There is such a connection and he loves me. That's the greatest thing I'll ever know. I'm loved by someone I love to death.  
  
  
  
Faramir POV  
  
Everyone seems to be having a blast. Even Boromir! Elise was going to come, but then something happened and she couldn't make it. "She said, 'I'll be able to make it next time, I'm sure. I have next weekend off and I'll be able to hang for a night,'" Boromir told me, quoting exactly what she had said.  
  
Right. How come I was the only one having a kind of lame time? I few girls walked by, looking at me with these sexy stares as if trying to give me a hint that they wanted to dance. But I walked right past them and I'm not sure why. I was the guy who never had a girlfriend because I wanted to flirt with them all, but tonight was different. I glanced over at Eowyn again. Man, was she a babe! He sandy blond hair was waved all around her as she danced with some guy from Rohan. I felt a pang of jealousy. Maybe she was into Rohan guys. After all, she WAS from Rohan.  
  
'What chance did I think I have, anyway?' I wondered. 'Faramir is doomed to aloneness forever.' I didn't understand why! I didn't think I was drop dead gorgeous, but I certainly wasn't ugly. I knew that much. I was kinda shy and mellow. Don't girls like that? I looked back at the girls giving guys sexy-stares. Stupid chicks were still staring and waving at me. Okay, maybe SOME girls like shy, mellow guys. Maybe that wasn't Eowyn's type?  
  
I could be hyped and talkative? Nah, no way. I was stuck being myself. I was also stuck being a dude with no Eowyn.  
  
"Faramir!" I jumped, suddenly noticing that Eowyn was RIGHT THERE. I smiled more than I should have. I wonder if I looked as excited as I felt. She smiles too. "Don't sit back in this corner. Dance with me!" she yelled over the noise.  
  
I laughed and twirled her around. The mellow song turned into one of those up-beat tango songs. I'd actually done tango at this summer program. Who would have known? But I really love dancing.  
  
Before I know it, we're bobbing all over the floor like we'd done this together before. It sure felt like we had! I felt like some Tango-Champion if there was such a thing! I swung her, dipped her, pulled off the really cool moves I'd only done in Tango class with this girl in thick glasses. This was certainly MUCH better.  
  
"Faramir, look," she said. I got to take a quick glance away from her. Oh my god! I hadn't even noticed that the whole floor had been cleared for us and everyone was watching and clapping. I twirl Eowyn one last time and then we stop. Everyone claps louder and we both bow.  
  
"That was awesome, Faramir!" Eowyn looks at me and the crowd goes back to the floor. "I've NEVER tangoed before. You knew what you were doing, huh?"  
  
"Yea, I took a class," I say.  
  
"Well, it's really cool. That was the best dance I've ever had!"  
  
I smile and I mean REALLY smile. "Ya know, I think it was mine, too."  
  
  
  
Arwen POV  
  
"I really think your speech was great, Aragorn. I know you're not too big on speeches, but I'm sure Emma was so happy," I say.  
  
He smiles. "Yea, she WAS happy."  
  
I look away so he won't have to see my sad face. At first I was jealous of Emma and I start to feel jealous again. I could have been the queen of the fall ball and maybe Aragorn could have said a great speech about ME. At the same time, I'm aware of how selfish I am being.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aragorn asks, tilting my chin up so he can see me. "I love you and I just want to have a great time with you. I don't like Emma THAT way anymore..."  
  
"Oh, it's not that," I shrug. "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little tired. I love you too and I'm so glad you love me."  
  
Aragorn smiles and kisses me. I feel something flutter inside my stomach. I'm so lucky. So I guess this is how it feels to be REALLY in love? I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. I'm sure.  
  
  
  
Faramir POV again  
  
Eowyn and me get a few more little dances and a few friends come over to say hi.  
  
"You guys looked wonderful out there!" Legolas says, dancing with Emma.  
  
"Yea," Emma agrees. "Like one of those super-perfect couples." She winks at me and I feel myself blushing. Not like I don't like them around, but they finally left, leaving me alone with Eowyn again.  
  
Eowyn smiles up at me. "I'm glad we get to dance and hang together tonight," she says. "I kinda hoped it would happen."  
  
I feel myself blushing harder. She can be so casual when she speaks about something like that, but when I talk about these things I turn beat red. "Eowyn, I've liked you," I finally say. "...for a long time now."  
  
She looks up at me, her blue eyes sparkling. "Really?"  
  
"Yea," I say. "And when I saw you dancing with that Rohan dude, I was going bezerk."  
  
"That guy?" she asks, looking at that guy she had danced with. "He's my cousin."  
  
"Oh," I say. Great, now I feel stupid. "But just thinking about you being with someone else made me realize...I think..."  
  
I don't know if I can finish my sentence without sounding so dumb.  
  
"I think...I'm in love with you."  
  
She doesn't really say anything, but she seems to be glowing. Is that a smile I see? I lean into her, our bodies together and my face inching towards hers. Then it happened. I kissed her. This kiss meant more to me than any other times I'd kissed a girl. Finally, we pulled away. She looked at me like she really did love me back...  
  
But then she looked at my like my nose had grown bigger or something. "WHAT?" I asked. I felt like I'd kissed her and she didn't want to be kissed. I wanted to scream because I felt like I was a worm in her presence. "Should I not have kissed you?"  
  
Then she laughed. "No, I wanted that like you have no idea, but um..."  
  
"What?" I pressed.  
  
"You have my lipstick on your lips," she said, taking her fingers and wiping it away. I laughed. I'd been afraid she didn't like me! But I was so wrong! I sighed. "So, do you love me back?"  
  
"I'll settle for really like. I really like you," she said. "And I really want to learn to love you," she says. Then this time she leaned towards me.  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I'd caught a glimpse at Faramir and Eowyn's little kiss. The night was full of romance for everyone, huh? I looked at Boromir in the corner his cell- phone pressed to his ear. He even looked like he was glowing. I'm sure he's talking to Elise.  
  
I look at Legolas who is smiling like crazy. I can tell he's having a blast. "I'll see you later, Emma," Talim says.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" I ask, grabbing her hand. I then notice that Eomer is holding her hand so I quickly pull my hand away.  
  
"Um, I'm going to hang in Eomer's room," Talim says. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, Legolas is looks like you'll have to sleep somewhere else tonight," says Eomer. "See ya later."  
  
Legolas shakes his head. "I can't believe this. Don't be messing in MY bed, all right?" Legolas then looks at me, first with this little sad puppy face, but then with this 'ooh can we have a little fun too?' look.  
  
I sigh. "You can sleep in my room," I say.  
  
"Yay!" he says. I laugh, then look around the room. I see some of my friends having a great time and Faramir's lips are locked to Eowyn's again.  
  
"Love is in the air!" I say to myself.  
  
"It sure is," Legolas says, rubbing his forehead against mine.  
  
  
  
I had to write a long chappie! Review. Here's a Lemba for you if you review. I'm sure you will. *Hands you a Lemba* 


	20. Legolas Gets Manly, Legolas kicks Earfal...

Legolas Gets Manly [Legolas kicks Earfalas' butt]  
  
The party settles down and Legolas and me head to my room. "I'm so tired," I yawn.  
  
"Ugh, don't be tired," Legolas says. I think I even sensed some annoyance in his voice. Right when Legolas gets in my room, he strips from his pants.  
  
I walk to the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready for bed," I say. "Hand me some pajamas in my top drawer, will you?"  
  
"Yea, okay," he says. "Take off some of that makeup, brush your teeth, and then I'll hand you your pajamas," he says, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Okay," I shrug.  
  
I come out of the bathroom two minutes later and Legolas is in my bed with Talim's pillows and mine! "Hand my pajamas over, slave boy," I say.  
  
"Nope," he says.  
  
I march over to my pajama drawer. It's empty! "Legolas, give me my pajamas," I say. He shakes his head and snuggles in my bed like he's ready to sleep.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I say, pulling his sheets off. I try not to notice how sexy he looks in his plaid boxers...I notice that my pajamas aren't in the bed either.  
  
"Why is it that I wear my boxers but you MUST have your pajamas?"  
  
"Maybe because...I AM a virgin, unlike you," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Okay, this dress is not comfortable and I wanna get out of it! Why can't he cooperate?  
  
"I am a virgin! You don't think I could EVER find someone as good as you to do it with, do you?" he says... "I've hardly had any girlfriend anyway," he adds.  
  
I sigh. "I'm waiting for my pajamas not to hear about your love-life."  
  
"You can wait all night, but it would be better if you didn't and just get out of that dress." I shrug. Okay, if he can get in his boxers, I can be in my underwear. It's a good thing I wear bikini style underwear and not thongs or something! So I do it, I take off the dress.  
  
"Legolas, you're driving me crazy," I say, getting into Talim's bed.  
  
"I love you Emma," he says. "We've been dating for awhile and we need some fun, right?"  
  
I laugh. "Okay, you had your fun, goodnight." I plop down and then remember he's got the pillows. "Legolas!!"  
  
"What?" he plays innocent.  
  
I get up and march to my bed [that he took from me!] and grab one of his pillows. All of the sudden, my pajamas spill all over the floor out of his pillow. "Legolas!" I say, smacking him with the pillow.  
  
"Hey!" he says, smacking me back. I hit him harder. He hits me harder. I hit him on the butt. He grabs my waste and flings me on the bed. Then he hits me over and over with the pillow. I start laughing like crazy. "Legolas, please stop now!" He finally stops and he just looks at me.  
  
I finally can breath since that pillow isn't in my face. "You deserve to be hit with a pillow one more time," I say.  
  
"Okay." So I hit him one more time, but he doesn't hit me back. We're both in my bed now. How did he trick me into getting in the same bed with him?  
  
"I won't play games with you anymore. I just want to be next to you," he says. He lays down on top of me, his head on my shoulder, but he doesn't play around anymore. "That's all I ever wanted."  
  
Aw, he's a sweety pie. Even when he tricks me into stuff like this. I kiss his neck, cuddle up to his warm body, and fall asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning Legolas is still on top of me, but kind of sliding off. I slip away to the bathroom so I can take a nice shower. I want to make myself look good today and I have all the time I need to do it. We're just going to hang out at the mall but we'll end up seeing lots of people from school. So many people were nice to me last night. I got so many compliments and I felt like I was really accepted here.  
  
Then I remembered the Drama practice in forty-five minutes. Uh-oh! Now I had a reason to hurry.  
  
  
  
After I was ready, I shook Legolas awake. "Wake up, babe," I whispered. "I'm leaving." He muttered a reply and with that I hurried out. "Hey babe." Earfalas AGAIN?  
  
"What now?" I asked, power-walking towards the drama place [that's what everyone called it]. Earfalas fell in step with me. "I just really need another chance."  
  
"Why? Because now that I was the queen of the fall ball and that I'm going to be the lead actress in this play coming up, you have to be hooked up with me? What, I'm good on your rep?"  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head. "That's not it. You're like so hot...plus, you're um, good in school?"  
  
"You're wasting my time," I say, turning to look at him, stopping in the middle of the hall. "Don't you have some other girl to bother?"  
  
He had this wicked look in his eyes. "If you won't go out with me, come on, let's do a one night stand. Sound good?" I was disgusted. EW! He reached for my waste and grabbed me with this rock-solid grip. I started screaming and hitting him like crazy and his grip loosened, but not enough.  
  
"Hey, don't get upset. I'm not going to rape you. I just want to talk to you," he said. I finally calmed down. "Please let me go," I said, more of a command.  
  
"Hear me out first," he said. "I give good sex..."  
  
"LEGOLAS!" I started screaming.  
  
"Don't, please!" Earfalas put his hand over my mouth and bursting out my door came Legolas in baggy pants and a half-button shirt. He didn't even have shoes on. Looked like he'd been dressing just as I started screaming.  
  
Earfalas let go of me...more like he threw me trying to get away, but Legolas sucker-punched him right in the eye. Earfalas ran off yelping and Legolas ran after him, dragging him to the ground. I ran after them and when I got to where they were, rolling on the ground hitting each other, I wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"You fuck'n dumbass! Keep your hands off my girl!" yelled Legolas, punching Earfalas right in the chest.  
  
Earfalas hit Legolas right at the chin and Legolas fell back in shock for a moment.  
  
"Take that, pretty boy," said Earfalas laughing, turning his back on us. I went to Legolas and asked him if he was okay, but he jumped away from me and attacked him again. Earfalas fell to the floor on his face, hard this time, and we all heard this crack. I gasped and I could tell that Legolas was also shocked because he quickly jumped off of Earfalas. His nose was gushing blood all over and he started screaming, holding his face.  
  
Some girls came out of their rooms and started screaming, "911!"  
  
Legolas got up and held Earfalas up. For a moment I thought Earfalas was going to push him away, but then he started screaming again as the blood poured everywhere! "Lay him back down on his back, Legolas!" I said.  
  
This was not turning out to be good at all. Was Legolas going to get in trouble?  
  
  
  
Principal Enduin looked at Legolas with disappointed eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see a day when the Prince of Mirkwood would dare beat up a classmate and even break his nose."  
  
"Sir, I didn't mean to break his nose," started Legolas.  
  
"But you DID mean to beat him up...Because he was playing with your girlfriend. Those things are no big deal."  
  
"Sexual harassment, Mr. Enduin! Not playing around. He told me he wanted sex, I said no, and he grabbed me. That's pretty serious."  
  
"Well, Legolas should have known better. He should have called my office or the police, not beat the student. He's the prince and this is very bad on his reputation. He's the future KING of Mirkwood and with that comes responsibility."  
  
I roll my eyes. Poor Legolas.  
  
"I'm going to have to call your father," he said. "And yours, Emthiel."  
  
"Mine?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. Legolas was not supposed to be spending the night in your room. This is a school, not a whorehouse!"  
  
"Mr. Enduin, but we didn't do THAT..."  
  
"Well, you disobeyed the school rules. I will not talk to your parents about that, I guess. I would hate to be responsible of letting that get out. Then it would certainly be bad on your reputation, Mr. Greenleaf. You may be dismissed...oh, and I don't want to see either of you on school grounds today and tomorrow. You have an hour to be out of here. Find a hotel or something. Farewell."  
  
Legolas and me sadly walked out of the office. "Where are we going to stay for the rest of the weekend?" I ask Legolas.  
  
"Mirkwood is too far away," Legolas said. "Or else we could go there."  
  
"How about Midday inn? They even have a club and a restaurant!" I say.  
  
"And a spa," Legolas adds.  
  
Maybe this wont be so bad after all?  
  
  
  
"Hey, Emma! Heard you were expelled from Gondor High because you were bang'n Prince Greenleaf! HA! Is that why you're packed up?" one of Leanna's friends ask.  
  
"None of that's true," I hiss. "I can't be around the school so instead I'm having a weekend vacation."  
  
She shrugs.  
  
"That's kinda cool," says Leanna. Is it cool that I'm leaving or cool because she's happy for me? "Is Legolas staying here?"  
  
I laugh. "Of course not. He's coming with ME. See you later, Leanna. I'll miss ya." NOT.  
  
She nods a reply and I can tell she's pissed. But Legolas is MY boy. Keep off Leanna!  
  
  
  
We finally ride up to the hotel when Legolas' cell rings. "Hello? Oh, hey dad. Yes, I know...but...dad, I'm staying with a friend. No a GUY friend. Um...a guy friend, okay? WHY?! For the whole weekend? That's so not fair! Right. FINE. I'll see you as soon as I can get there. Bye."  
  
"What was THAT about?" I ask.  
  
"Dad wants me to be come. I'm in big trouble for breaking dumbass's nose. I'll give you some money so you can stay here," he says.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll see you later. Love you," I say, very disappointed as he hands me some money.  
  
  
  
This chapter sucked but the next one might be good. I gladly listen to suggestions and ideas so if you have any ideas on how I can make this story more enjoyable for you, tell me and I'll think about it. Ttyl ppls!  
  
*pEaCe*OuT*  
  
Lauren 


	21. Maybe leaving Gondor?

Sorry, I've been so busy. This is a really sucky chapter. If u fall asleep, sorry about that. This whole chapter went insane and I wasn't sure WHAT to write!  
  
Maybe Leaving Gondor High?  
  
I walk into the lobby after Legolas leaves. This might be a sucky weekend after all. "Emma?!" I jump as someone shouts my name. I turn to see my cousin, Analye.  
  
"Analye!" I scream. She runs over to hug me. I haven't really seen her since I left for Gondor High.  
  
"What's going on? What are you doing here?" she asks.  
  
"The principle didn't want me to be around the school for the weekend because people found out my boyfriend spent the night in my room...but nothing actually happened. Suspended over the weekend. Weird, huh? So I'm here. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I spent the fall break week here and now I'm going to see some friends over in Mirkwood. Then I'm going back to Rivendell. Hey, since you have some time off, wanna come with me?"  
  
I smile. Maybe I'll get to spend time with Legolas after all! "Well, where in Mirkwood?"  
  
"I have a friend Milanna that lives in the underground palace. The place is so big and so many elves live there. So whata ya say? Wanna spend a weekend and a few days in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Would I be able to get back by Monday?"  
  
"No, Wednesday night, maybe. But hey, you can always make up for it, right? Spending a few days in the Mirkwood palace is like a treat!" she says.  
  
"Okay," I sigh. "You've convinced me."  
  
She links arms with me and we march out of the lobby. "To Mirkwood we go!" she says.  
  
  
  
"So whose this boyfriend of yours?" Analye asks. "Aragorn maybe? I knew he'd get caught sneaking in your room ONE day."  
  
"It's not Aragorn and you'd never believe me if I told you," I said.  
  
"I'm sure I would," she laughs. "Lenomial? That really hot elf we used to like back in the day?"  
  
"His name is Legolas."  
  
"Ooh, he's probably a babe if he has the same name of Legolas Greenleaf. Is it Legolas Romone?"  
  
"Nope. Legolas Greenleaf," I say.  
  
"Yea, and my boyfriend is Boromir, son of Gondor!" she cackles.  
  
"Nope, Boromir likes this girl named Elise," I say in my most serious voice.  
  
She shakes her head in disbelief and pretty much laughs in my face. I guess I don't blame her. "You always KNEW some princes and princesses, but YOU dating Prince GREENLEAF, no way. I find that so hard too believe. Are they teaching you to be a big liar in that school of yours?"  
  
"Just you wait!" I laugh. "We'll see him in Mirkwood and I'll prove it."  
  
"No, sorry to prove you wrong, kiddie, but Legolas goes to Gondor High. He's not over in Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes, but he was sleeping with me and the principal found out so he got kicked out for the weekend and his dad called telling him to come home."  
  
"You thought this lie out very well," she smirks.  
  
I shrug. "I don't see why you can't believe me. Legolas and I go to the same school, so why not? You and me are just below royalty. Our dad's WORK [or worked] for Elrond and dad was related to Arwen's mother, Celebrian. I have a fair shot at the prince, right?"  
  
"Maybe I believe you, but just wait till Thranduil finds out. He wants Legolas to marry Arwen and not the daughter of Elrond's right hand man."  
  
"ARWEN?" I squeak.  
  
  
  
"This is the quickest way to Milanna's room. It's right through this ballroom, but no one will mind if we just sneak through," says Analye.  
  
"All right," I shrug.  
  
So she opens the doors to this great ballroom and we try to slip in unnoticed. I glance around the room when my eye catches a flash of white- blond hair. LEGOLAS!  
  
"Who are these people dressed in clothes like THAT?" asks some beautiful girl, tapping Legolas on his arm. Legolas turns to Analye and me walking through the room to the other door.  
  
"EMMA?!" he says.  
  
I stop in my tracks. "Whose THAT?" asks the same girl, her cheeks turning red with anger. Jealousy...? HA! Don't worry, babe, by the end of this weekend, your cheeks will be red a thousand times!  
  
Legolas doesn't answer the girl hanging all over him. Neither do I. I can catch up to Legolas later. "See you later, Legolas," I finally say.  
  
  
  
I finally get to meet Milanna when we run into her in the hall...one of the many great underground halls or Mirkwood. Milanna is just like most of the other elves here in Mirkwood: blond, rich, and beautiful.  
  
"What have you guys been doing? Emma, here, looks like she just saw a ghost!" says Milanna.  
  
"She's been telling me that Legolas GREENLEAF is her boyfriend. I mean, come on, Emma! She started going crazy when she saw that girl hanging all over him."  
  
"He IS my boyfriend!" I reply. "We hang out just about everyday!"  
  
"Well, you might know him," said Analye. "You just have to prove that you're his girlfriend. That girl hanging all over his arm is making me think otherwise."  
  
"I'm afraid Analye is right and you're NOT going out with him," says Milanna. "Everyone keeps on talking about this elf from Rivendell that he's in love with. Her name is Emthiel. Some say she's a lost relative of Galadriel. Some say she's an elf whom was raised in Gondor. I guess we'll never know...Analye, why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
I feel a smile creep over my face. I glance over at Analye, her mouth hanging open wide and her eyes popping out of her head. "Emthiel Nicolea Goldring?"  
  
"Yes! So you've heard of her too?" asked Milanna.  
  
"I'm her. Emthiel, Emma? See the resemblance in the name?"  
  
"Oh my god," says Analye. "I'm Analye Wimay Goldring, cousin of the girl dating Prince Legolas!" She gives an excited scream.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" Milanna starts jumping up and down and grabbing my arms. "You're...you're...Emthiel!"  
  
All the sudden trumpets are heard. "What was that?" I ask.  
  
"Prince Legolas is coming down the hall. 'Where the trumpets will sound, the prince's footsteps will be found'," says Milanna.  
  
"Emma!" Legolas runs up. He then looks up at some stern man at the doorway and then back at me. "I mean...Emthiel," Legolas says, bowing. "bow," he whispers.  
  
"Prince Legolas," I say, bowing in my jeans. Haha! He's wearing these traditional clothes and I'm wearing jeans. It's royalty tradition to dress like they used to years ago. The thing about hanging with royalty and rich people, in public they are supposed to look like they came from some History book or something. I hadn't been doing much of that since I met Talim. I didn't want her to feel like I was some rich snob.  
  
Legolas holds out his arm and I take it. He leads me through the hall and I give a quick goodbye wave to Milanna and Analye.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas asks me. "I thought you were going to stay at the hotel."  
  
I dig through my pockets to retrieve his money. "I ran into a cousin who was coming here. I thought you would want me to come. I want to meet your father and everything." I hand him is money, but he doesn't take it, so I put it back in my pockets.  
  
Legolas looks so uncomfortable. I think he might just run for his life. "But you wouldn't like my dad, because he wouldn't..." Legolas trails off.  
  
'What was he going to say? His father wouldn't like me?' I wondered. I shake that thought, or at least try to. I'm feeling so disappointed and now I kind of wish I hadn't come. I thought he'd want me to come? He was acting like he was embarrassed of me! Was it because lots of people were hearing about me?  
  
"But, Legolas, I thought you wanted to spend some time with me away from school...so here we are...in this big castle with lots of space."  
  
"That's not it," he sighs, turning to look at me. "My father is angry for me breaking Earfalas's nose. He wants me to change schools. There's a LITTLE school here and he's..."  
  
Everything else he says, I don't hear. I had too much processing already. Legolas leaving the school? But NO he couldn't! No WAY!  
  
He suddenly pauses and looks out the window. "The sun is low! I have to go now. Tomorrow is Sunday and I'll make sure you meet my father and my little brother, Lenion. Come to the afternoon banquet at the same place you saw me earlier." Legolas kissed my forehead and ran off before I had time to say anything. My mind was spinning and a tear started in one of my eyes. I pushed it back and walked back to Analye and Milanna.  
  
"What happened?" Analye asked. "He didn't dump you for someone else did he? That's such like a prince."  
  
"No," I said. "Let's talk about it in Milanna's room."  
  
"All right, I'll take you there," Milanna said, flashing me an apologetic smile. "And after that, let's get you something more traditional to wear."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe he might be leaving the school!" I sobbed.  
  
Analye looked up from where she was measuring my waist. "Hey, I got a plan! Since your meeting his father, talk to him about how wonderful the school is and how much you both have been learning. We've been to so many balls in Rivendell last year, remember? Prove to him that you're ladylike and you learn all that you know at Gondor High. Maybe you can convince his father to let him stay!"  
  
"That's perfect!" Milanna agreed. "And if you get the king to like you, maybe he will forget about Arwen. Before everyone would say how much they were great together. That was before the rumor of YOU came along. You could be the perfect match for Legolas."  
  
I pictured wedding bells and white gowns. Silver trumpets and red roses. "Would you take Emthiel Goldring to be your lawfully wedded wife?" ... "Hold up!" I say, pushing that really WEIRD thought away. "This IS a good plan. We're going to make me look like a real Mirkwood girl for tomorrow, right? King Thranduil will like me!" I exclaim. "Now let's finish this all tomorrow. I'm wiped."  
  
"Me too," says Analye and we all go back to Milanna's room.  
  
  
  
My Aunt Rehilia hung on my arm. This annoying dinner party was dragging on late. "Tell me, Legolas," purred my aunt. "Who is this Ms. Goldring everyone is talking about? Word has it that she is in Gondor and she is most beautiful."  
  
"Aye, she is beautiful," Legolas admitted. "But nay, she is not in Gondor but she is within these very walls."  
  
"Here, you say?" asked my aunt, excitement flowing in her voice. "And the stories are true?"  
  
"I haven't heard all the stories. But she is wonderful. You'll meet her tomorrow."  
  
"What about Princess Arwen? We had thought you were betrothed...or soon going to be."  
  
"Betrothed? To Arwen? Now THAT'S a rumor. Arwen is dating one of my friends and to go out with Arwen...that's just strange. I love the girl I'm with."  
  
"Well you better hope your father approves of this young woman, but if she is what everyone claims, he will love her," said my aunt.  
  
"I sure hope so," I say. And I really do. I don't want anything to be messed up when we're dating. I love that girl to death.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!" I turn my head to see Finia and Roshma. I shudder at the sight. "Aren't you going to me a gentleman and dance with ME?" Asks Finia. I love Emma and sometimes I really just don't want to be prince. It would make is easier on our relationship, huh?  
  
  
  
I so love writing this story! Hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. Thanx for the reviews...just review AGAIN. 


	22. Legolas's little Brother

Legolas's little brother  
  
I fidget around at the big wooden door. I'm waiting to be announced. That's what they do at balls and banquets. You cannot enter till you are called and showed a place at the table. My hair is down and curled at the bottom and I'm in this dress that I can hardly breath in. It's like one of those fancy ballroom dresses with lace, satin, and everything else. It's really pretty. It's GREEN, Legolas's favorite color.  
  
All these people bustle around in a line, all dressed nicely...all of the young women in GREEN. I sigh. Either everyone likes green, or everyone is dressing to impress Legolas. A few elves give me a welcoming smile as if noticing they'd never seen my around before. "Emthiel Nicolea Goldring!" I'm announced.  
  
Everything goes silent as if everyone is watching and waiting. I step foreword and the doors open, creaking on their hinges. I've never felt this nervous before. Everyone watches me with smiles or curious expressions. I get the seat next to Legolas. :)  
  
"Emthiel," Legolas grabs my hand from under the table. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't come?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I wasn't sure."  
  
Everyone gets his or her seat and starts talking. King Thranduil looks young and beautiful. His golden blond hair is draped over his shoulders and his dark blue eyes sparkle, holding much knowledge, though he looks as young as Legolas in the face.  
  
"Greetings, Emthiel. You have no idea how much I've heard about you...from everybody! You sure are as beautiful as they say! I hope you are having a pleasant time here. How are you?"  
  
"Im valina, Aran Meletyalda," I answer [I am good/happy, your majesty].  
  
The king smiles. "Good, good. Now tell me, have you ever attended Mirkwood High?" I could feel Legolas tensing. I thought for a moment. What was I going to say?  
  
"Um...no...BUT I had a friend that went there named Tanya..." [that I had met on the internet]. "And she said she disliked the school. She said they didn't have very good teachers. The teachers were unprofessional!" I said. I THINK Tanya had said that. She might not of though. I didn't talk to her anymore. "But Gondor is a most magnificent school! The teachers are wonderful and I'm always learning lots of things. It's always a challenge!" I added in my 'oh-I-can-act-smart-if-I-have-to' voice.  
  
Legolas smiled at me knowingly.  
  
"Really? Yes, I always heard it was a good school. That's why Legolas is attending there!"  
  
"And it really is a great school," I add with a smile. Man, I hope Legolas doesn't have to leave or I'll cry my eyes out.  
  
"Father, may we be excused?" Legolas asks glancing over at me. "I wanted you to be here when they started dancing, but all right," replies his father. Legolas grabs my hand and we hurry out. I see that girl that was all over Legolas the day before. She has her hands crossed over her chest like Legolas is HERS or something. Give me a break. Sometimes I hate that Legolas is a prince. We rush outside in the dark, thick forest. We stand in a little clearing in the shade.  
  
"What's going on, Legolas?"  
  
"I just wanted to be alone...with you," he says. "I wanted..."  
  
"Legolas!" Lenion, Legolas's younger brother comes out. At lest I assume it's his brother.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" Legolas asks, kind of annoyed.  
  
"Father told me to get you. He has some things to ask you and he wants you to dance with Amera."  
  
Legolas looks at me with these sorry eyes. I shiver, just looking at his perfect crystal eyes and flawless skin. "I'm sorry," he mutters, but it doesn't sound like a mutter you're used to. It's an elven mutter, almost musical if it makes any sense. "I'm sorry I'm prince. I'd give it all up to be with you if I could."  
  
"It's okay, I'll see you later," I say, trying not to sound disappointed. He'll be dancing with other girls. That thought isn't really a good one. Legolas walks backwards looking at me for a few steps, then he turns to go in.  
  
I sit down on this bench made of rock. Lenion sits next to me. "Hi, I'm Lenion."  
  
"Hello, I'm Emthiel."  
  
He smiles. "That's what I thought. Legolas talks about you like you're air that keeps him living."  
  
I smile at the thought. "Really?" I ask, looking at him.  
  
"He tells me things like that all the time on the phone," he answers. "You must be special then, because he doesn't like any of the other girls. He's only had one girlfriend before, a few years ago, and she moved. He didn't like her NEAR as much as he likes you."  
  
"I'm glad," I exclaim with a smile. "cause I love him too."  
  
"You don't happen to have a sister, do you?"  
  
I laugh. "No, sorry, I don't."  
  
He frowns. "A cousin or something?"  
  
"Yea, do you like brunettes?"  
  
"I've hardly ever seen them!" he says. "But I've seen a FEW pretty ones. I'm stuck here most of the time, doing school in the palace and all the girls that live here are all blond." He sighs like it's such a tragedy.  
  
"Well, you might like my cousin, Analye. She's really pretty."  
  
He smiles this really goofy smile. "Great, so when do I get to see her?"  
  
"I'll check with her and I'll let you know. What's the phone number for you room?"  
  
"I'll give it to you," he answers, pulling out a pen and paper.  
  
"You're never unprepared, are you?" I ask looking at his paper and pen.  
  
He laughs and hands me a paper with his room number on it. "Call me or have her call me, okay?"  
  
"Okay," I answer, laughing. Cute little Lenomial runs back inside looking all excited. My cousin will appreciate this. I hope they like each other.  
  
Even more I hope Legolas doesn't have to leave Gondor High.  
  
  
  
Sorry took me so long to update, I've been busy, but I'm going to try harder to write more for you to read!  
  
Lauren 


	23. Attack of the School Spirit

Attack of the School Spirit  
  
"How was it?" squeals Analye as I enter the room. "It must have been so fun! Hanging with the prince and all!"  
  
No matter how many times I tell her I've been going out with him for a couple of weeks, she still acts like it just started. "It was okay, I guess," I say. "Hardly even got to talk to him.  
  
"That sucks," she says. "But you're so lucky anyways. When you go back to Gondor things will be the same...just as before."  
  
I really hoped so. I didn't want him to have to stay in Mirkwood!  
  
"So what happened? Tell me everything!"  
  
"I tried convincing the king to letting Legolas stay in Gondor---that went well, I think. Then Legolas had to dance and stuff but I got to talk to Lenion..."  
  
"His younger brother, right? What did he say?"  
  
"He asked if I had a sister or cousin, or something," I say, smiling.  
  
"He did?!" She cries. "And you said...?"  
  
"That I'd see if you would want to hang out with him!" I say. Analye starts screaming/laughing like she's going insane when Milanna comes in. "What's going on? She asks.  
  
Analye tries to get a grip and holding the laughs in, she says,"I...I might have a date with prince Lenion!!"  
  
Milanna pauses. "Well you're just the Prince Stealing Family, aren't you?"  
  
More never-ending giggles come from Analye again. "Emma, I don't know HOW you manage these things, but thank you!" She hugs me till I start choking.  
  
"No...problem...Analye," I say between chokes, handing her his number.  
  
  
  
Phone convo between Talim and Emma  
  
*ring*  
  
Talim: "Hello?"  
  
Emma: "Talim, it's me."  
  
"Talim: "Where the hell are you? We called the hotel they said you weren't there! What are you trying to do, kill us all?"  
  
Emma: "Chill out. I'm in Mirkwood and coming home tomorrow."  
  
Talim: "Mirkwood?!?!"  
  
Emma: "Yea, and Legolas might be leaving the school because of what he did to Earfalas."  
  
Talim: "No!"  
  
Emma: "YES."  
  
Talim: "Things here are crazy without you! You've already missed one drama practice and your going to miss another one! The play is going to suck if you don't practice! Your Galadriel!"  
  
Emma: "Oh my god, I've almost forgot about that. This is too crazy. There's so much on my mind, but I'm on my way tonight and I should be there late afternoon tomorrow."  
  
Talim: "Well this is a long-distance call so I gotta go. But I just wanna tell you that Faramir and Eowyn are doing sooo good! They are the cutest couple and all of us are doing good. Aragorn was the most worried. Every day he's been going looking for you guys at clubs and calling ever hotel. You better call him."  
  
Emma: "Ok, love ya, talk to you later."  
  
Talim: "Love ya too, bye."  
  
  
  
Phone Convo between Aragorn and Emma  
  
*ring*  
  
Aragorn: "Hello?"  
  
Emma: "Aragorn, I..."  
  
Aragorn: "oh my god, Emma! I'm going to kill you and Legolas!!! What do you think you were doing running off like that? It was so screwed! Your mom has been going insane too when Talim said she didn't know where you were! You're only sixteen but you just disappeared! Where are you?"  
  
Emma: "Um...Mirkwood."  
  
Aragorn: "YOU RAN OFF TO MIRKWOOD!"  
  
Emma: "Aragorn! You don't have to be my DAD!" I yell back.  
  
Aragorn: *silence* ".....You're right. I'm your FRIEND. And friend's aren't supposed to run off without telling anyone."  
  
Emma: *sigh* "You're right. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry and that I'm fine."  
  
Aragorn: "I gotta go. I'm glad you called though. Just hurry up and get back here. The play needs you!"  
  
Emma: "No prob. Bye."  
  
Aragorn: "Bye."  
  
  
  
I sigh sadly and lay on Milanna's bed after making a few calls. I turn over so I'm face down in the pillow. I just want to cry. Legolas might leave, Arwen and Eowyn are going to be pissed with me because I forgot about the play, and I have to catch up on school!  
  
Milanna is at some club with a few friends, Analye is with prince Lenion, and I'm here alone...and very sad. I think I hear the door open, but then I shrug it off. Just the wind blowing through the halls or something?  
  
I start crying softly while singing one of my favorite songs. I remember singing it to Legolas once. "If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say would I want to see, I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away...these are thing I'll never say. What's wrong.  
  
"With my tongue," I hear a soft voice singing with me. "These words keep slipping away. I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to sayyyyy."  
  
I smile. As Legolas sits down beside me. "You memorized my song," I whisper to him. "When you sang that song that night at the club, I was in love with you. I bought the CD and listened to it everyday for weeks. You have no idea how mad I made Eomer."  
  
I turn over and wipe my face. He lays down beside me and puts his arm under my head so I'm laying my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want you to leave Gondor," I whimper, my emotional side taking control again. He frowns and wipes a tear from my eye. "My dad says he's giving me another chance. I can go back there."  
  
I laugh. "That's wonderful!" I scream. "I was so afraid you'd leave."  
  
Legolas glances over at the clock on the wall. "We better get going. We're going to have to ride all night if we expect to get there in the afternoon."  
  
I nod. I'll be glad when we get to school. This little Mirkwood vacation sucked.  
  
  
  
I pack my things, leave a note for Analye and Milanna [including my number so Analye can tell me about her date w/ Lenion], and change my clothes. "All ready!" I say to myself. I rush out of the door, dragging my wheel- less suitcase behind. When I see Legolas I pick the suitcase up like it's no big deal, but I think I might fall over. "I'll take that," Legolas says and I don't argue. "Wow!" he says, taking the suitcase. "This is heavy. What'd you pack in here, your horse? You're a hoss, Emma." [A/N: hoss, means strong person. They say that here in SC]  
  
I giggle and flex a muscle. Surprisingly I have a nice sized one to show and I've got no clue how a lazy girl like me got it!  
  
Legolas flexes his in return. OH WOW!!!!!! Damn, it's a lot bigger than mine. It takes me two hands to grab all the way around it.  
  
"Okay, we can stop dawdling around his hall," I say, suddenly feeling home sick for my school. Haha, doesn't that sound funny?  
  
  
  
I rush into my room, my suitcase dragging behind. I leave the bag in the doorway and jump into my bed. Ah, MY bed. Not Milanna's bed and not Milanna's floor. Ah, it's night now and I thought we'd get hear earlier, but there had been some horse problem in Mirkwood that I didn't quite understand.  
  
Talim groans in the next bed and turns to me. "Eomer?"  
  
"Nope, it's me," I say, giving her a strange look. One, can't she see that I don't look like Eomer and two, Eomer? Has he been in here while I was gone? Maybe they just cuddle and maybe they leave my bed alone.  
  
"That's nice," she says, falling back asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day I'm out of my door, squeaky clean, and in a really nice outfit. Kinda nice, I guess. My favorite jeans, a red Roxy tank top, and a red bandana on me head...oh yea, and cute Reef flip-flops. I usually wouldn't wear this outfit in late fall because now that I think of it, it is kinda cold. Today at school is 'red-day', the day where you wear the school colors. The cheerleaders have their little sissy-performance, and the football team will play Rohan high late afternoon. It's all cool if you're a 'School Spirit' person.  
  
I walk into the hall, opening my locker and re-sticking the pictures that are dangling. "Emma!" I turn and Eomer gives me a gigantic hug. I laugh and hug him back. "Oh my god, now everyone will chill out. They were so worried about you and this morning Talim was freaking out because you still hadn't come back!"  
  
"What do you mean? I came back last night and she talked to me!" I laugh just thinking about how out-of-it she had been. "She must have been talking in her sleep!"  
  
Eomer laughs. "Well, everyone's been going crazy. We've all missed you and Legolas." I smile. I really do have great friends. Even though I don't talk to them all the time, the guys DO care about me.  
  
"EMMA!!!!!" I turn to see three girls in red, all charging towards me. They surround me and start laughing and talking so fast I cant quite hear. "SHHHHHH!!!" I hiss. Talim, Arwen, and Eowyn all quiet down. "Oh my god, we've missed you," says Eowyn. All of the sudden the first bell rings. "Uh- oh, I'm supposed to talk to Mr. Richmond before class! Later! I missed you!" says Eowyn.  
  
"Me too," says Arwen. "We got in trouble talking in class... but we all were so worried about you! You and me at lunch! Your going to tell us ALL that happened!" With that, Arwen runs away. I turn around. Eomer ran off somewhere too.  
  
"So Emma," I look back at Talim. "We've been so worried. We all have been dying to see you! By the way, your outfit looks awesome...are you cold?"  
  
"Kinda," I reply. She hands me a red jacket. Talim is always prepared clothes-wise.  
  
"Thanks, and your outfit looks awesome...and wild!" She's wearing this outfit I've never seen before! Her pants are silky at the top, but then the have all this crazy looking bright red fur and these bright red shoes. And then the red bracelet...the red belt...the red shirt...the red FURRY sweater.  
  
"I know, I'm thinking it's way too much," she replies. I have no time to answer. The last bell rings. "Damnit, gotta go!"  
  
"This school-spirit stuff confuses me," says Eomer, waving a French fry towards us.  
  
"Why?" asks Faramir.  
  
"I've always thought of school spirit likes a ghost that goes to football games and haunts people. I mean, think about it! School-spirit?! Why can't they call it something else?"  
  
We all start laughing. "What?!" says Eomer. "It's really not that funny."  
  
"Watch out, everyone! The school spirit is going to get us all!!!" Talim giggles.  
  
"So, what's going on besides these football games?" I ask at lunch.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Thyro was fired for some reason. So Leanna's mom, Mrs. Goldleaf is now the Geography teacher," says Aragorn with a smirk.  
  
"OUR Geography teacher?" I ask. This is just great. Leanna's mom could be just like Leanna! Even worse, maybe her mom would mess everything up! Geography was the best, easiest, fall-asleep-in class.  
  
"Speaking of Geography, that's out next class," Legolas says as the bell rings. "We cant keep Mrs. Evilmom waiting."  
  
I sigh. "I guess not."  
  
  
  
okay, ppls! Sorry this also came so late! My computer isn't hooked up to the internet right now so I've had to my dad's office!! Sowwy. I'm really trying. Next chapter should be better. I have some ideas. 


	24. “Crusher”

Hey Renee! Of COURSE I remember you! You were like one of the first people who ever read any of my stuff. Hehe. Glad your baq.  
  
Sorry for not updating...Xmas and all...  
  
  
  
"Crusher"  
  
"I've picked out partners for everyone to study for the Geography test coming up," says Mrs. Goldleaf, Leanna's mom.  
  
"But we already have partners," says Legolas, glancing over at me. Legolas and me HAD been partners, but if Leanna has anything to do with this, we're no longer partners.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Greenleaf, but I'm changing that. Now, Leanna and Mr. Greenleaf, please pair up," she says. I groan, hearing Leanna trying to hold back the giggles, but failing miserably. "Emthiel and Rome, the newest kid. Rome, would you raise your hand for us?"  
  
I turn to see some new kid that I don't know how I missed when I came in. His hair is some how held up in BIG black and green spikes and eyeliner smeared under his eyes.  
  
He raises an arm and I try not to let my mouth fall open. I'm really not used to people like this, being elvish and all...even if I were human, I don't think I could be used to this.  
  
"Do you go by Rome?" asks the teacher, looking at something written down on her paper with names.  
  
"I prefer Crusher," he says in this gruff, throaty voice. Lots of the kids start laughing. I don't blame them, but since I'm his partner I should probably be extra careful and avoid any chance of getting crushed!  
  
I glance at Leanna and we meet eyes. I glare, but she gives me back this innocent look. Yea...RIGHT. Nice going, Leanna. I do catch Legolas's glance and he looks nervous for me, looking at "Crusher". "Are you sure that we can't keep our old partners?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Of course, I'm sure," she snaps as if him not wanting to be with Leanna was an insult.  
  
The teacher starts pairing other people together, but I hardly notice. I look back, pretending to be watching, but I'm really watching Leanna and Legolas pairing up. I hardly notice that Rome and me are the only ones in our seats. "Emthiel, ROME, are you going to pair up or are you just going to sit there?"  
  
I get up and take the seat in front of Rome's with my Geography book in hand. "H-Hi," I stammer, suddenly a little more freaked out when I get a closer look at the drippy-looking eyeliner.  
  
"Hi," he says, with this surprisingly warm smile. I try to smile, feeling a little uneasy, opening my Geography book. My arms start shaking as I flip the pages. He frowns. "You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to bite you."  
  
I sigh, trying to feel a little relaxed. "Sorry, I'm just..."  
  
"Not used to people like me? Most people aren't. And I wasn't at some point."  
  
I decide to ignore the stupid geography book. "What made you start spiking your hair like that and wearing eyeliner?" I ask, hoping he doesn't mind me asking.  
  
"People like you," he says, looking at my clothes disapprovingly. "You're a prep."  
  
I nod. It's the truth, I guess.  
  
"In Rohan high people always ignored me because I didn't have money to buy name-brand clothes and my parents died a long time ago and I got stuck living with my GRANDMA. And She's dying, so needless to say I never got too much attention from anyone, so I decided if I wore..." He pauses. "Why the hell am I telling you this?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I say. "It wasn't any of my business to ask."  
  
He still looks a little bit angry with himself. "I never tell people stuff like this. With the guys back home I always act tough, but I'm feeling a little whoosy right now."  
  
I smile. "It's okay."  
  
"I'm not a mean person," he says. "I just try to avoid people like you most times...no offense."  
  
"You're sick of people ignoring and judging you when they don't know you, yet here you are judging me. You don't really know much about me. If I give you a chance, will you give me one?"  
  
He pauses, looking a bit stunned, then I see a smile. "Yea, I feel you." We slap hands. Wow, now I really do feel bad for judging this guy. He's not so bad after all. "So what kind of bands do you like?" I ask. That's a question you can ask anyone. Everyone likes music, right?  
  
"Emthiel, are you studying?" asks Mrs. Goldleaf.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," I lie, flipping though the pages of my Geography book again. Rome and me laugh a little bit and get to studying.  
  
  
  
My friends and me sit down at our regular lunch table. "So, Emma, is that 'Crusher' guy totally a freak?" asks Talim.  
  
I frown. "No, I like him."  
  
Legolas frowns. "Huh? Him?"  
  
I look over at Rome eating lunch all by himself. I frown. "Yea, he's really cool. I've gotten the chance to talk to him."  
  
"I think he looks like an evil clown," Faramir says. "Look at me, I'm so punk! Look at my clown make-up!" he tries imitating Rome.  
  
"Either that or a beat up dog! Check out that spiked bracelet!" answers Eomer. "What's up with the green and black hair? Who does he think he is?"  
  
Eowyn nods. "Whatever he looks like, it's pretty dang scary. Horses probably run for the hills when he gets close."  
  
I cross my hands over my chest. "Why are all of you guys being so freak'n snotty? I was a looser too ya know. Why do you guys have to give him a hard time when you don't know anything about him?"  
  
"Emma is just crushing on clown-boy," Boromir says mockingly at me. My eyes go wide. What kind of faggot friends do I have? Ha! I grab my tray and stomp off to Rome's table.  
  
Legolas doesn't like what Boromir just said. "Shut up, jackass! Just cause she's more considerate of other people, doesn't mean you have to make fun of her!" he snaps.  
  
"Sorry, man. It's funny!"  
  
"Shut your face!" Legolas growls, getting up and walking up to Rome's table right behind me. I smile. I love Legolas. He really cares when someone makes me mad.  
  
"Hey, man," Legolas and Rome grab hands in their own manly way. "I'm Legolas."  
  
"Rome," Rome answers, nodding.  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself. Emma here tells me you're pretty straight, so I was just gonna way sup."  
  
"Sweet," says Rome as Legolas gets back up. "Thanks man."  
  
"Yea, Later," Legolas says and gives me a pat, then winking at me.  
  
I smile as Legolas goes. I guess that was pretty thoughtful of him. "It's cool that your friends are tight," says Rome.  
  
"Yea, well they're not being so tight, actually...except Legolas."  
  
He nods and seems to understand where I'm getting at, glancing over at my table where my friend's stare at us. "Well it's cool that you don't care what they say. I like people who stand up for what they think. We're tight?"  
  
I laugh. "Yea, we're tight." Then I look at him hard and notice that he's actually not so scary looking. Something about him is actually pretty cute...not sexy like Legolas...but cute. I guess I've learned something today: don't judge people who are different. They're flesh and blood too.  
  
"Maybe we could hang out somewhere sometime," he says. "You are the only one who's been nice to me so far...besides Legolas."  
  
"Yea we could hang, but it would totally be just as friends," I say.  
  
"Oh, yea of course!" he says.  
  
I'm glad we're friends. The only thing I'm kinda bummed about is how my friends could not trust my judgment about this guy! Why were they making fun of me? I sigh just thinking about it.  
  
"You okay? You're not going to get lost out there are you?" he jokes, seeing how I quickly got lost in thought, staring out in space.  
  
I laugh. "I'm fine."  
  
That's all for now! I'm writing more right now so I'll have more to post tomorrow!  
  
~LAUREN~ 


	25. Return of the Woman of Witty Words

Hey Plutostar! Thanx for the comment. Emma reminds me of myself a lot. I have blond long blond hair like her and when I'm shy, people think I'm stuck up, but I really like people of all shapes and sizes. [especially guys w/ colored hair and tattoos! Yum] I wish people would just see that I'm not stuck up!! Bluh. I like Rome a lot too. Okay, on w/ the fic!  
  
Return of the Woman of Witty Words  
  
That night after the last drama practice, I go into my room and change into my pajamas. The play is tomorrow and I'm totally freaked. We have some professional make-up artist showing up tomorrow and it's just so exciting! I've been looking forward to this forever and even Galadriel herself will be there to watch!  
  
'My parents will be there too!'  
  
  
  
I brush my hair quickly just as I dry it...but just as I start drying, something starts yanking on my hair. "Oh no!" I scream as I notice my hair is stuck in the hair-dryer! Before I know it a big chunk is stuck.  
  
Talim runs into the bathroom. "I smell smoke...EMMA!" She unplugs the hair- dryer and just gapes at my hair. "Oh no, your hair! It's..."  
  
"RUINED!" I finish for her, tugging the dryer from my crispy burned hair. I'm glad it didn't catch on fire! "What am I going to do? The play is tomorrow."  
  
Talim gets that 'light-bulb-over-yo-head' expression and takes off, coming back with scissors in her hand. "I think we have to this, Emma."  
  
I glance in the mirror. It's taken my like two years for my hair to get this long from my shoulders! It's like in the middle of my back and it's so nice...  
  
Snip. Talim cuts it off. And starts chopping some more so it's even. Before I know it, I have two layers at my chin, which I'll add, looks ridiculous!  
  
"Galadriel doesn't HAVE hair like this! I'm ruined!" I want to cry, but I don't. Hair grows back, right?  
  
Talim tries not to look disgusted at my hair, but she fails. I sigh. "What should I do?"  
  
"I have some little white pins that can hold that back! You'll look beautiful. Don't worry about a thing!" Talim assures me.  
  
"I hope so!" I groan, tossing my uneven hair. What a mess.  
  
Saturday morning  
  
I pin my hair back with these little blue pins and walk out of my room. I decided to go meet Arwen and Rome at Rohanions, this old restaurant down on main street. "Hey, pretty girl," Arwen says, linking arms with me on the way. "Why such a long face?"  
  
I pull out the little pins and she gasps. "It's...different."  
  
"Ugly," I add.  
  
"No, it's not. It's different, but it's not bad, I assure you," she says, smiling. She can be really cool most times.  
  
"Yea, whatever," I say grumpily.  
  
"Shut up, Emma! You would look drop dead if you were bald!" she says, poking my side with her finger. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, cause you're perty."  
  
"Hey guys!" Rome runs up, but he looks a little different from yesterday. His black and green hair is down with this black headband over it. He's wearing this black tank-top, revealing some tattoos. He's really not bad looking! Some sweet punk girl like him is going to fall face first for him one day...at least, I hope so!  
  
"Hey, Rome, what's up?" Arwen asks. "By the way, I'm Arwen."  
  
"I'm Rome," he says, nodding.  
  
All of the sudden I feel a rain drop fall on my nose. "Let's get going and out of this rain!" I say, grabbing their arms and pulling them towards the stables.  
  
  
  
The three of us hang out with our cappuccino's at the Wizard's cup as Leanna and her friends come in. "Well, if it isn't Galadriel wannabe?" she says, walking towards our table, tossing her phony bleached hair.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Yea, whatever."  
  
"You're such a loser sometimes Emma. Here you are at one of the hot-spots with one of the biggest fags in the school," she glances over at Rome and sneers.  
  
"Well you better keep away from me because I don't need TWO dorks around me at the same time," I snap.  
  
"Why would *I* be a dork?" she asks with a laugh.  
  
"Cause you're just jealous because while I make out with Legolas, you have to spend your time doing your best to get him. Dork. Now if you'd leave Rome alone, I'd appreciate it. You can get your preppy dumb self away from me and stop wasting my time...I'm the 'woman of witty words'"  
  
Rome and Arwen laugh. "You go gurl," says Arwen.  
  
Leanna glares at us and stomps off as our laughter doubles. "LOSER!" Rome says, placing two fingers on his forehead, making an L. Arwen hits her chest with her hand pretending she's retarded Leanna. "Hiii! I'm Leanna and I suck!"  
  
"Leanna IS right," I whisper. "We ARE dorks," I whisper.  
  
We only just laugh.  
  
"At least I know how to dry my hair!" Leanna says, yelling from across Wizard's café. Now how did she hear about that? She probably overheard Talim telling Eowyn or something.  
  
"I personally think it's the new and improved Emma!" Legolas says, in the doorway.  
  
"Legolas!" I squeal. "Come sit with us!"  
  
Leanna crosses her arms over her chest and just sips her coffee. Haha, poor baby. Legolas wraps an arm around me and waves mockingly at Leanna.  
  
  
  
"AHHH!!!" Arwen screams backstage. "This is the night! We're going to be in front of all the kings and do a SPECIAL play!"  
  
I laugh. "Yep, and we're going to be MOVIE STARS!" I joke. The makeup lady looks angry cause I keep on moving. She finally just grabs on to my face and apply the make-up as I laugh my butt off with Arwen.  
  
Eowyn comes in. "I'm a nervous wreck!" she says, as someone starts brushing her hair. "Do you think the guys would like this play? I think Faramir might get bored and sleep or something..."  
  
"Yea, riiiiiiight," I say. "The play could be in a different language and he'd watch it like it's the best thing as long as you're in it! Besides, you look gorgeous!" Eowyn smiles. "Thanks.  
  
All of the sudden we hear a knock. [we're in the Vice principles office, aka: our make-up trailer] "No one is aloud to come in," says the hair- person., whoever that is.  
  
The door opens anyways and three heads pop in. Legolas, Aragorn, and Rome.  
  
"Come in," Arwen says. The make-up girl rolls her eyes.  
  
"Just wanted to congratulate the superstars!" Aragorn says, kissing Arwen's forehead, my forehead, and then hugging Eowyn. "Good luck."  
  
Arwen sighs. "See you later, Aragorn."  
  
"I have to go get a seat before they're taken! Good luck Emma! See you guys later!" Rome speeds off as soon as he says it.  
  
Legolas just walks up to me, the make-up artist backing off a bit. "You look gorgeous," He says, looking deep into my eyes and putting a bouquet of red roses in my hands. "I'm not even ready," I say.  
  
"You're always so beautiful," he says, nearing closer to me and kissing my lips softly.  
  
"Sorry, sir, but you'll have to go!" says the make-up artist, pushing Legolas out the door just as soon as our lips tore apart. I just stare into space and smile. I'm the luckiest girl in the world!  
  
"See you after the play! I looooove you!!!" Legolas says through the door.  
  
I love you morrrrre!" I answer.  
  
"No, I love you more!  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"Would you PLEASE be still so I can apply your lipstick?!" the lady says. Gosh, what a freak'n temper!!  
  
Last night I screwed up my hair by cutting the front off. Chek it out! ...so this chapter is partially true. I hate my freak'n hair! www.geocities.com/elvesof2day/thenewme.html 


	26. Unpleasant Surprise

I WAS GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!!! FOR NOT CLEANING THE BATHROOM GOOD ENOUGH...HEY, I TRIED...GO FIGURE. PARENTS ARE STRANGE!  
  
Haha, don't ask what the play is about, because I have no idea. Lol, just a little part in the story.  
  
Unpleasant Surprise  
  
As I walked onto the stage with this blond guy, Anwin, at my arm, I felt incredibly nervous. Everyone was staring with awe, or smiling at me. I felt Arwen let go of my hand as we entered and I even felt more nervous without her next to me. Most of my friend's were sitting in front row, watching and smiling. I caught a glimpse at Legolas and almost laughed out loud, because he was just staring at me with his mouth hanging open.  
  
This was a very slow part of the play, where we just walked in and stood for a moment as the music played softly. I got to look at Elrond, sitting tall in his thick green robes, and I turned to look at Galadriel. Her face and hair was glowing gold and her clothes were glittering white. How could I have been chosen to represent HER? She was breathtakingly beautiful!  
  
All of the sudden the music changed quickly to heavy drums. I'd heard it a million times, but this time I was startled. I almost tripped, but Anwin held on tightly to my arm. Oh my god, that was close!!!  
  
  
  
"May my brother Finrod be honored by both elves and men, for he is slain! And may I find peace in Lorien till the ending of the time of the elves." I tear trickled down my cheek, and I turned into the door of the back of the stage. I heard clapping and cheering from the crowds.  
  
"It's done and I didn't mess up in my lines!" I said, doing a crazy little dance to myself.  
  
"Emma, don't just sit there! Go out there and meet Galadriel and your friends!" one of the teachers said.  
  
"Me?" I squeak. "Meet Galadriel?"  
  
"Is there any other Emma here? Of course YOU have to meet Galadriel!" she pushed me out of the backstage area and onto the stage. Everyone else was taking a bow, and I bowed right after them. The crowd continued clapping like mad crazy and then they turned to leave.  
  
Galadriel came toward me slowly. Her light, golden hair dancing over her shoulders and her lips were turned up in a smile. "I wrote that play," I heard her voice, though she never moved her lips. I was startled by everything that was happening. I felt like I was in the presence of an angel or something!  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be able to do that as well as you did. You carry yourself with such grace and poise. You did wonderful," she said with her lips this time.  
  
I smile. "Thank you," I said softly.  
  
"Well I must go," she said. "Farewell, Emthiel."  
  
"Namarie," I answered, nodding.  
  
As she turned to leave, my friend's crowded me. "Dude, you were killer!" Rome said slapping hands with me.  
  
"Yea, Emthiel, you were wonderful! You look so beautiful," said Talim, hugging me. "And Galadriel was so pleased! She was smiling the WHOLE time!"  
  
"Thank you! I was sooo nervous!"  
  
Legolas approached me, looking so handsome, with this goofy smile spread over his face. "Let's get away from here," Legolas whispered.  
  
"I'll see you guys later! Me and Legolas are going to go for a walk or something."  
  
  
  
Legolas knitted his hand in mine. "You were so awesome. Just about every guy was staring at you."  
  
"Uh...probably because they have to watch me since I was the main actress."  
  
"Yea, maybe, but either way you were wonderful! Like a REAL actress. All your practicing really paid off."  
  
"Thanks," I say. I look up at Legolas and watch a frown appear. "What's wrong, Legolas?"  
  
"Mmm...nothing."  
  
"Legolas, I can tell when something's wrong," I say.  
  
He sighs. "Well, it's my father. I think he likes you, but he still has his eye fixed on Arwen for me. He talks weekly with Elrond and Elrond doesn't want Arwen to be with Aragorn. My father doesn't want me to be with you. I..."  
  
"What? But maybe we can hide this! No one will know that we're dating!"  
  
"That's not all, Emma! I'm leaving. Arwen and me are going to Rivendell High! We're being forced to spend time together! We start on Tuesday and I leave tomorrow."  
  
I wanted to throw up. Legolas was being hooked up with one of my best friends? Even if he never fell in love with her, I'd rarely ever see him again. I guess royalty doesn't go with the rich. The royalty goes with royalty.  
  
I hardly ever cry, but something broke inside and I started bawling. He held me in his arms tightly and kissed my forehead. He patted my back a little awkwardly and kept saying, "It's okay, It's okay," over and over. I just cried harder. "Legolas, I love you! I don't want you to go!"  
  
I looked up. "Neither do I," he said. I felt one of his tears fall on my face. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
That night I woke up with Legolas snuggled up to me. "Legolas," I said, nudging his ribs with my elbow. He didn't even move. "Legolas!"  
  
"Wut?" he muttered.  
  
"You have to pack now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're going to Rivendell," I answered. He groaned and got up. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yea, I guess you do," I answered.  
  
"But I'm in love with Emma," he turned to face me, but his eyes were still closed, and he got back into bed.  
  
I stopped. Was he sleep talking? "Legolas, who am I?" I asked, wondering how he'd answer that. "My mum," he answers.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "So, Legolas, who's this girl your in love with?"  
  
He smiled in his sleep. "She's beautiful," he said. "More beautiful than Arwen, herself. Even prettier than Galadriel."  
  
"You really think so?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, and I don't want to leave her."  
  
"But you have to," I answered sadly.  
  
"No, I think I'll just stay here," Legolas said.  
  
"LEGOLAS WAKE UP!" I finally say, pushing him. He rolls off the bed and looks at me sharply. "Now WHAT was THAT for?"  
  
I just laugh. "Were you sleep talking?" I ask.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Weren't you just talking?"  
  
"I was talking to my mom...wait...I had a dream."  
  
I laugh. "You have to pack."  
  
He frowns. "But, maybe if we run away..."  
  
"Legolas, there's just no way," I say sadly.  
  
"I'll call you every day. This won't be the end of our relationship, Emma. I won't let it be. I'll disgrace my family's name if I have to. Arwen and me will write emails daily. If she has a web cam, we'll hook you up with tons of photos!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Why do you laugh?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Because despite of all this, we'll be okay. Christmas break I'll come and visit and don't worry about anything," I tried to say that cheerfully, but despite it all, tears welled up at the corners of my eyes. Seems like that was happening to all of us lately.  
  
  
  
Legolas and Arwen poked their heads just out of the carriage windows as it started moving. "We love you! Goodbye!" Arwen said.  
  
"Come visit us as soon as you can!" Legolas said.  
  
"WE WILL!" I yelled and we all waved till the carriage disappeared around a corner of the road. I glanced over at Aragorn as he slung an arm around me. Though is face was stern and hard, I saw that he was blinking away the tears. All of the sudden Aragorn's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!" we could heard Arwen scream through the little speaker.  
  
Aragorn laughed and a tear started rolling, though he quickly wiped it away. "I love you too," he said softly.  
  
And Aragorn handed the phone to each of us so that Arwen could say something special to us.  
  
Arwen to me: "Emma, I love you sooo much and if you don't visit for Christmas break, I'll bawl my eyes out! Though we didn't get along at first, we made it and you've been one of the greatest friends I could ever hope for over this school year."  
  
I started to cry.  
  
"Arwen, I can't believe your going! I'll miss you so much and all of us will be emailing!"  
  
"Allright, well goodbyeeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
  
  
Don't be sad! I can't be THAT cruel. Things will turn out soon...maybe...just make sure you keep on reading! -Lauren 


	27. Elise’s Fall Break

Thanx guys for the wonderful comments! Thanx Elven Warrior!! I'm glad people are liking my stories THAT much! I try. :)  
  
Elise's Fall Break  
  
I keep on hearing about the schools rezoning or something crazy, but I haven't had much time to look into it. I've been seeing a lot more students lately and none of my friends are gone...Earfalas is gone! HORAY!  
  
Legolas and Arwen have been gone two days now and I haven't yet heard from them. They probably arrived late last night. I've been going insane and things certainly have been a lot lonelier without Legolas.  
  
Talim elbows me. "Are you feeling okay?" she says, hugging me at the lunch- table.  
  
"Yea," I mutter, "I'm fine."  
  
  
  
Rome's pov  
  
With the schools rezoning, Gondor high is looking a lot more like a playground or an elementary school. This place is a freak'n madhouse! Little people running psycho everywhere around their busy little tables! They're obviously petrified of me, more than most people. I guess they have a reason to be, right?  
  
All of the sudden I spot Kali, one of the rezoned girls. People keep saying that she's been kicked out of two public schools [hey, I've been kicked out of three]! Her black [with blue streaks] shoulder-length hair is mad sexy. Her fishnet tights and combat boots are just what looks best on her. I see Talim looking at me and then at Kali.  
  
"She probably could use a friend like you," she says. I would go talk to her, but..." Emma starts crying over Talim's shoulder. "...I'm a little occupied."  
  
Emma pulls away, her face really red and her eyes blood shot like she's been on drugs. I would think it was funny if she wasn't so nice to me.  
  
I look back at Kali, sitting all by herself, looking a lot like...me. At my old school. I decide to walk over and sit across from her. She glances up and then sneers. I try not to be offended.  
  
"I saw..."  
  
"Could you just go away?" she snaps.  
  
I'm startled. Doesn't she see I'm just like her? A lonely outcast? Whether I have some people that hang with me, no one is my best friend! I'm alone. Like her...in a freak'n prep school!  
  
"Why do you have to get rid of me? I thought we'd have something in common."  
  
"What the hell? YOU? You're just a punk-wannabe. Everyone sees you with your popular friends. Your probably one of those Avril Skater boy people that WANT to be punk."  
  
My mouth hangs open. Someone tell me I'm not punk?! Me, skater baby-face wannabe? This is screwed, not to mention the weirdest thing anyone's ever said to me. "If they weren't nice to me I'd beat the hell out of them, but they're not bad. I'm no freak'n ugly wannabe."  
  
"Yea, well even if you are the real thing, you should be smart enough to know that they'd be using you so no one would mess with them."  
  
I can't believe I'm hearing this. Somehow I thought she'd be easy, but she's not. I shrug and pretend it's not bothering me. She rolls her eyes and puts some headphones on. The music is so loud I can hear it well from where I'm sitting. I start moving my lips to the words.  
  
"I wanna run away, I'm sick of your fits, Don't care what you say, Cause I hate your s***..."  
  
She pulls her headphones down. "You know this?"  
  
"Of course, it's Grey Tattoo," I answer. How would I not know them? They're my favorite band.  
  
I don't see why she looks at me so surprised. I see her smile a little bit. Maybe I'm getting through to her? I smile back at her. God she's so freak'n hot. I sure hope I'm getting to her!  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
This little dude marches up to our table. I think I'm hallucinating. No one is really THAT small and looks like he's sixteen. "Hey I'm Frodo and I was just..."  
  
"I think I took to many pills," I say. I've taken lots of pills to make me sleep through the nights, but during the days I'm a wreck because of them. "But you're a cute illusion! You can stay around if you want."  
  
He looks at me totally confused. "You're a cute little hallucination...though I still miss Legolas." God what am I talking about? Someone shut me up!!!  
  
Talim grabs my arms and steers me to our room. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I think you should sleep."  
  
Right when we walk in, my computer goes "You got mail"  
  
Talim checks it just as I'm getting into bed. "It's from Legolas," she says. I jump up as quickly as I can and scream happily. "LEGGY!! MY BABY!!"  
  
Talim gets out of my way, looking at me as if I were possessed.  
  
'Dear Emma,  
  
We've already been going insane! We're starting school tomorrow and we're forced to be away from all the students so that we can have a personal teacher...it's sickening. Arwen and me are alive. Don't tell her this, but with all her crying, one of us is about to die. And it's not me. *hint*  
  
I'm also going crazy cause I miss you. I can't bear to stay here much longer. I know, it hasn't been long, but I always wake up thinking your just a few floors away...but your miles away. Have to let Arwen on. Luv you.  
  
-Legolas'  
  
I smile despite the fact that he IS far away. At least he really does love me and he misses me. Talim and me look through the pictures of them. They look cute, but a little sad.  
  
"I can't wait till the next time we see them," I say. "Whenever that is. I think I'm gonna sleep though the rest of the school day. I need it. Thanks Talim."  
  
"I'm glad you're acting a little bit more normal. I'll bring you your homework when I get back."  
  
  
  
Boromir POV  
  
My cell rang and I saw Elise's number on my caller-ID. Faramir rolls his eyes at me. I'm on the phone all the time, but so what?!  
  
"Hey babe," I say.  
  
She giggles. "You won't believe where I am!" she says.  
  
"Um...Rohan with your family...?"  
  
"No!!" she says, laughing. I love her cute laugh when she's really happy. I can just imagine her holding the phone under her crazy blond hair. "I'm in Gondor! I'm on my way to the school. So where can I find you?"  
  
I can't say anything.  
  
*flashback* She nods. "I love you." "I love you too," I answer, tracing her jaw line with my finger. That's when we tilted our heads to kiss each other. That moment seemed so magical! And she did just what I hoped she would: kissed me back. *end*  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
"Yea, I'm here."  
  
"Well, I'll be able to see you in just a few minutes if you just tell me where you are!" she says.  
  
"I'm...I'm in the cafeteria. When you get to the school, there are signs everywhere showing you where to go. I can't wait to see you! This is..." I felt my heart rate going faster. "...This is...too good to be true! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, hun. We'll get to spend a whole week together because I have a fall break and we'll have so much fun. Just you and me and no crazy work for me around the world!"  
  
I laugh. "Remember when we met? I didn't understand what you saw in me. And I still don't."  
  
"I do." I pause. I don't just here her voice in my phone, but very close. I whip around, almost falling out of my chair. "ELISE!"  
  
I run up to hug her and we just hold each other, on the edge of tears, for a long time. Then I finally pull away. Tears flow at the corners of her eyes, but I wipe them quickly. "Oh my god, you're here...with me."  
  
"I've held this off for far too long, Boromir, son of Gondor." With that, she kisses me, right in front of the whole school. I feel like everyone's watching. I can almost feel jealousy rise in the room. There are a FEW girls who like me, and I'm sure all the guys would want a chance with Elise. She looks like some perfect sun-goddess, because she's so tan from so many outdoor concerts. Her hair is straight with little dyed blue braids here and there. I swear, her hair is never the same. She's wearing this black tank-top and hoodie, and black baggy pants. She mostly wears different stuff...as in black and green, because she works with a punk band, but she still looks gorgeous no matter what.  
  
"So this is the girl of your dreams that you talk about?" Faramir asks. I'm s little embarrassed, but I try to hide it. "Yep, and she's all mine," I say, wrapping my arms around her shoulders from behind her. I kiss her cheek and I can almost feel her smiling.  
  
She's better than any girl I've ever imagined. Haha, and she's all mine! 


	28. Of Hot Pink Hair and Backstage Tickets f...

Okay, none of the songs are mine. The 'Greenwings' song is seasons by GC. And you remember the Avril song.  
  
Of Hot Pink Hair and Backstage Tickets for Two  
  
Today is Tuesday [the next day] and I'm finding myself in a different scene today. My friend's don't really even seem to notice that I'm not with them at the regular lunch table. Well, Talim came to sit with Rome and me while we just listen to music. Greenwings. It's just about the only thing the three of us can agree on.  
  
"Remember when we went to their concert dressed up like models or something? I felt like such an idiot because everyone was wearing plain black stuff. And we looked like some freaks!" Talim laughs.  
  
I laugh with her, remembering those times before. When it was just our group. All of our relationships were new. They all started near that night. Now here my life was, right before me, all screwed up. I missed my family, my mom, my dad. I missed Legolas and Arwen, one of my best friends. No one seems to be happy.  
  
All of the sudden I hear laughter from my friend's table. Faramir and Elise laugh and start hitting the table like their life couldn't be better. Okay, so most of my friend's aren't happy.  
  
I start singing with the song. "Summer air reminds me of...all the feelings of your love...and what it was like...when we were together."  
  
Rome turns the radio on even though I was SINGING. "I hate that song," he says. He flips through the radio till I come across a song I know. He tries to flip past, but I stop him. "THIS IS MY SONG!" I say, grabbing the radio. He starts mumbling something about sissy stuff. Whatever.  
  
"If I could see what I wanna see, I'd wanna see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away..." These are things I'll never say. I could have sworn that I heard Legolas's voice sing that last part, but when I turned around, there was no one.  
  
I sighed. "I think life sucks."  
  
"I think you just mentioned one of my favorite quotes," Rome says. "Especially when you play Avril Lavigne."  
  
"But life doesn't suck," Talim argued. "Life goes on. It's not the end of the world."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Arwen starts flipping through my CDs. "YOU HAVE AVRIL?!" she looks at me with shock, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"It was Emma's favorite CD back when I...I fell in love with her." Arwen smiles. "Why don't we play it then? Do you know her favorite song?"  
  
"Every word," I answer, smiling, turning it to 'Things I'll Never Say.'  
  
"If I could say what I wanna see, I'd wanna see you go down on one knee, marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life..." I pause for a moment, wondering if I heard what I thought I just heard. But it was no way that she could have sang the song and I'd hear her. But why did I hear her for a moment?  
  
I shook my head. Depression gets to you!  
  
  
  
"Boromir is a great guy," I say. "You both seem so happy."  
  
"We are. But don't worry, things will turn out all right for you sooner or later," Elise answers. We both start eating our Tacos. She's a really cool girl. She's got this strange split-personality. Something about her is so punk-ish and you know she just thinks colored hair is the tightest thing out there. Then she looks a little preppy. I guess it's the blond hair.  
  
"I think I wanna do something different. I feel like a whole different person...without him. Now it's like I wanna look different cause inside I feel different." I don't have to say his name. Everyone knows I cant stop thinking about Legolas. I don't understand why I have to babble on, though.  
  
"Feeling kinda emo?"  
  
"Yea," I mutter. "I wanna show everyone that I'm a different person without him. I can't explain it."  
  
"We could dye your hair...?"  
  
"My hair?" I gasp. My long, blond hair?  
  
"You're a true prep aren't you? We can totally change you and you'd look so raw! We can hit the hot topic...?"  
  
Why am I even considering this? Something inside of me is broken. I want Legolas more than anything in the world. Some part of me wants to change because I'm feeling so unhappy with who I am. Is the loss of Legolas giving me an identity crisis?  
  
"I'll do it," I say. Some how I'm just so sure of myself.  
  
"Yay, I get to dress you up as me!!!" she giggles.  
  
  
  
I look myself up and down at the big mirrors close to the Food Court. I can hardly tell it's me. Hot pink streaks and my layers are all bright hot pink. Black Level 27 T-shirt and those red plaid pants with safety pins sticking everywhere. I even have the black All*Star high-tops to make the outfit complete...oh, and the spiky bracelet.  
  
I felt all these emotions at once. Happiness. I was someone different and someone with a new identity. Sadness. This wasn't what I looked like when Legolas fell in love with me. But Legolas was gone forever, wasn't he?  
  
I started crying just looking at myself. "Does it look that bad? I love it!" Elise asked, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.  
  
"I like it. I just thought this was what would make me feel better. But what's done is done. Legolas is gone so matter if I change myself."  
  
I pull away and touch my face to rub my eyes.  
  
"WAIT!" Elise grabs my hands away from my face and then takes my tears and smears them. "Look in the mirror now! Now the look is complete."  
  
I look. She was right. My eyeliner was streaked down my cheeks. I looked like a real punk now. It didn't make me feel any better. I just looked like a freak...to me.  
  
"Ya know, I think it's just best to be me. I like these clothes. They remind me of Greenwings and if I ever go to another one of their concerts again, I'll wear this. But this isn't me. I'm fine with the hair, but dressing up as someone else, doesn't change my problems."  
  
Elise nodded. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, this weekend you can go with me to work for Greenwings with set up. They're having a concert on Saturday in Rohan, not so far away. You and me could go and be like sisters for a weekend. It's about time you have some fun and try to move on. Right?"  
  
I smile and link my arm with hers. "Yea, it's definitely a deal. You're a great friend Elise, despite our differences. We're like sisters...or we kinda look like twins right now."  
  
"And you're the coolest almost-twin I ever had!" she announced. We laughed.  
  
Yes, so Legolas was gone. But the world wasn't over and I DO have great friends. What do I have to complain about? Nothing. I should complain about nothing.  
  
  
  
Rome's POV  
  
"Hey Emthiel! What the hell did you do to your hair? It looks mad wicked, but..." I start running towards her, but I find myself tangled up on the ground with someone.  
  
"Get off of me you fag!"  
  
I jump up to find that I've totally smothered Kali into the ground. I help her up and pick up her Greenwings book-bag. "I'm so sorry!" I say. "I really didn't see you."  
  
"I know, you were too busy drooling over miss perfect. That's okay, I forgive you," she snaps. She turns to leave, but I jump in front of her. "Look...I, uh..."  
  
"Look at what? A piece of nothing like YOU?"  
  
I can't help but glare back at her. What's her problem, really? I shake away the glare from my face. "Just give me a chance."  
  
"If you could get me into a Greenwings concert, I'd give you a chance. But that's impossible, so you should keep out of my way."  
  
She pushes by me. Okay, so maybe I should take a hint. I've got no possible way of getting her and it's probably about time I woke up. When did I, Rome, ever get the girl of my dreams? Never. So why was I hoping it would start now?  
  
"Rome, what's up! I heard you calling me," Emma says, running up.  
  
I look up at her, a frown on my face. "Oh...your hair looks wicked sweet, man. That's all."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks. I guess I can trust her with my little not-so- secret secret.  
  
"I'm kinda into that girl Kali, right? Well, I asked her for a chance and she said not until I got her into a Greenwings concert. Like THAT would ever happen."  
  
She grins, and I mean really grins. "I have just the idea."  
  
"Emma, that's okay..."  
  
What if I could GET you Greenwings tickets?"  
  
I pause. "You could do that? But...HOW?"  
  
"I've got connections," she smirks. "ELISE COME HERE!" Her friend Elise comes up.  
  
"Yea?" she says.  
  
"Is it possible that you could get some tickets for Greenwings for my friend and the girl he likes?"  
  
Elise stops for a moment. "Well, I think I can. This is such late notice, but you know, I might be able to pull it off."  
  
"Her sister is a dancer for Greenwings. Like, she dances in the music videos...so, yea, I've got connections."  
  
"I'm not SURE," Elise says. "But I think I can handle it."  
  
  
  
[still Rome POV]  
  
It's been two days now and I've hardly seen Emma and Elise. I've kind of given up all hope on getting the tickets because it's Thursday and the concert is in two days.  
  
I glance over at Emma, who is staring at me and smiling. She's wierding me out! The bell rings and just as it does, she leaps up and yanks me out the door.  
  
"Emma, what is up with you?" I say, snatching my favorite 'Made' shirt away from her grip.  
  
"Not what's up with me, but what's up with you and Kali this Saturday." With that she pulls out two tickets and slaps them on my chest. I grab them and stare. "Front row...and half an hour with Greenwings backstage!!!!!" I gasp. "Oh my god!!! YIPEE!!!"  
  
I hug her, picking her up off the ground, then quickly setting her down. Then I start skipping, yes, I said skipping, down the hall, with this rock- solid firm grip on the tickets.  
  
"Thanks Emma!!!" I shout.  
  
I grabbed a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled a note:  
  
Kali,  
  
You said it was impossible? I've got this for you. I really hope you'll go with me."  
  
With that I slip the ticket in with the folded note and slip it into her locker. Maybe I DO have a chance! I change with one of the hottest girls I've ever seen!  
  
I see Elise walking into the cafeteria. "ELISE!!!!" I grab her and hug her and she hugs me back. "Is really was nothing," she says.  
  
"No, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me I think!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanx for the awesome reviews!! I'm so happy I had to continue right away. Lauren 


	29. The Promise

[Again, this song in here is Seasons by GC. Let's just pretend its Greenwings. Okay? Okay. But oh my god, you should all hear that song. It's perfect. Here we go! On with the chick fic!]  
  
The Promise  
  
Rome's POV  
  
I watched Kali's locker for the whole period, just wondering what her expression would be when she saw the ticket. The time came again where the halls were filled with students, pushing each other to get to their lockers.  
  
Kali pushed her way to her locker and opened it. The note and ticket fell to her feet. At first she looked kind of bummed and hesitant as if wondering if she should dump it. Eek, I wanted to run to her and talk to her. But I waited.  
  
She opened it read it, and looked at the ticket. She eyes got wide and she started jumping up and down, screaming. Her bouncy black and blue hair danced over her perfect shoulders. Lots of kids stopped to stare, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept on laughing to herself. I exhaled. I didn't even know I had been holding my breath.  
  
I walked by pretending I didn't notice her excitement. "Rome!"  
  
I turned and pretended to be surprised that she would talk to me. "Yea, what's up?"  
  
Her cute little smile got wider. "You...you got me a backstage ticket! And...oh my god!"  
  
"I can join you, right?" I asked, pulling out my own ticket.  
  
"Of course you can! I wouldn't take this ticket and not let you come along. Oh my god, thanks, oh my god, let me hug you."  
  
She did hug me really tight and I was REALLY glad she did. I felt like one of those dudes in cartoons where little heart bubbles fly over their heads when a pretty girl says something to 'em. My heart was beating so fast and loud inside my head, I wondered if she could hear it.  
  
"You don't know what this means to me! I don't go to a lot of concerts, and yea, I'm so excited!"  
  
I sigh. This is just what I wanted. Three cheers for my friends who made it possible! YAY! YAY! YAY!!!! "Well, will I see you tomorrow at lunch?"  
  
"Yea, I'd like that," she says, looking a little bit shy. She turns to leave and so do I, the opposite way. I start whistling and skipping, yes, I've done it again, down the hall. Who cares if I look totally strange? The kids get out of my way just looking at me coming through the hall.  
  
One kid DARES to say something to me uncalled for. "Well, whata ya know! It's CRUSHER! The punk that hangs with the clique! That really wouldn't make you a punk, now, would it?"  
  
I bend over him like I'm ready to knock his head off, which would be something I would consider if I wasn't in such a good mood. I just walk away. Who cares about fags like them anyways?  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I plop down at my computer and start writing an email to Legolas.  
  
"Hey Legolas! You've got to come to the concert up in Rohan on Saturday. Could you make it? Okay, well talk to you later!"  
  
Program Error.  
  
"WHAT?!" I kick the computer. I was told that helps.  
  
Program Error!!  
  
We're sorry, this email host is experiencing some technical difficulties...  
  
I groan. "No!"  
  
I glare at the computer as if it would work if it knew I was mad. I jump up and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello, is Legolas in? ...He's not? Oh, okay...tell him that Emma called...thanks."  
  
I throw the phone into the pillow. WHY me?!  
  
  
  
Friday Afternoon  
  
"Emma, you ready to hit the road? We have to be on our way in twenty minutes," Elise says outside my door.  
  
"Uh...let me pack!" I answer, letting her into my room, which is currently a mess. We both pull open my draws and start stuffing some random clothes in my old duffel bag. "Did you bring your outfit from Hot Topic?"  
  
"Here it is!" I say, stuffing some more things inside along with my toothbrush. I'm so excited! I'm going to be a stagehand for Greenwings for a day! How cool is that?  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I sat down to my computer to email Emma.  
  
"Emma, you have to come to the Greenwings concert coming up! Elise should know about it. All right, hope you can be there!"  
  
We're sorry; this email host is experiencing some technical difficulties. Retry your command in a few hours. Sorry again for the inconvenience.  
  
"This stupid dumb ass crap!" I say, hitting the screen. I laugh at myself. I remind myself of Emma so much sometimes, that it scares me!  
  
  
  
"Emmy, can you bring that mic over here an plug it into the left amp?" Elise asks, pointing to the mic stand laying on the stage. I gasp for breath, running back and forth. You would think this would be totally easy, but all these wires have me all confused! Why are they all black? Can't they be different colors? Plus Elise, some other dude, and me have to set everything up in fifteen minutes so Greenwings can practice. Ugh, from what I've experienced, those guys can be a drag!  
  
"We're almost done, Emma, you don't have to act like your gonna die."  
  
"I think I just might," I say. "It's so hot out here."  
  
There was really no point in putting my eyeliner on cause I'm sure it's dripped all the way to my chin by now. At least Elise's eyeliner is doing that!  
  
"DONE!" She shouts. I sigh and lay on the ground like I'm passed out.  
  
"FINALLY!"  
  
"Get up you weirdo! We're only done with hooking up the guitars and one mic. I give a long, tortured groan.  
  
  
  
Rome POV  
  
The next morning I wake up realizing that I had told Kali to meet me at lunch. 'It's Saturday, Bozo. What were you thinking?' I think to myself. 'Nothing at all! That's what!'  
  
She seemed to have too much on her mind to realize my mistake. Unless it's some strange occasion, the lunchrooms are closed on Saturdays and Sundays... just like it's been all school year.  
  
I throw on a white wife beater, my favorite pair of black pants, and put on a green beanie. [It's my favorite beanie with a mad skull on it]  
  
All of the sudden I stop. I *DO* get to see Kali today! How could I have forgotten that I'd called her last night? We planned to leave in...I checked my clock...thirty minutes! I check myself in the mirror, which I rarely do. I take a rag and wipe off the eyeliner from yesterday. It's been smeared all the way to my eyebrow. I really want to look presentable today. Especially for her.  
  
When I'm done getting ready, which took a full twenty-five minutes because of my hair [that I spike about six inches high], I run down to the little lobby area where I find Kali holding her small bag. After the concert we plan on staying the night at my friend Jordan's house. He lives just half an hour out of Rohan.  
  
I try not to stare at Kali. Her shoulder length hair is curled out and her outfit looks brand new. She hugs me. Mmm...smells new too. Most guys won't admit that they LIKE girl's body spray, but I have to admit it, just to myself, that I really like it. Strawberries.  
  
"We ready?" she asks.  
  
"Yep," I say, grabbing her bag. I sure have been ready for this. Just her and me at a concert! These are the kind of moments that people write songs about.  
  
  
  
EMMA POV  
  
Just before the concert area is open, I take a minute to look at the stage and everything. This all reminds me of my friends. When Talim and Eomer fell in love. When Legolas and some of my friend's stayed at my house. Everything that had happened before flashed into my mind. I only wish I could have the chance to see it all again. Just to see Legolas in the seat next to me, singing the songs with me, and just as much in love as I was with him.  
  
Just then, the arena, or whatever you call this place, started filling with lots of kids in their Greenwings fan shirts.  
  
I decided to just sit with Elise in the front row. The front row was almost always empty and only some lucky winners got to sit up there, for some reason. Greenwings came out and just as they did, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I started screaming with everyone else, ignoring the tap. Someone must have just bumped into me.  
  
Again, I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned around.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
It had only been a weak, but it seemed to have been forever. Even with the pink dye in her hair, I recognized her even just looking at her backside. She turned around slowly, and then looked at me for a moment as if not sure what to make of it. All of the sudden she screamed, but I could hardly hear it thanks to everyone else screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
She jumped in my arms...sort of, considering there was a row of chairs between us, but she was on her knees on her chair and I just held her. She started crying on my chest and Elise just smiled, watching. I knew she wanted to say something, but she left us alone.  
  
Emma wiped her eyes. "Legolas, I didn't know you'd be here of all places!" she said, looking up at me.  
  
Those big blue eyes seemed to be warmer than before. Everything about her looked more beautiful than ever, even if she was dressed like one of those badass punks [which was totally not my scene].  
  
"I know this is not our custom to start off with a slow song. But I'm going to start us off with a song dedicated to my lady out there," said one of the band members. "This song is called Seasons."  
  
"The summer air reminds me of...all the feelings of your love...and what it was like when we were together, oh...walking on along the beach...you were never far from reach...and you held me through the stormy weather," they sang.  
  
Just then everyone in the whole place started singing along and I got over in Emma's row and held her hand.  
  
Chorus: And I, I wanna follow your love tonight! And I remember when you said everything is gonna be all right!  
  
Laying in the summer grass. You told me not to talk so fast, As I told you, how I feel. You made me feel right at home. You told me I was not alone, And you knew just how I feel.  
  
Emma yelled into my ear because that was the only way I'd hear her. "I love you!"  
  
I kiss her on the forehead. "I love you too."  
  
"This isn't romantic," she says, after one girl behind me screams like a fog horn. I laugh and then squeeze her hand. "Let's get some distance from here. We've already been to a concert like this."  
  
"Sure," she says.  
  
  
  
"Are you leaving tomorrow? Back to Mirkwood?" she asks me. "Yea," I answer. "But that can change. I can skip some school and come back to Gondor."  
  
"No, Legg. You can't just ditch school."  
  
"But I REALLY want to," I whine. "I'm so in love with you. I never wanna leave you. I wanna be here forever."  
  
She nods. "I know."  
  
I kiss her again but this time not so softly. I'm so glad that we can just sit her all by ourselves and just kiss. "I'm so crazy about you," I say, between kisses. "I never want to go back. Headlines will read: 'Prince runs away'"  
  
She pulls away. "Legolas, you can't run away. School..."  
  
"I have my school books in the hotel! I can still study and when I go back, I'll turn in all my work so I won't have to make up for anything. Just to be with you for a few days..."  
  
"All right," she says. "It's all I want. But this cant go on forever Legolas. I can either live with you, or not. None of this 'sometimes having you.' We've got to do something."  
  
"We'll be together again. I PROMISE things will be just like old times one day."  
  
  
  
Rome's POV  
  
Finally the cab drove into Rohan [yes, there are such things as cars here, believe it or not].  
  
It had taken so long I felt like my hair had at least grown an inch. But it was all worth it because Kali and me had lots of time to talk. There was hardly a minute when we could be quiet because we had so much to say. It seemed like we had just about everything in common, besides that I was male and she was female.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't give you the chance before. When people DO talk to me, they just mock me or pretend they want to be my friend for whatever reason," she said.  
  
I nod. "The Public Gondor schools can be so freak'n cliquey. All this time I really wanted to know you...I think you're beautiful." I felt my cheeks go red and I had to look away.  
  
She laughs. "Thanks," she says, just as shy as me. I feel her fingers weave around mine. Then she kisses me on the cheek.  
  
I can't help but look so shocked and happy. It seems I can't hold down this wide toothy grin that spreads over my face. She laughs again.  
  
"We're here," says the dude up front. We jump out of the cab hand in hand. I quickly give the guy some money out of my wallet. Then we run into the concert area, hand in hand. It's about time! I've waited so long it seems. Now she's mine. 


	30. Legolas gets a Chance

FINALLY Fanfic is back up.  
  
Legolas gets a Chance  
  
The next morning I woke up alone. I looked up to find Legolas packing up his stuff. "Legolas, I thought you were coming back to Gondor high for awhile."  
  
"I can't run from my dad. I have to confront him and convince him I'm best with you and not Arwen. If I run, he'll really dislike you. I just know he will. I'd do just about anything for things to go back to normal with us."  
  
I smile. I love how he's so determined to stay with me. It's still hard to get used to, because no one ever felt for me that way...at least not as extreme as Legolas.  
  
"I'll be back in Gondor sooner or later," he says, slinging his duffel over his shoulder and walking out the hotel door. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"Yea, I'm going to miss you too." I just watch him sadly walk away. If only he could just stay and be with me! Why is it that after we get so close, he has to just go?  
  
Just then someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Elise!" Elise answers. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yea," I say, hopping out of bed and letting her inside.  
  
She looks at my pajama bottoms and my big T-shirt. "It's lunch-time and you're still in your pajamas!" she says.  
  
"Oh...Legolas and me talked a lot last night," I answer with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Well, hurry up and get ready. You want some lunch, don't you? Arwen is waiting in the lobby. The guys are invited too and are going to meet us in their lobby at one!"  
  
"Arwen is here?" I gasp, jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Elise rolls her eyes. "Of course she's here. She has to go back to Rivendell tomorrow, so you better get ready so we can spend some time together!"  
  
"Oh...and what guys are coming?"  
  
"Greenwings, who do you think?" she says as if it was so obvious. I just stand with my mouth hanging open. "Well don't just stand there! Get ready if you wanna go."  
  
I run to the bathroom to get ready. This is going to be so freak'n dumb!! Arwen + Greenwings = a lot of boredom.  
  
  
  
"EMMA!!"  
  
"ARWEN!!"  
  
We both sprint forward just as we see each other and give each other one big hug. "Aragorn isn't here, is he?" she asks a little hopeful.  
  
I shake my head. "Sorry, babe, he isn't. I'm sure he would have come if he knew you were coming."  
  
She sighs. "It's all right, I guess."  
  
"So let's go out to eat! I'm starv'n!" says Elise, trying to change the subject. She hates to see me all whiny and sad. I don't think she wants both of us to be whining about our boyfriends or we might never stop.  
  
"That's a good idea. Where should we go?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll ask Greenwings where they want to go," Elise says, grabbing us and taking us towards the carriages.  
  
"Greenwings is coming? Oh this will be so exciting! They're really fun to talk to." I roll my eyes. Oh no.  
  
  
  
The three of us girls meet up with the three band members: Meddie [real name: Medoran], Rondary, Sanora [AKA: Snicker]. They're dressed like they usually do. They usually wear black, but if they wear any colors, they wear dark green or red. The funny thing is they're all wearing black hoodies with the hoods far over their heads.  
  
"Don't call us by our names, okay? If no one knows who we are, then we'll be fine," says Meddie.  
  
"Meddie is Eddie, Rondary is Ronny, and Sanora is Sam," says Elise.  
  
"You guys sneak out into the city a lot?"  
  
"Just once a week," answers Rondary.  
  
  
  
We take our seats at this Restaurant called Tihini's in the big city of Rohan. The waitress comes up with her paper and pencil in hand.  
  
She looks at us for a moment, but then pauses, looking hard at Meddie. "Medoran?" she asks. "Medoran Sandler?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about," he answers.  
  
She keeps on staring at him hard. "Funny, even your voice sounds like him. Anyways, may I take your order?"  
  
After we tell her what we want to eat and keep on trying to convince her that 'Eddie' is not Meddie, she runs off really quickly with this doubtful look on her face.  
  
"Even if I said I WAS Meddie, can't she just take my order and leave me in peace?" Meddie growls.  
  
Arwen, Elise, Meddie, and Rondary start getting into this long, boring conversation about whether 'HardVibe' is a pop band or not. YAWN.  
  
I face Snicker. It's actually really cool eating out with a band, and a REALLY famous one at that. I don't feel right about just being quiet when there had been so many things I'd wanted to ask them way back when. I remember last year I was so obsessed that I would daydream about them. Snicker was the one I liked. So it was about to say something!  
  
"So, Sn...uh, Sam, which band do you think you're influenced most by?"  
  
He smiles at the attention. It seems that he was getting bored of the Hardvibe conversation too. "I'm really influenced by White Wall Winners. We've toured with them once and it's really just so..."  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
I blink after this blinding light flashes into my eyes. We turn to see all these camera people taking pictures. The stupid fag waitress ended up being a little snitch!  
  
"Give the lady a kiss, Medoran!" says one of the guys.  
  
"Get the hell off!" Snicker yells.  
  
"Sh!" Meddie hisses, standing up. Then he faces the reporters. "These three girls are our friends! We've never thought about dating them...we would appreciate it if you'd leave!"  
  
Elise grabs his shoulder and pulls him down. Just as her hand is on him, the reporters start taking more pictures. This has ended up being a Music Artist's hell for me and I'm not even a music artist!  
  
"What is your name?" one reporter asks me. Without thinking I start to answer. "Em..." Snicker puts his hand over my mouth.  
  
Meddie starts yelling at them to get out and Snicker whispers in my ear: "If you tell them your name or anything, they'll have it written everywhere. You don't want them hunting you down for questions."  
  
  
  
On the way back, I'm all alone. Elise is back with her friends and I'm by myself, taking a cab back to the school. This day turned out horrible. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want Legolas to go. I didn't want to stick around for some big scene in the restaurant for hours! I wanted to spend time with Arwen and Elise, but that didn't happen and just as quickly as Arwen appeared, she had gone.  
  
And the one good thing, you ask? I got a celebrities attention for three seconds...oh, I guess the time he put his hand over my mouth was attention, so I'll say twenty seconds.  
  
The cab stops so quickly that I jerk forward. "Hey! What's that about?" I ask.  
  
"Looks like we his quite a traffic jam," he growls, hitting the wheel. I look out the windshield and he sure is right!! Cars and carriages as far as I can see! Now I really feel like screaming!!  
  
  
  
The next day after school, Talim decides she wants a party in our room. After all, it's Eomer's Birthday. Talim starts cleaning like crazy as I watch TV.  
  
"You're not going to just sit there, are you?" Talim asks, tossing her short black hair and kind of glaring at me.  
  
"Yea, what's wrong with that? I've had a rough day."  
  
"You're ALWAYS having a rough day. Can you go over to the store and pick up some chips and dip?"  
  
"Eomer ate all of our chips last time he came. Make him bring his OWN chips," I say.  
  
"Emma, you can't be like this forever. Everyone is getting really sick of all your moping. You'll see Legolas again, but for now you just need to get on with life and try new things instead of laying around this room!"  
  
She really knows how to make me feel guilty. "Fine," I growl. "I'll go to the store, but don't expect me back so soon. I'm going to the wizards cup."  
  
"Good," she says with a smile.  
  
I pick up the phone and call Eowyn. Seems like my friends are limited these days, so mideswell keep the ones I have.  
  
"Eowyn, I was hoping you could go by the wizards cup with me and maybe the store?"  
  
"Okay! I'd be glad to come! I haven't really seen you a lot all week!" I'm glad she sounds excited to hear from me. I guess it's not the end of the world. I still have great friends that like me.  
  
  
  
"So how was Greenwings with Elise?"  
  
"It was okay, I got to spend some time with them, but reporters and stuff were annoying," I say, leaving it at that. There really wasn't much to say about it. I didn't want to add that it downright sucked. According to Talim, everyone was getting sick of my moping?  
  
As I'm getting ready to pay for the chips and dim, I look at some of the magazine covers and Celebrity gossip crap when I see...  
  
"Oh my freak'n god!" Eowyn grabs one off the rack. "That's...that's..." she looks up at me. "It is!!"  
  
I snatch the little magazine from her and put it down to buy it too. On the cover is one big picture of Elise with her hand on Medoran and then one smaller picture under it of Snicker with his hand over my mouth! "Has Greenwings been caught with their girlfriends?" Eowyn reads off the cover.  
  
The girls behind me look at me and then look at the magazines on the shelf. Then back at me. I recognize them from school.  
  
"Are you really going out with Snicker?" asks one of the girls excitedly holding up another magazine.  
  
"No, I've never met them," I lie.  
  
"Funny, a rumor has been going around that you've been with them at least twice. It's also funny that this looks just like you."  
  
"It's also funny that you look so nice, but you won't keep out of my business," I feel like saying, but I bite my lip, holding it in.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"Dad, I LOVE her. I don't see why you have to make me marry someone! You and mom fell in love and no one forced you."  
  
"I know, son," my father said so calmly it almost made me wanna scream. How could he talk about planning my future and make it seem so casual? "But I'm trying to do what's best for you. Look at this."  
  
He hands me a magazine article. "Read it," he says.  
  
I look at Emma and Snicker and gasp.  
  
'Will we soon be hearing wedding bells for Snicker and Emthiel? "Emthiel Goldring has been a fan for years," exclaims Emthiel's best friend Leanna. "It's so wonderful that she's actually dating Snicker. Dreams can come true, right?"  
  
This photo was taken at a restaurant as Emthiel started to talk about how Snicker and her met. "We just started dating, but we both can agree we're meant to be. One day I hope for getting married..." and that was when Snicker stopped the interview ending it with, "Our own plans will be announced later, but for now the rest is gonna be kept low."'  
  
I couldn't believe what I was reading. "Dad, this CAN'T be true! She's a gorgeous girl, but there's no way she'd go out with a celebrity. Celebrities are for celebrities."  
  
"Just as royalty is for royalty! Seems like soon she will be some kind of star, but never will she be royalty. If she's good enough for you to like her, she's good enough for a band member to like her. This is just how things are. You should be with Arwen."  
  
I glanced at the magazine. I didn't want to believe a word, but the whole thing creeped me out. What was she REALLY doing with Snicker and the band? From what I could see she and two other girls...Elise and...  
  
"But LOOK!" Legolas poked his finger at Arwen's face. "Did you think I wouldn't notice Arwen with this guy? If my Emma is dating Snicker than Arwen is dating this guy, right?" My dad didn't say anything. Ha, what's wrong pops? Cat got your tongue? "I love her, she loves me. Just like you and mom. We are perfect for each other and Arwen can't change my mind. You know I could never love her like that."  
  
"You're right," he said slowly. "I'll have to unarrange everything...only because I love you and you deserve to be given chances."  
  
I practically jump in the air and run back to my room to use the phone. Emma wont be able to believe me!  
  
Okay, you people need to be telling me what you like so that I wont end up doing the stupid stuff and not the stuff you like. Besides Emma POV, who else's POV do you like? So this means...Review!!! 


	31. Someone Singing Under My Window

Someone Singing Under My Window  
  
'Last night was great!' I thought to myself, thinking of Eomer's little birthday party. 'Nothing like being with old friends and eating chips.'  
  
"EMMA!" I see a flash of green and black hair before I'm picked up and twirled around. I laugh. I could use a hug, though I don't prefer not being picked up off the ground. "Hey Rome," I say as he sets me down.  
  
"Hey your hair is back to all blond," he says disapprovingly.  
  
I nod. "I'm going back natural. It's just me, ya know?"  
  
"Yea," he agrees. "Anyways, oh Saturday was the best day of my life! I owe it all to you! You're the greatest."  
  
"No problem," I nod. "I hardly did anything. It was Elise."  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
"Nope," I answer. "But I have her number if you want to thank her."  
  
"Sure, I'll take it. It was so much fun."  
  
"Being in love IS fun," I say, writing down Elise's number.  
  
"In LOVE?" he acts surprised. "Me? Why would I do something so screwed up as THAT?" he winks at me.  
  
"You're too tough for love aren't you?" I say jokingly.  
  
"Mm, maybe I was but Kali brought the soft side out of me. Well I gotta go to class," he groans, emphasizing his point. "I'll catch you later."  
  
I continue walking down the hall all by myself. Everyone crowds around and bumps into me. I seem to be getting lots of stares today. Maybe because of that magazine cover? I sure hope that's NOT the reason. The less people that read that, the better.  
  
"Attention Emthiel Goldring! The school newspaper is extra excided about you being Greenwing's Snicker's new girlfriend. If you would be so kind as to make your way to Mrs. Luella's office, we'd appreciate it."  
  
Oh nooooo! I seem to be getting tons of stares from everyone in the hall. "Is it true?" one girls asks. "It's so exciting! I KNOW Snicker's girlfriend!"  
  
"Um, actually I don't know you. And two, I'm not going out with Snicker. It's all fake..."  
  
"It's so cool! You're so popular!"  
  
"Is he cuter in real life?"  
  
"What's the best tattoo he has...your opinion?"  
  
"How long have you been dating?"  
  
"Is it true that you met in a bar? Aren't you too young for bars?"  
  
I'm crowded by tons of people with tons of questions. "I can answer your questions," says someone. I turn slowly to see Legolas. He smiles at me. It takes me a moment to get over the shock.  
  
"No, I'll answer everyone's questions. I'm not dating him. I'm dating someone so much better," I say, looking at Legolas.  
  
Legolas leans into me and kisses my cheek. Everyone seems less interested. Most even go back to what they were doing and shake their heads. "I'm gonna kill Leanna for lying to me," snaps one girl to her friend.  
  
"L-Legolas," I stammer. "You're back?"  
  
"Yes, and for good," he says softly. It takes a moment for the words to process. "You're... staying?"  
  
"I told you I would make it possible," He says. I'm so happy I just leap into his arms and squeal. They're so strong and warm, wrapped around me. Tears swell up into my eyes and once they fall, they really fall. He kisses my teary cheek and holds me steady in the middle of all the people. I couldn't really care who saw. Legolas was with me again. For a long time.  
  
  
  
That night Arwen comes back as well. We decide to have a sleepover just for us girls. Eowyn, Talim, Arwen, and me all sit on the beds with popcorn and ice cream and talk about girl things.  
  
"I missed Aragorn so much," Arwen says stuffing popcorn in her mouth. "I'm so glad I'm back."  
  
"Yea, we're glad too," says Eowyn. "Crazy stuff has happened! Emma in the magazine..."  
  
"Don't mention that," I say.  
  
"All right, sorry," says Eowyn.  
  
"It's okay," I shrug. "It's just I'm so tired of it."  
  
"Anyways...," Talim says. "Let's talk about our boyfriends."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"Finally," says Aragorn as we hear the girls mention something about talking about us.  
  
  
  
"Oh Eomer!" Talim giggles. "He's so romantic. There was this one time when he brought me a bouquet of daisies with a rose in the middle. And it said: 'to a rose among daisies.'"  
  
"Awww," we all say together.  
  
"I wish that Legolas would do something really special in front of EVERYONE! I'm not sure what, but something!" I say.  
  
"Yea, but what do you expect? They're guys. They get so embarrassed doing stuff in front of their friends," Eowyn says.  
  
"Yea, you're right," I say. "Anyways, is anyone kinda thirsty?"  
  
"Yea, I want a coke," Talim says.  
  
"Yea," Arwen and Eowyn chime in together.  
  
I jump off the bed and feel something hard under my foot. "OW!" I cry, grabbing my right foot. "I stepped on something hard!"  
  
I pull blankets out of my way and then gasp. The guys played a trick on us! There on the floor is one of Eomer's walky-talkies that he brags about, laying on the floor with the on button taped to keep it on!  
  
"Oh my god! Did we say anything embarrassing?" asks Arwen.  
  
"I told everyone about the bouquet thing!" Talim groans like the bouquet thing was such a big deal.  
  
I strip off the tape and hold the button on myself. "You're in big trouble boys!"  
  
"Uh-oh," says someone, either Faramir or Eomer.  
  
  
  
The next morning my alarm clock doesn't buzz...but BLARES in my ears. "UGH," I mutter, hitting the snooze. That's when I realize my window is open. "Who opened that?" I mumble, but no one answers.  
  
Then I hear a guitar strumming from outside. It's one of my favorite songs. But it's not the regular version of the song. Some reason this sounds like there is someone playing the guitar outside. I manage to crawl out of my bed and make it to the open window.  
  
Rome is sitting on a box, his guitar in hand as he plays. And next to him is Legolas. I notice that they both are in pajamas! Legolas smiles at me. God he's so cute. Then he starts singing and when an elf sings, let me tell you, it's wonderful to hear. Especially when it's Legolas. :)  
  
"I wanna follow your love, tonight. And I remember when you said everything is gonna be all right. October air reminds me of...all the seasons of your love...and what it was like when we were together..." by the time he's done with the whole song every girl is watching outside their windows and clapping.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. But there IS a point to sitting outside in my pajamas, singing. Even though I may die of embarrassment because my friends will never let me live this down, it's all worth it to make my girl happy. I see you up there, beautiful! I love you, Emma."  
  
All the girls' give an "aw".  
  
"And I'm only here because Legolas paid me twenty bucks!" Rome waves a dollar bill in the air.  
  
"I love you so much, Legolas," I answer, ignoring Rome.  
  
"Good!" he says. "Then will you go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Of course! But we need to get ready for school!"  
  
He winks. "Right. Well, I'll see you later, my air that I breathe! Don't be away too long!"  
  
I laugh. He can be so corny sometimes. But he's still romantic. I AM lucky.  
  
  
  
Whoa, that was a very dumb chapter. I'm sorry. If I don't write something I feel bad. But I feel kinda bad for even putting this one up. ANYWAYS, if you have Kazaa, you must download Seasons by Good Charlotte. If you like something soft and cute. Well, I'm out! Till next time! 


	32. Don’t Let Your Doctor Give You PainKille...

Thank you for all the awesome reviews!! I feel so loved. I hope one day to reach 200! Wow. Just the thought...exciting. Wow. Many Lembas for EVERYONE!!! *throws Lembas in the air*  
  
  
  
Don't Let Your Doctor Give You Pain-Killer  
  
The phone rang just as I got in from school.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Emma, it's me Elise. I'm coming back to Gondor," something in Elise's voice sounded scared and excited at the same time.  
  
"What? What's going on? You just left!" I answered.  
  
"Yes, but Greenwing's schedule has been changed. Some other bands are going to Gondor too for one HUGE concert together. Gray Tattoo and White Wall Winners. But this is really important. They've asked ME to sing."  
  
"They've asked YOU to sing? How were YOU picked?"  
  
"Well it seems that they think I'm 'talented'. You must come. This is like a dream come true for me. If I can sing this right I might get a record label!"  
  
"A RECORD LABEL? Are you KIDDNG?"  
  
"I know what you mean! It's crazy! I think it would be so exciting though. I just want everyone to be there! It's this Friday at the coliseum of Gondor. Make sure all your friends know. I want all of my new friends to be there. But I really have to go!"  
  
"Oh my god..." was all I could say.  
  
"I love you Emma! It's gonna be great."  
  
"I love you too!" I finally manage to say. Then she hangs up. "Elise...with a CD out?" I say to myself. "Wow."  
  
  
  
"Can you BELIEVE that Elise is going to sing at that HUGE concert?" Talim says.  
  
"It's so amazing. She really is a neat girl and she deserves this, if it's what she wants," Arwen says. "I just have never heard her sing."  
  
"Come to think of it, neither have I," I say with a nod.  
  
"What about you Boromir?" Faramir asks. "Have you heard her sing?"  
  
"Yea," he says shortly.  
  
"And does she sing good?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"She is good. I won't say how good. You'll have to see for yourself."  
  
  
  
Luckily the dumb school week goes by fast and before I know it, we're going into yet another concert together. I've got my hair done with pink streaks again just for the heck of it.  
  
Greenwings plays along with the other bands, for a long time. Then finally Medoran steps up.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to someone really special that I've known for quite a few years. If things work out, she'll get her own record label. But just so you know, Elise, if you do leave and do your own thing, we'll miss you. Here she is! Elise."  
  
Elise comes out looking prettier than ever. Her hair is yet again different. Blond with pink streaks, just like mine. "That's my girl! That's my twin sister!" I shout at the top of my lungs. My friends look at me life, 'what are you talking about?', but I couldn't care.  
  
"Oh, hey, there's my 'twin sister'! Hey Emma!" she says in the mic, waving at me. Then she gets this sad look on her face. "This song is about my mother. She has been diagnosed with a disease called bipolar. It's not fatal, but it makes her have crazy mood swings. And this song is to her, because no matter what, I love her. Here it goes."  
  
The boys of Greenwings start playing, but a little less hyped and loud this time.  
  
You look at me with teary eyes. You say your okay, but that's a lie. I still love you anyways. You tell me this, and all these things. Half the time, don't know what you mean. But I love you.  
  
Bridge: Please don't cry. Please don't scream. I don't know why, It has to be, has to be [this way]  
  
Chorus: Cause I love you, mom. This aint anything you're deserving. Cause it's all wrong. And I hate all this depressing. Because I love you (echo). And I want better for you.  
  
Try not to feel like love's a stranger. Whether you cry, or scream with anger. I still love you. I'll hide this hurt inside of me. So more crying won't be seen. But I still love you. No matter what you do.  
  
She sings the chorus again and as she ends the song Talim and me grab onto each other screaming like crazy. "That's our girl!" Elise seems to be overwhelmed with all the clapping and screaming. Then she smiles. "Thank you all for coming out tonight! It's been mad raw."  
  
We give our last "WHOO!"  
  
Then I look at Boromir, literally crawling onto the stage. The security guard starts yelling at him, but Elise grabs Boromir's hand and pulls him up. Then they hug really tight. I can't hear what they're saying, but whatever it is, they look so deeply in love. It's so cute.  
  
Before I know it, we have to leave because it's getting really late. "Emma!"  
  
I turn around just as I'm heading out and there is...Snicker...waving at me. "I just wanted to say bye! It was nice meeting you before!"  
  
"Yea, you too. Maybe I'll end up coming to another one of your concerts!"  
  
"Sure hope so. Later!"  
  
I look up at Legolas who is, by the way, tensing up like a board. I laugh, but he doesn't smile. I start feeling someone nudge my back. This whole frick'n place is so crowded. "Hey, watch out!" I say, as I feel someone's elbow jab in my back. As I turn around I fall a weird way on my ankle.  
  
"HELL!" was what ended up coming out of my mouth. Hell? Don't ask. But it felt like hell was on my foot because it burned like crazy. Not only that, but someone fell on my leg as my foot was already in a weird position. 'Craaaaaack!'  
  
I fell on the ground, and Legolas pulled me up by my arms. "What happened?" Legolas yells, more at this kid with bright, dyed hair, than at me. He gets up and I notice that he's kind of...pudgy. "Ugh...my ankle," I moan. "Doctor."  
  
"Someone pushed me, man, and I fell on her leg," he says. "Your b*tch should watch where she's walking."  
  
"That's OKAY, just GO," Legolas says sharply.  
  
"What you gonna do, sissy man? Beat me with your girlfriend's pom-poms?" the guy says, leaning into Legolas's face.  
  
Just then I see ROME walk up behind Legolas and give this real 'get-the- hell-away' look.  
  
"Because I SAID SO," Legolas yells. Whoa. I've never seen him get so angry. "Don't you EVER make fun of my girl after your flabby butt falls on her foot!!"  
  
The dude looks up at Rome and backs off, saying, "Sorry man, I didn't mean nothing."  
  
Rome disappears and Legolas smiles at himself approvingly. Just as I start to laugh at him, I feel the pain again. "AHH!! Legolas!!"  
  
"Oh, right, babe. I'm sorry," he says, picking me up.  
  
  
  
The next day, lunch-time, Frodo walks up to our table at the Wizard cup.  
  
"What's up?" he says.  
  
"Nothing, Frodo. Wanna sit down?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"Sure," Frodo says. "Can my friends come over too?"  
  
"Sure, shrugs Arwen, cuddled up to Aragorn.  
  
Frodo and his three friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, all come over and take seats. "What happened to your foot?" Pippin asks me.  
  
"A fat kid broke it, son," I say, staring over his shoulder with this spacey look on my face. I'm feeling very woozy.  
  
"Son?" asks Pippin.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her," Talim says. "She's been on medication all day."  
  
"I haven't been taking no medication! I've been sniffing Legolas's POT!" I say a little too loudly.  
  
"I don't smoke pot," Legolas answers in defense. He really doesn't but it sounded funny. I start laughing, but no one laughs with me.  
  
"Watch out for the flying monkey!" I start screaming and duck my head. I could have SWORN I had seen one! It made things even funnier. So I start laughing again. My foot in the cast hits Pippin in the nose and I hide under the table. Legolas stares at me if I'm going nuts. Whoo, pwetty colors of the rainbow!! I blink, but he's still green and purple.  
  
"Now, Legolas. You look just the same as you did last night," I tap him on the nose. He just shakes his head at me.  
  
"I TOLD you guys to listen to the doctor! She's not supposed to be out of bed till tomorrow afternoon!" Faramir says.  
  
"Since when do you care? Do you really care about what a doctor says for once?" Boromir asks.  
  
I start looking at Boromir. These colors make me pretty dizzy. "I'm darn dizzy," I say, putting my hand over my mouth. I think I'm gonna puke.  
  
"I DO care!" Faramir says. "Especially when...she looks like she's gonna PUKE!" The next thing I know, Faramir is grabbing me by the arms and pulling me REALLY quickly outside. Just as we get out I start doing my thing...on Faramir and on the ground.  
  
I suddenly realize what's been going on this whole time. That's so sweet that he'd help me out of here when I'm... "UGH!" I moan. "I'm sorry, Faramir. I am! I wanna die. I hurt so much. Screw this pain-killer!!" I start crying and he holds me while I cry over his shoulder. Yuck, that smell is disgusting. I can see a few people looking at me as if they'd seen the nastiest thing on earth. I look down at Faramir's shirt. EW! They HAVE.  
  
"It's okay, Emma. It's okay. I CAN take a shower," he says, though I can tell he's absolutely disgusted.  
  
"Ya know, sometimes I forget how cool you are. There's so many people we hang with. I can't believe I overlooked you," I say. "You're not just another guy that I see everyday."  
  
He smiles. Then looks down at himself and myself. Smile fades. "Let's go get cleaned up. We look so disgusting."  
  
"I made an idiot of myself in front of Frodo AGAIN," I mumble. "By now he must think I'm a total pothead."  
  
Faramir gets down so I can get on his back. "Just don't puke on me," he says.  
  
Legolas pokes his head out the door. "Emma!! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Yea, we're going back to the rooms. See you later!" Faramir answers for me. Then he tries looking over his shoulder at me. "Now let's go get cleaned up and watch a movie. I think I have sprite and that helps me when I'm sick."  
  
"Oh awesome!" I say. "Then you can massage the foot that I CAN walk on."  
  
"Mm, no," Faramir says.  
  
"Aw, all right," I say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, NO, Faramir and Emma do NOT like each other. I just thought I never put much of Faramir or Eomer in here, so maybe it's time TO do THAT! Okay, hope you kinda liked. It kinda made me sick, actually. Gross. Now...um...REVIEWWW!!!! 


	33. Talking with Talim

I'm really sorry but I have to go out of town. I didn't have enough time to write an actual chapter. I'll update probably on Thursday or Friday when I'm back. Again I apologize!  
  
Talking with Talim  
  
The next day I'm a lot better, but there's still a cast on my foot the size of New York and walking on crutches hurts your armpits EXTREMELY! All my friends have been really helpful though.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind carrying my books?" I ask Talim for the third time this morning.  
  
"Of course not! I couldn't just leave you with all these books, could I?" she says, pulling my history book out of my locker.  
  
I smile. She's such a sweetie. "So..."Talim says. "Christmas is in two weeks. What do you want?"  
  
"Christmas?" I ask. "Wait...oh yea!" There's been so much crazy stuff, I haven't really even noticed. "I'm going to visit my family on Christmas. I want to see if I can get like a job on most of the rest of Spring Break. I need some money, ya know. I don't think I WANT anything."  
  
"Well, you could always help Elise on the road. She's always traveling with Greenwings. Maybe you could get a two week job with Christmas eve and Christmas day off?"  
  
"That's a good idea!" I say. "I'm sure they could always use some help!"  
  
"Oh, but your foot," Talim winces.  
  
"Oh," I grumble. "Maybe during the summer then?"  
  
"Yea, maybe," she nods. "It sounds like it could be fun. Meeting celebrities and all." She smiles. "I might just have to apply myself and leave you with your parents."  
  
"No way," I laugh, giving her a playful punch, or trying to, considering I have to hold onto my crutches!  
  



	34. Leanna is Back

I'm back! Dun dun dun! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Leanna is Back  
  
Two weeks later or so, I have to go home for Christmas Break. My cast is finally off! So here I am on my way home with Arwen, who is going to see her dad for Christmas break. Having her with me makes things a little more fun. I'm going to miss Legolas while he's at Mirkwood, visiting his father.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
On the bus back to Mirkwood I have Talim and Leanna. Talim lives in Mirkwood, really close by me and that's pretty cool. Then Leanna? I think she's visiting a friend or something over in Mirkwood. The more I can get away from her, the happier I'll be. She creeps me out. Something about her reminds me of a snake.  
  
"Sooo...Legolas. Wanna play a little game?" She says.  
  
"Mm...no, not really," I say, kicking my legs up and putting my hands behind my head as if I'm ready to sleep.  
  
"All right, what about you Talim?"  
  
I look over at Talim whose eyes suddenly go shut and she pretends to have drifted to sleep. I start to close my eyes too. I'm actually really tired and the more sleep I can get the better. All of the sudden someone sits on my lap.  
  
I jerk awake and look at Leanna, bent over me. Who the hell does she think she is? She fingers my necklace. "Legolas, where'd you get that necklace?" she asks, coming closer and closer, inspecting my necklace. I jump up, sending her crashing on the floor. "Don't EVER do that AGAIN,"I snap, sitting right next to Talim.  
  
"You bastard. I only wanted to look at your necklace!"  
  
I roll my eyes and ignore her. Does she think she can somehow trick me into liking her?  
  
  
  
Leanna POV  
  
Once we get into Mirkwood, I rush over to Manny's. It's this store filled with little magical things and spells. Most kids I know wouldn't be caught dead in the creepy place, but this calls for desperate measures. I've got to get Legolas to like me and to hate Emma. My parents aren't doing good financially and if I have to lie, cheat, and steal to get things good again, I'll do it! If Legolas would only fall in love with me, he could help my family out! And I could be more popular than Emma with the cutest, sweetest boyfriend. I just have to use some spells!  
  
"Hi, I need some spells or something. Something to make someone hate another person, and to love me," I say. I think the girl on the other end of the table can sense how desperate I am. She's really creepy looking. She has black straight hair and white-gray eyes and it's the creepiest thing I've ever seen.  
  
She laughs. "I hear this kind of stuff all the time," she says.  
  
"But can you help me?"  
  
"Sure I can! If I couldn't, I wouldn't have a job now. So you want a spell to make some boy hate his girlfriend? You're a beautiful girl. What does she have that you don't got?"  
  
"I don't know. She's nice to everyone. She has longer hair. She comes from a nice family and they make good money. She's perfect!"  
  
"All right then, let me get you some spells," she says. She disappears in a back room and leaves me in this dark store. The smell of this place could kill! There's this reek of rotten eggs and something else. I don't think I really want to know what this gooey crap on the shelves is made of.  
  
"Here you go." I jump and turn around. I hadn't even heard the girl's footsteps as she came back. In her hand there is three little pill looking things.  
  
"The purple one is to put in HIS drink. The pink one is to put in his girlfriend's drink. She will start doing things he hates such as flirting with other guys and ignoring him. The blue one is for you. You will start thinking about doing things that he likes his girlfriend doing. You will become more and more of what he wants. The spell will be broken within five days. If you can get him to love you within five days, he might completely dislike his girlfriend by then. They could be torn apart! Now when there is a time that you can slip something in their drinks, do so! It will take effect within half an hour."  
  
"All right," I answer. "How much will this cost?"  
  
"Mmm...one hundred bucks."  
  
"One hundred bucks?!"  
  
"Yes, is that so unreasonable?"  
  
I sigh. "I guess it's not. Here you go," I pull out ninety-eight dollars and two dollars in pennies and nickels.  
  
This better work out!  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
Right as I walk in my door, my parents greet me. "Emma, baby!" my mom squeezes me. "We've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you too!" I sob kissing my mom's cheek, then my dad's.  
  
"Being so far away just doesn't work," says my father. "Next year you might have to go to a closer school!"  
  
I look around my house remembering so many memories. Things had been so different before school at Gondor High.  
  
"Let's do something special as a family tonight! We can go out to eat and then you and me could go shopping! You need something special for when you go back to school! We haven't shopped together in ages!"  
  
"Right on!" I say, punching the air. "Why don't we do it all now?"  
  
"I'm up for Blossom's. That's the new restaurant that I've been dying to go to," says dad.  
  
"All right. Let's go then," my mom agrees.  
  
  
  
I start sobbing like crazy, and hug my parents. It's been two full weeks with my family and it's been so great. Being with my family is what I've really needed forever. Even though they tell you what to do, without them your life is so screwed. But now I have to go.  
  
"We'll spend all summer together!" mom says. "We'll forget everything else and it will be great."  
  
I sniff. "Yes, it will be great."  
  
"A half a school year is too long. You must come and stay a weekend or something," My dad says, kissing my forehead.  
  
"Emma, we have to get back to school!" Arwen yells from the carriage. "Bye," I say sadly, turning away from my parents.  
  
  
  
This afternoon at school, things are just the same as they were. All my friends circle around me for lunch...except Rome and his girlfriend. They are so cute, all next to each other talking about the things they have in common.  
  
I look across at Legolas. He's so handsome. He just looks up and smiles back at me. I feel his foot rub against mine. I giggle.  
  
"Hey!" I jump at Leanna's voice.  
  
"Hey," I answer, not near as ecstatic as her. "You guys look thirsty. Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Actually, I am really thirsty," I answer, a little surprised. "Would you get me a coke?"  
  
"And I'd like a lemonade. Thanks Leanna," Legolas says. Leanna runs off and comes back with three drinks. She hands me a coke and Legolas his lemonade. Legolas's drink looks a little purple, but I don't mention anything. The grape smoothie machine might have overflowed again.  
  
I drink my coke up really quickly. Ah, it tastes so good. I think when I get excited about stuff I forget to drink. I've been excited to be back here. Even though I love my home and family, here feels like home too.  
  
Leanna drinks up her drink really quickly also, but Legolas just slowly drinks his. "Mine tastes good. But it doesn't taste like lemonade!" he says.  
  
  
  
  
  
How will Leanna and Emma react to the drinks? Will everything be wrong or will Legolas and Emma really be done for, for good? 


	35. Spell Broken

The reason I did this Leanna and the pills thing is because this is a high school fic, not a Cinderella story, ya know? Relationships in high school aren't always perfect. It's not always your way. Okay, so here we go. Don't freak out. It'll turn out. I'm kind of regretting I started this part of the story. I think it's dumb.  
  
[Okays, well I got a modeling job interview so I've been really busy w/ getting ready. Me...a model. Go figure. Haha, well I'll keep on updating. Don't u worry.]  
  
Spell Broken  
  
Leanna POV  
  
When school's out I rush out into the hall after Legolas and Emma. "Are you guys going to the Wizard's Cup?" I ask.  
  
"Yea, what's it to ya?" Emma asks.  
  
"You can come with us, Leanna," Legolas says, smiling.  
  
Emma's mouth drops. Haha! "She can?"  
  
"Yea, it's no biggie. My treat," Legolas says.  
  
Emma rolls her eyes. Usually I would have thought of something mean to say to her, but some reason, I just don't. It's like it really doesn't even come to mind.  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I sit in the Wizard's Cup and stare at Legolas and Leanna. Legolas seems to be noticing Leanna more than ever. How does Leanna know all Legolas's favorite songs? That's too much of a coincidence that Leanna's favorite songs are the same as his.  
  
I really don't care that much! He's not the only cute guy in the school. A big group walks in, making themselves known to the whole city by laughing at the top of their lungs as they come in. I instantly notice a few boys that I'd never seen before. I'm usually into the prep boys, but these guys are too cute to pass by. They're wearing T-shirts and baggy shorts, and chucks! Skateboards under their arms, they make their way to a table.  
  
"Excuse me," I say, leaping up and walking over to their table.  
  
"What the...?" I hear Legolas trying to object, but I hear Leanna cut him off. "That's okay, she can talk to them."  
  
I try to walk over as sexy as I can, my hair falling in my face. "Hey boys," I say, sitting down. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
They smile and scoot in closer. "Not at all," says this especially cute dark haired boy. "Can I buy you a coffee?"  
  
"Yea, sure," I say.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I feel a great ping of jealousy as Emma sits down with some guys. Usually I would have gone insane and ran after her. But I'm having a day where I'm just not connected with her. She's acting different and the weird thing is that LEANNA of all people is acting just like Emma, but even better. There are some things about Emma I dislike. I dislike how she kind of spaces out when I'm talking to her, but Leanna hasn't done that once.  
  
"Have you heard of that band called Yellowcard?" she asks.  
  
"Oh my god! I love that band! I thought Emma and me were about the only people that knew they existed. They're so unknown, Ya know?"  
  
"I love them. Their song Cigarette...ah, it's so good! They shouldn't have named it Cigarette though. It's got nothing to do with cigarettes."  
  
"That's so awesome that you know that song," I say.  
  
"Legolas, if you ever got the chance to know me, you'd see that we have lots in common," she says. I can't help notice that the way she's smiling is like way sexy.  
  
  
  
Five Days Later  
  
Emma POV  
  
When I wake up, I feel so strange. So many strange things had happened these past few days! It's like I'd just woken up from a dream. But Legolas was no longer my boyfriend and Leanna and him had something going on. What had happened to my life?  
  
Talim looked over at me. "Do you miss Legolas?" she asks.  
  
"Ya know, I really don't. These past few days he hasn't interested me. I guess I need something else. High school relationships don't last forever."  
  
She frowns. "I hope me and Eomer last forever."  
  
"Maybe you will. But maybe that's just not me."  
  
"By the way, we need to get some kind of jobs. It'd be great if we could get a job at the same place."  
  
"Yea," I agree. "I still want to work with Elise! I hear she's finally working on her first CD. She's looking for band members."  
  
"I want to work with Greenwings!" she says. "Elise is still touring with them."  
  
"Either way, we have to go to school. Let's go," I say, tossing my blankets away.  
  
  
  
Just as I make it into the bathroom I find Leanna crying her eyes out in front of the mirror. "What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
When she looks at me she starts crying harder. "I did something horrible, Emma. Horrible," she whimpers. "I'm a horrible girl."  
  
I hug her. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No!!" she starts sobbing again. "But I have to. I did something to you and Legolas."  
  
"Legolas isn't the one for me. It's okay I guess..."  
  
"No! That's not it!" she cries. "I went to Manny's and got a spell. A spell to tear you both apart! You guys are perfect for each other! I ruined it all on purpose and now that I have Legolas, I don't think I even want him."  
  
"So Legolas and me are still good for each other?"  
  
"Even under the spell he kept on talking about you, Emma! He loves you no matter what you do! He's been locked up in his room ever since the spell was broken. He keeps on going on about how he can't believe you left him with no good reason. I haven't told him what I did. I can't bear to tell him."  
  
I smile. So I didn't have to be single? Even this spell couldn't get me off Legolas's mind? I wasn't sure if I believed he really loved me. He had been all over Leanna for the past four days.  
  
"I'll tell him in a few days. I want to see if he's going to try to get me back. I can't go crawling over there telling him that it's all a mistake. You know what I mean?"  
  
She sighs. "But you will tell him?"  
  
"Of course," I say.  
  
"Oh thank you, Emma! You and him really are the perfect couple!" She wipes her eyes and heads out the bathroom. Whoa. How weird was all that? I can hardly believe this all happened at all!  
  
  
  
"Emma, please let me in!" He bangs on the door with his fist for the tenth time.  
  
"What do you want?" I try to act angry.  
  
"I want you back, that's what I want! It's some horrible mistake! I don't know what came over me! I'm in love with you! All the girls in the world cannot satisfy me! Please take me back! I'm in love with you...always! Remember?"  
  
I hold in the laughs. Aren't I so mean? I think I could just sit here forever and let him beg, but I open the door. "Legolas, I'm in love with you too," I say. "It's all been a mistake..."  
  
He stops me from talking by kissing me and just as he does, I'm released. I feel just like my old self as his lips touch mine. Free. Myself again. Completely. 


	36. Edoran

Edoran  
  
  
  
*ring*  
  
I leap for the phone and click on talk. "Hello?"  
  
"Emmy, baby," says my mom.  
  
I sigh. "Mom, I've got so much to tell you! There's been so much going on."  
  
"I have something really important to tell you," she says. I've never heard her talk this way before. It's too hard to explain. She sounds sad though. "You have a brother."  
  
"You're having a baby?!" I don't know what more to say! I can't believe it! A baby crawling around my house when I go home for the summer! "That's...exciting!"  
  
"No, Emma," Mom says. "You have an OLDER brother."  
  
There's a pause. Either that or the time goes by really slowly. An older brother? That I've never known about? But, no, there's no way!  
  
"I know you must be shocked. At fifteen he was banished when he got into drugs and started his punk band. He was not supposed to act the way he did! It wasn't the elvish way and he was in the wrong. He snuck out almost every night and was getting mixed up with girls with very high reputations. Word was spreading about how he was too roguish to be a high-elf. He brought disgrace to our family and if he did stay the way he was, in our family, we'd no longer be first class. You would have no chance of marrying a fine husband with money to support you. And your father would lose his job. Your brother understood all this. He knew he would ruin your future and he didn't want to change his ways. We banished him and he left willingly. He's now twenty-one..."  
  
"I was ten when he left. Edoran," I said coldly. I now remembered only a boy with chin length blond hair with a baseball cap that he'd wear when mom and dad weren't looking. Big brown eyes and this mischievous smile. Edoran.  
  
"You remember now," my mother said with a sigh.  
  
"How could I have forgotten? I don't understand how I have forgotten him for so long."  
  
"That was my doing. I persuaded your father into giving you a spell of forgetfulness of anything to do with your brother. I didn't hate your brother. I cried for so long, wanting him back, don't you remember?"  
  
"I do," I say, feeling the tears well in my eyes. I only remembered a few things. Maybe everything would come back to me?  
  
"Well, I thought you had the right to know, because he is searching for you. If you ever see him, you'd know because you've been told about him. The spell is now broken."  
  
"Did you say searching for me?" I squeak.  
  
"Yes. He remembers you much more than you remember him. I've heard from Lord Elrond himself that he is no longer into drugs as he once was and his band is still together. He searches for you, for he misses you."  
  
"I haven't seen him in six years, mom. What will it be like? What should I do?"  
  
"I don't think there is much you CAN do. He will find you. Let's just hope he will not try to lead you away from the family. Who knows what he's really like now?"  
  
I shivered.  
  
"But you are strong in mind and in heart, Emthiel. If he tries, he will be unsuccessful in deceiving you."  
  
  
  
I laid in my bed for a few hours that afternoon. I remembered so much from my childhood that before was lost. Could Edoran be that sweet guy I remembered him as? Would he be that crazy brother that protected me when I was nine, when we went to the same school and when I'd get into trouble? Or would he be totally different? He was obviously punk now, since he was in a punk band with some of his old buddies. I could only remember one guy I guessed was in his band. Rollend. I think I had had a little crush on him when I was seven or so.  
  
But would this all change him? Would he be dark? Would he be hateful of my parents for banishing him permanently? Would he try to change me and persuade me to run off and forget my parents? Would he try and force me?  
  
I had a headache from all the questions I was asking myself. I couldn't answer then by sitting alone in my bed. I would have to meet him and find out for myself.  
  
I started crying really hard. I was scared and confused. A part of me missed him so much, but another part of me was scared of seeing him. Who knew what he was like? It seemed that Elrond knew a bit, but he wouldn't be the only one. Soon I'd know.  
  
Talim came in just then. Behind her were Legolas and Eomer. I turned my face so they wouldn't see me crying, though I knew it was impossible. You can't ignore people when you're in this tight little room with them.  
  
"Emma, what's wrong?"  
  
I tried to sound okay. "What makes you think anything's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"Because you're cuddled up in your bed at five," she answers. She sits behind me and pats my back. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
Just then I start crying like crazy again. "I...I have a brother!" I sob.  
  
She pauses. "What? I didn't know that!"  
  
"Seems like everyone's putting spells on me," I whine. "My mom and dad made me forget him. He had been banished from the family. Now six years later, he's trying to find me. My mom says he will find me. I don't know what to expect."  
  
"Awww," Talim hugs me as I turn to face her. "We'll be with you. I know what you must be thinking. He wont do anything to you."  
  
"Okay," I sob. Talim gets up and Legolas comes and cuddles in my bed with me. He holds me, his arms all around me. I feel really protected. Talim and Eomer slip away just in time.  
  
"I'll be with you. Nothing will happen to you. Remember what happened to Earfalas? I'll be with you to the end, Emma, no matter what end it is. I'll protect you," he kisses me on my neck. "I'm in love with you."  
  
I start crying again, but softly this time. I think I have the best boyfriend and best friends in the world. I just hope I can say that I have the best brother in the world. Not the worst.  
  
A week later  
  
[Author's POV] ?  
  
That night a dark figure stepped onto the school grounds. His dark head was covered with a hood and his whole body was cloaked in black. The figure crept to a window and prying it open with a tool, he got in. This was the principal's office, he was sure. He started going through the files, searching for a certain name. "Goldring, Goldring, I know she's in here," he muttered.  
  
After searching for a few minutes, he found what he was looking for. "Room M-40." He smiled and quickly fled the room, taking some of the files with him.  
  
  
  
Emma POV [Saturday, the next morning]  
  
A week passes from the time my mother called me about the news. Everything is pretty good. I've gotten over my shock and I'm not so worried. Elise comes over for the weekend and we go out to eat, just her and me.  
  
"I'm kind of worried," she says. "I don't have anyone to do music with me. Greenwings is not looking for a female singer. I want to be in an actual band. I don't want to be just a singer with a whole bunch of random people playing music for her. I want to be with a few guys or girls my age and we could hang and do out music together, ya know?"  
  
"I know what you're saying. There has to be a band out there that'll play with you. What kind of band are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm looking for a punk band, but a little more hardcore than Greenwings. With guys like...hmmm...Rome? He's a real punk guy."  
  
"And he plays the guitar really well," I add. "He's been into music and has done guitar for at least six years."  
  
"Yea! But I don't know if he'd be up for getting serious. Besides, I couldn't ask him to join me if I didn't think I could get anymore people for our band."  
  
I shake my head. "Elise, you are very talented. You're going to find some guys or girls...or both... and you guys are going to be awesome. I have no doubt that you'll succeed. Sterver Records wants you to sign for them. They could get you some band members. But when you're famous...don't forget me."  
  
"Are you kidding?" she giggles. "You're going to be working with me in the summer! Right?"  
  
I laugh. "Right."  
  
"Well, I'm going to hang with Faramir soon, so I guess I'll go. I'll see you later though, right?"  
  
"We'll have to hang more before you leave," I answer. "Later."  
  
She smiles and leaves. I like that girl. She's like my sister that I've never had. And speaking of siblings, that reminds me of the one that's searching for me. I wonder how long it'll take him to find me?  
  
  
  
"Emma, don't freak out. I've got some shocking news that may involve you," Talim says as we head into the Wizard's Cup.  
  
"What?" I ask, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"The principal's office has been broken into. There is a file missing. It's a list of all the people on our floor. He knows you're here."  
  
I suddenly feel faint. "UM...okay. Well, I guess we'll meet him very soon, won't we?" I try to sound calm and careless, but the truth is I'm petrified! "Anything else you've found out?"  
  
"Uh, he left no finger prints, but he did leave a print of his shoe. He wears DC shoes. Sounds like he's got some style."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Oh thanks Talim, but this is no joking matter. My brother is coming to find me. He could be a complete psycho."  
  
"Or he could be a brotherly-best-friend kinda guy," she says.  
  
"He's broken into Gondor High, along with some of the other top schools in the country! Obviously no one is telling him where I am so he's breaking into schools to find out. Sounds to me like he's no brotherly-best-friend kind of guy or maybe someone would tell him where I am! No one knows if he actually dangerous! I'm scared, Talim, all right?" I find myself kind of biting her head off.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry too. I just need everyone to kind of look out for me, if they would. Does the principal know who broke into his room?"  
  
"Not at all. He thinks it's someone at the school. Should we tell him?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I don't know what to do."  
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to go to my room. I'm tired," I tell Legolas. It's ten o' clock and all of my friends are hanging out in front of the school. We've already gone to the movies together and now we were thinking about clubbing.  
  
"But it's Saturday, Emma. You sure you don't want to just go to a club or anything?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure," I say. "You can go without me."  
  
"All right. You want me to walk you up there?"  
  
"No, the girl's dorm rooms are pretty safe. We have a guard watching almost all the time," I answer. "Good night, everyone."  
  
"Good night, Emma," everyone says at the same time. They all get up and hurry to their cars. "I think it's abut to rain! Hurry up!" says Arwen.  
  
I run into the school, the opposite way and the rain starts pouring on the windows. Lightening crashes and the thunder rolls. I start walking up the stairs and with every step the floor creaks. "What a creepy night," I mutter to myself.  
  
I walk into my room, locking the door behind me. I feel around for my lamp in the darkness. My one lamp is my only source of light.  
  
Just as my fingers hit the lamp, it falls crashing onto the ground. "Damn, I didn't know it was that close!" I say to myself. I got on my hands and knees to pick it up as best as I could.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
I look up to see a dark shape standing at my window. I can't see anything but a man just a little taller than me with chin-length hair. Just the shape I remembered him...  
  
"Edoran..." my voice faltered and I could say no more. He slowly walked towards me. My heart was beating out of my chest. I wanted to jump up and run, but I felt like I was stuck with my hands and knees on the floor.  
  
"Who knows what he's really like now?" my mother's words echoed in my mind. The lightening flashed in the window behind him. Then I noticed blood dripping from his hand and in the other hand he held a knife. My mind was racing like crazy. Why would he want to kill me though?  
  
'You fool, Emma! He wants revenge!' That seemed like a silly thing to think. I couldn't remember doing anything to him, but the figure walking towards me with a knife made me think so.  
  
"I finally found you." 


	37. Pandemonium

A/N: I wrote that little song just so you know. It sux, and I'm embarrassed, but o well. Hopefully this chapter isn't as dumb to you as it is to me. MK, You're not supposed to be so smart and especially not supposed to tell what u think happens! Lol, on w/ the fic.  
  
  
  
Pandemonium  
  
He bent down to look at me, but I could see nothing. Then the lightening flashed for just a split second I saw a male version of me. I jumped back, even farther.  
  
He had died his hair black and it was kind of shaggy in the front, falling in his face, but it seemed like it went shorter in the back. He looked different, but his big brown eyes proved that he was the same Edoran I remembered.  
  
He was very handsome in his own rebel way, but my mind was on one thing: the frick'n knife in his hand. "I don't wanna die," I muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What guard did you kill on your way up here?" I spoke bravely this time. "Why? So you could capture me? Or kill me?" I didn't know why but I started to get angry instead of scared.  
  
He dropped the knife and it rolled on the floor. There was blood on the knife too, I noticed. "I didn't kill anyone!" he snapped in defense.  
  
"Your knife! It's bloody! Now that you're here, what do you want with me?!" I started crying and pulling away.  
  
He laughed and as he did, my eyes narrowed showing him that I was really angry now. What the hell was he laughing about?  
  
"I came through the window and the knife was the only thing I had that could break open the lock. I cut my hand in the dark by accident. I don't know what mom told you, but I'm not here to kill you or take you away."  
  
I was silent for a while. So he wasn't here to kill me and he hadn't killed anyone? "Why are you here, then?" I finally asked.  
  
"To see you again. Emma, you've always been my little sister. I'm just not a good ELF. I could be okay for a man, but I'm just not as great as the rest of the elves. I couldn't ruin your future so I had to leave the family, but I love you...always."  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Edoran, will we always be brother and sister, even when you're gone?"  
  
"Always. I'll be back for you one day and we'll be together!" He rubbed his fist in my hair, kissed me, and left.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
I really believed him. He did love me. All of the things came back to me: the long hours we spent fighting, the times when we would lip-synch to his favorite bands, and the times when we'd watch South Park behind mom's back. I started crying and he wrapped his arms around me. I welcomed his arms, hugging him back, and crying over his shoulder. "I told you I'd be back," he said.  
  
"Thank you for coming back," I sobbed. "I love you."  
  
He was completely silent, but I felt a tear of his roll off of his chin and onto my forehead. "I love you too," he finally said.  
  
  
  
"And remember that time when you woke me up by pouring cold water over my head?" I asked as I wrapped Edoran's hand in some kind of bandage material I found in the First Aid Kid. "I was so pissed off that I slapped you!"  
  
Edoran rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I don't remember the water, but I do remember you slapping me," he says.  
  
"I remember the water," I laugh. We smile at each other. My eyes are finally getting adjusted to the darkness. It's great having a big brother. I know that now.  
  
"So...tell me about your band, Edoran."  
  
"Well the band used to be in Rohan. We have a wonderful drummer, a spectacular bassist," he says, taking a bow. "Also known as me! And we have a really good singer. We used to have an awesome guitarist, but he got kicked out of school and his grandmother made him come to some school in Gondor, here, but I'm not sure where. She didn't want any of us knowing where he was. She thinks the band is a bad influence on him. So now I have to play guitar, which I'm not all that good at, and our band has been doing pretty bad since then...at least in concert."  
  
"That sucks," I say. "Maybe something will work out."  
  
Edoran shrugs. "Yea, I guess. I honestly don't have much hope for our band. We could use some more vocals too. We need lots of help. We'll probably all end up going our separate ways in different bands."  
  
All of the sudden the door swings open. "What happened to all of the lights?" asks Talim.  
  
"I accidentally broke the lamp as I came in," I say. "Oh, Talim, meet my brother, Edoran."  
  
"Hi," Edoran says.  
  
Talim laughs at the dark. "Hello. I would hug you or something since you're Emma's brother and that almost makes you my brother, but I can't see anything."  
  
Edoran laughs in return.  
  
"I'll just sleep in Arwen's room or something. Later people," she says.  
  
"Later," Edoran answers.  
  
  
  
[Next day]  
  
"I want to introduce you to my friends," I tell Edoran. "Edoran, this is Aragorn, Arwen, Talim, Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn, Boromir, my boyfriend Legolas..."  
  
"Hi," Edoran says shyly.  
  
"Edoran!" Talim practically screams and hugs him. "You're like family. You can't be all shy."  
  
He nods...shyly. "Okay, I'll try."  
  
"And over there with the green and black spikes is..."  
  
"ROME!!!!" Edoran yells.  
  
Rome turns around, his eyes bulging, mouth hanging open. "E...Edoran?!!!" Rome runs over, full speed, and hugs Edoran.  
  
I pause. "You two know each other?"  
  
"KNOW each other? This guy used to be in my band! Our long-lost guitarist!"  
  
My friends start looking a little bored and start going into their own conversation.  
  
"What the hell! Are you here for long? Is the band here? What's going on?" Rome starts asking lots of questions.  
  
"Slow down!!! I'm here for I don't know how long. The band is here, at someone's house that I don't know. What's going on? Well, Emma is my sister and I came to..."  
  
"SHE WHAT? Emma, you never told me you had a brother! And you especially never told me that your brother is the best bassist anyone could ever come across!"  
  
"If I KNEW I had a brother, I would have told you. But I didn't remember."  
  
"Oh...wow, this is amazing! We could get the band back together! My grandmother isn't even around and we could start again!" Rome exclaims.  
  
"We could use some more vocals though," Edoran says. "Yonic just isn't enough."  
  
I smile as I get an idea. "Would you be looking for female vocals by any chance?"  
  
"Actually, that sounds like a good idea! But Emma, can you even sing?" Edoran asks.  
  
"No, not me," I laugh. That's ridiculous. "My friend Elise knows a lot about music. She works with Greenwings all the time. She's a fantastic singer and already has a record company wanting to sign with her. But she wants to find her OWN band. If you guys can cut it, this may be the easiest record deal you guys ever had to get!"  
  
"Oh my f*cking god," says Edoran. "You think it'll work?"  
  
"Elise is an mad awesome singer," agrees Rome. "All we have to do is prove we're talented enough! This is perfect!"  
  
  
  
I pace around the room where Edoran's band is staying. They have all their equipment out, ready to play.  
  
I tighten my grip to the phone on my ear. "Elise, you should check them out! I think they might be good! They're all ready to play a song for you. Is that cool?"  
  
"Sure! Let's see if they can impress me," Elise says. I can tell she's trying not to get her hopes up. She's the kind of person that will tell you what she really thinks. If the band isn't good enough, she'll decline with no hesitation. I just hope it all works.  
  
"Let's do 'In Life'," says Yonic, the main singer.  
  
"All right," they agree.  
  
Rome starts playing the guitar and the rest join with him. I stand there with the phone, watching. I'm amazed at how good they are! They're just as good as Greenwings, if not better, I can tell THAT much!  
  
They start singing, Yonic singing the main and Edoran echoing. They're REALLY good, though Edoran isn't born for vocals.  
  
'I'm watching this screwed up teen... Holding up her Self Magazine... She's into blond hair, her miniskirt. Her pink shirt that says "I Flirt"...  
  
Now I've known this screwed up teen... Her life's like soaps on TV... She wastes her day on music videos... Britney Spears she's learned to know...  
  
Bridge: Poor kid, are you happy with life? Your best years are passing you by... Pop and money won't get you through the strife [in this life]...  
  
They stop right there, and cross their fingers.  
  
"Well...?" I ask.  
  
"They sound amazing!" Elise says.  
  
"She says you sound amazing!" I echo. The guys start hooting and clapping.  
  
"But I do want to hear them in real life too before I make my decision. Thanks Emma, this may just end up working out."  
  
"All right!" I say.  
  
"Well, I'll come by this weekend and check them out, okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you then, babe." I hang up. "Boys, this might just work out!"  
  
They howl again. I guess this might be a good time to introduce you to them.  
  
Yonic is the main singer, as you've heard several times by now. He's really hyper and talkative, to put it straight. He's got more energy than a five year old on an energy drink, I swear! Especially when he's singing. He jumps everywhere! He has black hair that's short and spiked up. He's got a few tattoos, here and there. He always wears blue or black dickies...every single day.  
  
Rollend plays the drums. He's your average cute emo kid. He has sandy blond shaggy hair and blue eyes. He wears dark pants all the time and little safety pins that stick out everywhere. "You never know when you may need a safety pin. But in the time being, they're for my STYLE," he says. Okay...  
  
Then of course we have Rome. You already know lots about him: red pants with patches, black tanks, black and green spiky hair, and the drippy eyeliner. I would tell you more, because I've got lots of good things to say about him, but you know most of it.  
  
And then there's my brother, Edoran. He's like the shyest person in the band, by far. That all changes when he plays because then he starts rocking out.  
  
"What if we actually get this record deal?" Rollend says. "Think about it! All of our dreams could come true. We'd no longer be playing in nightclubs and on the street...and maybe getting a few coliseums now and then. This is the REAL deal."  
  
"Yea," agrees Edoran. "This could be it. But we might need to change our band name."  
  
"I agree. Black Dead Weight could turn a lot of people off, even if our music is good," says Yonic.  
  
"Well, I like our name," says Rome.  
  
"But I don't think Elise would like it," I say. "But maybe you should talk to her."  
  
  
  
[The next weekend]  
  
"You guys are amazing!" Elise says. "More than anything I could want in a band. You guys don't even need me to succeed!"  
  
"But your awesome, Elise! You could bring something different to our band! That's what we want! We want to be different," says Edoran. "And you already have a great chance with a record deal. So many kids have heard you sing at that one concert."  
  
"Yea, we'll have outstanding publicity right away! We're helping each other. Like a real band," Yonic says.  
  
"You're right. We make an awesome group. We just have to start practicing together before we hit the records."  
  
I smile and watch them talk among themselves about ideas. Then Elise looks at me with this warm, sisterly smile. "Thank you, Emm," she says. "For everything." I nod.  
  
"We should call the band Sweet Adolescence," says Rollend with a smile.  
  
"Have you gone absolutely fagish? HELL NO!!! I would rather be called the Geek Squad or the Cheerleaders!" snaps Rome. Rollend holds up his drumsticks as if he would just hit Rome in the face.  
  
"How about punk gone emo?" suggests Yonic.  
  
"Sounds good, but we're not emo," Elise says. They continue to throw ideas back in forth, but no one seems to be able to agree on anything.  
  
"Pandemonium?" I suggest. "Chaos Crew of five? Perfect Agony?" I start babbling some random ideas.  
  
"PANDEMONIUM!!" says Edoran. "I like it!"  
  
"Duuuude, it's awesome! How do you come up with names like that? I mean, you're amazing with these kind of things and..." Yonic babbles.  
  
"Yonic? Edoran says.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Pandemonium means chaos, right? It sounds good, actually," Rollend nods.  
  
"I'm in. It's better than Sweet Puberty," says Rome.  
  
"Adolescence!!! Sweet ADOLESCENCE!!!!" snaps Rollend.  
  
"Same diff," huffs Rome.  
  
"I like it, Emma! You deserve a lot of credit! Without you, we'd never be here together, working this all out. The name's not perfect, but it's fine."  
  
"We're gonna be famouuuussss!!!!!" hollers Yonic.  
  
I give a little nod. "I hope so. I'll go to as many concerts as I can."  
  
"And you'll be the first one on my thank-you list, on our first album!!" says Edoran, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.  
  
Elise hugs me too. "My list too!!"  
  
  
  
Okay, that was dumb, but hey!!! Elise has got her band now!! Now we can get to more Leggie and Emma aloneee!!! Gosh, thinking of names for a band is hard!!!!!! So...uh...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	38. Emma is tortured

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been as sick as hell and out of town. I don't know if that makes any sense, but you get my point. And now I have a sick 5- year-old sister that's throw'n up, a sick mom, and lots of schoolwork to catch up on. I'm trying my best to write too. All right, now that I'm done grossing you out, lol, to the story!  
  
Emma is tortured  
  
"I'm gonna miss the hell out of you guys! It's been a killer week," I tell my brother as we sit and watch the band packing up into the cabs from the school's front steps.  
  
"We won't be all THAT far. Rohan is only a few hours by car," he says.  
  
"How will Rome do school?" I ask. "I mean, shouldn't you guys just stay here? There are some good studios here..."  
  
"Rome is doing school with Elise. She calls it 'home-school'. We just have to go to Rohan, but we'll visit for your birthday all right?" Edoran screws up my hair by giving me a noogie. "Take care, bubbles." He turns around quickly, his shaggy black hair flying around, and he heads towards the cab. I smile. I have a brother and he's got nicknames for me. Now within a week, he's going and I wont see him for a half of a year maybe! I frown thinking about it.  
  
"Hey girl," Elise comes and takes a seat next to me. "Looks like this is it. Can you believe it? We're going to have a record deal!" She smiles at me and gives me a hug. "I'm gonna miss you sista."  
  
Before I can say anything, Boromir comes running down. "Elise!" he yells. He comes to her and gives her a big hug. No kisses or anything. Nothing flirtatious happens. What is this? Did they break up?  
  
"I'm gonna miss you a lot," Boromir says.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to miss you too. I'll email you almost every day," Elise says, hugging him once more.  
  
"And I'll call you. Bye," Boromir says.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I don't get a chance to see if Elise looks sad or not, because Rome jumps in front of my face. "Well, this is it."  
  
My frown becomes frownier. "I know. It's probably gonna be hard for you since Kali has to stay here."  
  
"Actually," Rome gets this accomplished look. "I talked her parents into letting her come to Rohan. Her parents live close by there and there is a good school and we promised not to make any trouble. I think they think I'm rich because of the band. Just so happens they've seen Elise on TV."  
  
I laugh halfheartedly. "Well, that's great that she'll be around while you make the album. Sounds like you'll have tons of fun."  
  
Rome gives me a hug and I hug him back. I feel my eyes slightly watering. Why am I so sissy? "Don't sounds so sad. Things will be great here. You still have Talim and Legolas. And besides, I wrote a song about you. I'm gonna try to convince the guys to call the CD 'Emma'."  
  
I pull away and come really close to crying. "That would be awesome," I say with a sniff. "I'd love that more than anything." And I really would!  
  
"I'm glad you approve. Now we have to go. Bye," Rome says. He's the last one to get in.  
  
"BYE EMMA!!!!!!" They all yell as the two cabs drive away. I laugh just looking at them squished in the cabs together.  
  
I wave till they are out of sight. "Bye," I mutter as they disappear around the corner. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and Legolas appears. "They're gonna miss you," he says. "Don't worry. They're probably gonna call like twice a week and be like, "Emma, we love you!"  
  
I laugh. "Yea, I hope so. They're great friends. Why don't we go to the Wizard's Cup and have some coffee and just forget all this for awhile?"  
  
"Ooh, that sounds good. A cappuccino and my favorite girl under my arm," he says, kissing me on the forehead and steering me down the street towards the Wizard's Cup.  
  
  
  
I take a sip of my cappuccino. YUMMY. It's got tons of chocolate. "I'll be right back," Legolas says. He hands one of the waiters a CD and says something, but I don't really pay attention. Legolas listens to a lot of music I don't like.  
  
"This school year has been full of a bunch of stuff," I say as he sits back down. "I met Galadriel, I met Greenwings and ate out to eat with them. I was the main actress in a play. I was the Queen of the Fall Ball. I met my brother who I've completely forgotten about. I've gotten the best boyfriend and friends anyone could ask for. This is all together a great year. I shouldn't be sad about some of my friend's leaving. I still have half of a school year left and it could be great!"  
  
Legolas nods and gets this funny look in his eyes. "Legolas, why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"Because I love you," he says. "...And our song just came on," he adds. I smile up at the little speaker in our corner as 'Thing's I'll Never Say' comes on. Yea, we need a new song, but this one just brings back such good memories.  
  
"I love you too," I say, cuddling up to him. He kisses me softly on the lips. How do I deserve this?  
  
  
  
The next day we have to get back to school. "I think I wanna get a dog. A Boxer," I say. "That might be something to make life more interesting. School is boring," I say to Talim as we get our books out.  
  
"TELL me about it," she says with this exasperated look. "Doesn't it ever end?" Just as she says that, someone bursts through the metal school doors and Talim goes flying onto the floor. She gets up quickly and runs her hand through her black hair. "Watch it, punk!" she snaps.  
  
I help her up and we go eye to eye with this skinny dude. He adjusts his glasses higher on his nose and then places a pale, skinny hand on Talim's shoulder. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm gonna be late for Geometry." He flips his dark hair and with that, he runs away down the hall.  
  
Talim grabs onto my shoulder. "That guy was so freaky," she says.  
  
"Yea, no kidding. He looks like he's in twelfth grade, so we probably wont have to see him often!" I say.  
  
"Oh, anyways, did you hear that Boromir and Elise broke up?" Talim asks.  
  
I almost drop my books. "Wh...what? How did you know that? Why?"  
  
"Boromir was telling us how Elise and him hardly ever spend time together and it sucks. But it's mostly because she lives just too far away. She agrees that they live too far away from each other. At first they just wanted some time not going out, but then they decided to keep it that way. Elise says she's starting to like someone else."  
  
"She might be into Meddie. You know, that guy in Greenwings," I say. "They always were such good friends."  
  
"Yea," agrees Talim. "That might be him. But Boromir is still kind of bummed. He still likes her a lot. Maybe we should hook him up with someone new!"  
  
"There has to be lots of pretty girls from different schools here. There's a pretty waitress that works at the Wizard's Cup. I think she's only like fifteen. Her dad owns the place, I think."  
  
"That would work," Talim says. "But I don't remember seeing a YOUNG girl working there. Point her out next time."  
  
"Her name is Eranda," I jump, as Legolas seems to pop out of nowhere. "I think she even goes to this school! She just looks different when she's wearing regular clothes."  
  
"Legolas...I didn't know you were listening. Do you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Yea, I've met her before. She seems nice enough. She's a tenth grader, not eleventh, but I don't think he'll mind."  
  
"But he STILL likes Elise!" I object.  
  
"Don't worry about it! And since Valentine's day is coming up in like...fourteen days, there will be PLENTY of ways to hook them up!"  
  
"Valentines day? Oh my god, I totally didn't know it was coming up!" I say.  
  
"You DIDN'T? Eomer and me have been planning stuff for a week!" Talim says. "Are you and Legolas going to be doing anything because..."  
  
"We'll be busy that day. Trust me. I've got something all planned...that's okay, Emma, right?" he gives me this skeptical look.  
  
"That's fine! I'm VERY patient," I say. Legolas rolls his eyes. "WHAT?!" I snap, slapping his arm. "I AM patient!"  
  
"Suuuuuure," he says sarcastically.  
  
  
  
[Hour later]  
  
"BUT LEGOLAS!" I whine, tugging his shirt. "PLEASE tell me what you're planning."  
  
"I thought you said you were 'VERY' patient!" He groans. "You'll be able to wait. I have the best idea and you'll only like it if you're SURPRISED!!"  
  
I groan and follow him through the halls. "Are you SURE you cant tell me! I won't tell anyone! I SWEAR."  
  
HE turns around and I see him roll his eyes. "Emma, I'll tell you what you're getting for Valentines Day," he says.  
  
I can't stand the suspense. "TELL!!!" I say, after waiting a few seconds that seem like hours.  
  
"For Valentines day you are getting..."  
  
"Yes?" I ask.  
  
"A big surprise," he finishes.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" I yell and grab onto his shirt as he continues walking down the hall. "You...! You...You cheater!! Please tell me."  
  
He shakes his head. "Your impossible Emma. Impossible."  
  
I sigh. "All right, I'll get to class. I love you, Legolas, so I won't whine anymore..." I say. "...but are you positively sure that..."  
  
"It's GOOD that you're not torturing me anymore...oh and I'm SURE!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What has Legolas planned? Ooh, the suspense I put you people through...mwa ha ha!! 


	39. The Valentines Day Freak

I'm glad you guys are liking this story! WHOOP!! I can make someone sit down and read like 39 chapters!!! Hehehehehe, glad you like. **Takes a bow** I like writing this story more than any other [currently]. ON WE GO!! TO THE STORY!  
  
The Valentines Day Freak  
  
Valentines Day rolls around, finally. I go to my locker first thing and as I open it, about five Valentines Day cards roll out. "You're hot. I'd like to get to know you better. From George?" I mumble to myself. "What the f*ck?"  
  
"HEY!" I jump as that creepy dude with glasses shows up.  
  
"Um, hi," I say. "And you are?"  
  
"George," he says with this goofy smile that makes me feel like gagging. "I was wondering, if we might be able to do something today..."  
  
I feel like there's a bowling ball in my throat. "Well, I'm sorry, but that won't work. I'm going out with my BOYFRIEND today. But don't get all bumbed or anything. There are PLENTY of cute girls here."  
  
He nods, not looking disappointed at all. Talim appears and she opens up her locker. To my surprise, she has quite a few cards rolling out also. She reads one. "Emma, who is George?" she looks up to see Freak. "Oh...um...hi," he says, trying to hold back a sneer.  
  
"I'm George," he says.  
  
I turn to leave and as I do, I overhear. "I was wondering, if we might be able to do something today...just you and me."  
  
"Sorry, no-can-do!" she says. "I have a date with my boyfriend, Eomer. You know, um, the king of Rohan's nephew." She sounds nervous and disgusted as if George might give her rabies.  
  
I laugh to myself. Gosh, what a loser this guy is!  
  
  
  
Every minute in school that day goes on forever and ever. As soon as school ends I see all of my friends taking off to go out to eat. I don't have to search around for Legolas and make him show me what the surprise is, because he finds me right away and we hurry outside.  
  
"I'm so excited! Where are we going?" I say as I step in the carriage.  
  
"Apsa an Herenya!" Legolas announces with this proud look on his face. "No Wizard's Cup this afternoon!"  
  
I gasp. Apsa an Herenya is like the most expensive Elvish Restaurant in Gondor, supposedly. Just it's name means 'Food for the wealthy'! "But Legolas, I'm not dressed for it! And how could you get reservations there on Valentines Day?"  
  
"One, you can dress however you like! We'll look like we eat there all the time! And two, I've had reservations for almost three weeks. I have connections, anyways. Just enjoy yourself!"  
  
I smile and hug him and he just holds me under his arm. "Thank you, Legolas. This is exciting." I glance down at my clothes. I'm wearing my favorite jeans, red sandals, white T-shirt, and my old red hoodie. "Is going to this restaurant the surprise?" I ask.  
  
"Nope, not even. You're gonna be way surprised," He says. I look at him with a tortured expression, but he just laughs and kisses me. "You're gonna like it, I think."  
  
  
  
I look at the menu and I can only tell what half of it is! Everything else seems like it's in a foreign language! Who knows what Camtasi basted in Wastavey is? Legolas orders for me. "You'll like Monrustróvis! It's delicious," he says.  
  
"What is it?" I ask, taking one more look at the menu.  
  
"It's just a piece of Lamíntruva dipped in a Grienné sauce," the waitress answers for him. I nod, though I am as confused as you probably are. "Ooh, that sounds...good," I say, handing the waitress the menu. She goes off and I turn to Legolas. "What the hell did she just say?"  
  
"It's chicken with this really good tasting sauce," he answers. "With their REALLY good Rimus bread on the side."  
  
"Ooh, yum!" I say. "Thanks Legolas, for taking me here. The people here are so nice."  
  
He smiles at me. "Well this is OUR day! I wanted it to be special. I didn't want to go to the Taco House or something like that."  
  
"Well, it's great," I say, smiling.  
  
He sighs. "I'm glad you like it. I honestly wasn't sure. After this, is my surprise."  
  
"Well I think I'll show you my surprise," I say, pulling out my purse. His eyebrows rise up, meaning he's interested. I've learned that expression long before. I pull out a red box with a note on the top and hand it to him.  
  
He reads it to himself. It says 'And I'm feeling nervous. Trying to be so perfect. Because I know you're worth it. -Things I'll Never Say. I remember how things were when I first met you, Legolas. I loved you so much then and I'll love you so much always. Emma.'  
  
He smiles, looking at the letter, then opens it. "Oh, yummy!!" he exclaims. "Chocolate!"  
  
I nod. "Only chocolate."  
  
He looks at me this way that makes my heart jump into my throat. He just looks so in love. It scares me sometimes just to know someone actually loves me like this. "You don't have to make it sound so lame. Chocolate IS the best food."  
  
I smile. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
He sniffs it. "Ahh, of course I like it!"  
  
  
  
"Legolas, I can't take it anymore," I say as we walk out. The food was absolutely delicious, by the way! "What's the surprise?"  
  
"Oh, okay. Come with me. It's just down the street," he says. He takes my hand and we walk really quickly for a block down the crowded streets of town. We walk into...a pet store! Not those dinky ones with lots of birds and every kind of animal you could imagine. Just dogs and cats."  
  
"Oh, they're so cute, Legolas. Did you pick one out for me?" I ask as I stick my fingers in a cage where little lab puppies are.  
  
"I've got you just the dog you want," he says. "Legolas Greenleaf," he says to the lady working there. She looks at a sheet of paper on the front desk. "Yes, Mr. Greenleaf, your puppy is riiight...here," She says, walking over to a cage more in the back. She pulls out an adorable boxer puppy.  
  
"Oh my freaking god!" I gasp, gently taking the puppy. "Legolas, this is just the kinda puppy I'd want! My uncle used to breed them and I had one when I was little...but my brother took him when he left. Oh my god, it's so cute."  
  
Legolas gets that cute smile of his. You know what I mean. "I overheard you talking with Talim. I know you like boxers."  
  
"But how will I be able to keep him? We're not allowed to have dogs in our dorms."  
  
"My dad talked the principal into it. If he makes a mess in the hall or on any of the school property...not good. But I'm sure you'll manage it. The school has plenty of room outside where you can play with him. By the way, what are you going to name him?"  
  
I looked at the cute little puppy in my arms. "Cash," I say.  
  
"Why 'Cash'?"  
  
"Because! Greenwings have a dog named Cash, don't they? I think it's perfect. My little Cashdogg."  
  
"Well lets take Cashdogg home. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a movie."  
  
"What movie?" I ask.  
  
"'The Frighteners'," Legolas says, smiling.  
  
"Isn't that movie REALLY scary?" I ask. "It SOUNDS scary."  
  
"Yes, but it has romance. And the best kind of movie would be one where we could grab onto each other when it gets scary," he says. I know he's bribing me into this...ha, but it's worked.  
  
"Okay, we'll watch that," I say. "Won't we, Cash?" I say, kissing his cute little head. "Thank you, Legolas. Thank you so much. This is the best Valentines Day ever!"  
  
  
  
That night, Legolas and I watch the Frighteners, the scariest movie I think I've watched in a long time. I have a hard time sleeping! Then we cuddle up together after we push Talim's and my bed together as one bed. [And Cash sleeps at my feet]  
  
"Good night, Legolas," I say.  
  
"Good night, babe," he answers, squeezing my hand. But it doesn't stop there. We end up talking for two hours or something.  
  
  
  
The next morning I wake up with my furry little creature licking my feet. "Mmm...yea, yea, I'm awake," I groan, sitting up. Just as I get up, a teddy bear and a heart box roll off my chest. "What is this...?" I take the Teddy Bear and smile at it. It's white and it's holding a red heart. 'I love you,' it says. And then he also got me a red box of chocolates!!  
  
I look around and there's no Legolas to be seen. I look back at my puppy who sits down on top of my feet. I smile, and almost cry. "I've got the best boyfriend."  
  
  
  
I walk out of the door, hearing a guy in the hall. Who could that be? As I walk out, I almost scream. A big sign is across from my dorm, on an empty wall saying, 'George Loves Talim."  
  
"Ew," I mumble looking at the pink and red sign. "Poor Talim."  
  
Talim comes running through the hall my way, already dressed for the day. "What's that look for...OH MY GOD!" She looks at the sign and grabs her hair like she's about to yank it out. "George Roves is out to get me, I swear!" she says. She drops her duffel bag and grabs my arm. "Oh my god, you have to hear this. George, that weird guy, FOLLOWED Eomer and me to the Deli! He was taking pictures of me! On MY day with Eomer! Eomer ended up chasing the freak away, but oh my god, he's a weirdo...HEY!" she stops, looking into the room.  
  
"You got a puppy! AWWW!!" She runs in and picks up Cash. "Adorable! Legolas was so excited. He kept on talking about how he was going to get you a puppy."  
  
I smile. "Yea, isn't he cute?"  
  
"Yes he...oops, I almost forgot something," she says, running back into the hall and tearing the sign into shreds and leaving it. "I'm going to throw it all around his door during lunch time."  
  
I nod. "Yea, that sucks. He was probably stalking a few girls yesterday. He left me a few cards saying I was sexy and crap."  
  
"We've got to get rid of him," Talim says. "Sabotage him, or something! Or hook him up with someone else!"  
  
"That reminds me," I say. "How was Boromir's date with that girl?"  
  
"Oh, not very good. He kept on telling her about Elise and her band and she finally just took off. Poor guy! He thought the date was going well till she started yelling at him about how she didn't want to spend Valentines Day with some guy who was obsessed over someone else," Talim answered. "Too bad Elise likes someone else. Oh, and by the way, Elise called for you and she wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll call her back then," I say, picking up the phone.  
  
"Maybe she'll tell you about who she likes!! It could be her agent...or maybe Medoran. He's hot."  
  
Elise: "Hello?"  
  
Me: "Elise! Hey, it's me."  
  
Elise: *squeal* "oh my god, girl. How was your Valentines Day with Legolas?"  
  
Me: "It was great. We..."  
  
Elise: "Yay, that's good. I have something to tell you. Don't freak out and don't get mad. I hope you don't mind..."  
  
Me: "Um...okay. Tell me!"  
  
Elise: "Uh...I had a good Valentines Day too. The band went out...except your brother. We ended up hanging out and Emma, don't hate me. I think I like your brother."  
  
*Silence*  
  
**More silence**  
  
Elise: "Emma, are you there?"  
  
Me: "Y-yea."  
  
Elise: Oh, say something! I hope you don't mind or anything. I don't want to ruin our friendship if your brother and I ever break up. I want to make sure your okay with it."  
  
Me: "Break-up? You mean your going out?"  
  
Elise: "Um...yes."  
  
Me: "...well I'm okay with it! I'm just so surprised! You dumped Boromir."  
  
Elise: "Oh, that. I know, I know, but I need someone who I can SEE, though I still do like Boromir. I just don't like him as much as Edoran. Edoran has an awesome talent with music and I see him all the time. We write songs together and stuff. It just works out great."  
  
Me: "Well, that's great! But if you ever fight, promise to leave me out of it. And stay friends no matter what. That's the only reason I wouldn't want you guys going out. You're my friend, Elise."  
  
Elise: "Thank you, Emma. You're great. Things will be fine. We've already gotten a whole song done. It's my song to my mom, but we're starting on Rome's song called 'Emma'."  
  
Me: *gasp* "REALLY?"  
  
Elise: "Yep, that's what we're naming the CD! Emma."  
  
ME: "I really don't know what to say. That's...oh my god, that's great!"  
  
  
  
"They're naming their CD after me!" I exclaim.  
  
Talim's eyes widened. "They are? Oh my god, that's great!"  
  
"And they even have a line about my best friend...Talim," I say, smiling.  
  
She laughs. "Are you serious? No way!"  
  
"YES WAY!" I say.  
  
All of the sudden someone knocks on the door, and we hear someone run away. "What the hell was that?" I wonder aloud.  
  
Talim walks to the door and cracks it open. "Meet me at the Wizard Cup in fifteen minutes. I love you. -G." Talim reads aloud off a piece of paper on our Welcome mat. Then she comes back in. "It's George! If only your dog was bigger! And meaner!" Talim says. "I'd like someone to bite that guy's head off!!!"  
  
I laugh. "We'll teach Cash to be a lean, mean, fighting machine, won't we?" I say jokingly as I hug the puppy.  
  
"I'm SERIOUS!" Talim says, locking the door. "He could try kidnapping me next!" I laugh at how serious Talim sounds. Kidnap her? Yea right. Come on!  
  
"Yea, whatever," I say, shaking my head. 


	40. The Pandemonium’s Shack

V. day is gonna suck, huh? Choc-Elf, lol that was mean. U laugh at your friend because she likes tons of guys and they hate her...wait...that is kinda funny. *sigh* I too am alone for Valentines Day. *shrug* That's okay, I guess. I'm going to a concert thing all Friday afternoon so maybe I'll see some cute guys? *hopeful* Okay, lol, on w/ the story! Oh, and by the way, does anyone have a livejournal? J/w, cause if you do, give me the link and I'll give you the link to mine!  
  
ON W/ THE STORY!!! YAY!! [I need to come up w/ something new and exciting. I can't just keep this going on forever w/ nothing exciting]  
  
The Pandemonium's Shack  
  
[Lunch on Monday]  
  
"So, Mrs. Goldleaf..." Talim begins.  
  
"Evil mom," Legolas corrects her, pointing his fork in her face.  
  
"Yes, well, 'Evil Mother of the Evil student', Leanna, wanted me to write a five page book report for not turning in my homework! Can you believe THAT? I told her I was going to have fun all afternoon and that I wouldn't do her crappy little report," Talim looks pleased with herself.  
  
"You probably shouldn't have done that, Talim," I say. "But anyways, let's all go to a movie on Friday!"  
  
Talim slumps. "Um...I've got detention. Can we do it today instead?"  
  
I hold in the laughs. "We can do it Saturday, I guess. Who wants to go see..."  
  
"Why don't we all go to Star Trek?!" George exclaims, taking a seat next to Talim...which is actually Eomer's seat, but Eomer seems to be talking to one of his friends on the football team.  
  
"Um...that is EOMER'S seat," I say. "And we're NOT going to watch Star Trek."  
  
George gets up and Eomer comes and sits down. After staring blankly at us for a while, George gets his own chair and scoots in on the other side of Talim, right next to ME!  
  
"I was thinking we could watch 'The Ring', I say. "I've heard that was good."  
  
"It was!" says Aragorn. "I'd watch it again."  
  
"Is everyone gonna go?" I ask hopefully. I want to be with all my friends for the weekend.  
  
Everyone agrees...even George. I sigh. I'm VERY exasperated now with that George guy.  
  
"Um, George, I don't think you want to come," Eomer says. "All we do at movies is make-out. That's Talim's favorite thing to do during movies is to skip the movie and make-out with me. You won't wanna be around a whole bunch of people making out."  
  
Talim looks very embarrassed. Her cheeks go beat red and she tries to hide them.  
  
"You're right. That would be quite unusual. Might I ask that we all go to lunch afterwards together?"  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE NOT WELCOME?!" Eowyn jumps up. She then realizes how mean that was and sits down. She then tries to look calm. "No one asked you to interfere with our lives and stalk us. I don't appreciate being followed around on Valentines Day and I don't think Talim had any fun with you hanging around either. It would be good if you would just go."  
  
"I might ask if anyone else agrees with her?"  
  
Eomer is the first one to raise his hand. Eventually, everyone at the table has their hand raised.  
  
He nods. "I'll go then," he says, trying to look as sad as he possibly can. GOOD RIDDENS!!  
  
  
  
[ Leanna's POV ]  
  
"Oh my god, look at Emma today. She always comes to school dressed like a bum," I say, looking up and down at Emma's plain blue shirt and jeans. I exaggerate too much, but what can I say? I've always hated her. She gets attention from EVERYONE popular. Sure, she has her really 'cool' hat and he tan boots, but in my opinion, she doesn't dress how she should! She is a wealthy man's daughter...not some cheap ho. That's just my opinion of the whore. She should wear fancier DRESSES like us important people. Not wear jeans and hang with big guys with green hair!  
  
"I agree! She's a disgrace to first class, if you ask me," says Lei, one of my friends.  
  
Then I notice that Talim, her weird friend, is holding a PUPPY. "Aww, how cute!!" I exclaim.  
  
Emma takes the puppy and brings it to me. I don't understand why she ACTS like she's nice. "Want to hold him?"  
  
"Of course!" I say. She hands him to me and I hold him so that he's looking at me eye to eye. Then I flash Emma a dirty look. "Don't you know that it's against the rules of the school to HAVE a puppy!" I snap. "The poor thing shouldn't be stuck in YOUR room all the time..."  
  
I pause as I feel something wet trickle down my legs. "EW!!! Get the thing away from me!!!!" I scream. Emma takes her dog and I look down at my dress. My legs are dripping with her dogs pee!  
  
I look at Emma and just grown through clenched teeth. Anything to do with that girl is just trouble!!!  
  
  
  
[Emma POV]  
  
"I feel a little bad for blowing that George dude off," I say.  
  
"I'm not," Legolas says. "Poor Talim couldn't stand being around him. Every time he came around, it made everything so awkward."  
  
"Yea, you're right," I agree. We're quiet for a while, but I break the silence. "How about we go get some hotel rooms in Rohan and just go visit Elise, Rome, and all of them! That would be a great way to have some fun with all of our friends!"  
  
Legolas smiles. I love when he likes my ideas. "That's a great idea! That could be a lot of fun. We could probably hear them play and stuff! Why don't we call and ask them if we can hang around? Then we'll see if everyone wants to go!"  
  
"Yea," I agree. "This is going to be an awesome weekend!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure we wouldn't get in the way?" I ask.  
  
"No, no! Of course not!" Elise says. "We have Sunday off and we could all do something then. And Saturday night we just have to finish writing a song. We won't be able to hang Friday night though, because we have to finish a song in the studio. But I'm so glad you guys want to come! We'll have a blast! Who were you thinking about inviting?"  
  
"Um, me, Legolas, Talim, Eomer, Boromir..." I say.  
  
"Boromir?" Elise squeaks. "But...what if something happens between him and..."  
  
"It probably won't be a big deal. You guys were getting a long so well when you left! If he wants to come, then that's all right with us, right? He's not going to come and start yelling at you or anything."  
  
"You're right," Elise agrees. "Things will be fine. How did his date go with that girl from the Wizard Cup?"  
  
"Not good," I admit. "But we'll hook him up with someone else! Just you wait."  
  
"All right. Well I can't wait till you guys come here!"  
  
I shriek. "I know! I'm so excited."  
  
  
  
The school week finally ends and by late Friday, we're on our way to the Taure Inn [Great Forest Inn]. It's about fifteen minutes away from the studio, but in it's own peaceful area away from the city.  
  
"This is exciting! They might play Emma's song for us," Talim says, petting Cash, whom is in her lap.  
  
"I love road trips," Eowyn says. "Maybe I'll get to see my uncle and cousin before this trip is over."  
  
"We should have probably stayed in his castle!" I say. "That would be great. There is plenty of room, right?"  
  
"Oh, more than my uncle could spare. It is enormous...my only home besides school," Eowyn says with a sigh. She seems to be far away in thought.  
  
  
  
[Elise POV, Saturday]  
  
On Saturday, Edoran and I try finishing our song without the rest of the band. "This line makes it sound too...I don't know. Let's change this," Edoran says, erasing one of the lines.  
  
All of the sudden, all of my friends come in. "Are these the kids that you..." one of the guard dudes say, but I ignore him. I'm too excited to see my friends. "EMMA!" I run to her and hug her. "Talim! Legolas! Arwen...! And...Boromir...and everyone else! Come in!"  
  
I try to sound as happy as possible even though Boromir and Edoran are in the same room, and both giving each other long, hard stares. I don't think Edoran really knows much about my previous relationship with Boromir, other than there was something going on. I don't even know that Boromir knows anything of me going out with Edoran... I don't know.  
  
Emma starts talking to Edoran. They hug and start talking profusely. That's when Boromir comes towards me. He gets really close so that he can whisper in my ear, I think. I'm feeling very uncomfortable. "How are you doing?" he asks.  
  
I sigh. I thought he was going to say something private or even worse, something mean about Edoran. "I'm doing really good," I say, nodding. "I'm so excited for this CD to come out. Too bad it's going to be August till we get it done, or most likely later than that!"  
  
He nods. "That's so exciting. Your dreams are coming true and stuff," he says, glancing over at Edoran. I can't help but notice that he sounds apathetic when he says that.  
  
"Um, yea, so...uh, how was your Valentines Day? Tell me about the girl you..."  
  
He tries to hide his annoyed expression, but fails. "I'm gonna go to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow...maybe," he says.  
  
"Um, yea," I say, trying to act as if I didn't notice he was blowing me off. "See you later."  
  
"So you guys are officially going out?" Faramir asks.  
  
"Yep, she's all mine," Edoran says. I feel his arm slip around me, but I've got my eyes on Boromir. He turns to look back at Edoran and me and frowns. Then he just keeps on walking. I sigh. I loved Boromir. I'd hate for it to end this way, but it looks like it's the end of us. I'd hate to think about never being friends again. I probably shouldn't have mentioned his date with that girl on Valentines Day.  
  
Edoran gives me a squeeze and on the other side of him is Emma, which he also gives a squeeze. "I'm so glad I can see you both together. This is raw! We need to get some chow all together and that'd be even tighter! LET'S GO!" I roll my eyes. He tries to talk to pimp or something.  
  
He steers Emma and me out the door. Emma glances at me, this big, happy smile on her face. She notices the sad look I've got. "What's wrong?" she whispers as Edoran starts telling everyone about some Rohirrim Restaurant.  
  
"Nothing," I say quickly. "I'll tell you later."  
  
  
  
[Emma POV]  
  
"Do we get to hear my song?" I ask.  
  
"Um, no," says Edoran. "We are almost done with it in the studio and we can play it good, BUT you can't hear it till it comes out in...fall of winter."  
  
"BUT THAT'S LIKE A YEAR AWAY!" I exclaim.  
  
"I know. Maybe we'll have a concert at your school and we'd sing it then. In a few months, right before school got out," Elise says.  
  
"I don't know...I wanted her to hear it the day the CD comes out," Edoran says.  
  
"ANYWAYS, where is the rest of Pandemonium?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, they're at our house. To tell you the truth, we're a little low on money right now, so we all share a three bedroom house," Edoran says. "We need to start doing something to get some money before the CD comes out."  
  
"I was thinking that we could tour with Greenwings for a month and do concerts with them. We could raise the ticket price a LITTLE bit and we could get some of it. People will pay a lot to see Greenwings," Elise says.  
  
"Yea...so, when do we get to see the other band members?"  
  
"We'll go there right now," Edoran says. "By our house and then out to eat."  
  
  
  
As we walk towards the house, I can hear someone strumming an acoustic guitar and singing softly. We walk in the door. "That you..."  
  
"ROME! Stop playing that!" Edoran snaps. "Emma is here and so is..."  
  
"EMMA!" Rome runs over to hug me even with the guitar hanging on his shoulder by the strap. He pauses, puts the guitar down, and then we hug. "It's been like a month, but it feels like ages!" he says. We pull away. "Legolas, sup dawg?" Legolas and Rome do their manly-high-five and hug.  
  
"Nothing much, man."  
  
"Mmm...so this is your place?" I say, taking a walk around the room. It's clean, but to tell you the truth, it's pretty damn ugly. The floor is wood, but they have some brown carpet pieces over it. The walls are a cheap, fake wood also. All of their furniture looks at least fifteen years old. It was probably given to them!  
  
"Yea, I know. It looks like hell," Rome says. "We're moving as soon as the CD comes out. This whole house is shit."  
  
I nod. "It can be fixed up before you move," I say.  
  
"Exactly!" Elise exclaims. "It just needs a feminine touch."  
  
"Next weekend we'll have to come down and fix this place up," Eowyn jokes. "Look at this mess! But don't worry, boys. It'll look perfect when we're done."  
  
"Like something from a magazine!" Arwen says.  
  
Rome shakes his head and Edoran slaps his forehead. "Um, no, that's all right. It just needs a few posters," Rome says.  
  
"Oh NOOOO!!" Talim says. "I was thinking about replacing this wood floor with a pink carpet.  
  
"And maybe we can do the walls lavender!" Elise says.  
  
And maybe I would have to kick you out," Rome says to Elise. We all just laugh.  
  
"I'm afraid it would take more than a coat of paint and carpet to fix this dump," Edoran says with a sigh.  
  
  
  
1. Should Elise get back with Boromir? 2. Should I make a new girl for him close by?  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	41. The Gimmie Club

All right, the song actually goes to 'Thank you, Mom,' by Good Charlotte, but I changed the words to Emma's song. *blush* I'm just not that good at song writing!  
  
  
  
Gimmie Club  
Before we know it, we have to go home. Yea, it was a really weird trip. We all just kinda hung out and Boromir was gone the whole entire time. All afternoon he went on long walks away from the hotel. Every time I talk to him, he just seems to be in his own little world. Poor guy. I guess he'll come around some time...and find someone else that'll keep his mind off of Elise.  
  
  
  
[Monday, Legolas POV]  
  
"Principal Enduin! This is really important that you play this tape in all of the classes!"  
  
"Why should I disrupt all the classes because you want your friends to hear a song?" Mr. Enduin snaps. "Good day, Legolas."  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong! This song is for Emthiel Go..."  
  
"I will not disrupt all the classes because you want your girlfriend to hear a..."  
  
"This song was actually written for her, by a band called Pandemonium. They're some friends of her and their CD is coming out this fall. She hasn't heard the song yet, sir. Her friends that wrote and did this whole song for her live in Rohan! Please! I want it to be like a real surprise. Please?"  
  
Principal Edoran looks at me and sighs. "Follow me. I'll help you put it on the speakers."  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
As I'm doing my Quenya paper, a song goes on. It's a really good beat so automatically I start kinda smiling and bouncing around in my seat. Then I almost faint, I'm so shocked. As the teacher tries to turn off the speaker somehow, I hear Rome's voice over every other noise.  
  
"This song is called 'Emma'.  
  
Sitting here and thinking 'bout, A face that I remember well, In class on a school day. She didn't mind my hair was green, Didn't care 'bout anything, She was nice anyway.  
  
Bridge: And all the times we talked with you... And all the times you stayed here, true to us... Now we'll sing:  
  
Chorus: Emma, we'll love you, Always love you, More than you would know, That we could ever show, And we thank you, We'll always thank you, There's nothing I want to... Say than these words to you, That you're wonderful forever...  
  
I met you through a friend, ya know, Saw you at the Greenwings show, I remember it all so well. And when I needed a friend, I got a best friend instead, Life's not a living hell.  
  
Bridge, Chorus  
  
No one even seems to notice that the chorus says my name. "Emma..." says the speaker. It's Rome's voice. "Emma Goldring, I just want to say that you are a really special friend. If you hadn't talked to me in the first place, I don't think anyone would have given me a chance. We love you."  
  
Edoran: "Hey sis. I can't wait till our CD comes out. We thought we should surprise you with your song. I love you so much."  
  
Elise: "Hey girl, we miss you a lot. You're always on our minds. You've played an important role in each one of our lives. Oh yea, and give Cashdoggie lots of kisses for me."  
  
Yonic: "Wish that I could have gotten to know you more. You're really awesome and everyone always talks about you."  
  
Rollend: "Rock on!"  
  
I want to freak'n cry! Everyone's looking at me, either smiling or like 'what's up with this?'  
  
Everyone in Pandemonium: "BYEE!!!!"  
  
Rome: "We love y..." *click*  
  
Principal: "If the song is over, Legolas, could you please get back to class?"  
  
Legolas: "Yes sir. *whisper* I love you Emma!"  
  
*click*  
  
  
  
[A/N: wow, so you've finally heard [read] the song. So not a big deal, right? I just couldn't resist. I had to put it in!]  
  
  
  
"Let's go to the Gimmie Club," Talim says. "Since we're walking that way."  
  
"Yea, sure. I heard it's kinda creepy though. Are you sure you wanna..."  
  
"Oh my god, Emma! It's just a club! We'll be fine, don't worry about anything," Talim says. When we get in, I see that she's probably right. It just looks like a regular nightclub.  
  
"Hey ladies," some guy says with shaggy, sandy blond hair. "Wanna dance?" he says to me.  
  
"Sure!" I say. He takes me to the floor and we start dancing. I might not be able to sing, but I can sure as hell dance like a star!  
  
"You're good at this," he says in my ear.  
  
I smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Wanna drink?" he asks.  
  
I kinda pause. I don't know if he knows, but I'm not old enough to drink. The clubs here are kinda different. You don't need a license to get in, but you need a license to drink.  
  
"I'm...I'm not old enough," I stammer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm too young to drink," I repeat. "I'm only sixteen."  
  
"Holy f*ck, I thought you were much older," he says with this real weird look in his eyes.  
  
I laugh halfheartedly. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go sit with my friend."  
  
"She's dancing," he says. I look at the floor and sure enough, Talim is showing off her moves. I need an excuse to get away from this guy. We're sitting down and the way he has his hand on my leg...god, I wanna get out of here! Legolas...the thought of him makes me want to get out of here more.  
  
"Could you not put your hand on me. I have a boyfriend," I say as sternly as I possibly can.  
  
"Ooh, would your boyfriend care if I did this?" he grabs my hands and starts kissing me. I yell, but Talim, nor anyone, seems to hear me. I get up and run outside, but he's close on my heels. "Get away from me, you freak!"  
  
He puts his arms around me and pulls out some kind of sharp piece of glass. "This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me, babe," he says. He cuts my shoulder with the piece of glass, but as it tears the skin, I can tell it's no ordinary piece of glass. It's got some kind of drug in it that stings like hell. "Damn, Legolas, save me," I mumble as I fall asleep. 


	42. Escape of the Murderer

Escape of the Murderer  
  
"I told you, Talim," I try to say to myself, but nothing seems to come out. Where am I? If only I could open my eyes, or move, or something. I just feel my feet being dragged across the ground.  
  
"You there!" I hear Talim's voice screaming. "Let go of her!" her voice seems about a block away. I wonder what she's doing next, but I can't see a thing still.  
  
  
  
[Talim POV]  
  
I pull out my cell and dial Legolas's number.  
  
"Holla!" Legolas says and starts laughing. "What's up, Talim? Eomer and I were..."  
  
"Shut up, Legolas! Emma is now being dragged away by some guy...what am I doing calling you? I should call the police!" My mind is going in so many directions. I don't want to think about what'd happen if he got in a car and drove away...  
  
"What the hell!" I scream as I see him drive away in a green truck. "Uh...we're at the Gimmie cl..." I hang up on him and dial the police. "Ah, police! My friend is in a car with a man from the club! He did something to her and now she'd knocked out and he took her!"  
  
  
  
[Legolas POV]  
  
I grip the phone tightly. Emma kidnapped? "What the hell is the Gimmie Cl?" I cry, but there is no answer. "Damnit, Talim!" I say, hanging up the phone with a crash.  
  
"What happened?" Eomer asks.  
  
"I don't know! I think some guy kidnapped Emma! Talim says the Gimmie Cl!" I start walking around the room when we hear sirens a while away.  
  
"I have no idea what the Gi..."  
  
"Hurry up!" I say, running out of our dorm. "We've got to follow the police cars!!"  
  
  
  
"Slow down!" Eomer says. "You're gonna kill us!"  
  
I don't listen. I only speed up close behind the police officer. He must think I'm a total psycho driver, but who cares!  
  
"The Gimmie CLUB!" Eomer says, pointing out the sign. "That's what it is!" As I slow down, Eomer jumps out of the car and runs to Talim.  
  
"They went that way!" Talim yells to the police officers. "Green truck with a sandy blond driver!" They drive off, except one who stops to talk to Talim. "You sir, should stay here," says the police officer, opening my door before I drive down where Talim had pointed.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend. I've got to save her!" I say. Without listening to him, I drive away. I know this is a bad idea! I'm gonna get in real trouble with the police for interfering, but I've got to be there myself if anything happens to her. What if he killed her? I pushed that thought away from my mind...or at least tried.  
  
Before long I see a green truck. I can't see Emma, but I try to keep my mind off that. If I was sure she wasn't in there, I'd crash him into these light posts, damnit! Just then I see a blond head from the window, but the dumbass pushes her really hard, so that she hits her head through the window and then falls on the floor of the car. He makes a face that makes me think he accidentally smashed her head through the window.  
  
Then I do something without thinking. I speed up, open my door, and leap from my car really far into the back of his pick-up. Yay, for my elvish talents.  
  
I watch my car slow down and crash into a phone booth. Uh-oh. I'm sure my dad is going to murder me. "Emma!" I yell, leaning over into the broken window. The dude tries running my head into a phone pole, but I jump back before he does. Quickly, I open the door and leap in.  
  
"Get the hell out," he yells. Ooh, riiight. I'm sorry, I'm just gonna get out of your car and leave my girlfriend. Yep...NOT!  
  
I decide to forget about psycho-driver and get Emma. He tries to stop me, but he can't drive at the same time. I put her on my back and hold her arms together in front of my neck. As gently as possible, I hop off the car. I look back at the mess on this little street. It's really dark and everyone is coming out of their houses. Oh god, this is the end of me, I'm sure. My car is thrashed and I was supposed to leave this to the police...but at least I got Emma.  
  
I pull her in front of me. "Oh no!" I say, looking at her cold, lifeless face. Blood is dripping over her forehead from crashing her head against the window.  
  
"Emma...you're..." I start sobbing, staring at her blank, open eyes. I lay her down on the ground, with my hand under her head, and just start crying over her. I then get up for a minute, facing the direction where the driver went. "I'm gonna kill you!!" I yell. "I'm gonna kill you when I find you!"  
  
I bet you could hear me for blocks. I turn back to Emma, leaning over her. "I love you, Emma."  
  
  
  
The police show up with an ambulance. Talim and Eomer also show up. The doctors try taking her body away from me. "No, please don't take her away. There's no use! She's..."  
  
Talim looks over, her tan face going pale immediately. "D...dead!" She starts crying like crazy, screaming. That ass! He...He killed her! She's dead," she starts crying on Eomer's chest. I start crying too.  
  
The ambulance takes her anways, but I can't get up. I just lay on the ground where she was. Everything about her was so beautiful. I want her back! I'd do anything to just see her move and say good-bye...anything!  
  
The ambulance sets her down and takes off with her. "Where is her legal guardian?" A police officer asks Talim.  
  
"In Rivendell. She goes to Gondor High," Answers Talim, sniffling.  
  
I try to block out all sound. No! She's not dead! She can't be! This is all a horrible dream! Fifteen minutes ago I was watching a movie. I must have fallen asleep! I must have!  
  
  
  
[In the ambulance]  
  
Doctor: "She's not dead!"  
  
Driver: "What?"  
  
Doctor: "Her heart is beating and she is starting to breath now! This is amazing! There is something in her blood that's...it looks like Dynophom. She was knocked out and Dynophom must have really reacted to this and she stopped breathing! But she's alive! She's gonna make it!"  
  
  
  
[Talim POV]  
  
"...she's dead," I finish. Tears well up in my eyes. "She was kidnapped and the guy...killer her." I imagine that guy's face as he asked her to dance. How dare him! I want to kill him! Tears start spilling over my face as I tighten my grip on my cell phone.  
  
There is nothing on the other line, though Rome, Elise, and Edoran are all there. The first thing I hear is Edoran's yelling. "I'm gonna kill the bastard...!!!" Then I hear Elise's sobbing and screaming.  
  
'CRASH!!!' I heard something break on one of the lines. Then it happens again.  
  
"What just happened?" I ask.  
  
I just hear Elise's sobs rise over Edoran's voice whose trying to tell me what just happened. "Damnit!! Damnit!!!!" I hear Rome yell that and a bunch of other stuff as you hear him smashing the phone under his foot. Then he starts crying. Then we all just start crying together.  
  
"No sister!!! She's gone!" Edoran starts sobbing really loud.  
  
"She'll never be there to hear our CD when it comes out!" Elise cries.  
  
"No one to use my clothes...No Emma!"  
  
We all try to calm down. Then Rome picks up the phone, which is probably all crushed up. "I don't believe it. I don't!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" the police officer talks in his walky-talky. "She's alive?"  
  
All of us pause in our tracks. "WHAT?"  
  
"She's alive everyone!" shouts the police officer. Legolas's face just goes...there's no word for it! Bezerk! So many emotions seem to take control at one time. He jumps up.  
  
"Let's go get her!! I want to see her!" He says.  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" Emma asks, breathing really hard. "You came to save me when you weren't supposed to?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Emma! I couldn't help myself. I had to get you back! I was afraid and..." I start crying, remembering how lifeless she looked an hour ago.  
  
"Shhh," she says, wiping my tears with her knuckles. "I love you Legolas." I grab her hand, kiss it, and then hold it against my cheek. "I love you too...I'm still so scared."  
  
"I know," she nods.  
  
  
  
[Talim's POV]  
  
"She's alive!!"  
  
Elise starts crying again.  
  
"What?" Edoran asks. "She's dead! You said that..."  
  
"Everyone was wrong!" I say as I start crying again. I've been crying for two hours straight. "She was drugged to fall asleep and I don't all understand it, but she's all right. She wants to talk to you. Rome first."  
  
There is this long pause. "Oh my god," Elise and Edoran say at the same time. "Emma wants to talk to you," Elise says to Rome.  
  
Rome grabs the phone and I hold my phone to Emma's ear.  
  
  
  
[Emma POV]  
  
Talim holds her phone up to my ear. "Emma! Emma! You're alive! Oh my god! We all thought you were dead...talk to me, Emma! Talk!"  
  
"I'm alive, Rome," I say, my voice hoarse. "I thought I had died when everything was going black."  
  
"It's gonna be okay," Rome says. I can tell he's crying. I smile at the thought of such a tough guy, crying about me. "You're gonna get out of the hospital soon and we'll come over and watch movies, pig out on candy, fight over what music we'll play on your CD player, and it'll be like old times," he assures me.  
  
I smile. "Thank you. I miss you so much already."  
  
"And we're going to find the guy that did this..." Rome sounds angry. "Don't you worry about anything." 


	43. Legolas's Panic Attack

Legolas's Panic Attack  
After two weeks, things go back to normal. I'm out of the hospital and everyone is being really sweet to me. The police said they never found the criminal, but they're still keeping a look out for him. His file says that he has committed rape three times at least. Scary, I know!  
  
Legolas is watching me all the time. It's kinda getting on my nerves, because I want some space, but I know he has good intentions for me. Cashdoggie is getting a little big now!  
  
I hug him and he wags his little stubby tail.  
  
"Emma, I'm getting my license today! It's about time," Talim says.  
  
"Why? You don't even have a car!"  
  
"I know," she shrugs. "But Eomer is getting one."  
  
I frown. Legolas's car is a complete wreck and his dad was really mad. My mom and dad have been calling me twice a day since that guy kidnapped me. They wanted me to quit Gondor High, but there was no way I could just go to another school!  
  
I sigh. "I wish things were back to how they used to be. I miss Rome and I wish I could really, REALLY know my brother. When I think of him I think about the blond kid that used to cause trouble when I was eight! He's not like that anymore. I miss Elise too. She's really busy these days."  
  
Talim nods. "Yea, things are hard right now. It always gets better eventually."  
  
"Eventually," I echo, stroking Cash's head. "Hopefully that'll be soon."  
  
  
  
Boromir POV  
  
I shake my head trying to rid all thoughts of Elise. Shaking your head doesn't change anything though.  
  
"What's going on with you, bro?" Faramir asks. "You've been acting like a zombie all day."  
  
I glance at Eowyn's arm on Faramir as they walk alongside me. "Um, nothing. Bad day," I huff. Damn, I'm so jealous! I hate when this happens! My brother getting a girl and me, all alone? Since when does something like THAT happen?  
  
"I need a job," Faramir says, stopping at a bakery with a 'Help Wanted' sign. "Dad is hardly sending us ANYTHING. I kinda want to get a job!"  
  
"At a bakery, Faramir?" I say. "You MUST be joking! Have you ever heard of the steward of Gondor's sons working at a bakery..."  
  
All of the sudden a girl with bouncy, curly-brown hair comes out with a tray. "Would you like some samples?" she asks. I look straight into her big green eyes.  
  
"Uhh........." I say. "...yea, sure."  
  
Faramir looks at me as if I've grown horns and takes a sample himself.  
  
"I would like to fill out an application," I say without even thinking twice about it.  
  
The girl smiles. "Sure, I'll go get you one!" she says and hurries off.  
  
"Wow," I say to myself. "She's really something!"  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I hear a knock on my door just as I get done making my bed. My room is finally all clean!  
  
"Who is it?" I holler. Silence. I sigh and open the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!" I leap backwards and start laughing. "Rome! Elise! Edoran!" I scream. "Oh my god, you're here!"  
  
"For the weekend," says Elise, giving me a tight squeeze. "We are so glad you are ALIVE!!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!" I say, hugging Edoran and then Rome. "You guys are like my best friends!"  
  
  
  
"And we have three songs already completely done," says Edoran with a smile.  
  
"Our job is really, really fun, but we're still a little low on money. We got about a four thousand dollars each when we did one concert with Greenwings last week," says Elise. "But how far will that go when we don't have a concert in like two months!"  
  
"Why don't we do a concert here?" Rome says. "We can already play six of our own songs and we know how to play lots of Greenwings and Gray Tattoo songs! We could play outside the school and just have a little bucket where people can drop money in!"  
  
"Hey that would be FUN. But I don't think we'd get all that much money, for some reason," Elise says.  
  
"I'll watch you guys!" I say excitedly. I love to hear them play.  
  
"Let's dye our hair," Rome says.  
  
"Huh?" I say.  
  
Edoran puts his hand on his head. "No way, mine is staying black."  
  
"And I put streaks in mine last week," Elise says fingering her pink- streaked hair.  
  
"We are Pandemonium. We have to have some sort of a trademark that makes us labeled 'pandemonium'," Rome says. "Like hair color...a tattoo?"  
  
"Haha, you've got to be kidding! In order to get a tattoo you have to be SEVENTEEN and even then you must have an adult's 'okay'," I say.  
  
"I'm an adult!" Edoran chimes in.  
  
"You've never seen this one before?" Rome turns around and lifts his shirt, revealing a pirate's flag tattoo about the size of my fist. "And I'm only sixteen." He turns around. "My cousin is in the tattoo business. We could all get a tattoo and that would be the 'pandemonium sign' and we could even put it on our CD! What do you say, Emma?"  
  
"ME?" I squeak. "I'm not even in the band!"  
  
"Yes, but the CD is NAMED after you!" Rome says.  
  
"Oh, Emma, it sounds cool!" Elise says. "Getting a tattoo before the legal age! HA! Haven't you always wanted a tattoo?"  
  
"Uh, no!" I say.  
  
Edoran starts rummaging through a whole bunch of pictures in a plastic box that he has in his suitcase. "This is my 'pics of Emma box'...Where is it? AH! Here it is!"  
  
HE flings a picture towards me. It's me when I was nine and I have fake tattoos, a fake nose ring, and blue marker drawn in my hair. Then next to me is Edoran with his hat on sideways, black eyeliner on, and a fake tattoo on his neck.  
  
"See you wanted a tattoo!" Edoran says.  
  
"No, you dressed me up like that cause I wanted to go to the show at the Rivendell Coliseum," I object. "...but if the tattoo is hidden, I wouldn't mind getting it..."  
  
"YAY!!!" says Elise. "Let's start picking out designs!"  
  
  
  
By Saturday I have a tattoo on the hidden side of my right arm in between my elbow and armpit. It says Pandemonium in small black letters and then there are five cartoon heads, left to right: Rome, Yonic, Elise, Rollend, and Edoran. Then below it, there's black letters: 'Emma' and below that is a little cartoon version of me! But that sh*t HURTS!!!  
  
"They could have made me look less like a Barbie Doll or something. I look... 'cute'," Rome says, inspecting his wrist. [He got the same one on his wrist]  
  
Legolas comes in. "Rome, did you just say something's cute?" Legolas asks, coming in and sitting on the couch. "I swear I've never heard you say something like THAT before."  
  
"Uh, no, my cousin made my tattoo too cute. It's all right I guess. No use whining about it when it's not coming off."  
  
"Lemme see," Legolas says, leaning towards Rome. "It's...cool. What is Emma doing on there?"  
  
"In honor of our first CD, we all have a tattoo," says Elise.  
  
"Even Emma got it!" Yonic says excitedly. I swear every time he talks he sounds excited.  
  
"Emma?!" Legolas looks at me. His face is unreadable. Shocked, but I'm not sure if it's for good or bad!  
  
"Uh-oh, Emma! Your in trouble with your boyfriend now!" says Rollend tossing his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes and giving an amused chuckle.  
  
"Let me see it!" Legolas says.  
  
I turn my arm around. "Wow, It's cool, though I never thought you of all people would get one!" Legolas says.  
  
"What do you take me for, a sissy?" I ask a little shocked by HIS shock.  
  
Legolas shakes his head, making his hair look like liquid silk in the light. "No, just thought that wasn't your thing," he says.  
  
I frown. "Oh, well your right, it never was my thing, but now it is," I start smiling. "I'm getting into this whole punk rock thing."  
  
"Yeaaa," Rome says, slapping hands with me.  
  
"Go Emma it's yo birthday!" Yonic starts singing, standing on my bed.  
  
"We gonna party like it's yo birthday!" Elise and I chime in. We all laugh, except Legolas that is. Before I get to ask him what's wrong, he nods and slips out.  
  
"Why is he so pissed off?" Rome says.  
  
"It's not like Leg to be so uptight!" Elise says. "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," I shrug. "But I'm sure he'll be fine, whatever happened. I'm with you guys for this weekend and I'm with Legolas all the time. So let's PARTAY!!"  
  
Yonic howls and Rollend rolls his eyes.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Cashdoggie howls. Then Yonic. Then Cashdogg.  
  
"I knew it all along! Yonic is NOT human! He's an animal for Christ's sake!" Rollend yells. We all start laughing. Yep, these are definitely SOME of my best friends! Legolas and Talim cross my mind. But those two are my truest best friends.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I walk out the door and just lean on it. This weekend totally sucks. I know I could hang out with Eomer and Faramir today, but some reason I just wanted to be with Emma. I don't feel near as welcomed with them as Emma does, I'm sure.  
  
And Rome...UGH!!! I used to think he was so cool, but lately...okay, today...I feel like he's taking her away from me! They're so damn close...too close. It just doesn't seem right. I'm sure he likes her! I'm SURE!  
  
'But Emma would never blow me off,' I think to myself. 'She loves me. She would never choose someone over me...'  
  
"It's not like Leg to be so uptight!" Elise says. "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," says Emma. "But I'm sure he'll be fine, whatever happened. I'm with you guys for this weekend and I'm with Legolas all the time. So let's PARTAY!!"  
  
My mouth suddenly goes dry. "What?" I whisper to myself. I just stomp away, probably looking like a five year old with a bad attitude, but I don't care! I deserve to be mad! I'm not allowed to be there when OUR friends are in town or something?  
  
  
  
[Aragorn's POV]  
  
"I can't believe your going to make me do this!" I say. "This is so second grade."  
  
"All I need you to do is somehow get Rome out of there! I need to see if Emma acts different when Rome isn't there," Legolas says.  
  
I shake my head. Why is Legolas being such a dumbass?! "What am I supposed to do? Take his guitar and run off going, 'you can't catch me!'?" I say.  
  
"Ugh!" Legolas says. "NO! Ask him if he'll teach you how to play a song on his guitar."  
  
"WHAT?!" I say.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
  
  
"Rome, could you teach me how to play a song for Arwen?" I ask, popping my head into the room. I can feel my cheeks going REAL red.  
  
"Um..." Rome looks like he doesn't want to. I don't want to make him! I don't want to even play a song!  
  
"It's okay," I say. "You REALLY don't have to."  
  
"That's okay, I'll help you out," Rome says. He picks up his guitar. "Where could I play?" Rome asks.  
  
"SH!!!" Talim says. I just notice that she's there. "This show is good!"  
  
"We could take it to my room," I whisper.  
  
I turn to show him where my room is. I would rather be spending time with Arwen or Boromir than getting a guitar lesson on a Saturday. This sucks. Legolas is gonna have to pay me back somehow!  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I slip in when Rome and Aragorn are gone. I slip onto the tiny couch between Emma and Elise. Talim gives an annoyed look my way as she gets squished into the couch arm. She ends up just sitting on the floor.  
  
Emma leans into me and I smile. Then I pause. Wait a minute! When Rome was here she didn't care if I was alive or not. Now that he's gone she's okay with me. Is it possible that she cares what Rome thinks? Does she look up to him and doesn't want to be seen leaning on some preppy-looking guy's arm? Could it be possible...that Emma liked Rome?  
  
I tried to tell myself there could be no way that Emma would like Rome...but then again, she likes all different kinds of people so why shouldn't she be attracted to Rome? He's a good-looking guy, I guess, if he takes off that eyeliner. Emma had punk friends so that meant she was punk? So that would mean she would want to date punk boys?  
  
My mouth felt dry and I felt like I'd swallowed a bowling ball. Was it possible that Emma was gonna break it off with me? She had been acting less interested in me since Rome and her friends came over. I wanted to spend every moment with her! I wanted her to want to spend every moment with me! Was that selfish?  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong? You keep on making all these weird faces!" Emma says. Then everyone tears their eyes away from the TV to look at me. "Nothing," I say quickly.  
  
  
Is Legolas just imagining this stuff? Or do Emma and Rome secretly have something for each other? You'll find out!!! Even though I'm sure what I want to do, who would u like Emma to be with?  
  
-Lauren 


	44. Hell in Gondor High

Hell in Gondor High  
[Sunday]  
I kick back on the sofa with Elise. Eowyn comes in just then and looks at Rome. It's kinda weird how everyone I know wants Rome's attention now!  
  
"Hey, Rome," Eowyn says. "It's so cool! You're going to be famous!" Eowyn starts babbling on and on, which is really unlike her. I swear, something really weird is going on! "I want some of my friends upstairs to meet you!" she exclaims. What is up with her? She's acting so strange and she's just acting...I don't know...fake?  
  
Upstairs? I don't think she knows anyone upstairs besides LEANNA and some of HER friends. Rome frowns. "Uhhh...ya know what, I think I'll meet them later."  
  
"No, no, I insist!" Eowyn says. "They've been dying to meet you."  
  
Rome gives in and Eowyn and him leave. "Geez, I didn't know Rome was so popular here," Edoran says. "That girl was a babe!"  
  
Elise scowls and elbows him in the ribs. "OW!" Edoran says, grabbing his side. "Not as pretty as you, of course, Elise."  
  
"Actually, he wasn't popular before," I say with a sigh. "Must be because he's in a band now."  
  
Legolas runs in. "Hey Emma," he says. He doesn't even acknowledge that I have my friends over. "Wanna go to the mall?"  
  
I pretend like he invited all of us. "SURE, we'd love to go," I say.  
  
"Hot Topic is having a sale on patches and stickers," Elise says with a quick nod. I can see that Legolas is on the verge of rolling his eyes.  
  
"I wanna go. No offense, Emma, but sitting around your room watching movies has gotten lame," Rollend says.  
  
"I agree," I say.  
  
"Why don't we go get Rome from upstairs?" Yonic asks.  
  
"Oh that's okay!!" Legolas says. "I'm sure Rome is REALLY busy."  
  
My mind starts racing. How was it that Legolas showed up every time Rome left? Was Legolas planning to keep Rome away? But why would he do that?  
  
"No, I'd LIKE Rome to come," I say, flashing Legolas a fiery stare. "If Eowyn wants to come too, she can, but if Rome wants to go, he can go."  
  
He blinks. "Uh...are you sure cause..."  
  
"YES!" I snap.  
  
Everyone is silent for awhile. "Legolas, may I talk with you privately?"  
  
He nods like a kid caught stealing candy. "Yea, sure."  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you? Rome came all the way from Rohan to spend a weekend with my friends and me, like old times! You're not the only one who was worried about me when I was kidnapped. They all came to make sure I was okay when they realized how much they wanted to spend time with me, but YOU tried to get rid of Rome! Your so selfish, Legolas. He is my friend!"  
  
"And what am I?" Legolas snaps back. "Am I not as important? I saved you! I want to spend time with you and I want you to want to spend time with me!"  
  
"I am ALWAYS with you, Legolas and to spend TWO DAYS with friends that I HARDLY SEE...is that wrong? Agh! You're impossible! You're a selfish, rich, spoiled brat!"  
  
"Why don't you just go out with your stupid punk ass boyfriend, Rome, and get out of my life because you certainly don't want me!!!" Legolas says with a growl. "Just hang out with you and your hardcore punk rockers. Whatever."  
  
I'm totally shocked. For a second I just stand there with my mouth hanging open. Did he think I liked Rome? Was THAT what this was about? How could I not have seen it? It was silly, though! There is no way I could have any feelings for Rome. No matter how much fun we had together, he wasn't my type! And he has a girlfriend, Kali, which he really loves!  
  
I stare at Legolas. How could he be so immature? Why was he only thinking about his way and how he wanted things to be?  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Emma goes completely stiff for awhile, then her eyes darken and she speaks to me more hateful then I've ever heard her speak. "Fine, then keep out of my life. Seems like you have trouble keeping out of my business anyways."  
  
Like that wasn't surprising enough, she said something I'd never heard her say before. "We're through! I don't have any feelings for you anymore, Legolas."  
  
I couldn't move. No feelings for me? EVER AGAIN?  
  
  
  
[Nobody's POV, Monday [Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen, Aragorn, Talim, and Eomer at lunch]]  
  
Arwen: "Where is Emma?"  
  
Talim: "She's eating in our room today."  
  
Faramir: "Why would she do something like that?"  
  
Eomer: "Her and Leggo broke up pretty bad yesterday. She dumped him."  
  
Arwen: "Didn't Legolas save her life last week? Why would they break up? On Friday they seemed to be doing fine when I saw them."  
  
Aragorn: "Legolas has been trying to get rid of Rome because he thought they liked each other. Well when Emma found out, she was really mad. She wanted to spend time with Rome too and only as a FRIEND."  
  
Eowyn: "It's all really mean of Legolas, I think. It's his fault."  
  
Faramir: "No, it's definitely Emma's fault for spending so much time with Rome and not Legolas. She stopped calling him for days so he has the right to think something when Rome and a few other guys are staying in her room over the weekend."  
  
Aragorn: "Emma would never do anything with Rome with her brother and Elise in there, even if she did like him that way. Legolas hasn't given Emma space to breath all week. I don't hate Legolas, he's tight, but it was his fault."  
  
Talim: "I agree! It was totally Legolas's fault. Poor Emma. After Rome, Elise, Yonic, and Rollend left for the movies, she broke down and started bawling and was telling Edoran and me all about it. I know the whole story."  
  
Eomer: "Just because she's another emotional girl, doesn't mean the guy is wrong."  
  
After that, there is a huge uproar. When Emma comes to sit at a table by herself, the people that agreed with her, go to her table, and the other ones left just talk amongst themselves.  
  
  
  
Emma's POV  
  
I sit at my computer, just staring at the screen blankly. I feel like emailing Edoran about this whole mess, but what if Rome found out? The whole thing is ridiculous! I don't know why I would hate for Rome to know about it. I don't understand anything.  
  
I start looking through pix I took with my web cam. I go through all the ones with Talim and me, Arwen and me, Aragorn and me, Rome and his cute little gothic girl, Kali, at the Greenwings concert, and then I find some pictures I didn't know I had.  
  
Legolas and Arwen looking really sad. It was when they went to Rivendell High to do school together, but they kept on emailing telling me how much they missed me and they sent web cam pix. But Legolas and me were apart now, but by the way he didn't acknowledge me when we walked near each other through the halls...he didn't miss me this time. It must be over for good.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
All Monday and Tuesday, I felt horrible, but I tried my best to hide it. I hadn't mentioned Emma's name all through those two days, nor did I look at her. Her words were haunting me. She hated me and she had NO feelings for me.  
  
All of the sudden there is a knock on the door. "Legolas, let me in!!" says Emma. I'm startled by this, but a smile creeps over my face, which I quickly hide. I open the door and she comes in without a word. Funny, I expected her to leap into my arms and beg for forgiveness.  
  
Like some psycho in my house, she opens my drawers and starts going through my stuff. She takes back her pajamas that she left over here one rainy Saturday when we just hung out and watched TV. Then she takes her little stereo that I borrowed and tosses my CD out of it, then she takes one of her pillows, a few of her shirts that I'd seen Talim wearing, and then she takes my keys to her dorm.  
  
I try to ignore her by turning on Eomer's radio.  
  
"Give me back my stuff, I want my secrets, and I want my skin without tattoos. Well, I am not about to be wrecked by the things you did to me! But it's not easy to forget, when I feel like a reject from a freak show, kicking up the white trash, from the sidewalk. Listening to the sad songs on the radio, I wanna go home. Give me back my car keys and the stereo..." the turn off the radio. That song was strangely just like our situation right now.  
  
Emma doesn't even seem to realize how much the song had in common with us. She just stomps out of my room with her arms tightly around her things. I slam the door behind her. "GOOD RIDDENS! I'll come by today to get MY stuff!" I shout.  
  
"They're sitting out of my door for anyone that wants them!" She snaps back.  
  
  
  
"Emma!" I bang on her door. "Give me back my stuff!"  
  
"Can't you see that all your stuff is GONE?! I left it all in front of my door and told some girls they could have what they wanted of Prince Legolas's things."  
  
"You didn't!" I say.  
  
"Yes, now goodbye."  
  
"I wanna check in your room!" I say.  
  
She lets me in and I search the place. "The only thing no one took is this," she says, holding up the Avril CD that I bought. I had bought it and memorized every word when I found out that she liked one of the songs.  
  
I take the CD and see if it's scratched. Sure enough, words are scratched into it saying, "I HATE YOU"  
  
"It's your fault, Legolas. You ruined 'us' by your own selfishness. I don't want you back her in my room ever again," she says calmly. I look into those blue eyes of hers, which are dark with hate.  
  
"FIIIIINE, I never had anything important here anyways," I snap as I turn to leave.  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"ATTENTION!" says the Principal. "I have a video for you guys to watch, of things that have happened this school year."  
  
We start seeing tons of funny shots of people tripping, part of Aragorn's speech on the night of the Fall Ball, Talim screaming/laughing 'I want my MOMMY!', Arwen giggling, someone sticking their finger up their nose, Rome making faces, some people dancing at the Fall Ball [including me and Aragorn], bits and pieces of the play, clips from field trips, and...a brief shot of Legolas singing on a box with Rome playing the guitar behind him. I gasp. That was when Legolas sang to me under my window!! How did someone get a shot of that?!  
  
The movie continues. We see Aragorn smiling like an idiot. Legolas: "Aragorn, what do you do with extra money?" Aragorn: "...uh...I like to buy tacos." Then we see me in the corner laughing. Me: "Buying tacos?"  
  
We see Leanna laughing really, really hard, and then we hear this "SNORT!!!" Everyone starts laughing.  
  
Then we see Frodo and his friend Sam sitting at their table. "What do you think of the school, Frodo?" says the voice of whoever's holding the camera. "I like this school, so far. The big people kind of scare me though. This girl, Emthiel Goldring, wow, I think she's high. Either that, or she's totally crazy." My friends and me totally crack up.  
  
"I just thought that would be very fun to watch," says the Principal. "That'll be all."  
  
I can tell Legolas is looking at me. It's almost impossible to be mad at anyone at this school. You try to ignore that they exist, but it's impossible. I look over at Legolas and he turns his gaze quickly. 


	45. Rome and SpongeBob are Friends?

Rome and Sponge-Bob are Friends  
"Hey Legolas."  
  
I turn to see Leanna. "Hi," I say. I don't really know what to think of her. I once thought I was in love with her, but a few days later I had NO feelings for her whatsoever. Now she was just...plain Leanna again.  
  
"Emma was giving your stuff away. I didn't think it was right that she was giving away your stuff, so I took it to give to you. If you want them then..."  
  
"Oh my god, thank you!" I exclaim. "Some of those things are really important!"  
  
"Good, well you can just come to my room today and I'll give them to you. They're all in a bag..."  
  
All of the sudden I spot Emma walking this way, from behind Leanna. "Thanks, Leanna," I say. "So, you want to go out with me this weekend?"  
  
I see Emma flinch. Oh, yes, my plan will work perfectly. Emma will realize how much she misses me and when I ask HER back out again, she won't be able to resist. I smile.  
  
"Um, thanks, Legolas. You're cool and everything...but I'm not about to take EMMA'S leftovers."  
  
My mouth drops open a little. Did I just say my plan was working? I am speechless.  
  
"Bye, Legolas. When you want to come by and get your stuff, do so." Leanna walks off and Emma just gives me this 'guess your not all you thought you were, huh?' look. I guess I really don't know how to read girls, cause I could have SWORN Leanna would go out with me. She was being so nice and Leanna isn't nice to just anyone.  
  
All I knew now was I had to get Emma back. I was sure of that.  
  
  
  
EMMA'S POV  
  
"Legolas has been trying to talk to you," Talim says. "All after lunch period today!"  
  
"I know," I say stiffly. "I don't think I'm ready to talk to him right now. I mean, come on, he just asked Leanna out, like four hours ago!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure he had this plan in his head...a plan to get you back and somehow it involved Leanna. You know he'd never WANT to go out with her!"  
  
I sigh. "Maybe you're right.  
  
"EMMA!" I hear Legolas across the hall.  
  
"Maybe I should go now," I tell Talim, but she grabs my arm.  
  
"You can't run forever. At least talk to the guy," Talim says.  
  
Legolas runs up and Talim slips away. It's quiet for a few minutes. "Would you ever go out with me again?" he says, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Well, sure I want to, but I couldn't just say yes so easily, could I? "I don't know, Legolas," I say uneasily. "It all depends on you."  
  
"Depends on me?" Legolas asks. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You have to stop playing around with me, Legolas. You just asked Leanna out and I'm wondering if you were trying to make me jealous? In order for you and me to go out again, we have to be at least friends. Friends don't try to make other friends jealous," I say.  
  
He seems to understand cause he nods and then looks down at his feet. He's so cute when he's sad, but that wont change anything. He's been acting like a real jerk lately.  
  
"Emma, are you coming already?" I turn on my heel and see Aragorn. "The Wizard Cup is closing early today."  
  
"I'm coming!" I shout back. I turn again to Legolas who is looking confused. "Bye, Legolas."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Emma hasn't hung out with Aragorn in a WHILE. Now she was going all by HERSELF? With no one there? That wasn't right, was it? She never did that with other guys when we were going out.  
  
'Maybe I should follow them,' I thought. 'No, if I got caught, she'd hate me forever.'  
  
  
  
Rome's POV  
  
I wrap my arm around Kali and cuddle up to her on the couch as we watch some TV. I glance over at her. "What's better than being with the hottest girl and watching Sponge-Bob?"  
  
"Being with the hottest girl and watching something else...anything else!!!" Kali says as she takes the remote control away.  
  
I groan. "Don't take away my sponge-bob! He's my friend!"  
  
She looks at me as if I'm mental. I guess she has a reason to look at me like that. Saying a cartoon character is your friend is a little...weird. "Fine, watch something else if you HAVE to."  
  
"I have to," she says.  
  
The phone rings, but I decide not to answer it. Kali answers it instead. "Hello...your brother's not here."  
  
"Who is it?" I ask.  
  
"Yea, well Rome is here," Kali says in the phone. She hands it to me. "It's Emma." I can tell Kali isn't very happy. I don't think she ever really liked Emma except for like one week when she had suggested that Elise could give us some Greenwings tickets.  
  
"Hey, Emma, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much. Not having such a great week, but ya know. That's life. How are you doing?"  
  
I ignore her question. "Why haven't you had a good week?" I press.  
  
"Oh, lots of school work to do, me and Legolas broke up, and just..."  
  
"WHAT?!" I say. "You and Legolas broke up! Why?"  
  
She doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Well...he's been being a jerk lately. Remember when everyone was wanting to talk to you last weekend?"  
  
"Yea, that was as strange as hell!" I say.  
  
"Well, Legolas was trying to get rid of you."  
  
"What?!" I'm totally surprised by that. Why would Legolas do something like that? I always thought he was pretty cool.  
  
"Cause he thought you liked me...and that I liked you."  
  
"Which is as ridiculous as sh*t!!!!!" I yell. Okay, now Legolas has me kinda pissed off, cause I thought we were tight and stuff.  
  
"Not only that, he asked Leanna out. She refused, but just...he's just being a jerk!"  
  
"Yea," I agree. "A real faggot."  
  
"At least for now," she says. "I don't know what his problem is."  
  
  
  
I've been kinda busy, and this chapter sucks, but don't worry, things will work out and I'll come up with some more stuff, but this will have to do for now. Ta ta! 


	46. The Flyer on Thursday

REVIEW!!!! I want to see how many people read this chapter, so when you're done review! I crave them :).  
The Flyer on Thursday  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"Here, Emma, A flyer for you," Leanna throws a pink flyer at me. I catch it and look at it. 'Spring Fling on Friday the fourteenth,' I read aloud. Arwen looks over my shoulder. "Ooh, are you gonna go?"  
  
"Nah, probably not," I say, frowning. "That's in like eight days! Who would I go with?"  
  
"Well, Aragorn and me are gonna hang. If you want to hang with us..."  
  
"I'd probably feel like I'm tagging-along," I tell Arwen.  
  
"No, we could just go and hang out as three friends. No dating involved for the whole night. We could just eat and talk and see friends," Arwen says. "What do you think, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn smiles. "That'd be a lot of fun!" he agrees. I wonder if he's just sorry for me?  
  
"All right," I say finally. "I'll go."  
  
  
  
Boromir POV  
  
"Hey Lurin," I say as I come in for the second day of work. The curly- haired girl turns and smiles at me. Ah, my heart is melting!  
  
"Hi," she says shyly. I have trouble getting her to talk unless she's telling me how to cook donuts. She's really, really shy, but I think she's pretty nice.  
  
"How would you like to go to the movies with me?" I ask as I put on my dorky apron.  
  
"Um..." she stammers.  
  
"Come on," I say. "It could be a lot of fun! You could meet some of my friends that go to Gondor High and we could even go swimming, or riding. It doesn't have to be a movie..."  
  
"I'll go," she says. "A movie sounds nice. It DOES sound like fun."  
  
I grin. "Cool," I say. "I know we'll have lots of fun."  
  
"Boromir! Lurin! Get to work! We have two orders of donuts and an order of Rohanium Bread!"  
  
I sigh. I hate making bread!  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"Yea, Lenion," I say in the phone. "Emma and me broke up."  
  
"I read it in the newspaper, here," says my brother. "It says: 'Prince Legolas and Ms. Goldring have finally broken up. Has he learned a lesson? Will he be smart enough to choose a princess next time? We don't know.'"  
  
"Ugh," I say. "How do they find out all this stuff and why must they put our business in the newspaper?"  
  
"I don't know. Ever since Analye and me have been dating, we've gotten publicity. We're kind of celebrities, I guess. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"But this is all wrong!" I say. "A prince's life is supposed to be easy, in some respects, but it's not easy at all in any way."  
  
"Do you want Emma back?" Lenion asks.  
  
"Of course! More than anything," I say.  
  
"Then is there any public party or anything where you could do something special for her in public?"  
  
"Not that I can think of," I say walking around the room. Then I spot a pink piece of paper that just stands out on my green bed spread. "Except the Spring Fling."  
  
"Perfect!" he says. "All you have to do is sing something to her...any song she particularly likes?"  
  
I pause for a moment. "Oh god, I have a great idea!"  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"Pandemonium is coming to our school for the Spring Fling," says one girl to another. I quietly get my books out, trying to hear what these three girls are talking about.  
  
"Panda what?" asks another girl.  
  
"Pandemonium!" says the first girl. "They haven't quite come out with a CD yet, but they played with Greenwings last month, so they must be good."  
  
"I heard that one of the guitarists used to go to this school," says another girl.  
  
I smile at the three girls. "The bassist is my brother," I say proudly.  
  
"You're kidding," says one girl with a sneer.  
  
"Actually, I'm not," I say, showing my tattoo. "All of Pandemonium got this tattoo. The CD is called Emma, my name, so they told me to get it to."  
  
"That's so cool! Hey, I know that guy," one girl points to Rome. "He DID go to our school."  
  
"Yes, he did," I say. "Rome."  
  
"I don't believe you," says the second girl. "You might have known Rome, but you're not related to the bassist. It's all a lie."  
  
I shrug. "Whatever. And who said they're coming to play at the Spring Fling? I talked to them yesterday and they never told me..."  
  
Two of the girls walk off, sneering. "You're a liar," says one.  
  
I shake my head at the curly haired girl left. "I believe you," she says. "I think I've seen you with that Green haired guy before."  
  
I nod. "I'm Emma," I say. "And you are...?"  
  
"Lurin," she says, shyly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I say. "And just wondering, do you know why everyone thinks Pandemonium is coming to the Spring Fling?"  
  
"Principal Enduin supposedly told his daughter and she told a few people and then...well, you know the rest," says Lurin.  
  
I nod. "I hope it's true."  
  
  
  
I clutch the phone to my ear. "So...you're not coming to the Spring Fling?" I repeat.  
  
"NO," Elise says. "I don't know how that rumor got around! Yonic and I have an interview that Friday afternoon. We could never get down there in time even if we were invited."  
  
"Oh," I say. "I wish you guys could play at the dance."  
  
"Me too," she says with a sigh. "The money we have right now wont last forever.  
  
  
  
The day before the dance comes around and lots of kids keep on talking about Pandemonium. A lot of them will be disappointed when they find out that they're NOT even playing.  
  
"Hey Emma."  
  
I turn to see Lurin. "Hey girl, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I can't wait for the Spring Fling," she says, excitement rising in her little voice. "I have a date."  
  
"Oh reaaaally?" I say. "Who might this date of yours be?"  
  
"Oh, his name is Boromir. He's really cute and very nice."  
  
"Boromir? Son of Denathor?" My voice comes out cracking.  
  
"Yes, that's him," she says, "Isn't he totally dreamy? I work with him at the bakery downtown."  
  
"He's one of my friends," I say. "And he's friends with all of my friends!"  
  
"Hey Lurin...Emma?" I turn to see Boromir. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Lurin says, smiling. I smile too. So Boromir has a date to the dance, eh? This should be good! He deserves someone already!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! -Lauren 


	47. Legolas’s Plan

Legolas's Plan  
I glance over at Legolas, leaning over Leanna. She's against the lockers and he's just standing above her, looking at her. He gets closer to her...then their lips meet. I feel a horrible pang of jealousy. Sure, I was mad at Legolas, but I didn't want him to not like me...and worst of all, he was kissing Leanna in front of everyone!  
  
"Legolas!" I yell. I don't know why I did it. It wasn't like I'd caught him cheating on me.  
  
Legolas turns to look at me. "Can't you go away? You said we were through and ya know what, I don't want you anymore."  
  
I bite my lip and try to keep the tears from falling. What had I done? Had I really lost Legolas for good?  
  
He walks away from Leanna and something comes over me. I run to Leanna, clawing her face and screaming at her. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" I scream at her.  
  
Then her eyes flash red like some evil witch and she grabs my neck with overwhelming strength. Then I see Legolas at the corner of my eye. Watching and smiling. I scream out to him, but he just watches. "No, Legolas! Don't abandon me!"  
  
I wake up kicking and screaming in my bed with Cashdogg laying on my neck. He falls off the bed and jumps to his feet, barking like crazy. I hold him and hush him.  
  
"What happened?" Talim says.  
  
"I had a bad dream," I say quietly. Cash starts whining. "Shh," I whisper. "It's okay."  
  
  
  
The next day, all during school is kinda weird. Legolas keeps on looking over at me with this strange look on his face. I try to shrug it off, but when someone you don't want to talk to keeps on staring at you...it's annoying.  
  
I glance out the window during my Sindarin class. It's pouring outside. I look over at Arwen in front of me as she turns back to look at me. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" she whispers. My brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, are coming and they're sneaking in some beer."  
  
I smile at the thought of her two brothers. I used to go to parties and balls with them when I was thirteen and they were always causing trouble. I'd never met Arwen till this year because she had lived in Lorien.  
  
"And..." Arwen continues.  
  
"Ms. Arwen, would you please do you work so Emma can do hers?" says our teacher. Arwen grumbles and sticks her tongue at the teacher when she isn't looking.  
  
  
  
I have a dressed picked out for tonight. It's a plain pink dress that goes to the middle of my thighs and has little spaghetti straps. This is just a little Spring Fling, and nothing to get fancy for. This is a wealthy school, with rich and important families. Most kids at this school have parents that work for kings, so most time we wear very fancy, frilly things and try to keep most things like old times. I'm glad this isn't one of those times!  
  
"Look at Leanna," Aragorn says as we enter the Ball Hall. "It looks like her mom dressed her." I giggle. Leanna is in like a ball gown with her hair in perfect curls. She has jewel high heels and bows everywhere...she just looks so overly dressed. As her and her friends look around at everyone, they notice that they are dressed wrong, so they leave quickly, their cheeks BRIGHT pink.  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, and I start cracking up.  
  
"I wonder where my brothers are already!" Arwen says, looking over the heads as Aragorn and me try to stop laughing.  
  
Aragorn stops laughing finally. "They'll be here, Arwen! The party has only just started so don't worry about it!"  
  
They start playing music and all three of us dance. "We like the cars! The cars that go BOOM!" Arwen sings. She starts dancing all crazy and embarrassing. Aragorn and me laugh at her, but start doing the same thing, copying every move she does.  
  
I swing my arms over my head. "We like the cars! The cars that go BOOM! We're Tigre and Bunny and we like the BOOM!" we say. I think Arwen is the only one that knows this song, but it's easy to pick up. We must look like complete idiots.  
  
As I look at Aragorn, I notice Legolas from the other side of the room. He's staring at me again! Well, it's better than seeing him sucking face with Leanna. I shudder at the thought, while I'm doing this weird thing with my feet.  
  
"Whoa, Emma! That's the craziest dance you've done yet!" Arwen laughs. Aragorn moves his legs around and shudders, trying his best to imitate me. "Share some of your coolness! Let me try!" Arwen says. Then she does it and the three of us start laughing.  
  
"They're always adding speakers when they got the ROOM, cause they know we like guys with cars that go BOOM!" I notice Talim singing and bopping all over the place. Can I join your mini-posse for awhile?" she asks.  
  
"Sure!" I say.  
  
  
  
I make it to the punch bowl where Elrohir is giving people drinks. "Elrohir!" I say. "What are you doing serving punch!"  
  
"Emma!" he says, giving me a hug the best he can from the other side of the table. "Oh, I'm not serving just ordinary punch," he whispers. Then I see him poor some vodka into the punch. "I know lots of these kids can tell what my secret ingredient is, so they're chugging the punch. Want some?"  
  
I smile. "Sure, why not have some fun?" I say. I've never gotten drunk before, to tell you the truth, and I don't plan to tonight, but getting a little wound up wont be so bad, will it? I take a glass and chug it. "Ooh," I say.  
  
"I'll meet you out there in a few minutes. Go dance, woman!"  
  
I nod and go out there on the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Before I know it, tons of the kids are getting crazy and out of hand. Faramir and Eowyn are in a corner, drinking, laughing, and...  
  
Eowyn: *SNORT*!!!!  
  
...and snorting.  
  
"We go to Steak and Shake sometimes and we hang out every night and do the same old thing! Sometimes we fool around too much cause we are a frisky bunch! We get in trouble every day! HEY! Hey! HEY! I know your there for me, give me a high five!" Arwen sings and continues dancing like crazy. How does she know all of these insane songs?  
  
"Emma! Is that you?" I look up on one of three stages, the small one on the left to be precise. There is Elladan playing DJ. "Hey Elladan!" I yell.  
  
"Friends till the end can't you see..." Arwen sings, but then the song gets cut short. "Hey!" she screams, shaking an empty punch-cup. "Who killed the music, buddy?"  
  
Aragorn looks at me and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman," I whirl around on my feet to see... "ROME?!" I scream. Rome takes one hand off his guitar and waves.  
  
"Hi, Emma...okay, kids. We're gonna play some songs live for you tonight. What do you say about that?" Everyone in the room screams.  
  
Rome starts playing the guitar and the other join in. He steps up to the mic and looks at me. Tears well up in my eyes. I'd never heard them play it live before!  
  
"Sitting here and thinking 'bout  
  
A face that I remember well  
  
In class on a school day  
  
She didn't mind my hair was green  
  
Didn't care 'bout anything  
  
She was nice anyway"  
  
They start playing without any words for a moment. Then LEGOLAS jumps up to the mic and Rome and him continue.  
  
"And all the times we talked with you  
  
And all the times you stayed here, true to us  
  
Now we'll sing:"  
  
Elise, Rome, Legolas:  
  
"Emma, we'll love you  
  
Always love you  
  
More than you would know  
  
That we could ever show  
  
And we thank you  
  
We'll always thank you  
  
There's nothing I want to...  
  
Say than these words to you  
  
That you're wonderful forever..."  
  
I look at Legolas, whom is looking at me. I wipe the tears before they fall completely off my face. Then the song is done. "Emma Goldring," Legolas says in the mic. "I want you back. I love you. I've been a jerk and I'm sorry." Then he turns to Rome. "We're cool, right?"  
  
Rome doesn't hesitate to give Legolas a high-five. "We're tight, man, we're right," Rome says.  
  
Legolas look back at me. "I need you, Emma. Say you'll take me back."  
  
We hear lots of people shout him. "TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM!"  
  
"Listen to the crowd, Emma," Legolas says with a hopeful smile. I smile back, tears coming down. Talim gives me a sideways hug.  
  
"Yes, Legolas! I need you too!" I yell. Everyone cheers. I smile this really big smile and Legolas smiles at me.  
  
"So THIS was Legolas's big plan!" Aragorn says.  
  
  
  
Pandemonium keeps on playing and me and Legolas run off outside. He holds my hand and we walk slowly through the grass. "I missed you, Emma. I was being really stupid."  
  
"Me too," I admit. "I'm just glad we're back together." He wraps his arm around me and we walk, our bodies side by side.  
  
  
  
-Lauren 


	48. Kali’s big slip

Haha, today my mom said, "This is pandemonium!" It made me laugh cause I'd never heard her say that before.  
  
  
  
Kali's big slip  
Legolas and I go back to see the concert. Everyone seems to be having a lot of fun and the music is great. I would like to me a singer, if only I had the talent. Watching them rock out up there like they've been waiting all their life to do it, made me want to do it too. But I guess someone's got to watch and support them.  
  
"GO EDORAN!" Talim and me shout together when Edoran jumps really high and the loud music makes the whole room shake.  
  
I look up at the chandelier above us, which is swaying a little.  
  
"Thi kine of a strane lace ooh av ock conert!" Legolas yells. I look at him totally confused. "WHAT?" I scream. He sighs. "THIS IS A STRANGE PLACE TO HAVE A ROCK CONCERT!"  
  
I nod. It really is! Imagine the band, looking all wild with colored hair, having their concert in the ball room!  
  
  
  
Kali POV  
  
I watch the concert very closely. I watch closely all the time, even when they practice, to make sure nothing goes wrong, and if something does, I tell them. I just want them to be the best they can be I guess.  
  
Then comes my favorite song!  
  
Elise [talking]: "Where is that book report, Rome?"  
  
Rome [talking]: "oops. I'm sorry Ms. Goldleaf! I was working so hard on my homework last night, it totally slipped my mind."  
  
Elise [talking]: "HA! Make it a TEN page book report!"  
  
Rome: [talking] "But we have a test tomorrow that I need to study for!"  
  
Elise [talking]: "Oh, I hope you die of too much stress! So get to work!"  
  
Elise: [singing] "I am miss Goldleaf, worse teacher you ever had. I'll give you a D, cause I love to see you sad."  
  
Bridge: "I am lean, I am mean, your pop quiz making machine! Don't do your work, I go bezerk, and then I might just scream!"  
  
All of us start laughing and pointing at Ms. Goldleaf, my old teacher.  
  
"That moment was priceless!" says one kid to another.  
  
"I am her daughter, as rude as they get. If I don't get what I want, I'll scream and have a fit!" Leanna, who seemed to be having a fun time making fun of her mom, suddenly goes pale when she hears the second verse.  
  
"WHOOP!" I shout.  
  
  
  
Rome runs off the stage when they're done. Everyone touches him as he goes by as if he was famous already. The DJ starts playing some mellow music. Rome comes to me and puts his hands on my waist. Everyone else gets in groups to dance. "Let's dance," Rome says.  
  
"Sure," I say with a crooked smile. As I look at that adorable face of his, I think of so many memories. Life was hell when I first came here, but when him and I got to know each other, my life changed and I never felt completely alone again.  
  
Suddenly the song goes a lot faster and I see Faramir and Eowyn doing the tango like crazy, bopping all over the place like dancing-pros.  
  
"Whoa! I'd like to learn how to do THAT," I say.  
  
"Not me," Rome says. "Looks hard."  
  
"It looks fun," I say.  
  
Eowyn stops, fans her face with her hand, and goes to sit down, leaving Faramir in this empty space by himself. "Faramir!" I yell. "Could you teach me how to do that?"  
  
He pauses and looks at me for a minute. He probably doesn't know who I am, but right now I'm not feeling all shy. He smiles. "Sure!"  
  
Before I know it, I'm swinging around as Eowyn was doing. Faramir isn't only a good teacher, but he leads so well, so I feel like I don't have to do anything. "I'm gonna swing you out, so spin!" he says.  
  
He wraps me around into his chest, then spins me out really fast! I don't know what happened, but I guess my feet got caught up and I think I slipped over spilt punch, and the next thing I knew I was sliding across the floor into one of the stages. "OWWW!!" I howl as my side hits the wood stage.  
  
Everyone crowds around me. I blink away tears and try to figure out who the blurry people are above me. I see Rome, bending over me, Emma looking very worried, and Faramir.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, what happened?" Faramir says frantically.  
  
"Are you all right? Can you move?" Emma says.  
  
"Talk, do anything! Kali, are you okay?" Rome says.  
  
I just mumble a reply, "my foot..."  
  
I see Ms. Goldleaf above me. "Let's get her to a hospital."  
  
  
  
Rome POV  
  
I watch as Kali gets put into the ambulance. I was shaking like crazy, from being so shaken up by this whole thing.  
  
"She'll be okay," Emma lays a hand on my shoulder. I grab her hand and pull it right beside me. "It's only a broken ankle."  
  
"Yes, but I feel like it happened to me," I say. "She's the first girl I've ever been so in love with. Her being hurt...kills me."  
  
She nods and stares out in space as if thinking of something. She lets go of my hand and heads towards the dorm rooms. "I guess I'll go to my room now," she says, glancing back.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll go to the hospital."  
  
She turns all the way around. "Would you feel better if I waited with you?"  
  
"And could I come?" Faramir walks up.  
  
Rome smiles, a real genuine smile. "I'd love you guys to come."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I knock on Emma's door. After Kali's big slip, Emma just disappeared. "Who is it?" I hear Talim.  
  
"Me, Legolas," I say. "Is Emma there?"  
  
"Nope, she went to the hospital with Rome and Faramir," Talim says, poking her head out the door. "She'll be back in an hour, I think. You could come back then..."  
  
"Naw, I think I'll just go to bed," I say. I turn and leave. I really hoped on spending more time with Emma tonight, but I guess I don't mind too much. I never knew she even liked Kali, but I guess that's just Emma for you. She really tries to be nice to everyone.  
  
  
  
"Truth or dare?" Rome says.  
  
I grin. "DARE!"  
  
"Bad choice, Emma. Very bad choice cause I have the dare for you!" Rome chuckles. "I dare you to ask the nurse if she's straight. If she says yes, then be like "damnit, too bad, cause I'm gay...and you're hot."  
  
"Ew," I say.  
  
"Do it, Emma! It's gonna be sooo funny!" Faramir says.  
  
I sigh and walk over to the nurse at the desk. I give a growl...ya know...a sexy growl! She glances up at me, giving me this strange look. "Hey hun, are you straight?" I ask.  
  
She looks absolutely disgusted. "I am as straight as they come," she says.  
  
"Damnit! Too bad," I say. Then as I'm leaving I whisper to her. "My friends dared me to say that."  
  
Faramir and Rome cackle for what seems forever, rolling on the floor, pointing at me. I glance at this old man in the corner and he looks at me briefly, looks disgusted also, and holds his newspaper in front of his face.  
  
A nurse comes in. "Rome, Emthiel, Faramir, you are now free to see your friend, Kali..."  
  



	49. Perfect for Each Other

Whoa! My 50th chapter!  
  
Bjam, I just wouldn't have Kali pregnant cause they're only like 16-17ish and then their parents would get pissed off. Hehe, maybe they'll have a baby one day if they decide to get married. They could have a punk concert/wedding!:) Keep up the suggestions, everyone...and tons of happy, great comments would be nice.  
  
Perfect for Each Other  
"Baby, are you okay?" Rome runs in first. He kisses Kali gently on the cheek.  
  
"It's just a broken ankle...I'm not gonna die," she laughs. Kali looks at me. "Emma...what are you doing here?"  
  
I shrug. "Just making sure you were okay. Rome was having a nervous wreck for the first half hour. So you doing all right?"  
  
"Yea, I'm doing better NOW," she says with a smile. "You're all right, Emma."  
  
I nod with a smile. "So are you."  
  
  
  
"Here, let me help you carry your bags," I say, picking up an orange duffel as Kali hobbles over on her crutches.  
  
She smiles gratefully. "Thank you, Emma. You've been a lot of help. I understand why Rome is so close to you. I thought you were stuck up before..."  
  
I sigh and nod. "Yea, that's what everyone thinks of me at first."  
  
She pats my back the best she can. "Don't worry, Emma. You're a good egg."  
  
I laugh. "A good egg?"  
  
"Don't laugh at me," she says. "That's not keen!"  
  
"Keen," I mimic.  
  
She sighs and looks embarrassed. "I have a habit of saying just kinda strange stuff. I just do."  
  
I smile. "It's all right, Kali. I think it's really cute. You and your cute blue hair," I say, flicking a piece of her hair.  
  
"Kali, we have to be on our way," Rome says, holding his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Bye, Emma, it was great being here."  
  
"Thank you guys for coming," I say.  
  
"We will miss you! We won't see you for a few months," Elise says, giving me a hug.  
  
"Yea, but it'll just make next time we see you more special," Edoran says, hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek.  
  
Before I know it, the two taxis drive away with my friends in it. This weekend wasn't so bad! Legolas and me got back together and I made a new friend. I smile at the thought. This year was going great.  
  
  
  
"I'll be back in a moment class. Do your work silently," says Mrs. Goldleaf.  
  
Just as she leaves, Leanna jumps up. "Emma, your friends in 'pandemonium' are so lame! They couldn't play for squat!"  
  
"I liked them," Lurin says quietly.  
  
"You were just embarrassed cause they were making fun of you and your mom," Legolas says.  
  
"And it was funny as hell!" I say.  
  
"Well, I like hate you and your screwed up like friends. Rome looks like he's dying of a like disease, Anise, or whatever, dresses like a total screw-up, and that main singer, like...Yonie, or whatever, is just..."  
  
"Shut up, okay, Leanna?" I snap.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Goldleaf comes in. "Emma Goldring, I could hear your voice from the hall! What part of 'don't talk' do you not understand?"  
  
"I, uh..." I stammer.  
  
"I hate to give you detention, but I think I'll have to. Was anyone else talking, Leanna?"  
  
"Just Legolas," she says.  
  
"Legolas and Emma, detention in Mr. Warlock's class at 3 till 4 30.  
  
"Damn," I hear Legolas mutter.  
  
  
  
I sigh and look at the clock. Time is going by so slow! I hear Mr. Warlock snoring on his desk and Legolas writing his vocabulary words or something. All of the sudden I see a piece of paper as it hits and rolls off my desk. I leap for it and un-crumble it.  
  
'After class let's go hang out. We can go on a walk with Cashdoggie, and maybe you can help me pick out a car. My dad is finally letting me get a new one. I want to spend time with you today. If you have nothing planned or if you wanna spend time with me, let's go, okay?'  
  
I smile and return the note. 'I'd love to be with you, Legolas. Sure, we can hang out today.'  
  
  
  
When the clock hits four thirty, me and Legolas leap up and dash out of the room. He grabs my hand and we walk on the sidewalk, away from the school. "I'm so glad we're back together, Emma. Every time I touch just your hand, I feel so much better."  
  
"Yea, Legolas, I was being really stupid and selfish, myself. I should have been thinking more about you when my friends came over."  
  
"Yea," he agrees. "But I screwed up too."  
  
"I love you, Legolas," I say, leaning against him and twirling some of his golden-blond hair around my finger. "I'm the luckiest girl alive."  
  
"As I am the luckiest guy," he says, resting his head on mine as we walk. "We might not be perfect, Em, but we are perfect for each other, I think."  
  
"Yea, me too," I agree.  
  
  
Boring, short chapter, but maybe next chapter I'll start on something new and exciting. *hopeful*  
  
-Lauren 


	50. Hating and Loving

Hating and Loving  
[Friday]  
  
"I miss my family," I say to Talim as we walk through the hallway.  
  
"I miss mine too," she says. "I haven't seen them in months."  
  
"I wish I could get my family to come together again," I say. "I wonder if I could ever get Edoran to come home."  
  
"Maybe," Talim shrugs. "I would at least try once."  
  
I nod. "I don't think he ever talks about mom or dad. He has tons of pictures of us when we were kids, but he never has any of mom or dad. If only I could make everyone in my family accept one other."  
  
"Maybe you can do something about it," Talim says.  
  
  
  
"What do you need?" the principal asks as I enter his office.  
  
"Mr. Enduin, is it possible that I can be dismissed from school for a few days?"  
  
"Why would you want to be dismissed?" he asks, searching through papers.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Talim and you have skipped more school days then anyone in the school this year!" he says. "I'm not willing to let you skip more."  
  
I sigh. "But sir, I always make up for it really quickly."  
  
"Your teachers have never complained," he says slowly. "How long were you hoping to skip?"  
  
"A week. I could do my school at home. I desperately want to visit my family," I say.  
  
"So do most of the kids here," says the principal.  
  
"Yes, but my brother and parents haven't seen each other in years. My older brother rebelled and he was kicked out. I just hope to bring them together somehow. I promise I'll catch up in my schoolwork."  
  
Mr. Enduin sighs. "If you promise that when you come back, you'll have most of your work done."  
  
I squeal. "Yay! I promise to do all my work and..."  
  
"Ms. Goldring, please leave your principal in peace," he says. I nod and slip out. Now all I had to do was figure out how to bring Edoran and our parents together.  
  
  
  
"Just a random question, Edoran..."  
  
"Yea?" This takes me a while. "What is it?" he asks.  
  
"Well," I begin. "Would you go with me to mom and dad's house this weekend?"  
  
"Oh good god, no," he says. I can tell he's really uncomfortable with the subject. I grip the phone tighter, as I do when I'm nervous. "One, I've got work this weekend and we're already behind. Two, they hate me! My own parents wouldn't want to see me, so why would I want to see them?"  
  
"I could talk to them!" I argue. "They would want to see you. They have to love you."  
  
"They would have hated you too if you had become like me," he says.  
  
I pause. "Edoran...what did you do that was SO wrong? All you did was join a punk band and became not very Elvishly. Is that against the law?"  
  
"No, that's not all I did," he said slowly. "You want to know the truth?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know about my own BROTHER!"  
  
"I did a lot of things," he says, his voice cracking. "I slept with a few girls with good reputations. I picked up on all kinds of drugs. I thought I was so cool because I never got caught. My friends would say how I was awesome, the kid that never got caught. Then one night I was out at the lake, drinking with friends and some girls. We started getting loud, screaming and laughing. It so happened that dad was going by on his horse when he heard me laugh, so he found me. Sure, I was only drunk, right? Well, that wasn't half of it..."  
  
"What?" I asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, we were skinny dipping by then. Do you know how horrible that is for the king's advisor's son to be skinny dipping, drunk with girls? Well, I hardly remembered it and none that were there that night told, except dad told mom. You were young and mom and dad were afraid I would ruin you. They told me to stop being crazy and start acting like a gentlemen or dad could lose his job. I didn't stop. I ran away a few times, stole the horse, and a bunch of stuff. It was becoming known that I was a wild, crazy brat. I got too wild for my friends and they saw what was happening to me. They started growing up a little. We stopped drugs, but it was too late for me. I was banished and lived at Rolland's house.  
  
"Wow," I say. "I didn't know half of that."  
  
Edoran sighed into the phone. "That's why I cant see them. I've tried to go back, but my mom looked at me as if she knew me as a thief or murderer...and not her own son."  
  
Everything is quiet for a moment. "I love you, Edoran," I say.  
  
"I love you too," he says. I can almost hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Can I come to visit Monday through Friday? I'm taking school off."  
  
"Yea, sure, you can crash at our place, but you wont have much to do when we've got work."  
  
"I've got the phone, TV, and a buttload of school work to do...and a town to explore! Don't worry!"  
  
"All right. Can't wait to see you punk ass bubbles," he says. I roll my eyes. Boys are so strange!  
  
  
  
I curl up in bed, but cant sleep that night. I'm not sure where Talim is. Last I heard she was at the mall with Arwen. I probably should have gone with them.  
  
The phone rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi dear," says my mom. "Just checking up on you as usual. It's so hard to get a hold of you these days."  
  
"Yea, I know mom, sorry."  
  
"How are things going?" she asks.  
  
"All right... now, mom, you need to set some things straight with me. Why do you hate Edoran?"  
  
"Hate is such a strong word," my mother says.  
  
"Do you hate him or not?" I snap.  
  
"I never hated him. I don't know how to explain it. I felt like he died. The part of him that I knew died, and he became someone else. You never seemed to see that. You still looked up to him when he was going bad. I hated to kick him out, because I remembered the good that was in him. I don't think there is any good left in him."  
  
"Don't say that!" I find myself yelling at the phone. "I love him, mom. He's great! He's not what he was before, at all. He's long quit drugs and he's stopped messing with girls..."  
  
"But how do you know? He lied to me every day! How can you trust he's not doing crazy things with his multi-colored haired friends?"  
  
I sigh. "Mom, because I know."  
  
"No you don't. You might be right, but you might not."  
  
"Mom, I really don't want to talk to you right now, okay?" I say. I know she's hurt that I said that, but I'm mad at her. Why can't my screwed up family get along? How was it that once I remembered everyone saying our family was perfect? I hang up. "It's a screwed up piece of nothing, that's what this crap is! Life sucks!" I say, tossing the phone into the blankets on Talim's bed. I jump into my own bed and curl into a ball. "I want my Legolas," I say, dialing his number.  
  
"Hey," he says.  
  
"Come over," I say. "I need a hug and there's no one here to give me one. Eowyn wanted to take Cash for a walk, so he cant hug me."  
  
I think he's smiling. "All right, I'll be over in a moment."  
  
I hang up. "Maybe life doesn't suck SO bad," I say to myself. 


	51. All because Yonic stole Rome’s cereal

All because Yonic stole Rome's cereal  
  
"Get your butt off the couch, Rome, we HAVE to practice the song we wrote," Elise comes in, eyes puffy. It's Tuesday and when I came over yesterday, they had to write their song. They'd been in the damn room together for three hours trying to write it and trying to play it. Now they were able to play is halfway decent.  
  
"We worked till three last night! I'm tired," Rome says, slowly inching away from the couch.  
  
"Five minutes to eat cereal," Edoran says.  
  
Rome seems to get this burst of energy and he runs into the kitchen. "Hey, who stole all of my Reeses Puffs?" he yells.  
  
Yonic nervously looks around him. Rome comes back in the living room to see Yonic's guilty expression. "You ate all my cereal!"  
  
Yonic scowls. "Well you stained my Level 27 T-shirt, the one you took without asking!"  
  
Rome growls and turns in defeat. "Let's get this song started," he says.  
  
Once they have everything set up in the small living room, Kali and me walk over to the kitchen and watch them. They start playing, "Rock and roll!" Rome yells and jumps. It seems like every time they play, they get all this energy!  
  
"I got kicked out again, It happens all the time. I can't go back again, But I'm left without a dime!" Yonic sings. Rome seems to get all excited, jumping around in circles with his guitar.  
  
"I waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Yonic yells and I watch him roll into the coffee table. The glass top rattles and tips over, shattering.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Rollend says, looking over his drums.  
  
"The dumbass busted my head with his guitar!" Yonic yells, holding his hand over his swelling eye.  
  
"I didn't mean to, mother fu..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Elise cuts Rome off. "We're not gonna get anywhere if we fight like this! Rome, get the broom. Kali, you get some ice."  
  
  
  
"We're not going to get anywhere if we just fool around all day. Yonic can sing without an eye, so he can sing with a black eye!" Elise says. She's the only organized one around here.  
  
"It hurts!" Yonic groans.  
  
"Why don't you shut up already?" Edoran says. "You've been whining for an hour and we haven't gotten anywhere! This song has to be good enough for the CD in two weeks!"  
  
"Maybe I'll bust your eye and then we can play!" Yonic yells back.  
  
"Ha, you wish you could sock Edoran. He'd probably wack you with his bass upside the head and what would you hit him with? Your microphone?" Rollend laughs.  
  
Elise shakes her head and gives Edoran his bass and Yonic his mic.  
  
"Lookie look!" Rollend says. "Elise agrees with me! She has given you your weapons. On count to three, fight. One two..."  
  
"SHUT UP ROLLEND!" Elise says, picking up her own mic. Now we're gonna try this again.  
  
It takes them fifteen minutes of arguing before they even start the song. "Rock and roll," Rome says, but not near as ecstatic this time. He looks more like he's sucking a lemon. When they start playing, everything is off, no one is playing at the right time, or anything. Kali and me roll our eyes.  
  
"Can't you get together? Let's ROCK AND ROLL!!" Elise says, being the only one still into this.  
  
Kali takes her messenger bag off of the counter. "Why don't we hit the mall? We're not much help here, anyways," she says to me.  
  
"Yea," I agree.  
  
  
  
"Let's go into Hot Topic," Kali says.  
  
"Umm," I say. "I'm not really dressed for it. I mean, look at me. I look like a full on prep," I say. "Long blond hair and this pink glittery shirt? Everyone will look at me."  
  
Kali rolls my eyes and grabs my hand. "No one will notice anything. They're nice in here. Besides, it's practically empty."  
  
"Practically?" I mutter.  
  
We walk in and instantly Kali sees something she likes and runs off. I slowly walk in and go through some shirts. "May I help you?" this girl comes up to me and asks.  
  
"Nope, just looking," I say.  
  
I notice that she's looking me up and down as if I came in wearing a giraffe suit. "You're not looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"I'm JUST looking," I say again.  
  
"Okay, tell me if you need to find anything," she says.  
  
I sigh. I know I must look like a total freak. Kali looks like she doesn't want to leave any time soon, so I'll just have to buy something for my brother. The girl that had talked to me earlier leaves, and another guy takes her place. He comes up to me. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" he asks.  
  
"Do I look SO weird in here that I CAN'T browse the store without being hammered with questions?!"  
  
He jumps a little at my tone. "Sorry," he mutters. I sigh and continue to look when I see a shirt that looks all right. A black shirt with white letters: 'Guilty.' "Well, he never was innocent," I say to myself. I buy that and a bracelet for him.  
  
"Kali, are you ready?" I ask.  
  
Kali turns around with about twelve shirts in her hands. "I just have to put away the ones I can't afford."  
  
"How much do you have?" I say nervously, feeling some red haired guy staring at me. I can see him at the corner of my eye.  
  
"I only have twenty bucks," she says.  
  
"Sorry," I say.  
  
Then that guy comes up. "You don't look like you fit in here, missy," he says. His breath smells like pot and hotdogs. I cough and don't answer.  
  
I watch Kali slowly put the shirts away, then I look back at the guy in my face with like five lip tings and that nasty breath.  
  
"Kali!" I say, walking away from the guy, but he follows closely behind me. "Just buy all of it. I wanna get out of here," I hand her a handful of money.  
  
"Thanks!" she says.  
  
I turn to see the guy close into my face again. "You're a pretty lady, lady. Too pretty to go wandering in the alleys at night!" he says.  
  
"It's...it's afternoon," I squeak.  
  
"It is?!" He gasps. "That just gives me more reason why you shouldn't go wander'n. The robbers and thieves might see ya. Just like in that movie...what was it?"  
  
"I'm ready," Kali says. "Thank you so much for all th..."  
  
"Your welcome! Let's go!" I say, grabbing her hand and running faster than I thought possible in these clunky tall shoes.  
  
"Slow down!" Kali says.  
  
"As soon as we get far away from that freak!" I pant.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Emma, you really spoiled me today," she says, taking a bite of her taco. I nod. I felt like complaining earlier cause now I have twenty dollars to last me all week for food, but I decide not to. I don't feel so bad about it anyways. "I'm just gonna have to steal your boyfriend's food all week, but that's okay," I shrug. "I like spoiling you!"  
  
She smiles. "I am sorry," she says quietly.  
  
"For what?" I ask.  
  
"For avoiding you for that whole long time I went to your school. It was immature of me...we could have gotten close, I bet."  
  
"Oh," I shrug. "Don't be sorry. I totally forgive you. Things like this just happens."  
  
"Okay, cool," she says.  
  
I look up to see a black haired guy getting his burrito. I gasp, but hide my face. It's the same BLOND guy that kidnapped me, except me dyed his hair!  
  
"What's wrong, Emma?" Kali whispers. "Who is he?"  
  
"The guy. Who took me," I whisper.  
  
"Are you SURE?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive!" I say.  
  
Her eyes widen. "I have to go to the bathroom," she says quite loudly.  
  
"No, don't leave me!" I hiss under my breath.  
  
"Come with me," she whispers.  
  
Right when we get out of Taco House, Kali pulls out her cell-phone and nervously dials 911. "Police? There is a man in Taco House, who has raped a few girls. My friend recognizes him from when he kidnapped her...Taco House by the mall."  
  
I nervously bite my nails. "Oh my god, they have got to catch him."  
  
"Have your sirens off. He's just started eating and he doesn't seem to be in a hurry," Kali says.  
  
  
  
Now you understand WHY the chapter was called: All because Yonic stole Rome's cereal? 


	52. Tuesday, the Good Day

[I didn't put the whole police scene in here cause I find that extremely boring. Lol  
  
Oh, and the meaning of the last chapter was that Yonic made Rome mad, their practice wasn't going well, so Kali and Emma left and ended up seeing the dude that kidnapped Em. So it all started with Yonic stealing cereal. Maybe Emma would never have seen him if it weren't for that. *Shrug* Nothing really amazing or cool. Haha.]  
  
Tuesday, Good News Day  
  
  
  
Tuesday  
  
I'm gonna fucking get you, you whore!" the guy yells at me as they push him into a police car. I get hammered with tons of questions, and it seems that I have to go to court in Rohan in two weeks with Legolas and Talim.  
  
"What a long day," Kali mutters.  
  
"No kidding. Let's get out of this place," I say.  
  
  
  
Kali and I walk into the house, her hot topic bags in our hands. We're welcomed with a great song as we come in the door.  
  
"I got kicked out again,  
  
It happens all the time.  
  
I can't go back again,  
  
But I'm left without a dime," Yonic sings.  
  
"The way he looks at me...  
  
As if I'm revolting...," Elise sings. I smile at how great they sound. I can't believe they just started this song last night!  
  
Yonic "Oh please dad, give me once more...  
  
Elise: "chance"  
  
Yonic "I should be there to see my sister's first...  
  
Elise "dance"  
  
Yonic: "I want to see her grow, even though you...  
  
Elise "hate me"  
  
Yonic: "Yea, dad hates me, so the roads, my eyes...  
  
Elise "will see"  
  
The song slows down to a stop and Kali and I clap profusely. "WHOOP!" Kali howls. Yonic takes a bow.  
  
"Where have you guys been? You were gone for like five hours!" Elise says.  
  
"Oh god, guess what? They caught the punk ass who kidnapped Emma!" Kali says.  
  
"WHAT?" Rome says, looking curious but also relieved. "What happened?" Everyone sets down their instruments and comes to sit down on the two couches. Edoran sets me on his lap.  
  
"Emma saw him when he came in. We called the police so now Emma has to go to court in two weeks here," Kali says.  
  
"It's about time the bastard was caught!" Edoran says, holding me in his arms and swaying a little.  
  
"I'm so glad he's locked up," I sigh.  
  
  
  
The next day I wake up and go through the fridge. There is hardly any food, except some bread, milk, and butter.  
  
"We have some candy and cereal in the cabinet," Elise says, as she comes in.  
  
"I thought you guys had a decent amount of money. Why is there no food in the fridge?"  
  
Elise sighs. "Well, we're trying to save it as long as we can. Plus we have bills, extra things to buy for the band, blah blah blah. I hope our CD does good, cause if it doesn't, then I don't know what we'll do. Probably go back to our old lives I guess."  
  
I nod. "You guys are so good. Your CD will sell."  
  
She shrugs. "I don't know. Some bands just don't get the publicity they deserve."  
  
The phone rings and Rollend gets it. "Hello? Yea...what the hell, are you sure? Greenwings too, eh...? Why do you want us?"  
  
"Who is it?" Elise tugs on Rollend's shirtsleeve.  
  
He hushes her, but there is this smile forming on his lips. "I'm pretty sure that will work out, but I'll have to discuss it with the rest of the group first. Thank you. Yes, okay. I'll call you back. Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" I ask.  
  
Rollend literally bursts out laughing. "Oh, this is great!"  
  
"WHAT, WHAT?" Elise shouts eagerly.  
  
"Gondor Do Theory are having a big concert here in two days! They asked Greenwings to play also and Greenwings couldn't so they recommended us! This concert is gonna be huge! It's the one we've been hearing about forever! It'll be broadcasted all over Middle Earth, and we've been asked to play!"  
  
"Oh my lord!" I gasp.  
  
"You could sell some singles!" I say.  
  
"We could, but it'd be a lot of work," Rollend says. "Five bucks a piece for a two-song single and we could make plenty of money if we get part of the money from kids buying tickets."  
  
"Let's tell the others, get to the studio, and get to work!" Elise says.  
  
  
  
"We're going to the studio and we'll be back at nine tonight!" Elise says.  
  
"You can use my computer is you want!" Yonic yells as they run out the door. "I got it just a few months ago because my aunt was..."  
  
"Would you just shut up, Yonic?!" Rollend yells.  
  
They leave and I'm left without a car and hardly any money in this shack- like house. "I'll get on the net," I say to myself.  
  
[Convo between Emma and Talim on the net]  
  
Wildechilde777 [Emma]: "Talim, what's up?"  
  
aDORKable1 [Talim]: "What's shake'n bacon?"  
  
Wildechilde777: lol, nothing, just chilling at the house. Guess what happened yesterday!  
  
aDORKable1: WHAT? Haha.  
  
Wildechilde777: The guy that kidnapped me, Brucen Withers...  
  
aDORKable1: Yea?! What about him?!  
  
Wildechilde777: I saw him at Taco House and Kali called the police. Since you and Legolas were there when it happened, you have to come to Rohan with me in two weeks.  
  
aDORKable1: Oh my god! It's about time someone caught that creep! Were you scared when you saw him?  
  
Wildechilde777: terrified. I'm all right now. I'm just so glad he's caught.  
  
Wildechilde777: I'm kinda bored now.  
  
aDORKable1: Oh, guess what?  
  
Wildechilde777: what? Lol.  
  
aDORKable1: I passed my drivers test and I can now drive! My parents are letting me get a CAR!  
  
Wildechilde777: Wow, now I'm gonna have to start driving!  
  
aDORKable1: And not only that, Faramir broke his arm playing soccer and Eowyn was crying her eyes out when she saw it happen. I don't mean to be mean, but it was funny how she was crying like he was dying, just because of a broken arm.  
  
Wildechilde777: aw, is she okay? Your mean Talim! Lol.  
  
aDORKable1: She's fine now. Haha. I know. Faramir is making everyone carry his stuff! Every time I help him I'm late!"  
  
Wildechilde777: Your almost always late anyways!  
  
aDORKable1: Hey, your right!  
  
Wildechilde777: Anything else new?  
  
aDORKable1: Nope.  
  
aDORKable1: Agh, I have to go. My spare ends in like 5.  
  
Wildechilde777: Later chickie.  
  
aDORKable1: Byeeee 3  
  
  
  
The phone rings and I leap on Rome's bed for it. "Hello?"  
  
"Emma?"  
  
I laugh. "Hey Legolas, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing really. I miss you so much. I'm in love with you so much, Emma," he says. I smile. How come my other boyfriends were NEVER like Legolas?  
  
"I love you too, Legolas."  
  
"I can't wait till you come back. Saturday there's gonna be a local band at White City night Club. We've got to go. The band is called 'Cutting-Edge Goodness'!"  
  
"Interesting," I say.  
  
"Everyone is going," Legolas says. "And I want to be there with you."  
  
"Of course I'll be there, babe. I can't wait to be with you. I love my friends and all, but I don't much like staying alone in their house."  
  
"Everyone treating you good? Even that Kali chick?"  
  
"Yes," I say. "They're treating me very well. I'm spoiling Kali."  
  
"Did you but her some stuff?"  
  
"Yea, like one hundred dollars worth or shirts," I mumble.  
  
"Holy crap! Why'd you do THAT?" He asks.  
  
I wince. "There was this weird guy in Hot Topic so I let her but whatever she wanted."  
  
There's a pause. "Let me get this straight. A weird guy is around you so all of the sudden you say, 'Kali, buy the whole store!'?"  
  
I laugh. "No, forget it."  
  
"All right," he says. "Well, my spare is about to end, so I'll talk to you later, hun."  
  
"Bye Legolas. I love you," I say. 


	53. The New Kids on The Block

Haha, I think this chapter might turn out good! :) Enjoy!  
  
The New Kids on The Block  
  
That night, the group comes in while I'm just flipping through channels on TV. They come in, laughing and talking. "This is gonna be great, Emma! We'll have singles out by tomorrow of our song 'Emma'!" Elise says. "Now all of middle Earth will know about the bestest friend in the world!" she hugs me tight.  
  
I laugh. "I'm glad you guys are getting what you wanted," I say.  
  
"Oh we sure are!" Edoran says.  
  
  
  
That night when every one is asleep, I continue to flip through channels. Edoran comes in and sits on the couch next to me.  
  
"Hey, can we talk?"  
  
I turn off the TV. "Sure, what about?"  
  
"I don't know. Anything, I guess. I never see get to talk to you when I'm around. It feels like the really important years of your life, I was never there. I'm sorry things happened the way they did," he says, lowering his head.  
  
I nod. "Yea, me too. Why did you write a song about how dad hates you? He doesn't really hate you..."  
  
"The songs that come out great are usually the ones that you've experienced and feel. I feel like he hates me. He never looked at you with such emptiness as he did me. He just looked at me so blank as if he didn't know his own son. They told me to never come back, Emma, therefore they must hate me."  
  
I sigh. I remember my old friend Katie saying, "your family is perfect. Your family is beautiful, rich, and you all get along so well."  
  
Ha! That was a joke. My family couldn't get along at all. "I don't see why it would hurt you to try to talk to them. What could you lose? If you go there and they tell you to go away, then oh well, life goes back to normal. But if they want you back as their son, wouldn't it be worth it?"  
  
He scowls. "I've got no time for family. You know I hardly have enough time to see you in Gondor. I'm not making any trips to Rivendell."  
  
I sigh again. So I guess it is impossible.  
  
  
  
Talim's POV  
  
On Thursday morning, I go to my locker to grab my books, just like every school day, mumbling about detention as I go along. That's when I notice a new girl, decorating her locker, the locker that's been empty all year. She smiles a beautiful smile at me and I smile back a little.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rimonna," says the girl, tossing her long straight, brown hair behind her shoulder. She's really pretty. "I'm new here. What's your name?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Talim," I say with a nod. "I thought you were new."  
  
"How'd you know?" she asks. "Oh, I know. I dress a little different."  
  
"No, that's not it," I say, though she IS dressed very different. While most people at our school wear expensive frilly clothes, she's just wearing sort of baggy pants and old chucks [you know, those tennis shoes that skaters wear?]. Legolas had a pair of them, but not a lot of girls I knew here wore them. She was wearing a green T-shirt and a black chocker around her neck. "It's just that that locker has been empty all year."  
  
She nods and then looks over my shoulder with interest. "Is THAT who I think it is?"  
  
I turn around to see Prince Legolas walking by. "Hey Talim, what's up?" He slaps hands with me. Meanwhile, Rimonna is practically drooling.  
  
"Hey Leg-man," I say. "This is Rimonna. Rimonna, Legolas."  
  
"Hey," he says, smiling at her.  
  
"Hi," she says shyly, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Talim. You gonna be at the club showing off your moves on Saturday?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," I tell Legolas as he disappears into the crowds.  
  
"Wow, he is so hot," Rimonna says.  
  
I wince. "You probably shouldn't go for him, Rimonna. He's got a girlfriend named Emma and...."  
  
"Where is she? I wanna see what's she's like so I'll know what kinda types he likes."  
  
I try not to roll my eyes. "She's visiting her brother in Gondor. She'll be back on Saturday."  
  
She gives me a look as if she thinks I'm lying. What does she think? That I like Legolas? "Well," she says slowly. "That gives me some time to meet Legolas. He's not taken unless he's married," she says. Before I can object and say that Emma is MY friend, she starts walking off. "Maybe I'll see you later, Tulla!"  
  
"TALIM!!!" I say back.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she says.  
  
"This is not good," I mumble to myself. "Not good at all." All Emma needs it another girl trying to steal her boyfriend away. That's how it always was. Some guy either wanted to go out with Emma, or some girl wanted to go out with Legolas. "Glad that doesn't happen to me and Eomer," I whisper.  
  
I run up to Eomer, and then notice that freak'n blond from Chemistry is talking to him AGAIN. I grin evilly. "Hey, baby, I haven't seen you in awhile!" I say to Eomer. He gives me a weird look, probably cause I saw him this morning.  
  
Then he gets where I'm getting at and grins. "Yea, Talim, I've been looking for you everywhere," he says.  
  
I giggle. "Aww, how sweet of you to be thinking of ME."  
  
"I'm always thinking of you," he says. The blond girl rolls her eyes and walks away. "FINALLY!" he says. "I couldn't get away from that witch. All she talks about is herself."  
  
I nod. "Whatever happened, lets just get to class now. This hasn't been a good day already."  
  
He puts his arm around me as we walk towards Homeroom. "I'm sorry, baby."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I sigh and look towards the clock during second period. When will this day finish so I can finally see Emma? I can't wait for Saturday so I can go see Cutting-Edge Goodness with her. We'd both be dressed nice and we would dance together to music we both liked. I'm sure she'd like this band. Everything would be perfect.  
  
The bell rings as I'm in the middle of my daydream of being with Emma. The kids rush out as the teacher tries to explain to us something about an upcoming quiz.  
  
I hurry out with the rest of the students. Well, at least it's lunchtime now!  
  
"Hey Legolas," this girl with long brown hair comes up. I notice that she has stunning blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," I say, racking through my brain, trying to remember her name. "Sorry, I forgot your name." I frown.  
  
"Rimonna," she says.  
  
"Sorry," I say again.  
  
She smiles. "It's all right. It's a hard name to memorize anyways. So, do you wanna have lunch with me?"  
  
I pause. That wouldn't look right, me sitting at a table alone with a pretty girl when I HAD a girlfriend, right? I didn't want to be alone with this girl anyways. If she wanted to be friends that was cool, but I didn't want it being spread that I had like a special girl-buddy. "You wanna sit with me and my friends?" I ask.  
  
She's quiet for a minute. "Sure, that'd be fine, I guess."  
  
I nod. "You'll like them."  
  
"So, what's this girl named Emma like?"  
  
I'm a little startled at the question. How did she know about Emma and me already? "We're like best friends," I say, smiling. "She's got blond hair and blue eyes..."  
  
"Ditzy blond," she says.  
  
I shake my head, feeling hurt. "No, not at all. She's not dumb, nor stuck to herself."  
  
"Oh," she says. I watch her roll her eyes.  
  
All of the sudden I see a guy with kind of wavy/curly brown hair and blue eyes just as surprisingly blue as Rimonna's. He stops. "Hey Rimo," he says. I'm guessing that's short for Rimonna. "Bothering this poor guy?"  
  
"Legolas, this is my dumbass TWIN brother, Ryson," she says.  
  
Ryson frowns. "God, your never doing anything but bitchin everybody," he says. "Nice to meet you, Legolas. Beware of my sister, she's evil." I try not to look annoyed with this Rimonna girl. I'm sorry, but she's acting like a dumb-slut already.  
  
She puts her arm around mine and squeezes my hand. "Legolas, this is so cool. I get to meet all of your friends and stuff."  
  
I nod, and try not to sneer. I slip my hand away when she's looking at something on the News Board. "Why are you pulling your arm away?" she asks.  
  
"Because, Rimonna, I HAVE a girlfriend," I say.  
  
She laughs. "Don't be silly! She's not around. Besides, what does she have that I don't have?"  
  
I didn't have to think long. Sure, Rimonna had a cute-as-a-button face, silky hair, and bright blue eyes, but she was also snotty, stuck up, and not reliable. Did I need any other reasons not to like her?  
  
"Legolas?" Rimonna presses. "What does she have that I don't?"  
  
I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't want to make enemies. "I don't know you all that much, Rimonna."  
  
"Well, we'll GET to know each other," she says. Why was she so SURE she could have me? Was she like that with every guy? This was one of the girls I'd heard about...the ones that think they can never be turned down. Well, she was going to be turned down if she kept this up.  
  
  
  
Talim's POV  
  
"So, yea, this girl Rimonna really thinks she can GET Legolas. I mean, yea right," I say at lunch. "Even when I told her he was going out with Emma, she was like 'so what!'"  
  
"She'll see how much Legolas is crazy about Emma and give up. This sort of thing happens a lot," Arwen says.  
  
"How about when we see her, we brag about Emma like she's the best thing in the world! She'll be all freaked out."  
  
"I'm not going to say anything," Eomer says. "You girls are on your own."  
  
"Look, there they are!" Aragorn says.  
  
"Hey everyone, did I miss anything?" Legolas asks, setting down his tray. Rimonna sits down next to him.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, we wee just talking about Emma," I saw with a devilish smile.  
  
"You were?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Yes!" Arwen says. "Emma is so lucky. She gets to hang out with famous people like Gondor Do Theory tomorrow. She's always with Pandemonium."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of them!" Rimonna says. "I hear they're good!"  
  
"Yes, they are. Her brother is in the band and she's so close to all of them that they all got the same tattoo!" Eowyn says.  
  
"She also made the lead for an awesome play. Even Queen Galadriel was there to watch it!" I say. "And she made Queen of the Fall Ball."  
  
Legolas just looks around like 'what's going on?'  
  
"Oh yea, and remember that Pandemonium is naming their first album after Emma?" Luin says.  
  
"Oh YEA!" I say. "Emma is really cool."  
  
"Yea," Legolas says, still looking confused. "She's awesome." We all look over at Rimonna who is looking down at her carrots.  
  
"You should meet her," Arwen says. "She's really nice."  
  
  
  
Rimonna's POV  
  
I look across the table to look at Talim. The way how everyone's talking about Emma makes me wonder...would Legolas EVER choose me over someone like Emma?  
  
'Of course he would,' I told myself. 'I get who I want and I want Legolas. Not even a preppy blond can stand in my way. I was gonna start shopping a little different. Sure, I can catch just about any guy if I wore a paper bag, but this might take some extra work to get a PRINCE and to take him away from Miss-Perfect. All I have to do is buy some clothes like people HERE wear and go to that club on Saturday. I just had to find out which club.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?"  
  
"Clubbing," Talim says quickly.  
  
"Where?" I press.  
  
"White City Night Club," Legolas says.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to go" I lie. "Oh well." All I have to do is do some major shopping with some saved up money and then show up to this club.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you cant come," Talim says. She looks really sorry. "But we're gonna have so much fun!"  
  
I frown. There's something kinda weird about this group. I can't quite figure out what it is, but there's something wrong. I knit my hands with Legolas's, lean on his shoulder, and smile. They all cant help but sneer. I just know all these girls are jealous of me. Who knows if this Emma chick is real or not?  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"Hey," I say as I walk by Rimonna's brother, Ryson.  
  
"Hey man," he says. "How's my sister treating you?"  
  
I stop in my tracks and shrug. "She's treating me really well."  
  
"Too well?" he asks. "She acts like a bitch to me when she's around a lot of people... people that she's trying to impress. If she gets on your nerves, just tell her to back off."  
  
"I don't know if I could do that," I say honestly.  
  
"Then she really doesn't deserve you, if you're that nice to deal with her. If you want me to tell her to keep off, I can do that."  
  
"I might need you to do something if she acts this way when my girlfriend comes back from Gondor, but for now I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, but I have to go," I say.  
  
"All right. Yea, later," he says.  
  
"Legolas!" I hear Rimonna call out while I'm walking through the hall. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the detention class," I say.  
  
"Ooh, bad boy, eh? I love bad boys."  
  
"Actually, I'm just grabbing some stuff from the class so my girlfriend do some of her work over the weekend."  
  
She rolls her eyes as if she hears something about my girlfriend one more time, she's gonna kill someone. 


	54. Punk Girl at a Rock Show

I'm dying for reviews, people!!! Seems like I'm getting hardly any anymore. :( Haha. WANT MORE, MORE!!!  
  
Sorry the hobbits aren't in here much. I'll put them in later, but right now I have too many new characters. The dwarves aren't even here, they go to Moria High. Lol. Maybe they'll come and visit sometime, but I'm just not a HAGE fan of dwarves. Yea, sorry. I might change this back to PG-13. I haven't cussed in here as much as I thought I'd end up doing. *halo appears over head*  
  
  
  
Punk Girl at a Rock Show  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"rrriiinnnggg!" The phone wakes me up. I grumble and wipe the drool from my cheek. "Hello?" I say, my voice hoarse.  
  
"Legolas, you were supposed to be awake half an hour ago!" Emma says.  
  
"Oh crap!" I say. "Eomer get up, we have school." To my surprise, Eomer gets up really quickly. "So, Emma, how's it going?"  
  
"All right," she says. "Just wanted to call to say I love you and hope you have a good day. Anything new going on?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually," I say. "There are some new twins at school."  
  
"Really? Are they nice?"  
  
"Well, the guy Ryson seems pretty cool, but his sister Rimonna is worse than Leanna. She wont stop hanging over me...even when I tell her I have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Sabotage her!" Emma says. "You can get rid of her."  
  
"But I can't be mean," he says. "And you can't either, I know it!"  
  
"Well, maybe once she sees YOU hanging all over ME, she'll get lost," Emma says. "Just don't let her hang on you, Legolas."  
  
"I won't," I promise. "I'll really try to keep her off, but I wont be MEAN."  
  
  
  
Talim's POV  
  
"She's a slut, Emma. She's horrible. She's always trying to get her hands on Legolas," I say. "And not only that, she's gorgeous. She totally breathtaking, prettier than Leanna, with these bright freaky blue eyes."  
  
"Oh no, why does this happen to me? You've got to make her like someone else! When I get there we'll do something about it," Emma says. "I'm not sure what we'll do, but if she continues this shit when I'm around, she's going down."  
  
"That's my girl!" I say. "Well, Em, I gotta go. Talk to you after school or tomorrow. Tell me how the concert goes."  
  
  
  
Rimonna's POV  
  
I walk down the hall, showing off my new outfit. Tan high-heeled boots, tan miniskirt, green shirt with little beads on it, and a green necklace and earrings. I thought I got noticed at my old school? Ha! I was getting stares from ALL the guys in the hall now. I hear some guy whistle as I walk by. "This is the life," I tell myself.  
  
But I had a lot of other things on my mind. Legolas was lying, I was sure. There was no chick in Rohan visiting her brother. He didn't want me YET, but I had to figure a way to get him. If it so happened that Emma was real, then I'd back off, but I was sure Legolas and his friends were lying. She sounded like a celebrity! All those things I was hearing must have been lies, and I was so foolish. I BELIEVED them!  
  
"Hey," I look to my right side to see a guy leaning against his locker, staring me up and down. He was wearing a T-shirt with a beach-scene on it, kind of baggy jeans, and these cute white converse chucks that Emo-skaters wear. He had shaggy brown hair falling in his eyes, that he tossed out of his face, revealing clear, warm green eyes. 'Wow,' I think to myself. 'Major hottie.'  
  
"I saw you just now and I think you're really cute," he says. I blush at the compliment. "Everyone's going to the White City Night Club tomorrow. Wanna come with me?"  
  
Oh, I swear my knees are going weak! This guy was so cute and he didn't call me sexy, but cute, so he seemed pretty clean and respectful, I guess. Those green eyes were so welcoming and though he wasn't a popular-looking boy, he was just the kind of boy I liked.  
  
"Um...," I stammer. 'Remember Legolas. Remember LEGOLAS!'  
  
After making him wait awhile with my stammering, he frowns and nods knowingly. "I didn't think so," he says, looking unsure of himself, quite opposite of how he looked before. "You seem like one of those girls who want preppy boys with the REALLY nice clothes."  
  
"No," I say. "I wear chucks too! And I wear baggy pants and T-shirts a lot of the time," I say. "I'm...just, uh..."  
  
He looks at my clothes and shakes his head. "Look, I get the point. You're too good for me. You don't have to be all nice about it," he says, grabbing his books and walking away. I sigh.  
  
I tried to picture Prince Legolas in my head, trying to remind myself that I liked HIM, but I was feeling a little depressed at the moment. That guy was so cool. He was the kind of guy I'd usually try to impress and I'd gotten a chance so easily. But I blew it for sure. If I didn't get Legolas, I would be done for. I lean against the guy's locker and frown.  
  
"Hey Rimonna," Legolas walks by. His friendly smile makes me feel a little better so I smile back. He looks concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, sure, just have a headache," I lie. I look into those eyes and take it all in. Maybe I do like Legolas still. Yea, of course I do!  
  
"Want to go to the nurse's office?" he asks. How sweet can a guy get? Maybe he was starting to like me after all. Wouldn't that be great, being popular and being his girlfriend? That guy crossed my mind again, but I pushed him away from my mind.  
  
"Rimonna? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" Legolas repeats.  
  
"Oh...no, I'm fine," I say, blushing.  
  
  
  
At lunchtime I spend most of the time with Legolas and his friends. It's all right, I guess. It's cool just hanging with the rich group, because it seems like everyone likes you if you're with them.  
  
"Hey Rimonna, want to come over to my table for a while?" my brother asks as he walks by with his tray. "A lot of skater guys that want to meet y...what did you do to yourself?"  
  
I blush. I don't want everyone to know I never dress like this. They would know that I'm only trying to impress them!  
  
"You mean I'm not wearing lip gloss?" I say, trying to make him drop it.  
  
"No, I mean your wear..."  
  
"Oh, well, I'd love to meet your friends!" I say, cutting him short. "Be right back guys, I'm going with Ryson real quick."  
  
"All right," Legolas says.  
  
I walk with Ryson towards his table. "Your totally dressed preppy and your always against that stuff! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," I say. "I'm just...I felt like changing my look."  
  
"For Legolas? He has a girlfriend," Ryson says.  
  
"I don't believe it," I say.  
  
Ryson doesn't press the subject anymore and takes me to his table. Three boys lift up their heads to look at me as I sit down. I try not to look stunned.  
  
The guy sitting across from me is the same one who asked me out. He frowns and goes back to his food.  
  
"Tonymer or you can call him Tony, this is my sister, Rimonna," Ryson says referring to the shaggy haired boy. "And this is Gemery and Herome..." Ryson stops and looks closely at Tony and me who refuse to look at each other. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Tony mutters, twirling his fork through his carrots.  
  
"We've met," I say.  
  
"What's wrong? I know there's something wrong," Ryson says.  
  
"I asked your sister out," Tony says quietly. "She kept on going," he makes a blank face, "'uhhhhh...'"  
  
I scowl. "I didn't know what to say!"  
  
"All you had to say was no or yes, which I had a feeling you would say no," he says.  
  
"She was just twitterpated," Ryson says. "I know what kinda guys she likes."  
  
Tony looks up at me, trying to hide a smile. "Were you gonna say yes?"  
  
"Well..." I say slowly. "I really wanted to say yes, really badly."  
  
"Told you so!" Ryson says.  
  
Gemery and Herome just watch with interest. "But..." I continue. "I kinda have a crush on Legolas Greenleaf, so I don't think I can go with you."  
  
He looks disappointed and I really hate to see him look like that. I just wanted to give up the chance of being popular for Tony right then. But then when I thought of Legolas...that blond hair and blue eyes...I had to refuse. This was my chance to be popular and be cool so I could look back and say, "High school was my best years."  
  
I look at Ryson who also looks disappointed with me. I don't know WHY! "I'm sorry, Tony," I say.  
  
He shrugs. "That's all right. There's a FEW girls here that are more my type anyways. Legolas is your type, and I'll find some girls here that are my type."  
  
I wanted to object. I wanted to say that I'd give up Legolas, but I didn't. That would be embarrassing.  
  
  
  
Emma's POV  
  
When I'm finally done doing my schoolwork, the group comes in. "We've got three hundred singles ready!" Rome says. "Now, let's set up for the show!"  
  
"Whoop!" I say, slapping my Quenya book closed.  
  
"Let's get out of this joint!" Kali says. "I'm ready to see a show!"  
  
"Bring the clothes you want to wear for the show, so we won't look all nasty from setting up. It's starting to get hot outside," Edoran says.  
  
"Yea, we want to look good today and make a good impression," Elise says. "Ten minutes to grab your stuff and then we're out!"  
  
  
  
I look around the biggest arena I've ever seen! It was twice the size of the coliseum in Rivendell. There are three large stages all set up. The second biggest was our stage for the evening. Things were all set and now all Kali and I had to do were get ready and scream our heads off in second row when the show started!  
  
"Come on, girl, there's still half an hour before this place is open. Let's get ready," Kali grabs my arm and we hurry to the nearest bathroom. "I brought some towels so we could wipe ourselves down a little bit. We're both sweaty."  
  
"I nod and gratefully take a towel. "Well, you were prepared!"  
  
She smiles. "You have to be prepared on these kind of things! A lot of girls don't realize how messy they get at concert...or setting up concert...I try to look my best since I'm the guitarists' girlfriend." She smiles really wide as if remembering some memory with Rome.  
  
"So, how are we gonna look? I don't know how to do this punk-concert makeup thing," I say, slipping on my Black Silverchair shirt.  
  
She shakes her head as if clearing a thought. "I'll help you," she says, throwing me her baggy black pants with a chain safety-pinned on. I laugh. This was definitely not what I'd wear to school, but it'd be kinda fun being someone else for a day, right?  
  
"Don't worry, all these kids are gonna be dressed up all punked-out, even if they're preps. No one is gonna point at you and shout "poser!"  
  
"All right," I say. "It's all fun."  
  
"And it is!" she says, approaching me with black eyeliner. "Being a punk ass at a concert is raw!" After she's done with my eyes, she takes out some colored hair spray. "Elise said we could borrow this."  
  
"Elise uses COLORED hair spray?" I ask.  
  
"Yes! She sometimes puts real highlights in, but most times, its just spray on. It's too much work to dye it and style it different every week."  
  
"Oh," I say. "Can I have hot pink?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
When she's done spraying in highlights, I can hardly recognize myself. Actually, I can, cause Elise and I would do this every once in awhile when she came over. I guess it amazes me every time. "Wow, we're ready."  
  
"You're ready!" Kali says. "I'm not!"  
  
  
  
How will the concert go? Will Rome and Yonic start fighting and ruin everything? Will Rimonna give up on Legolas or will she finally go for Tony? What will happen when Rimonna finds out Emma IS real? Find out! Dun dun dun! 


	55. Bitchonna ::rimonna:: get's dissed

Bitchonna [Rimonna] gets dissed!  
  
After the concert, the stands are filled with people wanting to buy the single. Kali, a few other people, and me have to sell them. I've overwhelmed by all the fans sticking money in my face. "I want a single!" a few girls wine.  
  
  
  
"Look at all this money! We sold OUT!" Yonic says. "One thousand, four hundred for singles alone!"  
  
"We'll be doing all right for awhile," Edoran says with a smile. "I was starting to get worried."  
  
"It's a good thing we have another concert coming up with Grey Tattoo. By this rate, we'll be famous before our CD even comes out!" Rollend says.  
  
"I have a good idea," Elise says. "We could meet the fans after all the shows. When I met Greenwings the first time, they automatically became my favorite. When you meet bands, you like them so much more."  
  
"That's a good idea! We could just autograph stuff for an hour after the show, and we'll have bigger fans!" Rome says.  
  
"Let's go to sleep now," Kali says. "And tomorrow we'll go to the store and get some food!"  
  
  
  
The next day I wake up at twelve in the afternoon. "Oh no!" I gasp, jumping off the couch. Edoran was supposed to wake me up at six this morning so I could get to Gondor early.  
  
"I gotta go, guys!" I yell, grabbing my bags and slipping on my shoes. "I'm taking the bus back."  
  
"I can't believe your gonna take a BUS back to Gondor!" Rome says, throwing me a breakfast-bar.  
  
"Have any better ideas? You wanna drive me to Gondor?" I ask.  
  
"No," he shrugs. "Edoran wake up, your sister is going!"  
  
I hug all of my friends and quickly run out the door. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish I could have some more time with them before I hurry back. Oh, well, I have Legolas and a big party to look forward to.  
  
Once I'm in the bus I phone Legolas with my cel-phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry, but I'm gona be a little late tonight. I might have to miss part of the concert. It starts at seven right?"  
  
"Yea, and ends at ten," he says.  
  
"Ill be there by eight," I say. "I need a little while to get ready when I'm there. I'm still in my pajama shirt."  
  
He laughs. "What happened?"  
  
"Edoran didn't wake me up this morning. Well, I love you and I'll catch you later."  
  
"Bye, hun."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I go into the club with Aragorn and Arwen, wearing my favorite dark blue jeans, and a pale green shirt. Emma loves this shirt, so I figured I'd wear it. The band is just setting up now, so I decide to sit down by myself while Arwen and Aragorn get some drinks.  
  
"Hey Legolas." I look up to see Rimonna. She looks like she took a lot of thought in how she was gonna look tonight, cause her hair looks thoroughly brushed and she's wearing a cute blue dress. She sits across from me.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming tonight," I say.  
  
She shrugs. "Felt like going, I guess. So, where's Emma? I want to meet her."  
  
"Well...she had a late start this morning and won't be here for another hour. She SHOULD be here soon."  
  
  
  
Rimonna's POV  
  
I nod and try to look like I believe him. What is up with him? When is he gonna fucking stop lying?! "Well...I'd like to meet her when she comes."  
  
"I'll be sure you do," he says. It seems that the band is having some difficulties, so they start playing music. First song they play is Paper Heart, by All American Rejects. Legolas starts tapping his foot a little. Here's my chance.  
  
"Let's dance, Legolas!" I say. At first he bites his lip and looks as if he's gonna say no. "Come on Legolas, you dance with girls at home all the time, right? Why won't it hurt?"  
  
He nods. "Yea, you're right, come on!" he says. We grab hands and walk over to the dance floor. He twists and turns me around. I can tell he's done this a ton of times. The song turns into a really slow song and I smile at the perfect timing. Everyone will see us doing a slow song together!  
  
"Hey, Faramir is waving at me," Legolas says. "Can we dance in a minute?"  
  
"Sure," I say. He walks away and I walk over to the bar.  
  
"I'll just take a water," I say.  
  
"Oookay," says the bartender.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I turn to see Tony.  
  
"Hey Tony!" I say. "How's it going?"  
  
"All right, just got done with setting up. I'm gonna be playing in like ten minutes," he says, glancing at his watch.  
  
"You play in a BAND?" I ask. "That's so cool!"  
  
"Just a little local one. I play the guitar. There are a lot of kids in bands at our school, because most of the kids are rich enough to get expensive lessons and stuff."  
  
"Oh, that's cool, I've always wanted to be in a band, just to say I did it."  
  
He flips his hair out of his eyes. I just look him straight in those beautiful green eyes of his and smile. I really had the hots for this guy.  
  
He gives me a toothy grin back, making him look really cute. "Do you want to dance with me before I play?"  
  
I nod. "Sure, I'd love..."  
  
Legolas and Faramir come up, laughing so loud I'm cut short. "Rimonna, I promised you I'd finish dancing with you," Legolas says.  
  
"Oh, okay," I say. I turn to Tony. "Bye, Tony, I'll see you later."  
  
He looks completely rejected, but oh well; he'll get over it. He got over it last time, right?  
  
Legolas and me dance together to an upbeat song. I wish he'd dance with me on a slow song. The music is cut short and I see Tony and a few of his friends go on the stage. Tony looks really sad. Poor guy, I'll have to say hi to him later. I just don't want to miss the opportunity to dance with Legolas tonight.  
  
'What if Legolas's friends don't like guys like Tony? What if they'd start ignoring me?' I wonder. 'Maybe I'll have to keep on doing this to Tony, though I don't want to. But being cool and having Legolas is worth it!'  
  
They start playing, and they're actually pretty good. They're not spectacular and would probably not have a chance at being famous because the singer has kind of a rough voice, but the music is worth listening to.  
  
I take advantage of being able to stare at Tony in public without anyone thinking anything. His long brown hair was in front of his eyes and he was playing the guitar so well. He's dressed in a green shirt that says 'cutting-edge goodness' and every time he tosses his hair back, his eyes look so green.  
  
I feel Legolas's arm wrap around my shoulders and I lean against him. But things weren't going so bad, I guess. I had Legolas and his friends didn't seem to mind me.  
  
"They're pretty good aren't they?" I jump and turn to see not Legolas on me but my BROTHER!! "Oh...Ryson, I thought you were someone else!"  
  
"Who'd you think I was?" he asks.  
  
"Never mind," I mutter.  
  
My brother finally takes off and I find Legolas sitting with his friends. "They're pretty good, huh?"  
  
"Yea, the music is good, and the guy's voice is all right," Talim says. "You were talking to the guitarist a while ago, right? Is he nice?"  
  
I nod. "Yea, he's nice." I decide not to say anything else about him. When they're done playing about ten songs, they stop and the music goes back on.  
  
I fake a frown and Legolas looks at me. "What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Oh nothing," I say. "Go dance and don't worry about me. I'll just sit here, I guess."  
  
"Aw, you don't want to dance?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Sure, I'd like to."  
  
"Then let's dance," Legolas shrugs. Yes, I knew it! I WAS getting to him! The quick song mellows out and I smile. Finally! A slow song. But Legolas doesn't look happy with the change of the song.  
  
I get really close to Legolas, practically on his chest. He looks down at me and I batter my eyelashes. I know I'm getting to him. I have to be! I know I look really good right now.  
  
I try slipping my hands into his shirt, just a little. "So, Legolas..."  
  
"What are you doing?" he asks, grabbing my hands and moving them to on top of his shirt.  
  
"Legolas, I like you a lot," I giggle. "Don't play hard to get."  
  
"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND," he says slowly.  
  
I make a face. "Oh really? Where is she then? You keep on making excuses!"  
  
"If you're gonna be like this, I don't want to dance with you. Just because both of us have no one to dance with at the moment, doesn't mean I like you," he snaps.  
  
I'm choked up with shock. "Fine then! You, your lies, and your sissy blond hair! I don't need you!"  
  
Legolas looks like he has something really mean to say, but he just turns and walks off the dance floor and I turn the other way to the bar.  
  
"EMMA!" I hear Legolas shout.  
  
I whirl around on my heel to see a blond girl in a strapless white dress with long blond hair. She's beautiful! I feel totally sick. So it all was true?  
  
"Legolas!" she yells back, a big smile on her face. Ugh, how could this happen to me? I thought it was bad enough that Legolas must not like me since I thought he was lying. Now it was impossible! He WAS in love with another girl.  
  
Legolas runs to her. Then he wraps his arms around Emma and they press their foreheads together, smiling and whispering together as they dance. Sickening. Absolutely sickening.  
  
I felt as if I was going to puke, I felt so bad! All of this for nothing? I bought like five new outfits with saved up money for what? To go against everything I stood for to become prep? What a waste of time and money. I could see something in Legolas's eyes when he looked at Emma that I'd never seen before.  
  
"Aren't they the cutest couple?" Talim says to Eomer, a little too loudly.  
  
"Well, there are other ways to be cool," I say to myself. "At least his friend's don't mind me hanging around them. No one rejects me!" That's right, I was going to get revenge.  
  
I just give up and decide to go over to Tony whose talking with one of the girls that I'd seen up in the front when the band was playing. They seem like they're in a deep conversations, but he wont mind if I cut in. Just as I walk to them, he glances over at me and then looks back at the pretty girl, wearing just the kind of clothes I used to always wear.  
  
"Wanna dance with me, Charlene?" he asks.  
  
"Sure!" she says with a wide smile. He grabs her hand and they take off towards the dance floor.  
  
'How rude!' is my only thought as he takes off with her. My mouth just hangs open. 'Since when would anyone reject me like THAT?' I've definitely had enough of this place. Who wants to spend a Friday watching a dumb- inexperienced band and be bored to death? Ha, not me!  
  
  
  
Emma's POV  
  
"Legolas, I'm so glad I'm back with you," I say as Legolas wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my lips gently.  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am that YOU'RE back!" he says. "It's always hell without you. You can't leave me." I roll my eyes and kiss him. He's so demanding sometimes, but I love him. "I want to dance with you forever," he says.  
  
"So, where's that girl, Rimonna?" I ask.  
  
He sneers and then points to a dark haired girl walking out. She turns back at us and flips up her middle finger, then runs out and slams the door.  
  
"What the fuck?!" I say.  
  
"She's been a whore, just ignore her," Legolas says. "She was trying to get her hands in my shirt and she was all up on me. I gave it to her good."  
  
I clench my fists. "Ugh, I don't even know her and I already want to kill her."  
  
  
  
Author: "FINALLY!!!! Stupid whore, Rimonna got dissed!"  
  
Legolas: "Whoop!"  
  
Emma: "Okay, people, you got what you wanted, right? So REVIEW!!"  
  
Author: "Yep, it keeps the story going!" 


	56. Revenge on Emma

OMFG, I can't believe how many reviews I got last night. I'm thrilled!! I'm so happy! Thanx guys! Xoxoxo.  
  
Revenge on Emma  
Rimonna's POV once again  
  
I walk right beside my brother towards his table on Monday. "No offense, but you shouldn't sit with us," Ryson says.  
  
I stop in my tracks. "WHY NOT?"  
  
"Because," he says. "Then Tony will leave and if Tony does, so will his friend Charlene, then everyone leaves and I'm stuck with you. Hang out with you PREPPY friends." He looks down and sneers at my pink spaghetti-strapped dress.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!" I say, my mouth hanging open.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? If you're gonna walk over everyone like they're your stepping stone, they're gonna be pissed. Bye, Rimonna."  
  
I watch him go to his table and slowly I trail my eyes to Tony, who has Charlene cuddled up under his arm. He looks at me and shakes his head as if he were my dad, disappointed with me.  
  
I mutter curse words under my breath and stomp off to my own table. Quickly after, a group of pretty, but overdressed girls come to my table. "Hi, I'm Leanna," says the blond one.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rimonna."  
  
"I understand that you hate Emma Goldring?" Leanna continues.  
  
I growl. "Yes, I hate her!" I say. "I don't understand why she HAS friends!"  
  
"Like your totally right," says one.  
  
"You can be our friend if you hate THEM," says Leanna.  
  
"Like totally."  
  
"Shut up Nikita!" Leanna says. "So, you want to join us? We go to parties, get tons of guys, get drunk...what do you say?"  
  
I smile. This is my kinda group. "Sure," I say. "And while we're having so much fun, let's bring our worst enemies down. Revenge on Emma and Legolas?"  
  
Leanna smirks. "Perfect. I knew I liked you." Wow, this bad day quickly turned around' didn't it?  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
Talim holds up something that only slightly resembles a carrot. "Someone needs to sue the cafeteria ladies. You'd think with so many students, they could get us something good!"  
  
"Stop complaining, Talim," Eomer says, looking down at his Quenya notes. "That's all you ever do."  
  
Talim just gapes at him. Then looks at me, amazement in her eyes, as if saying 'can you believe he said that?' "Well, at least I don't lie all the time," Talim growls.  
  
Eomer looks up. "Lie?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know, Eomer. You always say your hanging with Legolas, but are you? Hmm, then I see Legolas, he's with Emma and your nowhere to be found. Then you make up more excuses!"  
  
Just about everyone at the table tries to ignore the conversations, except Eomer and Talim, who keep on snapping back at each other. They finally just leave to talk about things privately.  
  
"Wow," says Legolas. "That was..."  
  
"Let's not talk about it," I interrupt. "It's none of our business when or why they fight. Let's change the subject..."  
  
"Yea," Eowyn agrees. "Oh, look who Rimonna's hanging out with now!"  
  
We all turn to see Rimonna with Leanna and her fucked up posse. "Looks like she found some friends just like her," Legolas grumbles.  
  
"Shh, here they come. Pretend like we're talking about something exciting," Faramir says.  
  
"So," Legolas says as the girls start walking by. "Didn't you guys like Pandemonium's song about Leanna's mom?"  
  
I start laughing and then I hear someone say "Emma?" Something hard rolls over my head and I'm soaked in apple juice! I scream and jump up, hearing Leanna giggling behind me. I turn to her, unable to keep my cool. I pull my arm back, and then release it, letting it go flying to her cheek.  
  
Everyone gasps as Leanna falls back. "You bitch, you slapped me," she cries. I paper cup goes flying from out of nowhere and hits Leanna's purple dress. The orange tang trips all down her legs onto her shoes.  
  
She screams just as I did. I swear, I don't know where the cup came from and when I look towards the table, everyone looks innocent...except Legolas that is. He has a devilish smile. Ha, that's my Legolas!  
  
When I'm distracted, looking at Legolas, Leanna grabs my hair and slaps me back. I thrust all my weight towards her so we both fall on the ground, kicking and hitting each other.  
  
Before I know it, Legolas and Mrs. Goldleaf are trying to get us up. "Stop it this instant you two!" says Mrs. Goldleaf.  
  
Leanna stops and looks wide-eyed at her mom. "She started it mom!"  
  
"You purposely poured juice on me!" I scream.  
  
Mrs. Goldleaf pulls us to our feet and grabs our shoulders with more strength than I thought she had. "I'm never disappointed in you both, especially Leanna! How dare you embarrass me like that? Principal's office for the both of you!"  
  
Leanna and me both groan.  
  
  
  
Leanna POV  
  
"It's your fucking fault we have to walk around all day, drenched in tang and apple juice!" Emma mutters as we walk out of the Principal's office. "What did I do to you?"  
  
"Fuck off, bitch. I always have hated you," I hiss.  
  
"Cause your jealous," she snaps back and walks away. I don't care what she says, anyways. Rimonna and the rest of my friends come up, looking sympathetic. "Oh girl, you need to get out of that tang!" says Nikita.  
  
"My punishment is going through our last class drenched in tang," I growl.  
  
"Emma is such a whore!" Rimonna hisses.  
  
"That's right. Now we just have to make her life a living hell," I say. "We need honey and cat litter."  
  
"Honey a cat litter?" Rimonna asks.  
  
"Yes," Amanna smiles at Leanna. "I know what you're thinking,  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
That night, Legolas and me walk towards me dorm room together. We walked Cash and then went on a date at the Wizards Cup. "Let's watch some TV," I say. "Talim is staying with Arwen tonight so we can stay up late together."  
  
"Great," Legolas says, slumping onto the couch next to me. We start watching TV a little bit, but Legolas doesn't seem to into the show cause he keeps on nudging and kissing me.  
  
"Let's turn this off," he finally says. "I just want to kiss you." I turn off the TV and we start making out real slowly. "Doesn't it make you feel kinda...i don't know... inexperienced when our best friends have gone farther than us?" he says.  
  
I pause. "Well, yea, a little."  
  
"Emma, I've been waiting for the right girl for so long... do you wanna...?" He didn't even have to finish cause I knew what he meant. I smile, just thinking about it. I'd been waiting for a long time for him to say or do something.  
  
He dims the lights and we both nervously take off our clothes. I can't help but think how totally sexy everything about him is. Especially the fact that his dick it BIG! He looks me up and down approvingly. Right when our lips touch, we sort of melt into each other. He slowly takes me onto the bed, but we kind of fall on it.  
  
AHHH!!" I scream, sliding off the bed onto my ass. He just kind of falls onto the bed on his side and goes, "gross!"  
  
We both stand up and look at my bed, covered in something extremely gooey. "Honey!" I say.  
  
He picks up some flakes off he bed. "And cat litter!"  
  
  
  
Now the story has a reason to be R, but it probably wont stop there. Should I put more smut, or no?  
  
Legolas: "Review!! She's a review whore!" 


	57. Ryson’s Crush

Okay, this chapter sucks, but I sowwy. I had very little time to do it.  
  
Ryson's Crush  
I look at Legolas's side, which is all covered in honey. For some reason I blush. "Um, maybe you should take a shower," I say.  
  
He pokes my stick back. "Nah, I think you need it more than I do," he says. "How about we take turns with the shower and we'll drop your sheets off at the laundry mat tomorrow."  
  
"Yea," I say. "And I guess we can do this some other time."  
  
"Fuck Leanna," Legolas grumbles, getting a towel to cover himself.  
  
"You said it. I really hate her," I say, walking into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
The next day I wake up, squished with Legolas on Talim's bed. "Wake up, fools!" Talim says, grabbing some clothes. She sounds really happy.  
  
"Uhhh...I..." I start grumbling and tumble out of the bed.  
  
She laughs. "Come on! It's really sunny outside and we have school to get to," she says, a wide smile on her face. Wow, what's into her?  
  
Cash starts licking me face and I get up from the floor. "Leggie, wake up," I say.  
  
"Ammnumamaaaaaa."  
  
Talim and I look at each other and we start laughing. "Whatever that meant," Talim says, going to the bathroom to change.  
  
I look towards the calendar. "I'm gonna get my license today! Oh...and we have court next week!"  
  
About twenty minutes goes by and by then me and Legolas are out towards our homeroom. As we run down the stairs, I spot Leanna in front of us. She turns. "Hey, how was your night, Emma?"  
  
I smile. "Oh it was great. Me and Legolas just stayed in his room and watched TV all night," I lie.  
  
"And did a whole lot more," Legolas adds.  
  
Leanna makes a face. Behind her Rimonna sticks her tongue out at me.  
  
"Ooh, Bitchonna, that really offended me," I say.  
  
"Fuck you," she mutters.  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you?" I say with a laugh.  
  
"Too bad Emma's straight," Legolas says, grabbing my hand and we walk by them.  
  
"You know very well that's not what I meant!" she yells, but we're almost out of earshot by then.  
  
  
  
"See you later, Legolas!" I say looking at him and walking backwards. He smiles and turns to go to his locker. Just as I turn around 'WHACK!' my notebook tumbles to the ground along with my homework. "Oh no!" I say, getting on my hands and knees to pick it up.  
  
A boy with wavy brown hair does the same, picking up my papers. "I'm so sorry," He says. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"It's all right," I say. "Neither was I."  
  
We both get up at the same time and look straight into each other's eyes. "You're...you're Rimonna's brother?"  
  
He sighs. "Sadly yes. Unfortunately that's just about the only thing I'm known for here. The biggest brat's twin brother."  
  
I shake my head. "No, I'm sure a lot of people don't see you as that. I've seen some of the people you hang out with and they seem like they like you a lot! I'm sure lots of the girls have taken a few second looks at you too."  
  
He smiles. "You really think so?"  
  
I look at his face and into his bright blue eyes. I'd never seen eyes that pretty.  
  
  
  
Ryson POV  
  
"I'm sure," she says. I wonder what that meant! Did that mean SHE had taken a second look at me when she first saw me? Wow, well she was really pretty. I looked at her jeans, tall tennis shoes, and crisp white shirt. She didn't look too preppy either.  
  
She glances at her watch. "Well, it was nice finally meeting you Ryson. I've got to get to class now."  
  
"All right," I sigh. She turns and disappears into a class and just as she does, I realize I don't even know her name!  
  
  
  
At lunch, Tony and I sit at lunch together. Charlene waves to us and sits down next to me, across from Tony. "So what's up guys?"  
  
"Ah, nothing really," Tony says, picking at his pizza.  
  
After talking awhile about the disgusting cafeteria food, I decide to bring up the girl I'd met today. "I met a girl today...she seems pretty cool. I kinda like her," I say quietly.  
  
Charlene leans into me with curiosity. "Really? Who is she?"  
  
I pause. "Well...I'm not sure what her name is, but..."  
  
"You like someone you don't know?"  
  
"I met her, okay?" I snap. "I just didn't get her name. I've been thinking about her all day."  
  
"Point her out when you see her," Charlene says.  
  
"Wait, there she is!" I whisper, looking towards a group of girls, but she seems to stand out in all of them.  
  
"Who? Which one?" Tony asks.  
  
"The long, blond haired one!" I say.  
  
Charlene shakes her head. "I don't think you have a chance. None of the guys do! She's refused all the guys that have asked her out since before the Fall Ball!"  
  
"She didn't seem mean..." I say.  
  
"She's not mean. She was my lab partner last semester!" Tony says. "She was really nice even when I came to school with a tie dye shirt. I didn't have anything else to wear that day. Some dude made fun of me, but she told him to get lost...and he did!"  
  
"But maybe I might have a chance?"  
  
"Dude, she's the Prince of Mirkwood's girlfriend! They're really in love. There's no way!" Charlene says.  
  
I pause. "SHE is Emma Goldring? The girl my sister hates so much?"  
  
"That's the one," says Charlene. "So, maybe you could go for someone like...um, wanna get hooked up with my sister?" Tony jokes. "I wouldn't mind you taking her off my hands."  
  
I shake my head and try not to wrinkle my nose in disgust. Tony didn't have a REAL sister. She was his stepsister and she was really annoying.  
  
"Just forget about her, Ryson. Sure, you guys could probably be friends. But you should try to keep your mind off anything more," Charlene says, patting my shoulder.  
  
"I guess you're right," I answer, bust inside I didn't want to listen.  
  
"After your bass lessons, Ryson, wanna watch the band practice?" Tony asks.  
  
"Yea, it's fun!" Charlene smiles.  
  
"Sure I'll go," I answer.  
  
"And maybe one day you'll be so good at bass, you will join us!" Tony says.  
  
I laugh. "I doubt it, but sure. I'll watch the band play today."  
  
  
  
"Oh, what a day," I grumble as I walk out of the school, carrying my very full backpack. "Can't wait to be home." Rimonna and Leanna practically dance up in front of me. Their teachers were a lot less evil today or something, because their backpacks are nearly empty.  
  
"Leanna is spending the night!" Rimonna giggles.  
  
I nod, trying to look like I care. "That's cool."  
  
Leanna batters her 'oh-so-thick-with-mascara' eyelashes towards me. "Your eyes are so pretty, Ryson," she says.  
  
I look at hers really closely. Funny, I swear they were brown the other day. Now they're green. "Um, so are yours," I mutter.  
  
"Aw, we all get along so well!" she giggles, throwing an arm around me and another one around Rimonna. All of the sudden I see Legolas walk by. "Legolas, hey, what's up?!" I say. Leanna quickly removes her arm from my shoulders and the two girls walk away, FINALLY.  
  
"Hey man," Legolas says. "How's it going?"  
  
"It WAS going good," I whisper. "Until my sister invited Leanna to spend the night."  
  
"Oh yea, you live with your parents! They live close to here, right?"  
  
"Yea, we just moved here. That's why we're new to this school," I say. "My dad is a messenger for Denathor."  
  
"Oh that's cool," Legolas nods.  
  
"Ryson!" I turn and see my mom in the back of our carriage. "Well, I'll see you around, Legolas!" I say.  
  
"Yea, later!" Legolas says.  
  
'I'm just glad EMMA didn't see Leanna's arm around me. The thought of Leanna...EW!! 


	58. Blackmail

Okay guys, here you go! You HAVE to review this chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
Blackmail  
  
After watching Cutting Edge Goodness play, I come home to do my homework. "You're doing your homework, right?" mom asks, poking her head in my room.  
  
"Actually, I'm having trouble," I mutter.  
  
She walks in. "Oh, I'm a pro at Math! Whatever you need I can..." She pauses looking at my math book. "Um, your gonna have to ask your sister."  
  
"She's not taking the same Math class," I say. "Maybe I'll call someone and ask."  
  
"Yea, call someone in the same Math class," mom says and walks out the door.  
  
"Hey Legolas."  
  
"Ryson?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Yea, what're you doing?"  
  
"Bored as hell. Don't laugh, I'm actually watching Bugs Bunny. I wish I had the movie channels."  
  
"That sucks," I say. "Well, I called cause I need help with Math homework and I was thinking...since you live just two blocks away, you could come over here and help. Then we could watch movies on my TV. I have most of the Movie channels."  
  
"Sweet!" Legolas says. "I'll hurry on over there."  
  
"Thank, Legolas."  
  
"No prob," Legolas said. "We could have fun just chilling."  
  
"All right, I'll give you directions."  
  
  
  
The doorbell rings and I let Legolas in. "Ooh, look who it is," Leanna mutters from the table where she's eating cereal.  
  
"You didn't tell me LEANNA was here," Legolas mutters.  
  
"Don't worry about her. I have a really big room we can stay in all night with video games, music, DVDs, and cable. The girls won't bother us," I say. This is kinda weird having a PRINCE at my house, helping me with my homework! Maybe while he's here I can find some things out about Emma.  
  
"Let's go in there then," Legolas says, sneering at Leanna.  
  
"Sure, lets go."  
  
  
  
"Oh, you fool!" Legolas yells at the TV. "You were supposed to run with the ball!"  
  
"Oh come on!" I say as I shovel popcorn in my mouth. "Even I could do better than that!"  
  
Homework only took twenty minutes and the rest of the time we'd spent watching movies and football. This was cooler than I thought it would be. At first I felt weird inviting someone I hardly knew over to my house, but we ended up totally hitting it off!  
  
"NO!! They lost!" Legolas screams and we both throw our hands in the air, letting the popcorn roll all over the floor.  
  
"The Wizard's LOST!" I groan, throwing myself on the couch. "We were so close!"  
  
Legolas and me look at each other and kinda laugh at how we were acting so cool around each other already. "Time for another...movie," I say, yawning. "Rimonna! Can you get us some coke?"  
  
Surprisingly I hear "SURE!" from Rimonna's room.  
  
  
  
Rimonna's POV  
  
"You're gonna do something for Legolas?" Leanna asks. "Why?"  
  
I giggle. "You'll see." We head over to the kitchen and I pour two glasses of coke. Then I get into the medicine cabinet and pull out my mom's sleeping powder. "It will knock them out for hours," I mutter.  
  
"I'm not sure what you're planning," Leanna whispers, "but it seems fun."  
  
"Oh, yea, you have no idea!"  
  
I go in there by myself and hand Legolas and Ryson their cups. Legolas doesn't even look up at me at all. Jerk.  
  
"Thanks," Ryson says.  
  
"Yea," Legolas mutters.  
  
"No problem," I say. "No problem at all!"  
  
  
  
Within twenty minutes, Leanna and I are able to walk in Ryson's room without being worried they'd wake up. They both are snoring loudly, on different sides of the couch, their popcorn spilled in between them.  
  
"We'll put makeup on both of them," I say.  
  
"Let's do Legolas first," Leanna says. We pull out the pink eye shadow and put it thickly on top of his eyes. Then we put several coats of mascara on him. We try not to giggle. It's not likely we could wake them up, but it's even a bigger possibility that my mom could catch us!  
  
When we're done applying the thick, wet lipstick to Legolas's lips, we move to  
  
Ryson. "I think RED is his color," Leanna says.  
  
"Yes," I agree, pulling out my red lipstick. "But I don't have red eye shadow so we'll have to use the lipstick for his eyes too."  
  
Leanna shrugs. "I don't mind, just as long as you have film in your Polaroid!"  
  
"And film I have!" I giggle. "These guys are gonna have serious payback time."  
  
"We're done with them, so we just have to scooch them together and have their arms around each other," Leanna says, pushing Legolas. "Help me!"  
  
I laugh. "This is gonna be so funny!"  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"Emma, wake up we have school," I mutter, without even bothering to open my eyes. I cuddle up next to her. She feels different. I finally manage to open my sticky eyes and yell. "Holy hell!!" I scream, throwing myself away from Ryson, who looks like he's been painted on! There's all this red goop on his eyelids and his eyelashes are thick with mascara or something!  
  
I'm totally confused for a moment. What had just happened? Ryson just didn't put makeup on when I was asleep did he? That made no sense. Then I hear Leanna's giggle from somewhere around the house. I gasp. It was HER!  
  
Ryson wakes up and points at me. "What happened to you?" he practically blows out my ears. Curse elvish hearing! I pause. Wait...was there makeup on me? Of COURSE there was! How could I have been so stupid!  
  
"Look in the mirror, Bozo," I say.  
  
"Huh?" he says. "Oh my fucking god! Where's the mirror!" I run after him as he dodges to the bathroom. We both look at the mirror and scream.  
  
"Chill out!" Ryson says finally. "There's nothing that some water and towels can't fix!"  
  
We both scrub our faces with beach towels and finally, all that crap is off, but our faces are red.  
  
"There you go! See, everything is fine now," he says.  
  
I nod and look at myself in the mirror once more. "All bett...AHHH!!!!"  
  
"What, what?" he asks frantically.  
  
I point to a picture taped above the mirror. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. I grab it and pull it off. We both gasp.  
  
"They got us good!" he says.  
  
I grab the picture and tear it up. "I'm gonna kill them both."  
  
"Legolas, It's all right. The picture is destroyed and the makeup is off. We can just pay them back later today."  
  
"But what if we blackmail you?" Rimonna pops her head into the bathroom. "That's not the only picture."  
  
"Rimonna...you wouldn't dare. I could get you back just as good," Ryson says. Some reason, he looks scared.  
  
"Ready to cooperate?" Leanna asks, appearing at the door. She holds up a piece of paper with the picture scanned on it.  
  
"Cooperate? All we were doing was watching TV," Ryson says.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" I ask. Leanna and Rimonna look at each other and smile devilishly.  
  
  
  
Legolas: *gasp* "What will happen to me, your poor little Elvish friend?"  
  
Ryson: "Will we be forced to do something for the two bitches or will we pay them back just as evenly? Will the pictures get spread around the school?"  
  
Legolas: "Will Ryson get his own girl already or will I be cursed with having another guy be into my girlfriend."  
  
Ryson: "Shut up, Prettyboy."  
  
Legolas "Tune in next time to hear Leanna say, 'Legolas, please don't kill me!'"  
  
Ryson: "REVIEW!!!" 


	59. Leanna Confesses

Leanna Confesses  
  
Legolas POV  
  
"Hey Emma," I say on Monday morning in the hall.  
  
"No, no Legolas!" Rimonna calls. "You're supposed to help me carry my books." I flinch and then look at Emma, who looks as confused as she can get. "What are you doing?" She whispers.  
  
I shrug. "It's a secret," I whisper.  
  
"What? Tell me! You don't keep secrets from me, do you?"  
  
"I'm being blackmailed with..."  
  
"LEGOLAS!!! HELP ME!!!" I turn to Rimonna who has the attention of the entire hallway. I slowly go up to her and grab her books. This is humiliating, but I guess not as humiliating as everyone seeing a picture of you looking like a GIRL. "Yea, you better come here," she mutters. "Unless you want everyone at school to see this." She pulls the picture halfway out of her bag.  
  
"Okay, okay!" I say, pushing the picture back into her bag.  
  
  
  
Ryson POV  
  
"What's up guys?" I say, sitting at my table in lunch. Just as I sit down, Leanna appears.  
  
"Hey babe," she says, grabbing my arm. "Sit at my table."  
  
I look at Emma's table and she watches me walk with Leanna on my arm. What could she be thinking? How embarrassing!  
  
"You have to pretend like you want me," She whispers. "Or your gonna see a picture of you with your arm around Legolas, all over the school."  
  
I could just imagine Emma seeing THAT picture. She'd probably be embarrassed to ever speak to me again!  
  
"How?" I say.  
  
"Kiss me, idiot," she mutters like I'd missed the most obvious thing in the world. I thought about the picture and if Emma saw it.  
  
Before I can even decide, Leanna wraps her arms around my neck and lands her lips on mine. I can just feel everyone's eyes lock on us...probably Emma's too!!  
  
"Get off of me!!" I yell without thinking. It was a natural reaction when some chick with slimy thick in red lipstick lips kisses you in front of everyone.  
  
"You need to keep off of me. All right, I never liked you! I've actually always hated you so stop pretending I wanna go out with you!"  
  
She pulls out a piece of paper, tears welling up in her eyes from embarrassment. She pulls out the paper with my half of the picture, Legolas seems to be cut out.  
  
"Let me show you this picture, everyone!" Leanna yells. "I caught Ryson wearing makeup last Friday!"  
  
A lot of people lean forward to see it as she waves the picture of me. A lot of people laugh. "Ryson! ARE YOU GAY?!" shouts one girl.  
  
My cheeks turn bright red. I look at Emma who looks as equally shocked as everyone else. Everyone stares bug-eyes at the picture. "Oh my god, you need help with your makeup," says some guy. This is humiliating. What do I say? Would anyone believe me if I told the truth?  
  
"Who does your makeup, Ryson? Helen Keller?" shouts another girl.  
  
  
  
"I've heard what happened," Legolas says to me as I put my books in my locker. "We've got to do something about this. I have a plan."  
  
I turn. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Look who it is! The perfect gay couple!" says one of Faramir's football friends as he walks by.  
  
"Obviously I let them see my picture too," Legolas says. "I've told everyone it was just a joke, but no one believes it. We'll have to do something so humiliating to Leanna and Rimonna that everyone will forget about our picture."  
  
"Legolas, I think they've got us as good as possible. We cant do anything better than that, can we?"  
  
Legolas smiles. "I got a good idea."  
  
"Legolas, what the hell is going on? What is with that picture?" Emma says. We turn and look at her red, tear covered face. "People have been laughing and talking about me all day. What is all this 'Legolas is gay' shit?!"  
  
Legolas goes over there to hug her, but she kinda pulls away. "I wanted to know the truth, but you never told me. Just tell me the truth about all this."  
  
He sighs. "Leanna and Rimonna drugged us and then put makeup on us. Then they said if we didn't do whatever they wanted, they'd show everyone."  
  
She sighs, looking relieved, "That's all I wanted to know. Let's get the back, good." She grabs onto one of my arms and then onto Legolas's. "Let's talk about a plan."  
  
"Oh look, if it isn't the cutest threesome!" some girl chuckles.  
  
Legolas and I just flip her off and keep on walking.  
  
  
  
Emma POV, Tuesday  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" In front of me, Leanna jumps out of the bathroom covered in ketchup. "I'm a mess!" she yells to HERSELF as she runs to her room. Just about everyone laughs!  
  
I cuddle next to Legolas, who has his arm wrapped around my waist. Ryson and Legolas agreed to keep away from each other at school for a week so the rumors would die down, but I'm not gonna stop showing everyone how much I still love my Leggie.  
  
"She didn't take the ketchup very well," Legolas says with a smile. "We'll see how she likes the dog crap."  
  
I laugh. Those poor girls are gonna be really sorry by the end of the week. I know it. Legolas and me follow closely behind Leanna as she runs to her room. We watch her from the top of the stairs as she tramples through Cash's shit. She wipes the ketchup from her cheeks and looks down at her feet.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!" she yells. Legolas and I try not to burst out laughing. "This is just the beginning, Leanna!" Legolas yells and him and I take off to class.  
  
  
  
"And I jumped in a banana TREE!!!! Fell out and into the SEAAAAA!!!!!" We all just laugh as Rimonna wobbles around singing really loudly in the hallway. Those drugs in her coke FINALY kicked in.  
  
"Rimonna, you're so weird!" says Charlene.  
  
"Weird is my middle name, fool. I'm not weird. I...whoa...I think I'm high at school!" Ryson and I laugh ESPECIALLY loud.  
  
"What is up with your sister, Ryson?" Charlene asks.  
  
Ryson shrugs. "DOESN"T EVERYONE KNOW THAT MY SISTER IS THE BIGGEST POTHEAD!!!"  
  
Everyone gasps. It is VERY bad to do drugs in THIS kind of school. You can get kicked out.  
  
I see the principal practically drag Rimonna away. "Ooooh, busted," I say.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMILITAED AMYMORE!!!!" Leanna sobs, covered in flour and honey. "Just let it be over. I'll do just about anything."  
  
I smile. "You're gonna undo this mess you made," I say.  
  
  
  
"'EVERYONE, Legolas and Ryson are NOT gay!" Leanna yells. "Rimonna and I played a few jokes on them and I'll admit it, they got us back. So all these tricks are over!" Legolas, Ryson, and me clap.  
  
"You betraying bitch!" Rimonna whispers to Leanna. They both look at each other and scowl.  
  
"I should have known all along you'd be a faggot about this," Leanna says. "I'm so sick of you!"  
  
"What a surprise! I'm sick of you too!" Rimonna snaps.  
  
"Well, I guess I won't hang around YOU anymore," Leanna says. "Come on Nikita."  
  
So Leanna runs off with Nikita and Rimonna walks off by herself. Everyone finally stops staring and gets back to what they were doing.  
  
"At least with them split up, things will go back to normal," Ryson says.  
  
"I sure hope so," I say.  
  
  
  
This was kinda dumb at rushed, but I have some new ideas...um, yea, so review and don't be mad at me. 


	60. SodaDrunk ::screwed up chapter::

Soda-Drunk ::screwed up chapter::  
  
By Friday, Rimonna is back in the skater clothes she wore the first day of school. A little surprising to me I guess, but not surprising that no one's hanging around her. Leanna is still mingling with her self-absorbent friends so everything is pretty much how it always was, besides that Ryson occasionally comes and sits with us. It's cool and all to gain a new friend.  
  
"The school has that new drink..." Talim says, interrupting my train of thought.  
  
"Enerspritzer?" I gasp, looking over the heads of my friends to see the coke machine. "I thought you could only get that in Mirkwood!"  
  
"Nope, the stuff is selling out everywhere now," Legolas points out. "Wanna go get some?"  
  
"I've had that stuff," Arwen says, narrowing her eyes. "You'll be so soda- drunk, you wont know the difference between Legolas and Leanna!"  
  
I roll my eyes. "Arwen, you act as if it were pot!"  
  
"Mideswell be called Pot Pop!" Aragorn says. "It'll get you all high, I swear. They sell it so kids will stay up all night studying. It gives you energy like..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it! But I still wanna try some," I say.  
  
  
  
I wave around the empty Enerspritzer bottle in my hand. "AndIwassayingthatCashwantedtogoforawalkbutIwantedtogotothemoviessoitwasoneg iantmess. IthinkI'mfullfromlunch. Iwantsomecandy. Doyouwantcandy?"  
  
Legolas stares blankly at me. "It's sunny outside," he says. All of the sudden he burst out laughing and so does Talim.  
  
Frodo walks by with a tray with food on it. "FRODO!!" I shout, scaring both of us. He almost falls and his food crashes to the floor. He looks at me and frowns.  
  
I bite my lip. I'm feeling this strange urge to..."BACOCK!!!!!" I scream like a drunk chicken. He jumps back in surprise then just stares at me, eyes open wide.  
  
"Are you gonna help me with this?" Frodo asks finally, picking up his tray and wiping the food up with a napkin.  
  
"Of COURSE!! I love you like a fat boy loves candy!" I giggle. Legolas and Talim start laughing so hard they just about fall out of their seats. Frodo shakes his head. "If I were a good boy I'd tell on you. We're not allowed to have weed in..."  
  
"OH, Frodo, my bad boy!" I rub my hand through his hair.  
  
"What are you ON?!" he says, removing my hand from his head.  
  
I hiccup. "POP TARTS AND ENERSPRITZER! The energy drink that lasts all day!!!" I start laughing and end it with a loud snort.  
  
"Oh good Lord! This is worse than I thought!" he says, wiping up the last of spilt milk. "You aught to go to the hospital and get your stomach pumped or something before you give someone a heart attack from your chicken noises or something!"  
  
Legolas is banging the table with his fists, laughing so hard, while Talim just sits there, tear welling up in her eyes, she's laughing so hard. Meanwhile everyone at our table is just staring and looking embarrassed. "BACOCK!!!!!" I scream and Frodo jumps up with his tray and wobbles away on those small legs of his.  
  
  
  
"WHY LEGOLAS!!!!!" I hug 'Legolas' and when he whips around I notice that it's Leanna. "WHOOOOPS!!!!" I giggle, skipping away. "I thought you were Leggo-darling."  
  
Leanna gapes at me as I leap down the hall. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just so HAPPY!!!" I giggle.  
  
Talim bounces into me. "Ooh, my blond-haired, school friend!"  
  
"Ooh, my black-haired, Mirkwood friend!" I say. We both start literally cackling.  
  
  
  
[After school, Legolas's room, Emma's POV w/ Legolas and Ryson]  
  
"That soda is finally wearing off," I say.  
  
"Yea," Legolas mutters.  
  
"I'm bored," Ryson says, flipping through the channels. "How lame. We're doing nothing on a Friday night."  
  
"Want a drink?" Legolas opens the mini-fridge. "Uh...we have Eomer's beer which he probably got from football friends...and we have water."  
  
Ryson and I smile. "Beer," we say together.  
  
Legolas tosses each of us a beer. "Beer it is, to my Elven friends!" he says. Before I know it, I find myself chugging down beers. Things are a little blurry right now and I'm kinda confused already. I rarely drink. I'm a good girl you know...  
  
"I think I'm getting dizzy," Legolas says, swaying a little into me. I don't know how much time goes by, but I'm guessing half an hour. "I think I'm falling for you, Emma," he giggles softly at himself and then takes another swig.  
  
"I've fallen for you too, Emma. I wanna make out with you," Ryson says, shaking around his half-full bottle. I don't know how many he's had.  
  
I fall into Ryson's chest feeling a wave of dizziness. Legolas somehow seemed to move a little ways away without me noticing. "You have big pretty eyes, Ryson," I say. Ryson gets this crooked, drunk smile. "You have pretty lips..." Before I know it, I think Ryson is leaning to kiss me.  
  
"Those lips are only for me, you goose!" Legolas says, pushing Ryson just slightly. He falls on the bed, leaving Ryson and me just standing against each other. "I'm getting tired," Legolas mumbles.  
  
"I wanna take your woman," Ryson says, his voice all cracking.  
  
"I'm not a woman!" I object. "I'm only a girl."  
  
"She's my girl," Legolas says. "I've even seen her naked."  
  
"Legolas, don't be silly!" I say, laughing. What is wrong with me? What am I even saying? I can't think straight. "Where are we again?"  
  
"We are in a room and I was about to do this to you," Ryson leans into me again, about to kiss me.  
  
Legolas gets up slowly. "Man, I told you to keep off my girl, dude. Dude."  
  
I shake my head, trying to stop my eyes from kinda blurring. "Ryson's eyes are blue," I say.  
  
"My eyes are blue...I think!" Legolas gets distracted and looks in the mirror. "Yup!" he says, giggling again to himself.  
  
"I wuv you, Emma," Ryson continues.  
  
I nod very fast, probably looking really stupid. "I wuv you too!"  
  
Ryson eventually kisses me, but Legolas looks over, I guess and yells, "Fool, dude, I told you her lips were mine, man!!!" Before I know it, I'm knocked out of the way onto the bed. Legolas grabs Ryson and punches him right on his cheek. Ryson goes flying into Legolas's bookcase.  
  
Ryson's eyes seem to go fiery and he leaps up and throws all his body weight into Legolas and they go crashing into the back of the couch. "Stop it!!" I scream, running to them and trying to pull them apart. At least that's what I thought I was trying to do, but I realize after a minute that I'm hitting both Ryson and Legolas. Legolas jabs his arm into my chin and I fly back, running into the bed.  
  
I grab my stomach, feeling my insides turn. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to drink so much. I leap to Legolas's bathroom and to the toilet.  
  
Legolas thrashes his free hand at Ryson's neck where he makes a big scratch.  
  
"BLAAAHHH!!!!!!" I yell from the bathroom. All of the sudden I hear a lot more noises and when I wobble out of the bathroom, I notice a few teachers, Frodo and his hobbit friends, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and even Principal Enduin.  
  
"I knew it! They were drinking beer!" Frodo says, pointing to a pile of empty bottles. "I could hear something going on." Legolas is sprawled on his stomach and from what I can see he has a bloody lip and Ryson is sitting against the TV with his cheek going kind of purple.  
  
"And Emma!" Mrs. Goldleaf gasps, covering her mouth. "She was in this too! You are in trouble missy!" she grabs my arm and the other teachers peel Legolas off of the floor. That's the last I see of them until I get to the principal's office.  
  
  
  
"I am very disappointed in you three," says the principal looking more than stern...angry. "I don't tolerate kids that misbehave like this in my school. I like quiet kids, not ones in all the high school action. This is unacceptable."  
  
I had been quiet for a long time, starting to remember a lot of the things that had happened...the things that had been said. Ryson had kissed me and said lots of things...did he actually mean any of them? Obviously Legolas didn't mean to get so angry. Right? Oh, I wasn't sure of much at all.  
  
"I know that, for one, you three have two weeks of detention after school. You will spend every day doing community services from two till three thirty. You will report to me immediately after your school is done for the day. You will also be put at different tables for these two weeks and you will not move and talk with friends in lunch. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," we say in unity. 


	61. Teenage Politics

Forgive me for the stupidity of the last chapter. I don't know what was wrong with me when I wrote that. Haha, I wasn't high, I swear.  
  
Thank you Coffee!!! Hehe, that really made me happy. Anyone can be just as good of writer as me if they write a lot. I don't think I write all that good. I just have a desire to write!! By 13 I wrote at least two personal books w/ 130 pages. Fan fiction is my kinda site. Haha. To the CHICK FIC!!!  
  
Teenage Politics  
  
"EMMA GOLDRING!"  
  
I look up from the table I'm scrubbing to see Leanna and her friends. Leanna holds up a camera. I frown and she takes a picture of me, scrubbing the lunch tables. "This is going in the High school Newspaper!" Nikita giggles.  
  
I roll my eyes and get back to work. This sucks. I can't talk to anyone for two weeks during lunch or after-school work period. At least by the end of detention today, I'll get to hang with my friends at the Wizard's cup.  
  
  
  
"Emma!!" Talim shouts and runs to hug me. "You can finally talk."  
  
"Ohmygodthatsthehardestthingtodo!!!" I say really quickly.  
  
"Getting Emma to shut up all day...I thought that was impossible," Boromir jokes. Lurin punches Boromir in the arm.  
  
"I think you have me confused with Talim," I say. Talim slaps my shoulder. "OW!"  
  
"Here we are!" Legolas exclaims. "The Wizard's Cup!"  
  
"OUR place," Eowyn says.  
  
"Our hangout only for the COOL people," Faramir jokes.  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Lurin, Boromir, Legolas, Talim, Eomer, and I all sit down at a big booth, still all squished together.  
  
"Oh really, then why is Rimonna here?" Arwen asks.  
  
"Oh no," Legolas mutters, trying to hide his face behind Aragorn's head.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tyson says, walking in. "What's up?"  
  
"Yo, Ty!" Legolas and Tyson slap hands.  
  
"I have to go, guys. But...here you go." Tyson hands each of us a green flyer.  
  
"Cutting Edge Goodness Concert. This Friday!" Talim says. "I'll come. I had so much fun last time!"  
  
"Me too!" I say. "Cutting Edge Goodness is pretty cool."  
  
"I heard that your taking singing and bass lessons to start playing in Cutting Edge-G. Is it true?" Arwen asks.  
  
"Well, yea, they need good vocals and I think I can sing good...but I'm having a little trouble with bass," Tyson says. "Anyways, I have to finish passing these out."  
  
"Okay, talk to you later, bro," Legolas.  
  
"SEE YOU AT THE SHOW!!" Talim and I yell as he runs out. We start laughing at our own embarrassment as everyone in the whole café turns to look at us.  
  
"You can look away now. Nothing exciting going on," Talim says. Everyone in our own little group starts laughing at Talim.  
  
  
  
Leanna's POV  
  
"Mr. Enduin, this is for our school!" I explained. "All of these kids have all agreed to make this school a worse place. They want to cause trouble. I hear them making fun of you constantly."  
  
"This is unacceptable. I never thought Arwen Undomiel, Legolas Greenleaf OR the sons of Denathor would be pulled into this sort of crowd. Your wish will be granted, if the student body agrees with you. If I get 500 votes or more against them, then they go. You have ONE week."  
  
I smile. My plan had to work. I'd been hoping for something like this forever! Getting RID of Emma and her friends...  
  
[Emma POV Thursday]  
  
I buy the High School Newspaper as I usually do on Thursday and flip through it. Then I pause at my picture! Leanna wasn't joking when she said that picture was for the newspaper.  
  
"Seems that a group of kids in our school have been making it their hobby of getting into trouble. What has happened to our respectful, quiet school? Now we have wild kids running around, pulling pranks, drinking, skipping school, and doing other disrespectful things! Our school is a PRIVATE school for kids with honorable parents. Have these honorable parents stopped disciplining their kids correctly? A perfect example is Emma Goldring. She was caught drunk with two well thought-of boys just a few days ago. Her and her friends seem to be in all the mischief and action.  
  
What can we do to stop this? I'll tell you what. We can have the school ridded of the kids! If the school receives five hundred votes for getting rid of these kids [Emma Goldring, Legolas Greenleaf, Talim Throid, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Arwen daughter of Elrond, Eowyn and Eomer Sereg, Faramir and Boromir, sons of Denathor, and Lurin Nimorn] then they will be kicked out. Keep in mind that this is to keep our school better and safer.'  
  
I growl at the stupid paper and throw it into the nearest trash bin. This couldn't happen! They couldn't kick me out! I wasn't a BAD girl!! I had gotten drunk, once! Leanna gets drunk in clubs every weekend!  
  
  
  
Friday  
  
"So far we have two hundred votes," said the principal. The whole student body was sitting down in the chairs around the platform the principal, my friends, and I were on. I felt like I was on trial or something. "And it's only been two days. Anyone that HAS voted against these kids, please tell us why YOU voted to get rid of them."  
  
We had one kid raise their hand. "I voted to get rid of them because of what I read in the paper. I don't KNOW them," said one guy. It seemed like most of the people said stuff like that.  
  
One kid raised his hand and stood...I noticed it was Tony! He had been my lab partner and I thought we got along really good! Why did he vote? "Emma Goldring stood up for me when kids were picking on me once. She's really nice to everyone, unless they're REALY mean to her, I guess. I find nothing wrong with her. She hasn't done anything especially bad...we've all done what she's done, I think. Who agrees?"  
  
Ryson stood up next to Tony. "I agree. I know all of those kids up there and I have only good things to say about all of them."  
  
Charlene stands up. "I support those people if my friends do."  
  
Before I know it about 4/5 of the kids are standing, lots of them commenting on how they disagreed with the newspaper article.  
  
"Well..." Principal Enduin said slowly. "I hope you guys are happy. These kids aren't leaving."  
  
Almost everyone cheers, especially my friends and me. I never knew I had such good friends out of my own group. I never knew how much I was loved.  
  
I glanced at Leanna, who was cursing about me to her friends. I smiled. I wouldn't want this day to go any other way. I jump off the stage and hug Tony. "You saved me!" I squeal.  
  
He laughs. "Let's go to set up for the concert!" Tony says. "Anyone wanna come?"  
  
"PAR-TAY!" Talim screams.  
  
"Sure, let's go!" I agree.  
  
  
I'm thinking of ending this story soon. I just need to start on something new. I'm kinda proud of this story how it all went all together. I have some new ideas for a new story tho, with a cool twist with more of a LOTR base to it. Comment and give ideas about how this could end, I guess, though I already do have an idea. Tell next time ;).  
  
IM me at Wildechilde777 if you want. Xoxo.  
  
Lauren 


	62. dumbest chapter EVER

Okay, I think I'll let this extend to 3 more chapters [including this one. I don't want to drop this story so quickly]. I have so many other things to write about. Tyson's crush on Emma, the end of the school year, and our buddy Rome has to be in here!  
  
But I'm not doing the graduation. I don't find graduations very exciting to write about. It's lots of sitting and listening to people talk. Ok, on we go!  
  
Sorry I haven't written any for a while! I was grounded :(  
  
  
"A toast!" I say, holding up my [spiked with beer] coke. We paid some dude in the club to buy us a few drinks and we all poured it into our cokes.  
  
"A toast to us!" Talim says, standing and hitting her glass with her fork. Everyone takes a big swig.  
  
"And a toast to the end of the school year," Tony says. "Which is coming up in three weeks!"  
  
"WHOOP!!" Eowyn says. "And I'd like to add...well, I never had a better year in my life with so many great people. I'm gonna look back on all of our memories for the rest of my life and think of how great you guys are!"  
  
"Awwww," everyone goes.  
  
"I honestly can't wait for next year. Our last year all in one place before some of us go off to collage. I'll miss you guys to death when I'm at home in Rivendell!" I say.  
  
Talim starts looking like she's gonna cry. "I'll be in Mirkwood all summer!!"  
  
"Don't worry, Talim. We'll get Emma in Mirkwood as often as we can," Legolas says.  
  
"Don't leave me in Rivendell too often, now, Emma," Arwen winks. "We're gonna have tons of fun pulling pranks in my father's house or something."  
  
"Everyone will keep in touch," Ryson says.  
  
"You're stuck with us for the summer, Ryson!" Faramir says.  
  
"Uh oh," Ryson pretends to be scared. "Save me, Emma!" he says, grabbing onto my arm. I laugh and shake him off.  
  
"Ryson, look, Charlene and the band is over there. Should we go say hi to them?" Tony asks.  
  
"Sure," Ryson says and they run off.  
  
"Remember when we first went to our Greenwings concert?" I ask.  
  
"Yea, I remember it well," Talim says dreamily, grabbing Eomer's hand. He smiles shyly at her.  
  
"Yea, that whole trip to Rivendell was amazing.  
  
Boromir looks into space and frowns. Now I remember, that's when he met Elise. Lurin cuddles up to him and he just looks at her and smiles. He must be happy now.  
  
"I remember, Greenwings and Arwen couldn't stop rambling on together while we just sat there," Aragorn makes a face.  
  
"HEY!" Arwen says, punching Aragorn in the shoulder. "Ow," he says.  
  
"Let's not just sit here," Eomer says finally. "Let's dance."  
  
"Yea," Legolas says, grabbing my hand.  
  
  
  
Legolas and me dance together. "I'm gonna miss the hell out of you," he says. "I can't remember how I got along with life before you," he says, kissing me gently.  
  
"Legolas, do I have to leave you?" I ask.  
  
"Unfortunately, you do, but I'll try to get you over to Mirkwood at least three times. Don't worry, it won't be forever," he says.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Tyson asks. I turn to him and nod. "I'll see you at the table, Em," Legolas says walking off.  
  
So Tyson and me start dancing. "You love him a lot, don't you?" he asks.  
  
"Like you have no idea," I say, smiling to myself. I notice him frown. "What's wrong, Ry?" I ask.  
  
He shrugs. "Well...I've liked you forever."  
  
I laugh, trying not to sound uneasy. "Forever? You've only known me for a couple of weeks!"  
  
"Yea," Ryson nods. He looks straight into my eyes and I look straight into his. They're so light blue it's almost scary.  
  
"Is that your natural eye color?" I say suddenly.  
  
He rolls his eyes. "Yes, but could you not change the subject?" he says. "Just either tell me you could never like me that way or..."  
  
"I could never like you THAT WAY, Ryson," I say. "But I do think your great and I know we can become extremely close. But for sure not right now, and later...well, I don't know."  
  
He manages to smile. "Thank you for being honest. I'm cool enough to be close to?"  
  
I laugh. "I don't like people because they're 'cool', but you ARE cool. Of course we can be close. Friends?"  
  
"Definitely," he agrees.  
  
  
  
I'll come up with an ending soon. I'm kinda looking forward to something new already. Sorry, that was too short!!! BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! 


	63. 11th graders no more

All right, I lied. This is the last chapter, but it IS long. There most likely will be more within a month or two. I'm only taking a BREAK. Enjoy this last long chapter. XoXo.  
  
11th graders no more  
  
[Last day of school, 7:30]  
  
"Emma, guess what?" Elise almost screams with excitement.  
  
"What?" I ask, gripping the phone tighter, feeling excitement rise within myself.  
  
"Change of plans! We WILL be able to make it to the 'end-of-the-school party!" she says.  
  
"WHOOP!" I yell. "That's AWESOME! This is gonna be the best...but saddest day for all of us. I'm so glad you guys will be here! But Ah, I got to go, school starts in thirty minutes and I'm not ready."  
  
"Okay, well, see you this afternoon!"  
  
"Later, babe," I say and hang up.  
  
"Talim, the band is gonna be here for the party! It's gonna be sooo fun!" I yell.  
  
"YAY!" Talim yells from the bathroom. "This is gonna be the biggest party of the year!"  
  
"Yea, too bad it's the last day we're all together," I say.  
  
"Don't wear any eyeliner tonight, cause otherwise we'll be dripping all over the place. I'm gonna be crying by the end of the night."  
  
"Me too," I admit. And I probably will be. I don't want to be away from Legolas a whole summer, nor the rest of my friends. "Arwen and I will be left alone in Rivendell, all summer, missing the rest of our friends."  
  
  
  
"Hi Emma," Eowyn says, walking by me in the hall.  
  
"Hi Eowyn," I answer. We stop and just embrace each other. "I can't believe the year is almost over," she sniffs.  
  
"I know," I say. "But at least we have next year to look forward too. I've never dreaded a summer before."  
  
"Neither have I. Everything changed for the better in this school when you came along. Don't change schools next year," she says, pulling away.  
  
"I won't," I answer.  
  
The first bell rang. "Well, got to get to class," she says quietly. "See you tonight."  
  
  
  
I swear, this whole day has been so sad. During lunch Legolas cuddled next to me and I could tell he was about to cry. Everyone at our table talks halfheartedly about what his or her plans for the summer are when Leanna comes up.  
  
"Hopefully most of you wont come next year. Cause your not wanted," she smirks.  
  
We all start laughing. "If we're so 'unwanted' Leanna, then how come hardly anyone voted for us to get expelled besides you and your friends?"  
  
She glares at me. "Oh, you think your so smooth, Emma Goldring, but let me tell you something. You're a bitch and I have millions of reasons to hate you. You'll be sorry next year when I have time to deal with you," she says.  
  
She quickly turns on her heel and knocks a tray of spaghetti out of a student's hand. Of course, it spills all over her dress. She gasps. "You pig! You poured spaghetti all over my Missy Lothlorien Designer dress!!" she cries and stomps away.  
  
We start doubling over, laughing. "Oh, my Missy Lothlorien Dress that my daddy bought me! How DARE you get something on it!" Eomer says in a high- pitched voice.  
  
"One thing I'll miss over the summer is watching that whore constantly making a fool out of her drunk self!" Arwen says.  
  
"Right on!" Legolas says, giving Arwen a high-five.  
  
"Hey, what's up guys?" Ryson asks as him and Tony sit down.  
  
"Nothing, just watching Leanna make an idiot of herself," Faramir says with a smile.  
  
Tony laughs. "Yea, we saw her just a moment ago."  
  
"So, you guys excited for the party tonight?" Legolas asks.  
  
"I'm excited...but I don't know if I'm ready for it all to be over," I say sadly.  
  
Legolas looks at me and nods. "At least it'll be one more great memory with all of us together."  
  
"If only I'd been around to enjoy these 'great memories' all of you guys have shared together," Ryson says.  
  
"Don't worry," Talim says. "There will be plenty of time for that next school year."  
  
  
  
I stare at myself blankly in my full mirror. I tried my best to look good for tonight. I'm in my favorite red dress and my hair is all curled. I feel so empty though. I'm afraid for tonight to end. What would I do over the summer with Arwen? I couldn't hang or do anything with my old friends at my old school. It would feel too weird.  
  
If only I didn't have to say bye to Legolas first thing in the morning when I had to leave. I know Arwen and me will be crying by then. Why is this a big deal to me? I don't know why.  
  
Talim looks at me. "You okay?"  
  
I shake my head, trying to clear out the depressing thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Thinking about leaving?"  
  
"Yea," I mumble. She hugs me and I hug her back, desperately trying not to cry. I remember the day I met Talim so well. It was such an important time in my life. "Only three months," I say. "No big deal."  
  
We pull away and she's frowning. "Then we have just as much time together as this year." We both smile.  
  
"We'll have just as many memories next year as we did this year," I say, actually believing it.  
  
"Well, we can't just stand here any longer. We better finish getting ready. The party starts in twenty minutes," Talim says.  
  
  
  
I stand alone kinda uncomfortable as everyone starts dancing and talking. Where could Legolas be? And even more importantly, where is Pandemonium? Talim is off with Eomer, Eowyn is off with Faramir, and so on. "EMMA!"  
  
I twirl around on my heel to meet Elise face to face. "Elise!" I cry, giving her a big hug.  
  
"Aw, I always miss you so much, every time you're away from us!" Elise says.  
  
She pulls away and I look at Rome. He gives me a big hug, twirling me around. So how have you been?"  
  
"Fine...till today. I'm gonna hate being away all summer. Now I'll be way too far to visit," I say. He nods. "It's all right, it's only a few months. It'll go by quickly and then when we all see you again, it'll be twice as awesome!"  
  
"Yea," I agree.  
  
"Don't leave me out!" Edoran pushes through the crowd to embrace me and kiss my cheek. "How's my Bubbles doing?"  
  
I smile. "Fine... wanna dance so we can just talk?"  
  
He nods nervously. "Sure, but I'll warn you, I'm not a great dancer. Your feet might go sore before we're done with one song."  
  
I laugh and take his hand. "Oh, it doesn't matter, come on."  
  
We go to the dance floor and kinda dance. When I mean kinda, I mean, we hardly move at all, just kinda sway a little. "So, what are your plans for the summer?" I ask. "Anything exciting?"  
  
"Well, we have two concerts going on. That should be fun. And um, working on the CD some more...and visiting you and the folks of course," he says, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"AHH!!" I say, leaping into him. "Are you serious?"  
  
He laughs and wraps his arms around me. "Of course I'm serious. I've made up my mind, but if they don't want to see me then we'll just have to go take a brother-sister date to the mall and hang for a while. Cool?"  
  
"Cool," I nod, pulling away. "I'm glad you made up your mind."  
  
"You were right. I have nothing to lose. I want to do it for you anyways."  
  
"OUCH!" I say, pulling my foot from under Edoran's foot.  
  
He laughs. "Sorry, you should probably go dance with Legolas now before I wear you out. He's over there, watching us."  
  
"All right, catch you later, Edoran."  
  
I walk over to Legolas. He smiles at me. He looks so cute in his tie and nicer clothes. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. "I love you," I whisper as we walk.  
  
He stops and we get into a dancing position, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. "I love you more," he says.  
  
I shake my head. "I don't know about THAT."  
  
"Exactly, cause no one could know how much I love you. Impossible to measure," he says. I lean against him. "Legolas, don't ever leave me," I whimper, fighting the tears.  
  
"Tomorrow, we both have to leave," he says sadly.  
  
"No, I mean, don't ever LEAVE me," I say.  
  
He kisses my forehead. "I'll love you forever, Emma," he whispers. "But I can't promise that forever we'll love each other THIS way, you know?"  
  
Those words surprised me. "What? Are you thinking about breaking up with me?" I ask, pulling away.  
  
"NO!" he says. "It's just that we're not old enough to make a full-time commitment to each other..."  
  
"But, by the end of next year we could..."  
  
"Get married?" he finished for me. "Are we really old enough to even be thinking about that?"  
  
I was crushed. "Obviously you were wrong. I do love you more than you love me," I say, turning away. "Correction: I DID love you more." I couldn't help it. The tears that had been waiting to fall all day, finally do come. I run from the Ball Hall, past Pandemonium.  
  
"Emma?" Rome calls after me, but I keep on running with no actual destination. I'm going the opposite way from my dorm. I stop to sit on a bench where I lay down to cry. What happened? How was I supposed to face Legolas next year? This could never be settled over the summer with us away from each other and it couldn't be fixed within one night.  
  
Legolas meant what he said, didn't he? He didn't love me enough to make a real commitment to me, even though we dated almost all year. What happened to my sweet Legolas? He said he felt like I was the only girl he could ever connect with in this way!  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Rome.  
  
"Hi," I sniff. "I'm not really okay."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
I nod. "Legolas says 'he'd always love me but he's not sure we'd always love each other 'THIS' way'," I whimper.  
  
I sit up and wipe my face. "It's a horrible way to end this school year."  
  
He sits next to me and puts his arm across my shoulders. "You know guys. They always screw up. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He still loves you...he's just scared to say forever," Rome says.  
  
"Yea, I know that's it," I say. "But I don't understand why he can't be as sure as me. How could he not be sure? We've been going out almost all year!"  
  
Rome shrugs. "I don't know. But remember the time where he paid me to go outside and play the guitar so he could sing for you in his PJs? I'm sure he was embarrassed, but ya know, he did it for you. He would do that again if he had to," he says.  
  
I laugh at the memory. "Yea...it's no big deal, I guess."  
  
"So what do you say, you go into the bathroom and get fixed up and we'll go back in together, okay? If anything else happens wrong, come to me and I'll be here. It's not like I really want to talk to anyone else. We came here mostly to see you."  
  
I smile. "Thanks, Rome. You're the greatest."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I seriously want to mentally kick myself. How could I be so stupid? There are just some things you can't tell some people. I see her come in with Rome and I decide I should apologize. I walk towards her and Rome slips away. I can tell she's nervous.  
  
"Hey," I say softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are," she answers, looking down at her feet for a moment, but then returning my gaze. "I was foolish. Sorry, you know me, I just dream too much. I think maybe for now while we're away we should...have a break."  
  
I gulp. "A break?"  
  
"Not go out for now. We'll see about next year though, okay?"  
  
I'm totally stunned. I blink, staring blankly. "Uh...if that's what you want, but I don't want to break it off..."  
  
"Neither do I," she says. "But you know if we start hanging out next year we'll go out again. Long distant relationships suck."  
  
"Yea," I say. "Just wondering though...do you expect for us to never go out again?"  
  
"Unless you don't want to go out with me next year, I plan to go out with you again," she says.  
  
I sigh. "Good...now can we just dance one more time?"  
  
She smiles. "Sure."  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
The next morning, I wake up with the sunrise. Talim had already gone last night and we had made the good-byes really quick. I found out yesterday how much she hates good-byes.  
  
I look at Arwen as these guys load our stuff into a moving van. "Here it goes," I say.  
  
"Yea," she answers. "Time to say our good-byes, huh?"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn come up. Legolas comes up to me, looking nervous. "I know we're not going out anymore, but can I kiss you good-bye?"  
  
I nod and we wrap our arms around each other and kiss one last [long] time. We both pull away at the same time. "I love you, Emma," he says. "I'll call you all right?"  
  
"Please do," I whisper.  
  
"I have to go," he says slowly, but doesn't move.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"...I have yo go," he says again. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye..." I say. I realize how dumb 'good'bye is. Bye's are not GOOD!! It feels horrible, especially now.  
  
Aragorn comes up to me and we hug each other REALLY tight. I start crying. "Does it have to end?" I whimper.  
  
"I'm afraid so," he says. He pulls back, tears going down his face. "I might not be able to come back next year," he says. "Mom wants me to go to a school in Rohan..."  
  
"Oh no!" I cry. "You can't." Now I really feel the tears falling.  
  
"But I have to go and so do you," he says, combing my hair with his right hand and closely looking my in the eyes. With his left hand he wipes my tears and then wipes his own. "Best friends," he says and then kisses my cheeks. I nod and then feel tears streaming down my eyes again.  
  
"Best friends," I agree.  
  
He then turns away, without looking back. I look towards Arwen. She too has tears in her eyes. We walk together, arms linked, to our cab. We sob as we walk, knowing how less great next year will be if Aragorn goes to another school.  
  
I hug Arwen as she sobs and as the cab drives away. But I take one last look at Gondor High, my home for the school year, and another tear falls down my eye. "So long," I whisper, Legolas in my mind.  
  
  
  
*tear* I should have my new story up today or tomorrow. It'll be called 'Lost in Mirkwood'. Bye-bye!! REVIEW!! 


	64. New Kid on the Block

Go download "Ana's Song" by Silverchair. Sure, the song seems to make no sense, but it rocks. So, yea! Okay, on with the fic!  
  
[Okay, so Legolas and Emma are taking a 'break' from dating. Emma is back in Rivendell for the summer break]  
  
New Kid on the Block  
  
I drag my four duffel bags out of the cab one by one with Arwen. Cash leaps out of the car, runs to the door, and starts barking.  
  
"We can hang out tomorrow if you want, Emma," Arwen says quietly. I know she's still thinking about Aragorn not coming back next year. I hug her tight when I see the tears well up in her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll spend most of the summer with Aragorn. He's not leaving us yet," I say.  
  
"Yea, at least he lives somewhere near by for the summer. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, we can go on a shopping spree with the money we've saved up," I say.  
  
Arwen smiles. "Hey, I almost forgot about that money!" she says and gets back in the cab. "See you tomorrow, chickie!"  
  
I'm glad she looks like she'll be okay. I run to the door and knock. "Anyone home?" I yell. "I need help with my bags!"  
  
The door opens and there stands...  
  
"HOLY HELL!! EDORAN?!" I yell, wide eyed.  
  
"Well, aren't you happy to see me?" he asks.  
  
"Of course I am! Just...you're here!" I leap into him and give him a hug.  
  
He laughs and hugs me back. "Yes, I'm only staying for one night though. It was kind of funny. The folks and me had plenty to say right away. Oh, but we're making a music video starting next week! Our singles are selling out like mad!"  
  
"Oh my god! Well, tell me all about it, but let's get my bags."  
  
"Okay," he says, going to the sidewalk and picking up two bags while I take two others. "So, our 'Pursuer' single has sold the best, so within a month we'll have it done and our CD will be done in a few months."  
  
"That's awesome!" I say. "Let's go inside, drink some coffee, and we can just talk."  
  
  
  
"So, I heard you broke up with Legolas," Edoran says.  
  
I'm startled. "How did you know?"  
  
"Rome told me last night before I came here," he says. He gives me that I- want-to-know-more look.  
  
"Uh...Cash dog is getting big now," I say. "He's too big to carry now."  
  
Edoran smirks. "Don't change the subject. Why did you break up with Leg- man?"  
  
"We need a break now that we live so far away from each other. It's really no big deal. Now that I think about it, I actually like being single," I say. I'm not sure that's true. I miss Legolas already, but I'm gonna have a little fun being able to check out guys now. "Relationships don't last forever."  
  
"Yea, you're right," he agrees.  
  
"I'm home!" I hear mom yell, followed by the front door shutting. She runs in the kitchen and gets this huge grin. "Wow, seeing my two babies together again," she says and hugs me. "I've missed you so much, Emmy. I hope you don't like that school cause I don't want you to go back!"  
  
I laugh. "I'm glad to be home, mom!"  
  
"I bought you something!" she says, pulling out a bag from Passion for Fashion.  
  
"What's this?" I say pulling out a shirt. "Ah, it's a Greenwings shirt! Thanks mom!" I say and kiss her cheek.  
  
  
  
"I wish I could check my email!" I say.  
  
"You know we do not use computers! Well thought of people should live things according to tradition!" Mom says.  
  
"Then how come you have a TV?" Edoran asks, while stuffing a banana in his mouth.  
  
"Well, we need to know...uh, what's um, happening in the world..."  
  
The phone rings. Edoran smiles. "And what about the phone, mom?"  
  
"Oh be quiet Edoran!" Mom says.  
  
I get the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Em, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Legolas!" I say. "Nothing really, just got done with dinner."  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"I miss you. Talim and I wanted to invite you over sometime next month. Do you think your parents will mind?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Emma, get the door!" Mom says. "I have to make your father's dinner before he comes home."  
  
"Make Edoran get it, mom," I say.  
  
"I'm a little BUSY!" Edoran says, sticking his nose in his magazine. He might be sweet sometimes, but he's still by dumbass big brother.  
  
"Ugh, Legolas can I call you back with an answer?"  
  
"Get the door before the person leaves!" Mom says.  
  
"Love you, bye," I say and hang up the phone.  
  
I rush to the door and Cash runs behind me. He tries to squeeze through the door, but I push him in and go outside. Strangely, there is an Adan [human] boy about seventeen turning from the house, but then turns back to face me. We hardly see any humans around here. Actually, I think Aragorn is the only one I EVER see here.  
  
"H-hi," I stammer. He has shaggy, dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes. By the way he's dressed, he looks like he's from Rohan and most of those guys are HOTT!  
  
"Hey," he says. It seems that he can even make 'hey' sound totally smooth. "I just moved in a few houses down two days ago and I don't know anyone...and just decided to come over and say hi since I saw you and another guy close to your age hanging around here."  
  
"Oh, yea, that's my brother," I say. "He's never around. He lives in Rohan with his band. Would you like to come in and have some coffee?"  
  
"Sure!" he says.  
  
We sit down at the little coffee table with coffee. "So, your brother lives in Rohan? I used to live there," he says, frowning and looking down at his coffee.  
  
"Yes, well, he just recently moved in some beat up house with some of my friends in Rohan. I don't visit too much cause they work all the time."  
  
"What does he do? Didn't you already tell me?" he says, looking a little embarrassed for not remembering.  
  
"Yes, he's in a band. You might have heard the band Pandemonium?"  
  
"I've heard them and I love their song Pursuer! Though I can't exactly figure out what it's about! I can't believe that you are his sister!"  
  
"The song is about him trying to find...well, me. We weren't in contact for a few years, but it's a long story. You can talk to him if you want. He'd be stoked to give you an autographed picture!"  
  
After talking for a WHILE I realize we haven't even gotten each other's names! WHOA. I laugh at the thought.  
  
"What?" he says mid-sentence.  
  
"Nothing," I say. "Just that...well, let's start over for a moment. I'm Emthiel Goldring...but you can call me Emma."  
  
Then he laughs and shakes my hand. "I'm Darien," he says. "Darien Jothes."  
  
"Hey dude, here's your autographed picture," Edoran says, but Darien just stares at me straight in the eyes while I stare back.  
  
"Um, hello!" Edoran flicks Darien in the shoulder. "Here you go."  
  
"Oh!" Darien says looking dumb. "Thanks, it was awesome meeting you."  
  
"Not as awesome as meeting my sister, is it?" he says with a laugh and walks out of the room.  
  
Darien blushes and looks at me.  
  
  
  
Mom stumbles in the room in her robe. "What is this boy doing over so early? I can hear you both laughing from my bedroom!"  
  
"Oh, sorry mom!" I say. "What time is it?"  
  
"Two thirty!" she says sharply. "You've hardly even spent time with any of us and you've just gotten back from school."  
  
"Mrs. Goldring, I had no idea how late it was!" Darien says. "Bye Emma. See you later. Come over any time."  
  
"Okay, see ya," I say.  
  
  
  
That morning Edoran takes me to Arwen's. "Bye, I'll see you in a few weeks," I say kissing his cheek and jumping out of the car.  
  
"Haha, you'll be seeing me on TV!" he says, pulling his shades over his eyes. I laugh as he drives away, grinning.  
  
A maid lets me in Arwen's room. "Arwen!" I say. "Ready to take a serious shopping spree?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Arwen says grabbing her purse.  
  
The mall is only a block away from her house, so we don't bother to take her car. "So, Emma, excited to be home?"  
  
"Actually, yes. It's great to be able to kick back without any school," I say.  
  
"Yep," she says, though she doesn't really seem to be listening. "Oh, Aragorn is going to meet up with us at lunch at the food court. Is that all right?"  
  
"Of course!" I say. "I'm glad he decided to stay over the summer with one of his friends here instead of with Faramir," I say. The truth is his mom is letting him stay with Arwen and me for the summer before he has to leave for a dumb ass school in Rohan.  
  
"Yea, I'm glad too," she says. I look at her and she locks her eyes on something. "Look! There he is! I'm assuming that's the friend he's staying with? Let's go see him."  
  
"Where, I don't see him!" I exclaim, but she grabs my arm and pulls me through the crowd. She's being so funny lately!  
  
"Emthiel! Arwen!" I look at Aragorn and smile.  
  
"Hey Aragorn!" I say, then look over at his friend. "Darien!"  
  
His eyes widened and he hugs me. "Emma!"  
  
"Wait...Darien, how do you know Emma?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"He lives right across the street from me!" I say.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know that! You didn't tell me the girl you met yesterday was THIS Emma! I had no idea I was going to be staying so close to you guys all summer!"  
  
"Yea, and Arwen lives just two blocks away, so we'll get to hang all summer!" I say.  
  
"Yay!" Arwen says.  
  
Aragorn and Darien start talking about Darien's new house and Arwen leans into me to whisper, "He's cute. It's a good thing your single."  
  
"Yea, he is really...uh, wait, no, me and Legolas are taking a 'break'."  
  
She shakes her head. "And that means you both are not dating. You wouldn't be cheating on him. YOU were the one that broke up with Legolas. BESIDES, it's obvious that he had been telling Aragorn about you...maybe he likes you."  
  
"Well, we did talk till two o' clock in the morning last night."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that! Oh my god, he's got to like you. You guys would look so cute!"  
  
"Arwen, stop now," I say.  
  
"All right," she mutters.  
  
I look at Darien as him and Aragorn talk. He is really cute and we DID talk for hours last night. Plus Legolas and I weren't dating so...  
  
I shook my head. Was I going crazy? This guy could never like me. I was lucky to have one guy after me: Legolas.  
  
  
  
Review. And don't freak out on me about Legolas and Emma not dating. Haha, maybe they'll get back together, but life cannot be "fall in love with the prince, never have any problems, get married. The end." No, so that's not how my story is gonna be! LOL. So, yea, bear with me. This is kinda like a soap story.  
  
Haha, well wait till the next "episode"! 


	65. Torn

Torn  
  
"Guess what?" Arwen says, taking a bite out of her taco. "You'll never guess who was at my house last night trying to mess with Edoran!"  
  
"Who?" I ask, looking up from my burrito.  
  
"Meliah Revadka, Leanna's cousin! It seems that I've almost forgotten her while we were in Gondor."  
  
"Oh great," Aragorn mutters, rolling his eyes. "First night I met her, that little ho was drunk and topless!"  
  
"Will we have to see her often?" Darien asks.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Arwen says. "We have this war thing between us. She thinks she can have any guy she wants, so she tries to steal whomever I'm going out with. Unfortunately, it usually works."  
  
"But not for me!" Aragorn says, wrapping his arm around her. "I could never like her...I love you."  
  
Arwen smiles goofily and looks up at Aragorn.  
  
"Well, I hope she stays clear away from me," Darien says, then takes a bite of his taco.  
  
"I doubt it," I say. "But we'll see. Let's just stay clear of Barthimen Burmutas, that lingerie store here. She works there."  
  
"Not like I'd want to go there anyways!" Darien says.  
  
"DAMN! I so wanted to go visit the lingerie store! I want to get myself some bras...yea, right, Emma," Aragorn jokes. We all laugh.  
  
"I just meant stay clear of that place!" I say in my defense. "Let's not go NEAR it."  
  
"Anyways," Arwen says. "I feel like going home. We've been here for awhile."  
  
"I'll take you home, Arwen," Aragorn says. "You guys wanna go home too?"  
  
"I don't," Darien says. "I kinda want to look around more, since I'll be living here for awhile. What about you Emma?"  
  
I smile that he thought of asking me. "I'd like to stay too. I have some money to blow."  
  
"Great," Darien says.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you two later," Arwen says. "Lovebirds," she whispers to me.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Bye guys."  
  
So Darien and me throw our trash away and walk back into the mall. "I was hoping you wouldn't go," he says. "You're really nice. I thought as soon as I moved here, it would be hell and that it'd be hard to meet people."  
  
I nod. "Well, you're cool and I'm glad you came around. My summer will be less boring with you around, I bet," I say. I look towards him and he has this big grin, revealing his straight, white teeth. "So, let's get to know each other more. I'll ask a question, then you can ask a question."  
  
"Okay!" he says. "You first."  
  
"All right," I say, taking a moment to think. "Do you play any instruments?"  
  
"I've been playing the guitar ever since I was a kid. I've had voice lessons and guitar lessons for since I was eleven...though, since I moved here, I don't have them anymore."  
  
"Wow, I bet your amazing! Have you ever thought of being in a band?"  
  
"Um, thought about it, but really, I don't want to. I'd like to make a CD of my own some day, but I don't know...I just love music."  
  
"That is so cool," I say. "I wish I had an awesome talent like that."  
  
"I bet you do. So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asks.  
  
"I like to go to concerts...Um, I like to act. I did a play last school year actually and Queen Galadriel was there. That was amazing."  
  
"There you go!" he says. "THAT'S talent...but I have another question."  
  
"Shoot," I say.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
My heart beats so hard that I can hear it pounding in my ears. "Uhh...well, I broke up with my boyfriend Legolas because we live far away now that we don't live in Gondor. It was hard and we broke up just about two days ago. We still have feelings for each other though."  
  
"Oh," he says sadly.  
  
I can't help but feeling that Darien likes me. I look over at him and smile. His ratty, sandy blond hair is cute. He looks like on of those surfboard models that live right by the bay of Belfalas, and they are hot. His soft blue eyes look at me a little sad. He's opposite of Legolas in so many ways, but he's just about as hot! Maybe just as hot! I could see his chest mussels even through his shirt. "I was just wondering, cause, well...I already think your amazing. Last night was amazing," he says.  
  
I smile even more. Wow, I'm so into this guy. "Darien...I think YOU'RE the amazing one. I hope we can spend lots of time together this summer."  
  
His replaces the frown with a smile. "You really mean that?" he asks as if it were too good to be true.  
  
I laugh. "Of course I do!"  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are," I say as I walk onto my porch. I look back at Darien who is smiling. Seems that I just noticed that he has really nice lips, not too full, not to little...perfect.  
  
"Um, so...well, you want to hang out tomorrow? There is a lake behind my house, you know..."  
  
"Yes, I know," I say. "I'd love too...and maybe we can go swimming in it?"  
  
He nods. "Yea, that'd be cool. Bring Arwen if she wants to come cause I bet Aragorn will want to come. One o' clock would be good for me."  
  
"That would me good for me too...well, I better go in, it's getting late." And it had gotten late. We had wandered around the mall for hours.  
  
"All right..." he says. I notice that he is really close to me. He leans forward. Will he kiss me?  
  
'Kiss me!' I plead in my head, wishing he could here me and just KISS ME. Then he shakes his head as if reading my mind or maybe clearing some thought. "Uh...I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Okay, bye," I say. I run inside and lean against the door. Wow, whether he kissed me or not, he was amazing. I would do almost anything to hear him sing and play to me on his guitar. OH, I knew he liked me! And I liked him!  
  
After a few minutes of just leaning and daydreaming against the door, the phone rings. I grab it excitedly, thinking it was Darien.  
  
"HI!" I say, not bothering to hide the enthusiasm I felt.  
  
"Hey, Emma. You sound excited. What's up?" Legolas says.  
  
I sigh. "Oh, nothing's up. Things are going good here. Aragorn, Arwen, Darien, and me have all been hanging out. It's been great."  
  
"Whose Darien?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, the dude that Aragorn is living with. He's pretty cool."  
  
"Sweet. Well, I missed you and felt like calling," he says earnestly.  
  
"Oh," I say, feeling extremely guilty. I'm not really sure why! It's not like we're going out anymore.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Legolas asks. "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking...mind wandering and stuff..." I say nervously.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he asks.  
  
"You wouldn't want to hear about it, Legolas," I say.  
  
He pauses. "Did you meet someone else?"  
  
"Well," I say slowly. "That guy that Aragorn is staying with...um, I think I'm starting to like him..."  
  
  
  
Darien's POV  
  
"Dude, where have you been all this time?" Aragorn asks, grabbing the milk from the fridge as I come in the door. "You've been out with Emma all this time, haven't you?"  
  
I grin. "Oh, yes, I have," I say 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly, leaping onto the couch. "Man, she's amazing."  
  
"Yes, she was my girlfriend before," Aragorn says. "She's a great girl. Still, one of my best friends!"  
  
"If I knew I was going to meet her, I would have left Rohan much happier," I say with a sigh. "We just have this clique where we can talk so openly!"  
  
"Well, be careful. Her last boyfriend and her JUST broke up and the only reason why was because they live far apart for the summer. They still talk to each other, will be going to school together again, and I'm guessing they still have feelings for each other. Prince Legolas and her have been going out for a school year too."  
  
"PRINCE Legolas?!" I practically yell. "I don't believe it! She's the sister of a guy in Pandemonium, she's great friends with Princess Arwen, and she's ex-girlfriend of Prince Legolas?"  
  
"You got it. Her father is a wealthy, well-thought-of man. I'm just telling you...she's hard to get."  
  
I sigh and lay back down on the couch. "But, man, I think she kind of likes me. If she does I think I'll die happy and if not...I'll accept that she's hard to get...then try my best to get her!"  
  
Aragorn laughs. "You sound like a love-sick seventh grader."  
  
I laugh too. "I can't help it. That's how I feel."  
  
"Darien Jothes, what have you been doing all day long?" Mom snaps, coming in the living room. "What is this, just running off while Aragorn stays home?"  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Jothes. I wanted to stay here," Aragorn says.  
  
"Where were you, Darien?" mom repeats. "Off with some druggies, I suppose?  
  
"At the mall with this girl I met, mom," I say. "She lives across the street and nothing happened!"  
  
"Okay," mom says. "Just, please tell me if your going to be gone all day so I don't get worried that something happened."  
  
She leaves the room and Aragorn and I just laugh. "She always seems to mention 'doing drugs' every time you do something bad, man!" Aragorn laughs.  
  
"Yea," I snicker. "She thinks I'm going to be as wild as she was when she was seventeen."  
  
"It's funny," Aragorn says. "Now, let's watch a movie."  
  
"Oh, but thinking of Emma is so much better," I say dreamily, but half jokingly to get on Aragorn's nerves like an obsessed seventh grader.  
  
Aragorn punches my shoulder. "Stop playing around and let's see your movies!"  
  
  
  
Emma's POV  
  
"Legolas, are you there?" I ask frantically. Did he hang up on me?  
  
"I'm here," Legolas says. "I was just a little shocked."  
  
"Legolas, I love you. Don't hang up on me, please!"  
  
"I'm not hanging up on you," Legolas laughs halfheartedly. "Though, this is a hard thing to swallow. Don't you remember the memories we had together?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Legolas, but even you said it might not last forever. What am I supposed to do...just wait and have NO relationships till school starts again?"  
  
"You're right, I guess. I can't believe I said that though. I hope you change your mind, honestly. I'm not liking this Darien guy already."  
  
"I know," I say. "But he might not like me and Legolas, maybe things will go back to normal when we go back to Gondor."  
  
There's a silence. "A sane guy not liking you? Yea, right...look, I think I should go. My father is having a small dinner party and Talim and I are supposed to go."  
  
"Oh, well, okay. Talk to you later," I say. "Still love you."  
  
"Yea, bye," he says shortly then I hear him hang up.  
  
My shoulders sink and I hang up the phone. Damn, what a mess! Now Legolas is mad at me and this will screw up lots of stuff. If I didn't patch things up quick, he'd be mad at me for a long time and seeing him in school would be...weird, right?  
  
I wasn't sure of anything.  
  
"Emma, you should head to bed now," mom said from upstairs. "You didn't have much sleep last night!"  
  
"Okay mom, I'm coming!" I say.  
  
And I come right away. The sooner I can sleep, the sooner I won't be thinking about my Legolas/Darien problem. Why should I have to feel torn between them? This was pretty sad.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	66. Plans of Partying

Last chapter was a little bit strange. Probably cause I didn't have much plans for it. Whatever, here we go. Hopefully this one will turn out better...  
  
BTW, some of you are driving me a little crazy with this "down with Darien!" thing. Seriously, there has to be some twists so it's more exciting. If you think I'm a good writer, than trust that I'll make it turn out! Okay? Ok. Thank you.  
  
Plans of Partying  
  
The next morning I woke up refreshed and well slept. As I hopped out of bed I grabbed the phone and dialed Arwen's number.  
  
"Hello?" Arwen said. She sounded very awake and cheery.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" I say. "Wanna go to Darien's lake with me?"  
  
"Aw, I'd love to, but dad is having brunch with me in the restaurant," she says. "You can come, I'm sure, because Aragorn is coming! And bring Darien along." Her family calls 'the restaurant', their own private place in the palace with their own cooks and everything.  
  
"Sure, I'll come and I'll call Darien about it. I haven't been in that restaurant since that time we visited and had smoothies!"  
  
"Good, well come!"  
  
  
  
Darien, Aragorn, and I arrive at the front door. The butler leads us to Arwen's room and before we can even knock, she bursts out. "Hi guys!" she says.  
  
While the rest of us are dressed casually, she's dressed in a white halter- topped dress and heels. "Ready?"  
  
"Uhhh...yea," I say. "Were we supposed to dress up a little? Hope your dad doesn't mind that I'm wearing a JEAN skirt."  
  
"Oh, no, it doesn't matter!" she says, wrapping and arm around my shoulders as we start towards the restaurant. "My dad has been strict about me wearing jeans and T-shirts. He says he wants me to be wearing ball-gowns, but there is no way I'm going everywhere like that. Mideswell have a sign on my back: 'I am princess Arwen! Please chase me and beg for my autograph!'"  
  
We all laugh, except Arwen.  
  
As we walk into the restaurant people jump behind tables yelling "SURPRISE!" which makes all four of us jump back in shock. "WELCOME HOME ARWEN!!" yell a few people.  
  
Arwen laughs as everyone starts hugging her. "We missed you so much!" some say.  
  
I smile and watch as everyone greets Arwen with hugs...except one girl already seated.  
  
"Meliah," I hiss under my breath. Aragorn turns his head so that he doesn't have to meet her gaze.  
  
Meliah smiles wryly and gestures at Darien, telling him to sit by her.  
  
"Should I?" he asks me.  
  
"Do whatever you want," I say. "But I'd stay away."  
  
"I don't want to be rude," he says. "Ugh, I'll see what she wants and I'll be right back. Save me a seat."  
  
Finally everyone is done talking on and on with Arwen and the three of us get to sit down.  
  
  
  
Darien's POV  
  
"Yea?" I say.  
  
"I just want to know who YOU are," she says, looking me up and down. "You're new, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I am," I say. "Um, and you are?"  
  
"Meliah Revadka," she says. "And the question is, who are you?"  
  
"Darien," I say quickly.  
  
"Why don't you sit next to me and tell me all about yourself!" she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me down.  
  
"That's okay, I'd rather n..." as if she knew what I was going to say, she cut me off and said loudly to one of her friends, "Tanita, look at this cute new boy from...where are you from?"  
  
Her friend, Tanita quickly comes up as I say, "Rohan."  
  
"Isn't absolutely adorable? His name is Darien!" Meliah says and sits me down in the chair beside her. She grabs my hand and fiddles with the ring on my thumb. "So, DARIEN, what is Rohan like? Is it absolutely divine?"  
  
"Well, it's..."  
  
"Oh, you're so cute! Even your voice is adorable! You have to come to our done-with-school party next week!" interrupts Tanita.  
  
"Actually, I..."  
  
"Oh, that would be a great idea!" Meliah agrees looking over at Tanita, then turning back to me. "You come, okay? It's at the Wilmingston Park. There's a pool there and stuff."  
  
"Um, cool, now, can I go to talk to my friends?" I ask, looking over at Emma, Arwen, and Aragorn.  
  
"Uh, sure," Meliah says. "But come talk to us later!"  
  
I hurry up as fast as I can. As soon as I can get to a seat near my friends I heave a big sigh and slouch down in a chair. "Oh, god that sucked!" I say.  
  
Aragorn nods. "See, they'll drive you so insane you can't be nice any more."  
  
"Poor Darien. The devil has a crush on him!" Emma whispers, running her hand through my hair. I look over at Meliah and she smiles at me...in this sexy way, but ugh, she's strange. I don't like her at ALL!  
  
"Yes, she's the devil alright!" I practically yell as I pick up my menu. I look up to see a waitress looking at me suspiciously. She starts talking very slow. "Uhhh...may I take your order?"  
  
  
  
Emma's POV  
  
"Darien! I have one more thing to tell you," Meliah says walking up to our table as we get up to leave.  
  
I look over at Darien. He looks horrified as he bites his lip.  
  
"Do you have something to say to my boyfriend?" I ask suddenly. Whoops, was that a plan or did I just suddenly just decide to say that?  
  
Meliah laughs halfheartedly. "Um, so your cheating on the prince, are you?" "Uh, actually, we broke up," I say grabbing Darien's arm. I can feel his arm tensing up. Hope he doesn't get mad that I did this...I'm not sure what has come over me!  
  
"I don't believe it!" she smirks.  
  
"I don't know why you wouldn't," Darien says, putting his arm around my waste. I feel this chill go up my spine and its probably obvious that we're both uncomfortable about being so close to each other.  
  
Meliah looks at Darien and shrugs. "As a guy from ROHAN I'd think you'd have better taste in friends!" she sneers. "Think of yourself as uninvited to the party."  
  
"Well, too bad, instead of going to your party, we're going to watch the first music video shoot of Pandemonium's!" I snap.  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, and Darien all look at me. Meliah gapes for a moment then says, "Yea, your mischievous, no good brother's band. Have FUN."  
  
"My no good brother's band your referring to has made it to the top three in Middle Earth for it's single. Well, have fun drinking ordinary beer with your ordinary friends. We'll be drinking champagne in Rohan! Yea, so have a nice weekend," I say coldly. The three of us stomp away, but she yells after us.  
  
"I'll be talking to your mother to see if your going, EMMA! You're a liar!"  
  
"Let's get out of here," Darien says. "I'm sorry, but that wasn't the best brunch I've ever had!"  
  
"I agree," Arwen says. "But you DON'T have any plans of going to see the video being made, do you, Emma?"  
  
"Um, no," I admit. "But maybe instead we can have our own party! SO big that even most of the people going to 'HER' party go to 'OURS'!"  
  
"I think you've had enough crazy plans for one day, Emma," Aragorn says.  
  
"I think it's a good idea!" Darien says.  
  
"Yea and my father can finance it! We can put flyers all over! A party for High Schoolers at the Princess's house! Maybe I can even get Greenwings to come!"  
  
"Gr-Greenwings?" Darien stammers, looking a little dumb, but cute.  
  
"Yes, we've known them for a WHILE," I say.  
  
"Okay, okay," Aragorn says with a smile. "I think I agree with you guys...if we work hard, we can pull off the BEST End-of-School PARTY!"  
  
  
  
I didn't care much for this chapter either, but except excitement too! Legolas is going to the party...and you know Legolas just brings excitement to the story! 


	67. Jealousy Starts

Jealousy Starts  
  
"Hey, Rome!" I say into the phone. "What's up?"  
  
"Um, nothing, just taking a little break from a shoot! What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just inviting you guys to a party NEXT weekend. It's going to be HUGE! I think Arwen is even hiring Greenwings!"  
  
"Whoa, that's cool, but I know we won't be able to make it," he says. "We're trying to get enough money to move out of our dump and next weekend we have a little gig."  
  
"Grrr," I say to myself. "But tell everyone I said I love them and I hope to see them sometime soon!"  
  
"Okay, I will. Love ya," he says.  
  
"Love you too," I say and hang up the phone. Then I dial Legolas's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Legolas, it's Emma," I say.  
  
He laughs. "I know your voice when I hear it. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I'm inviting you to the biggest party EVER! Greenwings is most likely going to be playing and we have a great DJ for the time Greenwings doesn't play. We have one of the best chefs cooking and Edoran has bought all this beer...and even better, it's a parent-free party!"  
  
"Wow!" Legolas says. "Sounds BIG! I'll try to see if I can make it. Can I invite Talim?"  
  
"Yea, and invite your brother and some more people too! We want this to be huge and best of all, we want Meliah's party to suck compared to ours."  
  
"You're excited about this, aren't you?"  
  
"Like you have no idea," I admit. This isn't just about being better than Meliah. This is having the best party ever! Plus, Arwen is paying for it and it hardly breaks her wallet!  
  
"In that case, I'll make sure Talim and I are there...what day?"  
  
"Next Friday night! It starts at six, but you can come early if you want to cause I'd love to spend some time with you."  
  
"You still love me?"  
  
"Of COURSE I do, Legolas," I say a little started at the question. "You're one of my best friends! I'll always love you."  
  
"Yay, good. Well, see you at the party," he says. I can sense a smile in his voice.  
  
"Later, babe."  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I look up to see Aragorn as he comes through my front door with Darien behind him. When we were dating, Aragorn never rang the doorbell. He would just come right in like he was my brother or something.  
  
"Nothing... just made some calls and told everyone to invite their friends. Pandemonium can't come. Heard from Arwen?"  
  
"Yea, Greenwings is definitely coming!" Darien says very excitedly, sitting on my couch.  
  
"Is Legolas coming?" Aragorn asks.  
  
I look at Aragorn and Darien and notice that Darien looks a little uncomfortable all the sudden. "Yea, he's coming," I say.  
  
"Oh," Darien says, but Aragorn smiles and says, "Awesome! I already miss that little fuckwit!"  
  
"Fuckwit!" I laugh. "Anyways, let's figure out our plans," I say, sitting in between Darien and Aragorn. "What should be first...food or dance?"  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
The next day, after I was invited, I called Emma.  
  
"Hello?" it was her mom.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Goldring, this is Legolas. May I talk to Emma?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's on a date with Darien. Would you like me to take a message?"  
  
I gulped. "Uh...no, I'll just see her later. Thank you."  
  
I quickly hang up the phone. She's already going on dates with this guy? I thought she just thought he was 'cute' or something. Were they going out?!  
  
I run out of my room and thrash down the halls towards the shopping center. The 'house' of my father, Thranduil is more like an Elven underground city, because most of the trees and things in Mirkwood are decayed and ugly.  
  
"Legolas, What are you doing in such a hurry?" Lenion, my brother asks, as he falls in step with me.  
  
"I'm going to the mall!" I exclaim.  
  
"Ha, Legolas hurrying as fast as he can because he can't wait to going on a shopping spree!" he scoffs.  
  
I roll my eyes. "I've got to look good for the party next weekend. I have to win back my ex girlfriend from this Rohanian!"  
  
"And how are you going to do that? Show up and look nice? All the girls think you look nice...but maybe this Rohanian is more than good looking...a real woman magnet."  
  
"Can you stop making this worse? I'm already freaked out as it is!" I say, walking in the mall door, but Lenion tags along behind.  
  
"Maybe I can help you out! Or we could shop together...I'm going to the party too, remember?"  
  
"I don't know what you want from me, but tell me now," I say, turning around to look at Lenion.  
  
"Nothing, bro. I just want to help you out," he says.  
  
I shake my head. "Thanks for wanting to help, but if I need help on fashion advice I'll ask..."  
  
"Legolas! Hey, what're you doing here?"  
  
"Talim," I finish, looking at Talim with a shopping bag in her hand. "Hi, Talim, I was actually hoping I'd find you around here," I say.  
  
"Oh well, I'll go play some video games at the arcade. Later!" My little pesky brother finally takes off.  
  
I sigh with relief. "Well, I need some fashion help," I say.  
  
"YOU want HELP with CLOTHES?" she says as if I told her I wanted to buy a dress. I guess me wanting help is a pretty rare thing. The only time I let her and Emma help me, was obviously hell. They made me try on practically everything in the mall!  
  
"Yea, I just called Emma and she was on a DATE with some dude..."  
  
"Darien!" she squeals. I'm not sure if she's happy or just shocked.  
  
"Yea, that's his name, but how'd you know?"  
  
"I talk to Emma every day! I knew she liked Darien, but I never knew they were dating!"  
  
I make a face. "Um, less reminding me that she likes him is less torture for me," I say.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she says. "What does that have to do with you wanting help?"  
  
"Because...I'm gonna try to get Emma back," I say firmly. "And I want to look my best when I see her...so I need a new outfit."  
  
Talim smiles so wide that I can see dimples on her cheeks. "Legolas, that's so romantic! I hope you can get her back," she says. Then all of the sudden like Jeckel and Hyde or something, she makes an angry face. "I'm gonna have to talk to Emma about why she didn't tell me she was dating Darien!"  
  
"Whatever," I say. "Let's focus on finding me ONE outfit. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she says, taking my arm. "Me and Legolas! A shopping spree!! WEE!!" she pulls me to one of the nearest Men's wear stores.  
  
"This is not a shopping spree!!" I object. "A buying-one-outfit outing!"  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" I say, dancing in.  
  
"Oh, Legolas called," Mom says, coming from the kitchen. She pulls a few blond hairs from out of her eyes and sighs.  
  
"Did you tell him I'd call him back?" I ask, picking up the phone. "Did he ask to make sure I called back?"  
  
"No, I just told him you were on a date with Darien and he said he'd just see you soon or something along that line..."  
  
I crashed the phone down on it's cradle. "You told Legolas I was on a date with Darien? I wasn't!"  
  
"You ran out the door saying, 'I'm going out to eat with Darien,' so shouldn't I assume that's a date?"  
  
"Mom," I groan. "I told you, 'I'm going out to eat with friends.' Darien wasn't even THERE. It was Arwen and some people from Rivendell High that we were inviting to the party! And we just took them out to eat and asked them about suggestions for the party!"  
  
Mom gasps. "Hun, I'm sorry. I bet Legolas was shocked! I thought he knew you and Darien were dating already. He did sound kind of...strange."  
  
"Mom, we aren't dating at ALL. We're just friends."  
  
"Hmm," she says. "Well, you sure seem more than friends to me. Every time you come back from hanging out with him, you're all giggly and goofy and you say stuff like 'oh, I had a great evening' and 'ah, Darien is so cool.'"  
  
I look at my mom blankly. Whoa, she was right! I had said all those things. I smile to myself. And I meant them too. There was no use trying to lie to myself. I had something for Darien. I just hope Legolas wouldn't take it TOO hard.  
  
"...And the way he looks at you all funny," my mom continued. "It's so obvious that he likes you, especially when he had his arm around your shoulders when he was over yesterday!"  
  
"You think he likes me?" I asked with a smile.  
  
Mom gives me an 'are-you-dumb?' smile. "I know he does, honey."  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Talim has had me try on almost everything...but we both agree that nothing I've tried on yet looked great.  
  
"This is just gonna be a party with most boys just dressing regular..." Talim says.  
  
I sigh. "But I want to wear nothing she's ever seen my wear. Something really cool."  
  
"Legolas, you are cool the way you are. I'm sure she's not dating this Darien guy cause he's hot...though she has mentioned he is..."  
  
"Are you gonna get to the point already?" I say, trying not to snap.  
  
"Oh, yes, the point...she loves you just the way you are. You just have to remind her how special she is to you and how much you miss her...and how much she's missing when you're not around."  
  
I pause to think. TALIM! YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" I cry, hugging her.  
  
"I'll see you later!"  
  
"What, but I've wasted all that time for nothing?!" she cries after me.  
  
"Sorry Talim, but you have just opened my eyes! I'll just wear my green plaid shirt! Emma loves that one!" I yell.  
  
Why did I waste all this time shopping anyways? Emma loves me. She is crazy about me...at least I hope so. I just had to make her realize that I was worth waiting for all through the summer. I would definitely wait for her all summer without a girlfriend...just cause I loved her.  
  
Review! I have great plans for the party =D hehe  
  
Lauren 


	68. Dates and Kisses

Dates and Kisses  
  
Darien POV  
  
"Arwen wants to do some more planning for the party...what do you think?" Aragorn asks, his mouth half full of cereal.  
  
"Um, how about...you and Arwen go," I say, grabbing the cordless phone. "Um, I'm sure you guys can get lots done without more people. Besides, uh...I kinda wanna ask Emma out for lunch with me..."  
  
Aragorn shakes his head. "All right, I guess I can't make you go."  
  
I start to dial her number just as I get second thoughts. What if she said no? What if she didn't actually want to be with me THAT way? Wouldn't that makes things weird between us? Not to mention, I think it'd be a long agonizing death of heartache. I laugh half-heartedly to myself for sounding so damn wimpy.  
  
"Ah, I guess I'll call her," I say to myself.  
  
Aragorn lifts an eyebrow. "Yes, I thought you already decided on that."  
  
"Hello?" I hear Emma's voice. I pause. What if she rejected me? We hadn't exactly gone out anywhere, planned all out for just the two of us.  
  
"Hello?" she says again.  
  
"Emma!" I say. "Uhhh...sorry."  
  
"That's okay," she says. I can tell she's smiling. Could she be just happy to hear from me? "What's going on?"  
  
"Um, well, I have a question for you..."  
  
"Okay, shoot," she says.  
  
I take a deep breath. "Emma, would you like to, like, um..."  
  
"'Like, um', what?" she giggles.  
  
I can feel little sweat beads rising on my forehead. "Would you...er..."  
  
"God damnit! Spit it out!" Aragorn yells, startling me.  
  
"Emma, would you go out with me for lunch?" I spat out.  
  
She laughs. "For...a date?"  
  
I can almost hear my heart pounding out of my chest. "Uh, yea."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," she says.  
  
I exhale a little too loud. "Cool."  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"What are you dressed up for?" Dad asks fix my makeup in the living room mirror.  
  
"Just going out to lunch with Darien," I say.  
  
"I thought you weren't going out with that boy," my dad said sternly. He never liked me dating humans, though he didn't mind them being my friends.  
  
"Well, we're friends, but I think he likes me," I say with a grin.  
  
"Ooh," dad says and kisses my forehead. "Well, I'm off to work at the palace."  
  
Just as I say, "Bye, dad," he hear a honk from outside.  
  
"He's taking you in a CAR?" dad asks before I leave.  
  
"Yea, dad!" I say, and run out. My parents are so weird about not driving in cars. They have to be 'respectable' and follow the 'old ways'! Ha, stupid.  
  
"What's up Darien?"  
  
"Hey, Emma!" he smiles at me and I jump into his car. It's not a very nice car. It's a red convertible that's a little worn out looking, but that's okay. I like Darien, rich or not.  
  
"So, you still haven't told me where we're going," I say. "Tell!"  
  
He laughs. "Nothing really special...just the Amrodama," he says and winks at me.  
  
"Nothing special? I heard that place is really nice!"  
  
"Yea, I heard that too," he says.  
  
"So, what kinda date is this really...what does this date mean? No pressure," I add.  
  
He laughs again. "I don't know, really. I just thought it'd be cool to just chill since at you house and the mall we had so much fun, just the two of us." I nod. "Yes, we had so much fun."  
  
"And I also have something else to tell you," he says, looking a little worried all of the sudden. Then he's silent. The suspense starts to rise and I feel like I have to know.  
  
"What? Do you have to move back to Rohan?" I cry.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that, thank god," he says, but then doesn't say any more. "Let's see if I can get this out by the end of the date. It's kind of hard to tell you."  
  
He looked so anxious I couldn't help wondering what he had to tell me. Maybe about some former relationship that he still thought about...so he wouldn't want to go out with me? That thought worried me. I wanted him to like me!  
  
  
  
We go to this restaurant that's super-cute. It's not really fancy or anything, but just laid back and the food looks good.  
  
We get seated at a booth and we just sit right next to each other with our feet the booth on the other side of us.  
  
"The party is tomorrow!" I exclaim. "This is gonna be the best ever. I can't believe all the stuff Arwen is paying for. It's a good thing Elrond is leaving and that he trusts Arwen. He probably shouldn't!"  
  
Darien nods. He seems to have lost that anxious mood of his and now he's acting normal. "For real. One of my friends from Rohan is coming with her cousins. I'm excited," he says.  
  
"What's his name?" I ask.  
  
"Well...HER name is Janelle," he says.  
  
"Oh," I say. I wonder if he had any feelings for Janelle. That wouldn't be cool. I look right into Darien's soft blue eyes. He looks back and smiles at me. I decide to ask something that I hope he doesn't mind me asking. "So, do you have a crush on anyone?" I ask.  
  
He puts down his fork, leans back on his chair, and looks at me. "Yea, I do, actually."  
  
"Tell me," I say. "Some girl in Rohan? Tell me about this girl."  
  
He starts to look a little bit nervous and his eyes wander away from me. "She's really pretty and sweet and he hit it off," he says, and then looks at me. "She has long blond hair and these blue eyes...she's amazing."  
  
I bite my lower lip and look away. Even though the description kinda fits me, he's not talking like it IS me. I'm sure most of the girls in Rohan have long blond hair too.  
  
"She is gorgeous in every way and I love the way she smiles with her teeth when she's about to laugh," he continues. "It's that girl, right there," he whispers and points to something. I look and it's a mirror and in the mirror I can see...  
  
"ME?" I squeak.  
  
He smiles. "I've been trying to tell you...I had a feeling you guessed."  
  
"You know who I like?" I say.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This guy that is perfect just the way he is. He is smart and really cute..." I look straight into Darien's eyes. I lean over towards him. "I love this guy with shaggy blond hair," I say, running my fingers though his hair. "...Can I kiss him?"  
  
He tries not to smile, but leans into me and softly kisses my lips. The innocent little kiss seems to last a long time though. I wished he would do more like start making out with me, but I guess he would rather be respectful in a public place. "I had no idea," he whispers, as soon as we break apart. "I wish I would have known you liked me before."  
  
"I had to figure it out for myself first. Besides, we have so much time to be together. Why rush?"  
  
He smiles at me, looking dreamy. "I've daydreamed about doing that."  
  
I softly push his stomach. "Now I feel embarrassed so let's just finish eating," I whisper.  
  
  
  
Lame chappie, but next chapter Legolas shows up. *sob* But trust me, at the end of this story, you'll be glad. I'm wondering if I should have them in their last year or school? Hmmm, whatever. 


	69. An Unexpected Couple

All right, I thought of some plans, okay, but just so that you don't run away and hate me forever, I do plan for Legolas and Emma to be together again sometime. Okay, now that I spoiled it for you, here goes the fic. Lol  
  
An Unexpected Couple  
  
Talim POV  
  
Friday morning I arrived at Legolas's a little early. I hoped he was doing okay. I was expecting him to flip out last minute about what to wear or something. "Legolas! We have to leave in an hour!" I say.  
  
He opens the door, already in his party clothes.  
  
"Uhhh..." I say looking down at my old jeans and t-shirt. "You're not going to change when we stop on the way there?"  
  
"Uh, I didn't think about it. So what's up? You're here early."  
  
"Just making sure everything is okay with you," I say with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," he says. "But I'm okay. Still, you can hang till we have to leave."  
  
"COOL!" I exclaim and walk to his TV. His dad doesn't allow him to HAVE a TV, but he snuck one in! My mom let's me have a TV but I don't have cable like Legolas does.  
  
Legolas sits beside me and grabs the remote from me just as my cel-phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" I say.  
  
"Hey, Talim. What's up?" says Eomer.  
  
"Nothing really. How is it going in Rohan?"  
  
"Good," he says quickly. "But I really called you for a certain reason. Remember when we agreed that we could have a long-distance relationship over the summer?"  
  
I gulp. "Yes. And you said we wouldn't have to break up cause we're too close for that," I tried reminding him. Was he going to break it off with me?  
  
"Uh, yea, I did say that didn't I?" he says. "Well, I kinda think that we should break it off for now."  
  
"What's wrong? Are there too many girls to decide in Rohan? That's why you're going to dump ME?"  
  
"No, baby," he says. "I just think that since we are far away from each other it doesn't feel real. I feel like I have to be single all summer."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Oh, thank you Eomer. Don't I feel loved?" I then hang up the phone.  
  
Legolas looks over at me concerned. "Are you okay?" he whispers.  
  
"Yes," I mutter, fighting the tears. "Ha, he dumped me."  
  
"I know just how you feel," Legolas says.  
  
I feel the tears start to come. "Why did he do that? Doesn't he love me enough to wait till we're together again?" I then can't stop them. I'm bawling with my face in my hands. "That jerk, Eomer! Fuck him!" I sob.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I put my arm around Talim and the next think I know, she wraps her arms around me and cries over my shoulder. I find myself saying, "It's going to be okay," over and over very awkwardly, but it seems to be making her less sad, I think.  
  
She finally pulls away and wipes her face.  
  
"I don't see why that before he didn't want to be away from me. He told me he loved me so much. Why did he have to dump me? Did he find some gorgeous blond in Rohan?"  
  
I nod. Seems that everything she's feeling has been how I've been feeling, exactly. "Fuck people in Rohan," I mutter, thinking of Darien.  
  
"You said it!" Talim says. She then looks at me and smiles. "At least I'll be with you this summer, Legolas. At least someone understands how I feel."  
  
I look back. "Yea, I'm glad I'll be around with you too, Talim."  
  
"Thanks for holding me when I was crying," she says quietly. "I'm glad we're friends."  
  
I think about how strange we're acting right now. Like if some spell was making me do it, I bent over and kissed her softly. Neither one of us jumped away, but it felt...I don't know! But it didn't feel wrong.  
  
"Um," Talim says. "We should probably get your brother and get to the party."  
  
"Yea," I say, picking up my bag. Wow, that was really strange. One minute, Talim has a boyfriend. Next minute, they break up. Then, she's crying. And THEN we kiss...  
  
I stop to remember what she was telling me the other day. She was reminding me how great I was just the way I am. She really had made me feel better when I needed it.  
  
I look over at Talim. She was really pretty with her choppy black hair and her cute clothes and when she smiled at me I felt like I was all warm inside. I could actually see her and I together! What was everyone going to think if we went out? But I don't see why it'd be TOO much of a surprise. We've been friends for a long time.  
  
We'd be talking on the way to the party a lot, wouldn't we? I wonder what will happen.  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Darien, and me all stood and looked at the ballroom, which was decorated perfectly. The DJ had already set up his stuff and Greenwings were just starting to get their things out. This was going to be the best party of the year and I couldn't wait to see Talim. It sucks being from your best friend all summer! I was also going to be really glad to see Legolas and all of my other friends...besides Eomer and Eowyn. That sucked that they had some family reunion to go to.  
  
I glanced over at Darien who was looking back at me. We both smiled at each other. I also was expecting a really fun night with him. Maybe he would ask me out and we'd be official!  
  
"Why don't we get some lunch?" Aragorn says, patting his stomach. "I am starving."  
  
  
  
After lunch we head back to Arwen's to welcome the early guests, our closest friends. Some of Aragorn's friends that I don't know very well come first and while he talks with them, the rest of us just wait. Then Talim walks in with Legolas right behind her.  
  
"TALIM!!" Arwen and I scream and run towards her. She laughs. "Yes, you know when Talim is here, the party really begins!" she says and hugs each of us.  
  
Then I look at Legolas and he looks back at me. It's weird that it's only been less than a week, but it seems that it's been the whole summer already.  
  
"It's nice to see you," he says.  
  
"Oh, just give me a hug!" I say and he smiles and hugs me.  
  
"This party is going to be so awesome!" Legolas says. "I think I'm going to talk to Greenwings for a moment. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure!" I exclaim. Legolas runs off and Talim grabs me. Arwen stands close to us so that she can hear what Talim has to say too.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys. I want to make sure it is okay with you, Em," Talim says.  
  
"What?" Arwen asks literally bouncing with excitement.  
  
"Well, Legolas and I are going out," Talim says.  
  
Arwen stops bouncing and her mouth falls open, making her look really dumb. I'm making the same face though!  
  
"UH...whoa," Arwen says first. "What happened to Eomer?"  
  
"Well, he dumped me. It seems that Legolas and I were in the same situation. We were both in Mirkwood, single, and recently dumped. We talked about it on the way here and it just seemed to be fine! We are great friends and are so close by...and I actually LIKE him that way. He said that's how he feels too."  
  
"Wow," I say. "Well, that's fine with me, though I AM shocked."  
  
"Yes, everyone is," Talim says. "And by the way, you've been practically impossible to get a hold of! Are you going out with Darien?"  
  
"No, but we've kissed once and we both like each other," I say. "I'm pretty sure he'll ask me to go out with him sooner or later."  
  
I look over at Darien. "That's him?" Talim asks.  
  
"Yes," I say. "That is him."  
  
"Aw, he's cute! Well, I'm going to go see what Legolas is doing. See ya!" she gives a little wave and Arwen and I walk towards Darien and Aragorn. I glance back at Talim and Legolas. Legolas says something to Talim and Talim playfully pushes Legolas. It's weird that they're dating! VERY weird, but I guess they're happy. But am I happy with this? I felt a pang of jealousy seeing my best friend all over LEGOLAS. Legolas as in elf-prince, total- major hottie and the guy that used to flirt with ME.  
  
"Hey," Darien wraps an arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and smile. Ya know, things are all good right now. I love my shaggy blond-haired boy from Rohan and Legolas won't make me change my mind... I don't think.  
  
"Hey, I'm so glad I can spend tonight with you," I whisper to Darien and he gets closer to me. "Me too," he agrees. "Like you have no idea."  
  
I then feel his lips brush against my cheekbone as he kisses me. Yes, I AM happy. 


	70. Girls are the ultimate shit

I can't believe some of you have gone this far! This is like 210 pages on my computer or something!  
  
Hey, the song "Addicted" is actually by Simple plan and the song Change is by Good Charlotte! Okay? Okay.  
  
Girls are the ultimate shit  
  
Legolas and I glanced over at each other a few times. It was just a little weird being at a party not being with him. Not that I minded, but it was just a little weird.  
  
Everyone was getting quite drunk, but Darien and I had only danced. Greenwings played and at least THEY weren't drunk. The DJ wasn't drunk either, but taking advantage of the drunk girls on the floor while some other girls played karaoke. Elladan was sober enough to get them away from the karaoke and play some good music.  
  
All of the sudden 'Change' by Adans came on. "I love this song," Darien and me say at the EXACT same time. Then we both crack up.  
  
"It reminds me of you," I say.  
  
He smiles and sings the words in my ear. "I practiced all the things I'd say to tell you how I feel, but when I finally get the chance it all seems to surreal. Cause from the first time I saw you, I only thought about you..."  
  
"Don't stop!" I say. "Your voice is amazing. The years of practice really show."  
  
He smiles. "Only if you sing with me."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Aww, then my horrible voice will drown out yours!"  
  
  
  
Darien POV  
  
After a few romantic moments with Emma, Arwen gets a hold of the karaoke. "Uh-oh! Arwen is a mad karaoker when she's drunk," Emma says.  
  
"Arwen! Get away from that microphone!" Elladan says and takes it away. "Shoo!"  
  
"Perfect timing," Emma says. "Now I DARE you to play and sing in front of all these people here, now that there is no music. Ask Greenwings if you can borrow some of their stuff."  
  
"I don't know," I say nervously rubbing the back of my neck.  
  
"Please! Do it for me! Sing something really cute!" she says, making a puppy-dog face.  
  
"Oh, damnit! Fine, I'll do it...for you!"  
  
"YAY!" she squeals.  
  
I go up to the main singer in Greenwings, whom is just getting his first drink. "Hey, man, can I use your guitar real quick? Princess Arwen asked me to sing before, when she WAS sober, I don't know if you told you," I lie.  
  
"No, she didn't," he replies. "But this is Arwen's place and if she wants you to play, then go ahead."  
  
"All right," I say. I usually wouldn't feel very nervous in front of a whole bunch of drunk people, but playing in front of the girl of my dreams AND Greenwings, just the most popular band in Middle Earth...now, that is frightening. No one besides Emma actually looks at me as I set the guitar on my lap and sit on a stool.  
  
I start playing one of my favorite songs called "Addicted" by Greenwings. A lot of people look up, including Greenwings. "Whoo! Our song!" says the drummer just before he starts chugging down a beer.  
  
"I heard your doing okay, but I want you to know...I'm a dick...I'm addicted to you," I sing.  
  
Emma laughs at the song and cheers for me. A lot of drunks start clapping and dancing more. This is kind of funny to watch! "I can't pretend I don't care when you don't think about me! Do you think I deserve this? I try to make you happy, but you left anyway! I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you! But I want it and I need it, I'm addicted to you!"  
  
Everyone cheers and I feel a smile creep over my face. Now this is the feeling I felt like I was born for. I had Emma, beautiful girl, and Greenwings, very talented music artists, clapping for ME.  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I laugh and clap with everyone else. He is so good, that I can hardly believe it! I love his voice so much that it just makes me feel like I'm melting. I glance over the DJ who looks as pleased as I feel. Most of the people sing the song with them, even if most sound really bad.  
  
When he stops and walks towards me, the DJ stops him and starts talking with him. I push my way through to them and listen.  
  
"Kid, you have talent! I have connections and I was wondering if you'd like to meet some friends of mine that work in bigphat studio in Gondor. What do you say about THAT?"  
  
Darien rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I'll think about it. Do you have something I can use to get a hold of you?"  
  
"Yes, I do," he says, pulling out a card. "And I could use your number in case I need to get in touch with you. Come to Gondor tomorrow at six in the evening to the studio and if they like you, you'll be signed. But I know they'll love you!"  
  
The DJ gives Darien a pencil and paper so that he can write down his number and they talk for a few more minutes.  
  
Darien squeezes through drunks to get to me and slips the paper in his pocket. "Wow, Darien, that was amazing!" I say. "You excited?"  
  
"Excited? I don't plan to meet his friends or go to Gondor or whatever. I just wanted to be polite," he shrugs. "I don't think I can be a singer. What if...I found out I wasn't good enough?"  
  
"What?" I exclaim. "You told me once you hoped to be a music artist! Now you have your chance to get what you want and you want to throw it away? You don't even NEED school when you have a job like that! I'd love for you to just try."  
  
"I kinda do wanna go...but I'll do it on one condition," he says smiling devilishly.  
  
"And what might THAT be?" I laugh.  
  
He gets close to me and I can tell even under the dim lights that he's blushing. "That...well, if you be my girlfriend..."  
  
I grin and jump into his arms. He holds me tight in the middle of the dance floor. "I assume that's a yes?"  
  
"No," I say.  
  
He pulls, but before he can even look disappointed, I exclaim, "Duh, it's a HELL YES!"  
  
He sighs with relief and laughs. "Oh, I'm so lucky."  
  
"Maybe," I say smiling. "But I'M luckier."  
  
"I don't think so," he whispers and then slowly his face inches towards mine and we kiss.  
  
  
  
The next morning, I wake up on Arwen's bed with Arwen right next to me. I try to remember what I'm doing here.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You look really tired," Darien says. "It's five o' clock in the morning."  
  
"I'm fine," I say staggering to the door.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here," Arwen yawns. "Most of our friends are sleeping here too."  
  
"I'll leave a note for your parents telling them your staying here, okay?" Aragorn says. I nod sleepily.  
  
Darien faces me. "I'll see you on Tuesday! I won't be here when you wake up cause my mom is taking me to Gondor immediately. It seems that I have an appointment at Bigphat studios!"  
  
"All right," I say sleepily and kiss Darien's cheek. "See you later. Knock them dead."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Ughhhh..." Arwen groans. "I need a shower."  
  
I get up and race to her bathroom. "Too bad I'm getting it first!" I yell.  
  
"Too bad I have the key!" Arwen grins and grabs a set of keys in her drawer, shaking them in front of me. I yank on the locked door. "Damnit."  
  
She stops shaking the keys. "Too bad I am an old softy," she mutters, throwing the keys to me."  
  
"Aww, thank you, Arwen!" I say. "That was nice."  
  
"Haha!" she laughs. "TOO BAD I gave you the wrong keys!"  
  
I try and unlock the door but it doesn't open. "Oh fuck you, Arwen!"  
  
Arwen laughs. "What can I say? I'm a fucker. You can go use the shower next door. It has new toiletries in it and here..." Arwen goes through her closet and gets me a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. "Legolas wanted to talk to you. He asked me where you were right after you fell asleep."  
  
"Oh," I say, taking the clothes from her. "I wonder what he wanted."  
  
"Probably just to chill...he stills wants to be your friend, ya know? Are you gonna try and forget about him?"  
  
"NO!" I say. "But nothing more because I am going out with Darien now. Ah, that shaggy blond hair. He looks like one of those surfer models from the Bay of Belfalas!"  
  
Arwen nods. "Very true, and so does my Aragorn," she points out.  
  
"Yea...anyways, I need a shower. I think I have dried beer on my leg."  
  
  
  
I walk out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Luckily the maids did some serious cleaning this morning so that when Elrond comes back, he'll never know what happened. I hear some trumpets blow from the front of the castle. "That must be him now!" I mutter.  
  
Elrond comes in and smiles at me. "Where might my daughter be, Ms. Emthiel?"  
  
"In her room, your majesty," I say bowing a little.  
  
"And for goodness sakes!" he says. "Next time wear some more respectable clothes! What is this world coming to?" he sighs and walks down the hall. I look down at my jeans. I won't mention that they are ARWEN'S!  
  
All of the sudden someone pounds on the door. I open the door and Elrond comes from behind me. It's MEDDIE, the guitarist of Greenwings. I look back to see Elrond's face, twisted with bewilderment.  
  
"Sup Emma? Dude, I'm sorry to bother you and all, but I left my guitar last night, I think."  
  
"Um, come in and get it," I say.  
  
He walks right in and takes his guitar, while Elrond just looks on, as confused as ever! Then I noticed that on Meddie's guitar it says, 'Girls are the ultimate shit.' That's great! I'm sure Elrond loved to see THAT!  
  
"OH, hey Elrond. What's up man? Thanks for letting us come over and all. We had a blast playing last night."  
  
Elrond just pauses and then nods. "Um, yea, no problem."  
  
Meddie finally leaves, taking his guitar with him. "I suppose you knew what he was doing here, Emthiel?"  
  
"Uh, you'll have to talk to Arwen about that, sir," I say. If I made up some story, Arwen would have a different one, and we'd be in a mess, so I was going to leave the story telling to her.  
  
"That I will," he says and starts walking away again. "And to think that guitar and it's miserable owner was in my house!"  
  
"What was that about?" I turn to see Legolas running up to me from another hall. "Oh, Elrond was shocked when Meddie came over looking for his guitar."  
  
"Ooh, yikes. Arwen will figure something out," Legolas says.  
  
"Hey guys!" Talim runs up and grins. She's looking REALLY happy! "How about us three go get some ice cream downtown and go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure," I say.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Legolas agrees.  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE! 


	71. Street Fight

Street Fight  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Emma, Talim, and I all walk out of the castle and jump into my convertible. Emma gets in the passenger's seat, Talim gets in the middle, and I take the driver's seat. We drive towards down town and hardly a word is spoken besides, "Stupid red lights!" and "the weather is nice."  
  
Talim snuggles under my arm and I look towards Emma. She definitely looks uncomfortable. This is not how I wanted things to be...her not really enjoying just being with Talim and me. I had a feeling things would feel a little weird.  
  
If only Darien were here...it was the first time I ever wished THAT. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so weird if he was here and we could chill and things would feel normal.  
  
I glanced once at Talim too who looked totally carefree. "Ah, it's so pretty out here! Let's get ice cream first thing, okay guys?"  
  
"Mmm," Emma mumbles.  
  
  
  
I bought the girls ice cream and we started walking down Main Street. Emma looked down the streets and in windows as if ignoring us. I grabbed Talim's hand and we looked at each other and frowned. I'm sure Talim was thinking the same thing I was: was Emma mad?  
  
Talim seemed to forget it suddenly. "Hey look at that!" she points at the CD store. Against the window is a big poster of Pandemonium. Emma smiles. "That's awesome," she says. Talim and I keep walking, but Emma stands at the window and studies the picture. She looks as if she's studying each face of one of her friends and thinking about them. I know she misses them. "You guys!" Emma yells at Talim and me.  
  
Talim and I turn.  
  
"Just go on without me, okay? I'll catch a cab home," she says.  
  
"Okay," Talim says, frowning. We then keep on walking without her. "I don't know what's up with her. I'll have to talk to her later. I hope she's not...well, jealous."  
  
"I don't think that's it," I say. "I think she's just too shocked by the change that she doesn't know what to do or how to act now. Things will go back to normal."  
  
"I hope so," she says, letting go of my hand and leaning against my side. I put my arm around her waist and we keep on walking. "Cause I would hate for her to get mad at me."  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
I watch Legolas and Talim walks together, all on each other. It's just so strange, but I guess they like each other...my Legolas and my Talim. Who would have guessed it?  
  
I turned the other way and walked slowly. The streets were quiet today and all I could hear were the faint sounds of music, some pans clanging in a kitchen of a restaurant, and then another faint sound that I couldn't make out. Usually the streets were crowded with people!  
  
As I kept walking the strange sound got clearer and clearer. It almost reminded me of the noises of someone punching someone else like you hear in movies. That thought scared me. Was THAT what it was? I frantically walked faster and checked the streets I was going by till I came across one small street, almost narrow enough to be an alley, with a group of kids about freshmen, all in one circle. They were throwing themselves at whatever was in the middle if their circle and I ran towards them. I could see someone in the middle, whom they were punching.  
  
"STOP IT!" I yelled, trying to sound brave and strong. A few kids looked up at me and prepared to punch me too, but I just glared and before one fist hit me, I grabbed it and threw the kid back.  
  
I didn't have time to just push the kinds one by one, so I just pushed into their circle, grabbed the kid's hand that they were beating and ran, pulling him behind me. The kids came after me yelling, but one was ahead of them, cursing and flinging his bloody hands at me!  
  
"You want some of this?" I ask, acting like a gangster or something, guarding the kid behind me.  
  
The kid stopped and laughed. "You, you're a girl," he says. "But I'll punch you if you don't hand that reject over."  
  
Now it was my turn to laugh. "Oh, I don't think so," I say, and push his chest back so that he falls on his butt and knocks over a trashcan.  
  
His friends laugh at him. "Shut up, all of you!" I yell. "You get out of here or I'll call the police! Either that, or I knock all of you out!"  
  
"Come on," said one kid. "That stupid kid aint worth it. I'm going home." And the other kids followed his lead and ran away.  
  
I turned to see the beat up kid walking away. "Hey, wait!" I say. I look at him. He's wearing a black T-shirt, black pants rolled up to his knees and little chuck skater shoes. He has dark blond hair that goes to his shoulders which it sticking to the blood dripping over his lips and tears on his cheeks. "I have some tissues," I say, digging though my purse and handing him a bag of tissues.  
  
"Thanks," he sniffs and wipes the blood. "They kicked me and hit me just about EVERYWHERE," he says, really emphasizing everywhere. "I wouldn't be crying in a fight like that I swear...it's just they kicked me in the SOFT spot."  
  
I bite my lip and think of what to say to that. "Uhhh... so why were they doing that to you?"  
  
He looks down and wipes the rest of his face. "That boy you pushed last...I talked to his girlfriend yesterday and she said she'd like to hang with me some time and he got mad."  
  
"What a faggot," I say. "Well, do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"It won't hurt," he shrugs. "And thanks for saving me. I owe you."  
  
I smile. "It's no problem," I say. I look at him and now that the blood and tears are wiped away, he's a cute kid. "How old are you?" I ask.  
  
"Fourteen," he says. "I'm going into ninth this year. You?"  
  
"I'm going into my senior year and I'll be turning seventeen in less than a month," I say. "Oh, and I'm Emma."  
  
"I'm Jake," he answers. We talk for a few more minutes and then we arrive at an old firehouse. "Well, here it is," he says. "You wanna come in and get a drink real quick? My parents aren't home so it'd be okay."  
  
"All right," I say. I AM really thirsty.  
  
As soon as Jake and me walk in a large man comes in without a shirt on, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in another.  
  
"I thought you were at work!" Jake exclaims.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing letting strangers in the house?" he asks angrily. I back up to the door. This would be my sign to leave. "I was only bringing your son home, sir," I say. "I'll be leaving."  
  
"My son?" the man laughs. "I'd be god damned angry if this ugly kid were my son! He's my step-son...now just get out!"  
  
I walk out the door without saying anything else. I don't hear anything else go on in the house. What a horrible man to live with!  
  
As I start to walk away, I hear something like pounding on a window. I turn to see Jake pounding on a small bedroom window and then he waves. He struggles to open it, but finally gets it cracked open so I can hear him whisper through it. "Thank you again," he says. "Will I ever get to talk to you again or is this it?" he asks.  
  
I take out a tissue and pen and start writing it. "If you ever need help or just need to get out of the house, maybe I can take you somewhere and we can talk. Just call my house and ask for Emma anytime, okay?" I say, handing him the tissue with my number on it.  
  
"I can't thank you enough!" he says.  
  
"It's no problem," I say smiling. "And if you can, maybe I can take you to a Pandemonium concert sometime. Would you like that?"  
  
He grins. "Oh yea, I love them."  
  
"Okay, well talk to you later. Call me sometime, okay?"  
  
"I will," he promises.  
  
I nod and walk away. What a day. I think I just want to go home and crash for a while. All of this craziness all week has drained me out!  
  
  
  
Review, and I'll give you Lembas and elf-cookies!! Lol!  
  
-Lauren 


	72. Of Blood Stains

Of Blood Stains  
  
The day before Darien comes back rolls around and I haven't even heard from him except from one message on my answering machine that he was doing okay and almost to the studio. It's been days since the fight down town and Jake never called me either. Legolas, Talim, and everyone else went back to where they were from and I was kinda bummed that I didn't get to spend more time with them.  
  
"What're you doing just sitting around today?" Mom asked coming through the living room. I just sat on the couch and watched ETV, Elven TV, the station with the best Elven singers. "Arwen is at a family party and Aragorn had to visit his mom for a few days," I say. "So I've got nothing to do. I wish I had someone to call and invite somewhere right about now."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me! Some boy called for you when you were asleep, but he sounded real young. I thought it was some joke or something at first, but he just said he'd call later. He said he wouldn't be home so he'd call you from somewhere else. He sounded kinda funny like he had a bad cold."  
  
"Oh it was Jake!" I say. "How did he sound?"  
  
"He was sniffing like he had a runny nose," mom said. "Was he that boy that was getting beat up a few days ago?"  
  
"I'm guessing that was him...I don't know many other 'real young' boys that'd call me. I hope he's okay."  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm going to buy a new bathing suit. I need one," I say, walking out the door, but just before I shut the door behind me, the phone rings. I growl and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I need to talk to Emma," says Jake's shaky little voice.  
  
"This is her...Jake? Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not," he says. "I've been walking as far as I can from my house for an hour and these people at a restaurant let me use their phone...my, my step-dad...he...he..."  
  
"Did he beat you?" I find myself practically yelling. "Did he beat your mom?"  
  
Jake didn't say anything for a minute. "Just come, okay, please, I got to get away from him. I'm at the Frarini Deli."  
  
"I will be right over!" I say.  
  
  
  
I drive up to the deli and Jake comes walking out to my car very strangely. He leans to one side and has one hand on his hip. He gets in the car very slowly.  
  
"Ugh," he says groaning as he sits.  
  
I gasp when I see the large dark stain on the back of his shirt. I can't tell what it is on the back of his black shirt but I'm guessing it's...  
  
"Blood," Jake says biting his lip.  
  
"Let me see your back," I say, carefully lifting his shirt.  
  
"Shit!" he screams. Then I notice the blood has dried and is now keeping the shirt stuck to his back. "It hurts. If you separate the shirt when it's dry, it hurts. Every time this ever happened, I had to take my shirt off in the shower."  
  
"This has happened before?" I say.  
  
He nods. "Not too often, but Theroy drinks too much and sometimes he just blows up. I hate my house. My mother drinks and doesn't fucking care. But I'll go back home like I always do. You can take me home now, I guess...he might not be drunk anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" I say. "Jake, I am never taking you back to your house. You're coming home with me."  
  
His brown eyes brighten. "Really? Do I ever have to go back?"  
  
"I don't know the laws about child abuse, but if you have to go back...I'm not gonna let you."  
  
"Promise?" he says.  
  
"Promise," I say. "I'm gonna try my hardest to keep you safe, okay?"  
  
"You're a miracle Emma," he says.  
  
"Now let's go home," I say and we drive back to my house. This is insane. Just half an hour ago I was at home bored and suddenly I promised something I wasn't sure I could do. I glanced over at Jake and I knew I had to make sure he got out of his house for good.  
  
Somehow, though we had hardly even knew each other, I felt like he was my brother and it was my job to protect him. Maybe it was because he reminded me of my brother. All black clothes and shaggy hair.  
  
"I don't want to hate my life anymore," he says.  
  
"I'm sorry this has all happened to you, Jake," I say, not really sure what ELSE to say. "I know my mom will want to help though. Things will be fine. You won't have to hate life."  
  
"I feel like a lot of trouble...I don't want to be a burden to your family," he says quietly.  
  
"Jake, you are anything but a burden! I want to help," I say.  
  
  
  
I walk in the house with Jake awkwardly limping in front of me. "What happened here?" my mom comes in, drying her hands with a cloth. "Are you okay?" she asks looking at Jake.  
  
"Mom, this is Jake. His step dad has been abusing him and his mom hasn't tried to stop him. He's hurt really bad so I said we would help him out."  
  
"Oh my god," my mom says. "We will have your father talk to Elrond, Emma. Start a bath and I'll call your father."  
  
"Thank you, Miss," Jake says.  
  
"Call me Emthlial," Mom says, then picks op the phone and dials dad's work number.  
  
I take Jake and lead him to the guest bathroom. I start some bath water for him and he takes of his chucks. "You can go. I'll be fine," he says.  
  
I laugh. "I know."  
  
"Will Elrond make sure I don't have to go back? Would I be able to stay with you legally?" he asks.  
  
I look straight into his sad eyes. "I hope so."  
  
He nods. "I hope so too."  
  
The phone rings and I walk out of the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Emma, it's Darien on your phone line!" Mom yells. I pick up the nearest phone. "Darien?"  
  
"Emma! I've missed you so much! You won't believe THIS."  
  
"What happened?" I ask.  
  
"I've got a deal with Bigphat records and the really good thing is, that I don't have to start till well after the summer. I have to start working in like during half the school year! This is my dream and I still have so much time to spend with you!"  
  
"Oh, that's great, Darien!" I exclaim. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it! But, then again, I can believe it. You are way talented enough."  
  
"Ahhh!" Jake yells.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Darien asks and my mom runs upstairs.  
  
"Jake, hun, are you okay?" my mom says.  
  
"What happened?" I yell.  
  
"Ah, some skin peeled. I'm okay. Do I get into my dirty clothes again?"  
  
"No, we'll go get you some of Emma's brother's clothes," my mom says.  
  
"Emma, who was that?" Darien says again.  
  
"There is this abused kid that I met and he's in really bad shape. My mom and me are helping him out. I'm sure he wont have to go to his old home once Elrond hears about it, but I want him to stay with my family..."  
  
"That's great that your mom is willing to help him."  
  
"Yea, well I'll tell you about it later. Can you call me back?"  
  
"Sure, babe, I love you," he says.  
  
I smile. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
Jake comes out in Edoran's shorts and without a shirt. "I look like a clown," he says. "But that's okay."  
  
"Let's take a look at your back," Mom says. He turns around and mom drops Edoran's shirt that she had been holding for Jake. Her and I are both speechless.  
  
There are big gashes all up and down his back and around them, bruises. And where there aren't gashes and bruises, there are scars, crooked, straight, all different kinds. I start crying, because it is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. How could someone torture a kid like that? No wonder why this kid acted so depressed just in the way he talked, even when he was laughing. He was so scared up!  
  
I glance over at my mom, who has her hands over her mouth with tears coming from her eyes too. Jake turns around. "You guys, I'll be okay," he says, as if the gashes weren't such a big deal. He was probably somewhat used to it.  
  
"I'd give you a hug, but I'm scared to hurt you," I say.  
  
He looks down and I can tell he is fighting tears too. "Well...I can hug you can't I?"  
  
"Of course," I whimper, trying to hold in the tears.  
  
He hugs me and I wrap one arm around his neck. "I love you, Jake. I'm so sorry this happened to you," I say. All of the sudden he cries really hard on my shoulder, the hardest I've ever seen any guy cry. I mean, he's fourteen and not so much of a kid anymore.  
  
Mom pats his head. "Jake, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, that's just it..." he says. "Its just, well, no one ever told me they loved me before."  
  
  
  
I know, this Jake stuff came really quickly and out of the blue, but that's how life is...things come unexpectedly...  
  
I've seen this little reject boy that walks around the stores by the beach on Saturdays and he dresses in black with long sandy blond-kinda brown hair and he looks so sad. If I ever get near enough to talk to him, I will. Cause he looks so sad and lonely. And I had a dream that he was getting beat up, so I helped him. Lol, so this dream got put in the story...hope no one hates this part.  
  
Review?  
  
-Lauren 


	73. Foolish Ideas

Foolish Ideas  
  
A few hours had passed and the doctor had come over and bandaged up Jake's back. Mom had taken pictures of Jake's back for court that was going to be in a week.  
  
"He'll have to sleep on his stomach for a few days and shouldn't do much physical activities, but he'll be fine soon. I would recommend Disascratch to you, which is a cream that helps scars fade faster."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Laurenze. I appreciate you coming here on such short notice."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem at all. I just hope that you'll be able to keep Jake with you. That's what you want, Jake, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," he says. "I like Emma and her mom."  
  
The doctor smiled. "Well, who doesn't?"  
  
  
  
That night my mom and dad talked for hours about Jake staying with us in the kitchen while he just laid on the couch on his stomach and watched TV. From what I had overheard earlier, Elrond seemed to want Jake to stay with us so I guessed that it would happen. I hoped it would. I so wanted to squeeze that little kid and tell him how great he was. He had told me his parents called him faggot and all this other stuff.  
  
I laid in my bed thinking about how it would be to have a little brother around. What if he could go to Gondor high with me? That'd be cool! I could look after him!  
  
My phone rang and I grabbed it from where I sat on my bed. "Hey," I say.  
  
"Emma, I'm really bored," Arwen says. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just laying in bed," I say. "Want to come over?"  
  
"Yea, sure," she says. "I'll be right over."  
  
I start to clean up my room and when I'm almost done, the doorbell rings. I run downstairs to get it, but Jake gets it before me.  
  
"Well, hi there!" Arwen says, startled to see Jake. Cashdogg runs through the living room to greet Arwen.  
  
"Hey, Arwen!" I say.  
  
Arwen comes in. "Whose this?" she asks, referring to Jake.  
  
"He's my buddy Jake. He's staying here for awhile," I say.  
  
"Aw, that's sweet. He's so cute," Arwen says, rubbing her hand on top of his head. Jake smiles and starts to blush. "Hi," he says strangely girlyish and high-pitched. He coughs. "Uh...I mean HEY."  
  
I laugh. "Someone's got a crush," I taunt.  
  
"I do not," he grumbles and turns back to the TV.  
  
  
  
Eomer POV  
  
"So," Eowyn says. "I talked to Emma the other day about Talim and Legolas. What do you think?"  
  
"Huh?" I say. What is Eowyn talking about?  
  
"Didn't you know!" she exclaims. "Talim and Legolas are going out! They've been going out for days!"  
  
"What? But...I talked to her two days ago and she never said anything about it! Why? And WHY would they go out?"  
  
"Beats me," she says. "I never thought they'd LIKE each other, but I heard they're really cute together, actually."  
  
I gritted my teeth. Legolas with my baby girl? What the fuck? Maybe if I got the chance I could visit her and prove I could still be the guy she wanted! I didn't want anyone but her!  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I put my arm around Talim's shoulders and we turn on School Spirit 3. "I love this movie," Talim says.  
  
"Ya know what," I say suddenly. "We haven't kissed since...well, since the first time we kissed and we've been going out for like five days? What's with that?"  
  
Talim squirms uncomfortably. "I don't know why..."  
  
"Let's experiment real quick...if I kissed you right now would it be weird? Would you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
Talim looks at me dumbfounded. "No, you're my boyfriend! What would feel weird about it?"  
  
"Are you SURE?" I press.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," she says.  
  
"Okay," I say, leaning into her and gently kissing her lips with my eyes closed. But in my head I can't picture Talim...I can only picture Emma. I open my eyes just a little and kiss Talim again, but just looking at her and kissing her doesn't feel right at all.  
  
"Okay, that's enough Legolas!" she says, and pushes me.  
  
I pull back immediately. "Sorry," she says. "I...it just doesn't feel right. Whether we have things in common or not, I don't think we can be more than friends..."  
  
I nod understandingly. "Are you mad?" she says  
  
I shake my head. "No, actually. I think you're right. I still feel...attracted to Emma."  
  
She sighs. "And I miss Eomer."  
  
"Well, this is it," I say. "I'm glad we both realized it."  
  
"Me too," she agrees. "Now I'm going to go. I feel like going on a walk and just thinking."  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"Poor, Jake," Arwen whispers, putting a blanket over the sleeping figure on the couch. "I feel so bad for him. He's so sweet, but he talks so sadly."  
  
"I know," I agree, smiling at him. "He's a great kid and I hope he gets to stay. I've always wanted another kid around the house. Edoran wasn't around for very much."  
  
"Yea, well, let's let him sleep peacefully and we can go sneak out."  
  
"Sneak out?" I say. "To where?"  
  
"I don't know! Why don't we go clubbing or something?"  
  
"Nah," I say. "We always do that. How about we go toilet papering Meliah's house?"  
  
  
  
So Arwen and I spent our little night out, giggling and toilet papering Meliah's, eating doughnuts, shopping for Jake in this shop called Grafitiki, and 'borrowing' some beers from these drunk Seniors outside of Grafitiki.  
  
"Whoaeee!!" Arwen howls, bumping into me and sending me against a pole.  
  
"Stop it, you little fagwit!" I say, pushing Arwen back.  
  
"Where are we?" Arwen asks dreamily. We stop and look around. "Hey! We're at Jake's parent's house!" I exclaim.  
  
"Ooh, the BAD people," Arwen says. "Let's pour beer on their doors!"  
  
"Okay!" I cry and pour my beer on the door. "Ooh, I got a good idea! We will scare them out of their pants, we will!" I pull out my red lipstick and scribble on their door, 'You are dead.'  
  
"Hum hum!" Arwen says to herself and then giggles madly.  
  
"Hey girls." We turn to see a few guys in a convertible. "Wanna take a ride with us?"  
  
"Sorry BUDDY, I have a boyfriend named Aracorny!" Arwen says, swinging her last beer.  
  
"No, I think you should come with us!" another one insists. "We got lots of beer."  
  
"Yay! Beer!" I find myself jumping with excitement and getting in the car. "Arwen? You coming?"  
  
"I've always wondered what it'd be like to ride with talking beers. I guess it can't hurt, ya know?"  
  
"We'll take you sexy drunk ladies to the hottest club," one says and kind of nuzzles my ear with his lips. "Roanies."  
  
"We're not drunk!" I tell him.  
  
They roll their eyes at me. "It's okay. It makes things funner. Have another drink."  
  
"YAY!" I cry out, snatching the beer bottle from his hands. But for some reason Arwen decides not to take one. Instead, she keeps on babbling about the shirts she bought Jake while she twirls the bag around.  
  
  
  
Darien POV  
  
I walk inside of my house with my mom to find Aragorn sitting at the table eating cereal. "Dude, it's two o' clock and you're here eating cereal! I thought you were with your mom!"  
  
"Nah," Aragorn shrugs. "Just got back an hour ago."  
  
My mom goes to her room and shuts the door. "Night, boys!"  
  
"I'm too wired to go to sleep," says Aragorn. "Wanna go over to a club real quick? See if somehow we can get a drink?"  
  
"Yea, sure, I've heard of this really cool club downtown called Roanies."  
  
"Sweet," Aragorn says. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Arwen POV  
  
We get into the club with these boys and I try to say as few things as I can too them. "Maybe we should get out of here," I whisper to Emma.  
  
"Nonsense!" she shouts, waving her beer. "This is so fun."  
  
"Ooh, almost too much fun," says one of the boys and gets all over her. He takes his finger and rubs it across the tips of her dress at the chest. Emma giggles really stupidly and wraps her arms around him. "Oh, your so adorable."  
  
"And YOU are so damn sexy," he says kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me!" I say, losing my temper. "Keep her hands off of her! I hate guys that take advantage of drunks girls and she's my non-single friend."  
  
"I didn't hear your friend say she wanted to go," he says taking his fingers and skimming her shoulders.  
  
"Come on, Emma, let's go," I say and grab her arm.  
  
She jerks it away and almost falls in the process. "Silly Arwen! You so moody! This place is great. Look at all these hot boys."  
  
"What're you going to do? She doesn't WANT to go!" the guy says.  
  
I growl between clenched teeth. "Emma! Think about Darien! Wouldn't you rather be with Darien than this scum bag?"  
  
"But Darien isn't here...in Gondor," Emma says, swooning.  
  
"That's because he doesn't love you," the guy says. "He's far away cause he doesn't WANT to be with you, but I DO want to be with you, so let's forget this jerk Darien and make out...and maybe do a little more?"  
  
I can't believe this is happening. Emma nods and starts kissing this guy she doesn't even know and she's so drunk, he practically has to hold her up!  
  
"Oh my fucking god!" I whip around as soon as I hear Darien's voice. I look to the door to see Darien and he drops his bottle and it crashes to the floor. He doesn't move for a moment. He just watches as Emma slowly makes out with this guy. How horrible! Emma hadn't really even made out with Darien yet and here she was, when he got back from Gondor, sucking face with this ugly low-life partier!  
  
Darien turns around and storms out, but Aragorn runs forward. He knows when he sees Emma drunk. "Hey, bitch!" he says and pushes the dude off Emma. Aragorn grabs Emma so that she doesn't fall.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the guy yells in Aragorn's face. I gather all my courage to go up to them and grab Emma so that Aragorn can fight or yell, or whatever he needs to do.  
  
"I don't appreciate you messing with my friend," Aragorn says giving his meanest look, which I'll mention, looks mean.  
  
"Look fucker, I can make out with a bitch if she says its okay. No ugly dude with shaggy dumbass surfer hair is going to tell me what I can or can't do. What could you do?"  
  
"I could do this, shitface!" Aragorn yells and punches the dude right in the nose. His nose starts bleeding so hard I can hear the blood pour. The manager grabs Aragorn and pushes him out while some of the workers get beside the bloody-faced dude.  
  
The three of us run away from the club and to Aragorn's car. Darien sits in the passenger's seat, looking really angry. We drive off right away, girls in the back, boys in front and within a few minutes, Emma is passed out against the window.  
  
"She didn't mean for it to happen, Darien," I say quietly. "It all happened really unexpectedly. We were just drunk by ourselves and the next think I knew was that we were in a car with boys, going to a club. I tried to stop her, but she was totally out of it."  
  
"Hmph," Darien grumbles.  
  
"Dude," Aragorn says. "I'm sure it was just an accident. She loves you, man, I can tell. That bastard was just trying to take advantage of her, but I gave it to him good," he then laughs. "Damn I so gave it to him! It was good shit."  
  
"Whatever, guys. I'm not mad, just so...I don't know. It'd be just so hard to see her tomorrow and kiss her after she was sucking face with asshole. Is that dumb?"  
  
"No," I say. "I understand, but you have to realize how much she loves you and remember, she was DRUNK."  
  
We pull up at Emma's house and Darien helps me get her inside to her room. He looks at her without any expression. "Would she ever really cheat on me, Arwen?"  
  
"No!" I say, startled by that question.  
  
"Okay...well, good night."  
  
I look back at Emma, passed out like a rock on her bed. This has NOT been the best night.  
  
"Oh yea, and these are yours," Darien says and hands me a bag full of shirts.  
  
"Thank you," I say. "Bye." I sigh and look at Emma again. I was going to have to tell her all the things that happened last night. I was pretty sure she wouldn't even remember them. 


	74. Jake’s Little Surprise

Jake's Little Surprise  
  
The next day Arwen was up before me. She was sitting at the foot of my bed as if waiting for me. I yawned. "What's up, Arwen?"  
  
"A lot," she says. "First of all, do you remember anything that happened last night?"  
  
  
  
I was in awe before she was done. What had gotten into my last night? Why did I take those beers to start with? And poor Darien! He was so excited to see me and tell me everything that had happened in Gondor, but he finds me making out with some bastard.  
  
"I've got a lot to say to him," I say.  
  
"Yea, well I thought I should tell you," she says. "But don't take it so hard. No one's mad at you. Darien's just a little shocked. Want a hug?"  
  
"Yes," I say and Arwen gives me a hug.  
  
"Okay, well, I got to go," Arwen says. "I'll see you later."  
  
I walk her to the door and hug her once more before she leaves. "So, what are you going to do today?" I turn to see Jake sitting up on the couch with an apple in his hand.  
  
I sit right next to him. "I think I'll take you somewhere! Want to do some shopping? You've been wearing the same pants for days."  
  
He shakes his head. "Nope, I got no money."  
  
"But I never said I wanted you to pay," I answer.  
  
"But...I couldn't just take your money without helping you work or anything!"  
  
"Well, how about you keep me company today so I'm not bored and the reward is buying you two pairs of pants!"  
  
He laughs. "I'd like to do that."  
  
"Okay, well before we go anywhere, Arwen wanted me to give you THESE." I hand him a bag and he opens it.  
  
"Wow! Five band shirts and a surfer shirt. I LIKE this. I'd love to surf."  
  
"Well, maybe you will, but let's get you some stuff to match the shirts," I say.  
  
"Emma, you're the best," he says and grins.  
  
  
  
Jake steps out of the dressing room. He doesn't dress my style and I'd actually love to dress him as a prep, but whatever. I've talked him into getting some cute, regular jeans, but I'm not going to make him wear all this stuff he doesn't like, so he picks everything else out.  
  
"I love this," he says, circling in front of a mirror. "You sure you can afford it?"  
  
I look at the tag. It's fifty damn bucks for some baggy black pants, but whatever, I guess I'll live. I need to start working and stop relying on my parents cause I'm getting kinda sad.  
  
"Emma? I said can you afford it?"  
  
"Oh sure!" I exclaim. My cell-phone rings. "Hello?" I say.  
  
"Bubbles!!"  
  
I laugh. "Hey Edoran, what's going on?"  
  
"On my way to Rivendell right now with the band. We finished the video two days ago and it should be showing on TV very soon. And the CD will be done in one month!"  
  
"Wow, that's awesome! I can't wait to see you guys! And guess what? We might possibly have a new brother!"  
  
"WHAT?! Mom's PREGNANT!"  
  
"No!" I say. "It's a long story that I'll have to explain later, but we might adopt this kid Jake and he cool. You'll love him to death! He's just like you!"  
  
"Oh, wow...wow...I can't wait to meet him though! That's just...wow, big news!"  
  
"Yea, no kidding! Well come soon! And guess what? He likes Pandemonium...A LOT! When he saw the Pandemonium shirt in the mall and my tattoo, he FREAKED! He was like 'awesome!'" I say.  
  
"That's cool! I'm gonna like this kid!"  
  
"And he doesn't yet know who you are," I whisper. "But trust me he'll recognize you!"  
  
"Emma, look at this shirt! This is the coolest thing ever!" Jake holds up a green shirt with Rome's face on it.  
  
I laugh. "I like it too!"  
  
"This guy is SO cool," Jake says, jabbing his finger in the shirt. "I'd so want to be like him. OR at least meet him!"  
  
I nod. "Oh, well, my brother and his friends are coming over today or tomorrow!"  
  
"Cool!" he says.  
  
"Well, Edoran, I better go. Give everyone my love."  
  
"Okay, talk to you later!"  
  
  
  
That afternoon after I took Jake shopping, I walked over to Darien's house. Darien answers the door looking high with deep circles under his eyes.  
  
"Hey," he says. "Sup?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Just wondering how you're doing?"  
  
"Come in," he says. I walk in and see his table, covered in papers with things written all over them and his electric guitar leaning against a chair.  
  
"Working on a song?" I ask.  
  
He sighs and rubs his neck. "All fucking night and a good bit of today. Not a lot worth keeping though. Want a drink?"  
  
"Sure! Got coke?"  
  
"Of course," he says and heads to the kitchen. I glance over at some of the papers and read some, trying to look casual and not so snoopy!  
  
"And all I can think of are ways to die alone.  
  
Left selfish and hungry so feed me the pain.  
  
And all I can think of are ways to die alone.  
  
Dream of content? All I can say: dreams are bad...  
  
When all they do is leave the truth behind."  
  
My forehead wrinkles with worry. Darien didn't seem like he had been feeling depressed at all last time I remembered seeing him: at the party. Was this my fault?  
  
"Darien, look," I say going into the kitchen. "If there is anything I can do to make things up to you, I will, no matter WHAT they are." I get as close to him as I can.  
  
He just shrugs. "It's no big deal. I'd rather just drop it and move on. I wish you had kissed me like that and not him..."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll try to make up to you anyhow," I say, leaning into Darien, ready to start making out with HIM. He grabs my arms so I can't move forward. "Don't try to do me any favors by sympathy kisses."  
  
"WHAT?" I exclaim. "Darien! You have to let it go! I love you! We're going out!"  
  
"Maybe I can't let it go for some reason...maybe it'd be better if we didn't go out..."  
  
I feel faint. Whoa, I felt like I was being punished for something I didn't do, cause I couldn't remember making out with some other guy! But it happened! And I was getting punished.  
  
"Are you SURE it's what you want?" I say.  
  
"No, I'm not sure of anything. I love you too, Em! I've been felling depressed ever since and I know it's cause I'm in love with you...but another part of me wants to get over you."  
  
"But I at least want to stay friends!" I exclaim, fighting tears. What the fuck was wrong with all of this? I was sorry he felt scared by seeing me make out with someone else, but really, what could I DO?!  
  
"I do too," he says slowly. "I feel so horrible...I feel so fucking stupid. I can trust that you'll keep this a secret, but I'm still so embarrassed. I was crying my ass off last night, writing, singing, playing, all fucking night. That image kept on going through my head." He shudders.  
  
I nod. "I'm so sorry. I know it's got to be hard for you not to be able to trust me ALREADY."  
  
"Yea, I guess I've learned a lesson about guarding myself from people too suddenly. Maybe we dated too soon. I've decided to work as soon as the summer ends instead, if I can get some songs done."  
  
"I AM really sorry, Darien...I...I." I feel the tears start to come. I really liked Darien!! He smiles half-heartedly and hugs me really tight. "I hope we can always be friends, Emma."  
  
"Me too," I agree. "Well, I better go cause my brother will drop by my house soon. I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can do something with Arwen and Aragorn soon."  
  
"Sure," he says. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," I say and walk away. Wow, I'd been dumped and it really hurt. I had learned about drinking: never doing it without your boyfriend and if I'm not with him, be somewhere far from other boys. Well, it didn't matter anymore. It was too late to change the past.  
  
I walk up to the driveway and see Edoran's old car in the driveway.  
  
  
  
Jake POV  
  
Someone knocks on the door so I leap up and get it. It's probably Emma's brother. I open the door with a smile, but my smile quickly forms to a look of shock!  
  
"Hey there, buddy! You must be Jake!" says Edoran. Right behind him is Rome, my idol!  
  
"I, uh...uh..."  
  
"You okay? You don't look so good!" Rome says.  
  
"Uh, I'm okay," I say finally. "Come in!"  
  
They come in and Rome noticed my shirt. "Nice shirt!" he says and smiles.  
  
I look down at it. It's my shirt with a picture of HIM on it. "Thanks, I'm a big fan. But just a question...what are all of you guys doing here? Did you get the wrong address or something?"  
  
"This is my house," Edoran says. "I believe you know my sister, Emma?"  
  
"Oh my god! You LIVED here!" he says. "And so I might end up being your brother if I'm adopted?"  
  
He nods. "Great, huh? You'll get to come to concerts and all this fun stuff!"  
  
"Wow, I think the longer I'm here the better it gets. I'm waiting for some downside to living with you guys!"  
  
"You'll find some, sooner or later," he says with a smile. I can hardly believe this! What had happened to my life? Less than a week ago I was getting beat up my step-dad and living in a firehouse owned by roaches! Now I was in a nice family home around my favorite band, and being with the best girl I could ever hope to be my sister.  
  
"Hey guys!" Emma walks in. "Rome, what's up, dawwwg?"  
  
Rome laughs and gives Emma a big hug. "We be missing you!" Rome says in a finny voice. "That's all."  
  
"Edoran! Elise! Everyone! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Emma exclaims.  
  
"Guess what we brought?" Elise holds up a tape and hands it to me. "Pursuer music video and behind the scenes footage!" I read. "Wow, I thought this wasn't supposed to come out for a few days."  
  
"It's not, but it's yours!" Edoran says. "Want to watch it Emma?"  
  
"Sure, I'll pop it in!" Emma says. Mrs. Goldring cooks the popcorn and all of us squeeze on the couches and loveseats and watch video. 'What could be better?' I wonder looking across all the faces. 'Nothing!'  
  
  
  
Review! If no one reviews, Darien must die of depression, Emma dies of worry, Jake will die of child abuse, Talim will die because of you too, and Legolas will live...ALONE!!  
  
I'm such a dork. Just fucking review! Please!! I live off of them! *Throws elf cookies for a bribe* 


	75. Dream Vacation

mUsH I'm going to eat you alive for what you said about Darien!! J/K but Darien is so cool! Why do some of you guys hate him? His real name is Daniel Johns, sexiest singer ever [in my opinion]. Yea, ANYWAYS, back to the fic.  
  
Dream Vacation  
  
A get up from the movie after the music video is over and head towards the phone. Maybe I could just talk with Legolas. What had happened before? Why did my life change so much after I left school?  
  
I felt like I was in someone else's life as soon as I got home. I just wanted to talk to Legolas like old times. I grab the phone and dial his number.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV [same time]  
  
I come back into my room from a boring outing at the mall. I'd been eating and chilling with nothing to do and Talim hadn't talked to me since we broke up. I knew she just needed some time to think before we talked as friends again.  
  
'I'll call Emma,' I decide. Why not? We were friends, right? I hoped so. I dial her number. "Busy!" I say with disgust. "Damn! Must be talking with DARIEN."  
  
  
  
Emma POV  
  
"Aw, crap, it's busy!" I say. "Probably talking to Talim."  
  
I slam the phone down on its cradle. Ugh, so much for that!  
  
"What's up?" I turn to see Rome in the kitchen doorway. He goes to get a cup and pours himself some juice. "You seemed mad."  
  
"Oh, nothing," I say. "So how is it going with you? I've missed you a lot."  
  
"We've been working a lot. Missing you. The press seems very interested in your song and keeps asking who you are. We haven't told them anything though, beside that you're a friend of us all."  
  
I smile. "I'm glad I am friends with you guys," I say. "Though I miss how it was when you came to school. You're an awesome friend, Rome."  
  
Rome nods. "Kali wishes she could be here today. You can email her though...I'll give you her email."  
  
"Okay, cool," I nod.  
  
"Oh, I have a question."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"I think I'm going to do something else with my hair. I was thinking about hot-pink or maybe blue streaks? I'm getting sick of the spikes, though. Too much work.  
  
"How about you cut your hair, so it's shorter, and then style it into a Mohawk shape? Just fix it up like a Mohawk and then sometimes you can do little spikes?"  
  
"Ahhh, good idea," he says and winks at me.  
  
  
  
"Well, time to go," Edoran says, looking at the clock and heading towards the door, followed by the rest of the band. "I'll go to court with you guys tomorrow, so see you then!"  
  
"We'll drop by sometime tomorrow too," Rome says, rubbing his fist in Jake's straight hair.  
  
"Bye, Jake, can I have a hug?" Elise says. He grins like I've never seen him grin before and hugs her.  
  
"Bye guys, you guys are the coolest!" Jake says.  
  
"Hey!!" I exclaim and punch his arm. "What about me?!"  
  
He smiles and leans into my side. "Besides Emma, that is," he adds.  
  
"That's what I thought!" I joke. "Okay, guys, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye, Emma, hope that..." Yonic starts saying something, but Rome shuts the door before he can finish.  
  
"I was talking, bitch!"  
  
Rome laughs. "Duh, cause you always are!" I hear from the other side of the door.  
  
Jake looks at me and frowns. "I'm nervous about tomorrow. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"Then I run away with you," I say, half-jokingly. I was expecting the court to give him to us, but what if they didn't? What would I sacrifice to keep Jake safe? A lot, I knew that.  
  
"Look, my back is healing!" Jake says and lifts up his shirt. "Yep, and as soon as It does, I can torture you!"  
  
"Torture ME?" Jake says, looking surprised.  
  
"Yes," I say. "I can tickle you and hug you to death like my brother!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" He says with a grin. He then sighs and falls in the couch and lands on his stomach. "I can't believe I met Pandemonium today. How COOL."  
  
  
  
Later that day I went into the guestroom, the room Jake was staying in. I saw him on the bed looking closely at something.  
  
"What're you looking at Jake?"  
  
He jumped. "I didn't notice you were there...I'm looking at this."  
  
He held up a framed picture of Edoran and me on the beach, about ten years ago when we both had blond hair. "Oh, that!" I say. "It was a family vacation."  
  
"I've never been on one," he says. "I'd like to some day, if I ever get a family."  
  
"Don't talk like that," I say sadly. "I think very soon you will have a family."  
  
"I hope so," he says. "I'm nervous that something will go wrong."  
  
  
  
The next day we had court at one. While my family ate, Jake was running around, stuffing his face, and nervously talking to himself.  
  
"What am I going to do when I see my mom? What if she looks really sad? What if she pretends to love me in front of everyone!"  
  
"Does she love you?" I asked.  
  
"NO!!" he yells. "HELL NO! NO, NO, NO!!"  
  
"Okay, dude, chill!" I say, washing my dish.  
  
"Emma, I'm nervous!! What if I have to go back?"  
  
"You won't have to! Elrond will make sure of THAT!"  
  
He starts biting his nails and shaking like a crazy person. "My future depends on what happens today! TODAY!! AGH!!!" he runs off to get his chucks. At least I hope. Most of the time he's been running around in circles.  
  
  
  
[In court]  
  
I couldn't believe Jakes own MOTHER didn't come to court to try and keep her child. Theroy did, only because he had been forced too, especially since he was accused of child-abuse.  
  
Judge: "Jake Benson, will you tell us what happened on last Thrimidge [June] 18th?"  
  
Jake looked nervous. "Uh, I woke up, sir, and went in the living room to watch TV. Well, I had left out a cup and bowl from dinner the night before and I'd forgotten to clean them. My mom never cleans, because she works and the house gets damp and the roaches come, so there was roaches everywhere, sir. I usually do the cleaning..."  
  
I cringed at the thought.  
  
Judge: "Does this have anything to do with why you are here, Jake?"  
  
Jake nodded. "Yes, your honor."  
  
"Than continue."  
  
"Then," he continues. "My step-dad went in the kitchen and stepped on a roach. He saw the bowl and cup and got really angry and disgusted. 'I take no tolerance from you, you filthy, ugly bitch!' he yelled at me."  
  
"I said nothing of that sort!" shouted Jake's stepfather from across the room.  
  
"Silence!!" The judge shouted. "Continue, Jake."  
  
"Well, as I was saying, he got very angry and he threw a chair at me, sir, and it hit me in the chest. It didn't leave more than a red mark, but the wind got knocked out of me. He pulled me upstairs, being the strong man he is, and took this broken stick from I don't know where and started beating and scratching me and I was bleeding really badly, your honor. Then he threw me down the stairs and I don't know if I was knocked out or what, by then, but some time seemed to go by and my step-father wasn't there any longer so that was when I called Emma Goldring, over there, and eventually I got a hold of her and she took me to her house..."  
  
"And you have proof that your stepfather here, did anything to you? Do we have to untie the bandages?"  
  
"No, sir, Mrs. Goldring took a few pictures of my back about a week ago. You can also talk to Doctor Lawrenze if you want to. He was my doctor."  
  
"Let me see the pictures," said the judge. I gave the pictures to the judge and his mouth dropped open. "I cannot believe this. This is...disgusting! Horrible. Now, Your side of the story, Mr. Theroy, though I'm not sure it matters much."  
  
Jake's step dad's theory was basically: he did not hurt his stepson in any way. Jake lied, only because Theroy had spanked Jake for bringing a stranger in the house. And Jake had been beat up in the back by kids and he was just blaming things on Theroy cause he wanted to live with a richer family.  
  
That got things a little more complicated, because Jake and I had to explain about the fight.  
  
Then Elrond came up and talked about how much he trusted the Goldring family with Jake and that Theroy's records were anything but good! "On Thimridge the 18th I was notified that Jake Benson had been severely beaten. That was when the photos were taken and not the day of the fight. Though there is room for that being wrong, Theroy has been accused of many things and HAS been running from the police. The Goldring's are a very respectable family with good children and I say that they would be a perfect family to adopt Jake."  
  
Jake grinned and grabbed my arm excitedly.  
  
The judge nodded. "Theroy is guilty for stealing expensive merchandise, assaulting a police officer a few years ago, and physically abusing his step son! He is sentenced in jail for twenty years. Case dismissed!"  
  
Jake leaped into me and gave me a big hug. "I'm a Goldring!! Jake Goldring!"  
  
Mom combed her hand through his hair. "Not quite yet, but we'll fill out the adoption forms and you WILL be Jake Goldring."  
  
"I believe it is only appropriate for us to go on our first complete-family vacation! We will have to bring Edoran along and we'll even get to celebrate Emma's birthday!" Dad says.  
  
Edoran nods. "I think I can manage a week vacation since the music video is done."  
  
"Settled then! As soon as the adoption papers are signed and it's official, we'll go."  
  
"YAY!!" Jake and me shout.  
  
I look at him. "See, I told you."  
  
"Yea, and you were right," he agrees. "I'm going on a family vacation with my new family!"  
  
"Where should we go?" my dad says.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!  
  
Okay, last time I started a sex scene, it came out crazy, but I've done some sex scenes before and am willing to do some more if everyone wants...lol. I'll have to change the fic to R though. SO I need 5 reviews at LEAST saying: "sex scene: yes/no"  
  
Thank you! 


End file.
